Tomboy to Princess
by Princess Kairi98
Summary: Sakura has been a tomboy all of her life.Her five guy friends get a big surpise when she changes into a girlygirl over the summer.Will the guys fall for their friend or will the new guys seize her first! Sakuraxmultiple couples!
1. Summer Changes

**Author's Note: Hi! This is Princess Kairi98. This is my third fanfic story and I hope this one will turn out okay! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters…but I own the plot, story line and these chips! Enjoy!

* * *

"HEY, STOP THROWING THOSE TEXTBOOKS," screamed Iruka. "HEY, YOU TWO GET IN YOUR SEATS," he continued.

"Awww, come on Iruka-sensei," said Naruto. "It's the last day of school."

"I don't care, as your teacher, I deserve respect from each and every one of you," he stated.

_Moment of Silence_

"HEY," screamed a random kid," "LET'S THROW OUR BOOKS OUT THE WINDOW!"

"YEAH!" the other kids yelled.

Iruka walked slowly back to his desk.

"I give up," he said. He sat down and started grading papers.

"How troublesome," sighed Shikamaru.

"Can you believe it, we're going to high school!" screamed Naruto.

"Yeah, it's a surprise you passed," Gaara said.

"Yeah...HEY!" shouted Naruto.

"Troublesome," mumbled Shikamaru.

"Hey," said Kiba. "How did you pass Shikamaru? All you did was sleep," Kiba stated.

"Yeah, because I can-HEY YOUR DOG JUST PEEDED ON MY LEG!" screamed Shikamaru.

"And your point?" Kiba smiled.

"What a drag," Shikamaru mumbled getting agitated.

Shino then decided to walk back into the classroom after a very long restroom break.

"Hey, Shino" said Naruto. "What have you been doing?" asked Naruto.

_3 seconds later_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," the cry of a girl was heard.

"THERE BUGS IN THE GIRLS RESTROOM," screamed one before heading out the school.

"Good one," said Naruto. He reached up to give Shino a high five. Kiba gave him one too, and then turned towards Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara," Kiba said. "Don't your brother and sister go to Konoha High Prep?"

"Yeah, so?" Gaara questioned.

"They can show us around," Kiba gleamed.

"Yeah...right," Gaara answered. "That's not going to happen," he finished.

"Why not," Kiba whined.

"Because," Gaara said.

"Because, why?" Kiba asked.

"Because, because," Gaara snapped.

"Because, because, why?" Kiba asked again.

Gaara and Kiba continued on their little fight as Shikamaru turned towards the figure sitting behind him.

"Sakura...," Shikamaru said. "You're being very quiet," he stated.

"Yeah," said Shino.

They all turn towards the dark figure at the back of the class, their best friend, Sakura.

Sakura had been friends with the guys since pre-school and was pretty much a tomboy. Her parents divorced when she was in the second grade, leading her to pay more attention to school work to avoid family conflict. She was the smartest person in school, except for Shikamaru.

Her mother decided to move to America, when Sakura turned 10, Sakura only visiting her during summer breaks. Sakura was the most hated person at school since she hanged out with the hottest guys in their school.

She was custom to wearing baggy shorts, oversized jerseys, basically the latest in boy trends. She kept her long pink hair behind caps and pinned up. So nobody knows exactly what color it is, expect for her friends.

Her friends…well they were a different story.

**Uzumaki Naruto**: Somewhat slow, loud, hotheaded, and the prankster of the group and also was one of Sakura's first friends. Naruto tends to get him and others into big trouble. But, he sometimes comes in handy, if he is not fighting.

**Sabaku no Gaara**: Gaara is the bad boy of the group and the most wanted guy at school. He enjoys fighting and violence of any nature, though he doesn't hit girls. He is the one that has to save them whenever they get in trouble.

**Aburame Shino**: He is the quiet guy of the group and has a strange obsession with bugs. He is known as creepy at school and many people keep their distance away from him, except his friends.

**Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru**: One of the loyal friend and dog lover of the group. He is headstrong and fights with Naruto all the time. He is the one to crack the jokes and is sometime overconfident. Akamaru is his cute loyal dog. He is his best friend and companion and are NEVER separated.

**Nara Shikamaru**: Lazy, unenthusiastic person, and smartest in the group. He enjoys taking naps, watching clouds, and playing Shogi. He won't do anything, unless Sakura asks him.

"I'm fine," she stated. "I'm just thinking about another summer I have to spend with my mother.

Sakura loved her mom dearly, though she doesn't show it. She just doesn't like her job, a fashion designer. Last summer she avoided her mother the entire time because she tried to put her in a fashion show.

"What a drag," said Shikamaru.

"Do you have to go?" Naruto whined.

"Yeah, you ALWAYS spend your summers in America," Kiba mumbled.

"Guys, it's just a couple of months," Sakura sighed. "I'll be back in no time.

"Can we come to the airport?" they asked.

Sweat dropped from Sakura's head.

Last time they came to the airport, Kiba and Akamaru stole a truck lift, and she had to get the security to let Gaara free, Shikamaru feel asleep on the luggage shoot, Naruto tried to board a moving plane, and Shino's bugs scared everyone out of the airport.

"Sorry, guys, remember, you're banned," Sakura said.

"Oh, yeah," the guys remembered.

The school bell ringed the last time.

_Brrrrrriiinnnnnnggggg_

"Okay, student's school is over and I hope you guys have a great summer," Iruka said. "And after that you guys will be going to high school."

Everyone left quickly, hugging their friends, telling their summer plans, and going home.

"But, if we can't come to the airport, then when do we say goodbye," asked Naruto.

"You guys can come to my house at 6:30," Sakura said.

"In the morning," Shikamaru asked. "What a drag," he said.

* * *

**Next Day-Sakura's house: 6:30 a.m.**

"Oh, Sakura," Naruto screamed. "You're leaving us," he bursted into tears.

"Will you stop crying," Shino said. "People are staring,"

Sure enough, Sakura's neighbors were coming out of there house to look at the group.

"They're just nosy," Naruto said.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," mumbled Gaara.

"Speak for yourself," answered Kiba. "I happen to have a very high IQ," he bragged.

"I don't think it counts if you cheated off Naruto's test," said Gaara.

"Hey, you take that ba-," he was interrupted by a scream.

Sakura's neighbors went screaming down the street as bugs chased them.

"SHINO!" screamed Sakura

"What?" he said. "They have a mind of their own," he finished.

"Tell them to come back NOW," she screamed.

A very frightened Shino called all the bugs back as they went into his jacket.

"Sakura, are you ready to go," said her dad.

"Hey, Mr. H," the guys said in union.

"Hey guys," he said. "Have any plans for the summer?" he asked.

"Not really," Naruto said.

"Well, I'm sure you guys will come up with something," he smiled.

"Ok, Sakura all your things are in the car," her dad said. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

She gave each of the guy's high-fives, she and Naruto did their secret handshake and then he hugged her. He soon received a gigantic bump on his head.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE HUGS," screamed an angry Sakura.

"Sorry," whispered Naruto.

"Bye guys," Sakura said.

They watched as Sakura got into the car and they drove off into the horizon.

"Wanna play some ball?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, Naruto you get Shikamaru," Kiba said.

"HEY, THAT NOT FAIR THAT'S TWO AGAINST THREE," Naruto screamed.

All the guys soon raced to the basketball court.

* * *

**With Sakura: On the airplane**

Sakura was on the plane in her first-class seat. She pulled out her laptop to watch a movie. A flight attendant walked pass.

"Excuse me," Sakura said.

"Yes?" the lady said.

"Where is the restroom?" asked Sakura.

"To the left at the end of the hall, young man," she smiled.

'Young man?' Sakura repeated to herself.

"I don't look like a man, how dar-oh it must be the clothes," Sakura thought.

As Sakura was reaching for the doorknob to the bathroom a hand beat her to it.

"Hey, I was here first," Sakura said.

She looked up to see a young man. He had long brown hair and white moon eyes. He looked…creepy.

"Look boy, maybe if yo-," he was interrupted.

"I am not a guy," she screamed.

"Well, you are a guy with a really high voice," he laughed.

Sakura had enough, she stepped on his toe, open the bathroom door and lock it. Soon the guy was banging on the door.

"Hey, get out of there," he screamed.

She soon heard mumbling which meant some had come and taken him away. After coming out of the restroom she spotted the weird freak a few seats ahead. She ducked back into her seat and turn on her i-pod. She then fell asleep listening to her favorite song.

* * *

**Next Day**

Sakura landed safely in Miami, Florida. She spotted her mom and walked over. Sakura looked just like her mom, except her mother had red hair. She pulled her into a big hug.

"Mom," she started.

"I know, you don't like hugs," she finished.

"Oh Sakura, it seems like everytime you come back your clothes just get baggier and baggier," her mother complained. "How are you going to attract any cute guys," she smiled.

She then pointed over to a group of guys staring at a girl who hardly had on any clothes. Her shorts were super short and the tube top wasn't helping one bit.

"Please mom," Sakura shrieked. "I don't want to attract any guys, I like the way I am," she said. "And besides, I don't think anyone's interested," she finished.

Sakura then followed her mother outside with her suitcases. They reached her mother's jeep.

"Well, that going to change," her mother giggled.

"What do you mean," glared Sakura.

She placed her luggage in her the backseat and got into the front.

"I enrolled you in beauty school for the entire summer, isn't that great," her mother smiled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed.

* * *

**3 months later: First Day of School (Konoha High Prep)**

Kids started to crowd into the school. Students meeting up with old friends, looking at the new outfits, and new faces at school, teachers telling everyone to settle down.

Strolling on to the grass appeared Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru.

"Hey look, fresh meat," screamed an upper-class man.

"Maybe we should leave," said Naruto.

"What a drag," Shikamaru stated.

"Why, look at all the hot girls," Kiba smiled.

The guys then looked around. He sure was right; lots of them were walking, talking, giggling, and pointing at them.

"Hey, they're looked over here, they must like me," Kiba smirked.

"Who would like you?" Gaara said.

"Yeah you never even had a girlfriend before," Shino stated.

"And I don't think any girl would date someone with dog breath," Gaara pointed out.

"I could get ANY girl," Kiba blushed.

"Ummm…guys do you see Sakura," Shikamaru asked.

The guys laughs soon died as they look around for their pink-haired friend.

"I don't see her," Gaara said looking for her trademark baggy pants.

"She didn't even answer my e-mail," Kiba said.

"Or call us," Shikamaru sighed.

"She hasn't contacted us at all this summer," Shino said.

"Oh no, Sakura had been kidnapped...by aliens," Naruto screamed. He then started to make alien-like noises.

"Beep-bop-bop-beep-pop," Naruto said.

"Shut up, dobe," Gaara said. "Those are robot noises," Gaara corrected him.

"Umm….then it was those darn robots," Naruto said. "Beep-bop-beep-bop," he continued.

The bell ringed and they guys all headed for their homeroom. They found room A215 and opened the door to discover their teacher wasn't even there.

The guys found six good seats in the back, and saved the last one for Sakura. Soon there was a poof at the front of the class. They all looked up to see a man. A mask, his eye covered, and he had silver hair. What kind of teacher did they have?

"Hello, students," he said. "I'm Kakashi-sensei and I will be your homeroom teacher, unfortunately," he finished.

Kakashi then reached in his green jacket to fish out a book.

"Everyone please take a seat, while I call role," he said.

Feet shuffled across the floor as everyone sat down.

"Well, first before we start that, we have a group of new students," he said.

"First, we have Rock Lee," he announced.

Everyone turned towards the front to stare at the person smiling back at them. Big eyes, bushy eyebrows, bowl-cut hair and a very tight green jumpsuit.

"Weirdo," Naruto whispered.

"Please do introduce yourself," their teacher said while he opened his book.

"My name is Rock Lee and I love YOUTH," he screamed. "Youth is what keeps us together and helps us help the world," he gleamed.

He walked up to a random girl's desk. A pointed a finger at her. "Do you have youth?" he asked.

"Do you?" he asked someone else.

"Do you?" he asked Naruto.

"Hey, get your finger out of my face," Naruto growled.

"Ok, that's enough," Kakashi said. "You can take your seat," he finished.

The door then opened to reveal two new guys. They looked a lot alike except one had longer hair pulled into a ponytail and lines down his face and the one other had chicken hair.

"These exchange students are from Fire Academy," said Kakashi.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha," said the taller one.

A scream came from all the girls in the classroom.

"Great," mumbled Kiba. "Another fan girl club."

The "Uchiha" was tall, muscular; his face had a strong muscle jaw, and lines running down his face made him look tough.

"And you?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he said.

Another scream came from the room.

"Good, you can take your seats, I think we've had enough introductions for one day," he said.

The door to the classroom opened to reveal a teacher and a student.

"Sorry to bother you Kakashi, but you got another one," Anko said.

More screams came from the girls as they took in the boy's features. His long brown hair was in a loose ponytail and his white eyes made him even more handsome.

"My name is Neji Hygua," he said.

"Well, have a seat then as I call role," Kakashi said.

"Ok, umm…Ino,"

"Here,"

"Naruto,"

"Believe it!"

"Tenten,"

"Present,"

"Kiba,"

'Dog barks,'

"Ok…Gaara,"

"Hn,"

"Shikamaru,"

"How troublesome,"

"Choji,"

'crunch'

"Shino"

"Here"

"Sakura," Kakashi said.

No one answered.

"Haruno Sakura," he repeated.

The door busted open as a pink haired girl walked in. She walked over to the sensei and did a deep bow.

"I am so sorry for my tardiness, sensei," she said.

"That is fine," Kakashi responded. "Please take a seat," he smiled.

She then turned to face the class.

"S-Sa-k-u-r-a," Naruto stuttered.

* * *

Sorry! It just had to end right there. But, don't worry as a treat I'll make sure the next chapter will be longer. Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review!


	2. Sakura

**O.O WOW! I didn't except that many reviews! Hugs for everyone! I'm so happy, I started typing right away! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. **

**Special Thanks to: tobihobi, oO Yukiko Oo, winged wondergirl, ANBU Ino, HopelessRomantic911, Skittlez xD, al2010, and cherryblossom279**

* * *

_Previous Chapter 1:_

_"Sakura," Kakashi said. _

_No one answered. _

_"Haruno Sakura," he repeated. _

_The door slammed open as a pink haired girl walked in. She walked over to the sensei and did a deep bow._

_"I am so sorry for my tardiness, sensei," she said. _

_"That is fine," Kakashi responded. "Please take a seat," he smiled. _

_She then turned to face the class. _

_"S-Sa-k-u-r-a," Naruto stuttered. _

_End of the Chapter_

**Chapter 2: S-Sa-k-u-r-a!**

Naruto's mouth was stretched to the floor as he stood in front of the pink haired beauty in front of him.

"S-Sa-k-u-r-a," he said again.

"You already said that dope," Gaara said. Gaara had been studying Sakura too, so had the others; they just didn't make it noticeable.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked. "Who ruined you-," he was cut off.

"Who made you hot?" Kiba said raising his eyebrows.

Every guy in class took Sakura through their eyes. She had on a cute blue mini skirt, long tanned toned legs, cute toes painted with pink nail polish adored in a pair of pink sandals. Her upper body was wearing a hot pink tank top with a light blue jacket on.

Though her friends didn't want to admit it, Sakura was hot. She was defiantly not a tomboy anymore!

Then they _slowly_ made their way up to her face. Her green eyes sparkled under the light makeup she was wearing, a natural beauty. Then their eyes traveled to her lips adore by pink lip gloss.

Sakura was then jerked to the right, someone holding her hand. Everyone turned their attention to the bushy boy, Rock Lee holding her hand, kneeling on one knee.

"Sakura, what a beautiful name to fit a perfect cherry blossom," he said.

"Okay," she said slowly.

"Want to be my girlfriend?" he said, giving her a wink.

"Back off pal," Kiba said. He grabbed Sakura and dragged her back to the group. They stopped right in front of Naruto. Naruto circled and stared at her suspiciously.

"Are you sure you're Sakura?" he questioned.

Sakura sighed. "Yes Naruto," she answered.

"LIES," he screamed. "The Sakura I know would never wear skirts or those kinds of shoes, basically show her legs, feet, hair, face-,"

"I get the point," Sakura sighed.

Then Naruto pointed at her chest.

"And where did those come from?" he said. "Care to explain?" he finished.

BAM!

Naruto was on the floor in seconds with an angry Sakura hovering over him.

"Ok, you're definitely Sakura," he said before he fainted.

"Where were you all summer?" asked Kiba. "Yeah," Shino said wondering.

Naruto jumped up from the floor. "You didn't answer any of my letters, respond to the packages I sent you, e-mail, or call," Naruto whined.

Naruto burst into tears. Everyone looked at him. "What, a man can't show his feelings?" Naruto said.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," she said.

"Well, we have time," Gaara answered.

"Ok, well my mother-," she started and then was interrupted by Naruto.

"Ahh, I knew she was the culprit," Naruto answered.

"Wow, the dope knows big words," Gaara said.

"Culprit isn't a big word," Naruto said.

"Shut up, "Gaara said.

"Anyway," she continued. "This summer my mom-," she was interrupted once again.

"Hey, take your seats and be quiet so I can finish taking roll," Kakashi said.

"I'll tell you guys later," Sakura whispered to the guys. She then took her seat next to Shino.

Kakashi finished taking roll just before the bell rang signaling them to go to their first period class. The guys and Sakura walked out into the hallway and pulled out their schedule.

"So, what class are you guys going to next?" Sakura asked.

"Geometry," answered Kiba, Gaara and Naruto together.

"Wow, me too," she answered. "With Kakashi?" she asked.

"Yeah," the guys answered.

"Wait…how do Naruto and Kiba get to take geometry," Gaara asked.

"I was thinking that too," said Shino.

"Cause we're smart," Kiba and Naruto replied.

"Sure," Gaara said in disbelief.

"What are you taking Shino?" Sakura asked. "Biology," he answered.

"And you Shikamaru?"

"Calculus, what a drag," he answered.

"WHOA, YOU'RE TAKING CALCULUS?" Naruto screamed.

"Yeah," Shikamaru sighed.

"But…must people don't take that to their junior year," Kiba answered.

"Shikamaru's just smart like that," Sakura smiled.

"Well…I have to go," he answered. Shikamaru then walked away from the group to his class.

"Me too," Shino said.

Sakura waved good-bye to Shikamaru and Shino and her and the others walked to Geometry.

Sakura was walking in front of the guys, them walking behind. Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba couldn't help but notice the looks she was getting for the guys as they walked to class.

Gaara made sure to send a glare to each and everyone of them when they walked pass.

"They're staring at her as if she some piece of meat," Gaara said.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed.

Gaara turned his head to see Naruto staring at Sakura's short skirt flap against her legs as she walked.

"Pervert," Gaara whispered.

"I'm not a pervert," Naruto whispered a back. "I'm just making….observations," Naruto finished.

"Right," Kiba said.

"Oh be quiet," Naruto said. "You were staring too," Naruto glared.

"I was not," Kiba blushed.

They reached their class to find all the good seats taken in the back.

"Great," Sakura said. "We'll have to sit in the front," she sighed.

They sat in four seats in the front. Gaara was seating next to Sakura, Naruto behind Sakura, and Kiba behind Gaara. A soft puff was heard at the front of the class.

"Hello class, I'm your math teacher, Kakashi," said the silvered hair teacher.

Naruto stood on top of his desk.

"Hey, you were the homeroom teacher in A215," Naruto pointed out.

"Yes, and I'm your math teacher now, sit down," he ordered.

"Okay we will be doing a math project and you will be partners with the person sitting next to you," Kakashi answered.

"ON THE FIRST DAY," the class screamed.

"Yes," Kakashi said.

"Gaara, looks like we'll be working together," Sakura smiled. Gaara smiled back at Sakura.

"Man, I have to work with dog boy," Naruto whined. "And I have to work with the idiot," Kiba whined.

"No students, the people in the first four rows you work with the person to your left," he explained. "The other two rows over here, you work with the person to your right," Kakashi stated.

Gaara turned to his right to see a weird blonde girl blinking her eyes. There was so much makeup on her face he thought it was a mask. The dress she was wearing was way to short and cut really low.

"Umm…is there something in your eye?" Gaara asked.

"No silly," the girl giggled.

_'She sounds like a squirrel," Gaara thought._

"My name is Ino," she said. She leaned in closer so that her cleavage was about to burst out of the dress. "What's yours?" she tried to whisper in a sexy voice.

"Gaara," he answered simply.

"Ohhh…sexy," she whispered.

_'Great, I'm going to be doing all the work," he thought._

Naruto turned to his left to see a girl with purple hair and white eyes. She was pointing her fingers together, stealing glances at him.

"Hey, my name's Naruto," he smiled.

"M-m-M-y n-a-a-m-,"she fainted on the floor.

"OMG, I'VE KILLED MY PARTNER," Naruto screamed.

Kiba turned to his right to see a pale boy with short hair and half a shirt.

"Hi, my name is Sai," the boy said.

"Excuse me, but…um I don't want to work with him…he looks creepy," Kiba said. "Look at his clothes," Kiba pointed out.

"Too bad," Kakashi answered.

Sakura raised her hand. "Excuse me sensei," Sakura said. "There is nobody to my left," Sakura explained.

The door then opened to reveal the brown hair guy with the creepy eyes.

"Sorry, I'm late sensei, I was getting my schedule changed," Neji explained.

"Well there, you have a partner," he said.

It was then Sakura's turn to stand on top of her desk. She pointed a finger at Neji.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M WORKING WITH THAT JERK," Sakura screamed.

Neji glanced over at Sakura pointing at him.

"Come on babe," Neji smirked. He walked to his desk and sat down at his desk, and looked up at Sakura.

"I'm enjoying the view," he said.

Sakura jumped of the desk blushing slightly.

"I'm still not working with him," she said.

"Why not, you don't even know me and you're judging me," Neji smiled.

"Oh, we know each other pretty well," she glared at Neji.

"Where, do I know you from?" he asked. He then grabbed Sakura's hand and laid a light kiss on it. "Cause I'm sure I would remember such a pretty face," he smirked.

"We meet on the plane," she answered.

"I still don't remember," Neji frowned.

"I was going to the restroom before you cut in front of me," she continued.

Neji continued to think; minutes later his mouth fell to the ground.

"Y-o-uuu, we-r-e t-ha-t GUY," Neji managed to say.

"Yes," Sakura glared.

Neji then pulled Sakura towards him.

"Well, I must admit I like the new you better," Neji smirked.

Gaara's eyes then turned evil. "Back up buddy," he glared.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you already have a boyfriend," Neji sighed.

"WHAT?" Sakura and Gaara screamed in union.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND," Sakura screamed.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND," Gaara screamed.

"YEA!" screamed Ino.

Neji then pulled Sakura into his chest.

"Then I guess you won't mind me taking her then," Neji smiled.

"SEXUAL ASSULT!" Naruto screamed. "THE LONGED HAIR FREAK NEEDS TO BE ARESTED!" Naruto continued.

"EVERYBODY SIT DOWN," Kakashi screamed.

Everybody ran to their seat and sat quietly.

"Now you will work with your partner, no changing," Kakashi said. He walked behind his desk and pulled out a book.

"YEAH!" Ino screamed. She then hugged Gaara, trying to give him a kiss.

"Let go of me," Gaara growled.

"Ohh, playing hard to get," Ino purred.

_BRRRIIINNNNGGG_

"Finally," chorused the class.

"When you come tomorrow I will explain what you will be doing on the project," Kakashi said.

Sakura packed her things up when Neji came behind her and whispered in her ear.

"See you at lunch….honey," he smirked.

"That jerk," Sakura scolded.

"Come on Sakura," Kiba said. "At least we all have gym together," Kiba chirped.

"Yeah," Sakura smiled.

"And don't worry about that wedgie guy," Naruto said. He then put and arm around Sakura and pulled her closer. "I have everything under control," Naruto winked.

"Oh brother," Sakura sighed. "Naruto can you let go of me?" Sakura glared.

"Oh sorry," Naruto blushed.

* * *

When the rest of them got to the gym, half the class had already dressed out. Shikamaru and Shino were sitting on a bench staring at the other guys play basketball.

Sakura headed to the girl locker room while the guys headed to the boys.

The guys came out three minutes later.

"Great, now we have to wait for the rest of the girls to come out," Shino sighed.

Ten minutes later the rest of the girls decided to come out. Every single one of them was wearing super short shorts and either had on a sports bra or a tank top. Sakura emerged from the locker room.

She had on knee length capris, a short sleeve shirt, and a jacket.

"Wow, Sakura you have on more clothes on then most of the girls in the class," Kiba observed.

"Yeah, I guess so," she answered.

"Maybe you want to go and change then," Naruto winked.

Sakura was about to go and hit Naruto when something screamed.

"Gaaaaarrrrraa," Ino screamed.

The gang turned around to see a blonde girl waving at Gaara. She then went over to a bunch of girls and they all started to giggle. They started to check out the guys until their eyes landed on Sakura. They then glared daggers at her.

"Well Sakura it seems the other girls are jealous that you're hanging out with 5 hotties," Naruto smiled.

"Wow, I only saw four," Sakura smirked. She walked over to go get a basketball.

"WAIT," Naruto screamed. "AM I INCLUDED IN THE FOUR?" Naruto screamed chasing after her.

Sakura grabbed a ball and headed for the court.

"Sakura, I'm going to get some soda," Naruto said. "You want some?"

"No," Sakura answered.

Sakura bounced the ball a couple of times and shot a 3 pointer.

"Lucky shot," said a deep voice behind her.

Sakura turned around to face a guy with pale skin, dark eyes and chicken scratch hair. He was a head taller than her, just smirking away.

"Excuse me," Sakura said.

"I said lucky shot, there is no way a girl can be good at basketball," Sasuke smirked.

_She was going to be just like the rest of them, he thought. Fall for my good looks and charm. _

A heavy basketball hit Sasuke in the face and he fell to the ground. He popped right up holding his nose.

"You broke my nose," he said in a nasal voice.

"Too bad, maybe you should think before you ever try to insult me again," Sakura said. She turned on her heel and walked away. She then bumped into a solid chest. She backed up and looked up to see a really hot guy.

_'Hot guy, WHOA BAD THOUGHT, BAD,' Sakura thought. _

He too had pale skin, but long hair black hair, reddish-blackish eyes and lines going down his face.

"My apologies for my little brother's behavior," he said.

He then slowly lifted her hand and brought it to his mouth where he lightly kissed it. Sakura was turning red as a tomato and was having trouble breathing.

"My name is Itachi," he said smoothly. "What's yours?"

Sakura then had enough time to collect herself. She then stepped on Itachi's toe.

"None of your business, and I would appreciate if you would keep your kisses to yourself," she smirked.

She then walked back over to the guys.

"OKKKKKK, YOUUUUUTHHHHHFUUUUULLL STUUUUUDDDEEENNNNTTS," screamed a man. Everyone turned around to see their gym teacher.

"Oh boy," Sakura whispered.

Super tight green jumpsuit and a green vest adored his body. He had a bowl haircut and shiny teeth that blinded everyone.

"OK, WERE GOING TO PLAY BASKETBALL," Gai-sensei screamed. "ANY QUESTIONS?"

Naruto raised his hand. "Why are you screaming?" Naruto asked.

"ANYONE CARE TO ANSWER THE QUESTION?" he screamed again.

"YES, SCREAMING IS VERY YOUTHFUL," Rock Lee screamed.

"ROCK LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"ROCK LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"ROCK-," he was interrupted.

"HEY!" screamed the class.

"Oh right," said Gai.

"Okay, everybody that wants to play basketball head to the court," Gai announced.

Almost every guy headed to the court, including Sakura. All the rest of the girls sat on the bleachers and did their hair or nails. Other girls were reading books or doing homework. The other boys were either trying to flirt with the girls or sleeping.

"Oh look pinky is the only girl to play," someone laughed.

Sakura turned to see the raven haired boy from before.

"Okay," Gai said.

"Team 1 will go over here as I read your name off the roll," he announced.

"Sasuke, Rock Lee, Itachi, Sai, Kabuto, and Choji,"

"Team 2 over here," he said.

"Naruto, Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sakura,"

"Ha, they got the girl," Sasuke smirked.

"Well, you'll be crying when we beat your butts," Sakura glared.

"Why don't we make a deal pinky?" Sasuke smirked.

"I'm listening," she said.

"If my team wins, you have to give me a kiss," Sasuke smirked.

"And if I win?" Sakura asked.

"I'll let you pick what I have to do or whatever," he explained.

"Okay," Sakura smiled.

"Well what is it?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'll tell you after you lose," Sakura smiled.

"Sakura…are you sure you should be doing this?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, what if you lose?" Naruto cried. "Then you have to kiss sauce boy," Naruto pointed.

"My name is Sasuke," he answered.

"Don't worry guys," Sakura smiled. "I know how to play basketball,"

"But you have been at beauty school," Shino answered.

"You haven't played in about 3 months," Gaara stated.

"Yeah and if sauce boy touches you, it's on," Naruto spat.

"It's Sasuke," he said once again.

"Oh stay over there," Naruto said.

"Don't worry guys," Sakura smiled. "I'm not going to lose," her smile growing bigger.

Gai-sensei blew his whistle. "Pick your player for the jump shot," he announced.

Sasuke walked up to the circle for his team, Sakura for her team.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura's lips. There was something about this girl that he liked.

"I can't wait till after we win the game," Sasuke whispered.

"Me too," Sakura smirked.

Gai-sensei blew the whistle and through the ball into the air.

"GO!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

That the end for now guys. Sorry it took so long to update again. I had some writer's block along the way. If you want to see something happen I the story or have any advice, replay. But, people let's keep it T rated. Don't forget to review! Bye!


	3. Basketball and a maid?

Hey guys:) Hope ur ready for this chapter because it took forever to write. Thank u guys for the reviews! In this chapter there will be some new characters. (Itachi's friends)! Some of you guys have been asking for more NejiSaku and GaaSaku! Your request has been answered. Though there won't be many major GaaSaku till the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Special Thanks to everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…but I will! (evil laugh) Sorry!**

* * *

_Previous Chapter 2: _

_Gai-sensei blew his whistle. "Pick your player for the jump shot," he announced. _

_Sasuke walked up to the circle for his team, Sakura for her team. _

_Sasuke glanced at Sakura's lips. There was something about this girl that he liked. _

_"I can't wait till after we win the game," Sasuke whispered. _

_"Me too," Sakura smirked. _

_Gai-sensei blew the whistle and through the ball into the air._

_"GO!"_

_End of Previous Chapter 2:_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Basketball…..and a maid? **

Sakura rested her hands on her knees as she waited at the enemy's basket. It was the end of the fourth quarter and they were leading by three points. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail, strands sticking to the nape of her neck.

It was been an interesting game. Shikamaru asked to get out of the game in the first quarter, so Itachi left his side of the team also. Naruto had two fouls for knocking Rock Lee to the ground when making shots; Gaara was always stealing the ball from Kabuto and Sasuke was sure to follow her through the entire game.

"Ok, guys…and girl, the game is going to end in one minute," Gai announced.

"Ok," Sasuke whispered to his team. "Make sure you guys pass the ball to me so I can make a three pointer," he whispered. "Then we will be tied and we will be able to go into over time," he finished.

"YEAH," screamed his team.

"MAY YOUTH BE WITH US," Rock Lee danced.

Sasuke turned towards his brother Itachi on the bleachers surrounded by girls on the bleachers, massaging his back and feet.

"You sure you don't want to get back into the game?" Sasuke asked.

"No, little brother, can't you see I'm busy," he smiled.

The girls then all giggled playing blushing slightly.

"OH ITACHI," they screamed.

"HEY, CHICKEN BUTT," Naruto screamed.

Sasuke turned towards the loud blonde.

"WE WANT TO FINISH THIS GAME TODAY!" Naruto screamed some more.

"SHUT UP IDIOT, I'M COMING," Sasuke screamed.

Sasuke passed the ball to Sai as he dribbled down the court.

_55 seconds_

Sai then passed the ball to Kabuto, so he could pass it to Sasuke.

_40 seconds _

But Kabuto tripped over his shoestrings and the ball went up into the air.

_30 seconds _

Sakura jumped over Kabuto's body lying on the court, grabbed the ball and headed for her teams basket.

_20 seconds _

"YEAH, GO SAKURA," Rock Lee screamed.

"GET HER," Sasuke screamed. Everybody on Sasuke's team ran after Sakura, except Lee.

_15 seconds_

She dribbled the ball and shot the ball.

_9 seconds _

The ball soared through the air as it headed for the basket.

_7 seconds _

"NO," Sasuke screamed.

6…5…4…3…2…1...swish!

BRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

"THAT IT," Gai-sensei screamed.

"65 to 60, Sakura's team wins," he announced.

"YEAHHHHH," Naruto screamed. "WE BEAT CHICKEN BOY," he danced the chicken dance.

"GO DRESS OUT, CLASS IS OVER," Gai-sensei screamed.

Rock Lee ran towards the boys' locker room. "YES SIR," he screamed before heading in.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke where he was glaring at her.

"Okay fine you won but just by luck anyway," he smirked.

"I can't believe you, after I beat you you still think I won by luck," she said.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Well, I was going to drop the dare, but now I'm not," Sakura glared. "Sasuke for your dare you are going to be my servant for the rest of the week."

Sasuke eyes widened as he listened to what she said.

"WHAT, SASUKE UCHIHA DOESN'T WAIT ON ANYBODY," He screamed.

"Well you do now, see you at lunch," she smiled.

Itachi was staring at Sasuke smirking. "Shut up," Sasuke growled.

"I didn't even say anything little brother," Itachi chuckled.

"But I know what you were thinking," Sasuke hissed before walking to the locker room.

* * *

Sakura and the guys were walking to their next class.

"That was awesome Sakura," Kiba grinned.

"Yeah," agreed Shikamaru.

"But Sakura," Shino asked. "When did you learn all those moves?" he finished.

"Yeah," Gaara said. "I was thinking the same thing,"

"Well, right to the beauty school was a gym, and this guy taught when everybody else was sleeping.

"So what is the dare for Sasuke?" Shino asked.

Sakura winked at Shino causing him to blush slightly. "You'll see at lunch," she smiled.

The guys watched as Sakura walked away, her skirt dancing with each step she took.

"Are you blushing?" Naruto asked Shino.

Shino gave Naruto a glare. "No I am not," he hissed. "I'm going to class," he grumbled and he walked away.

"What his problem?" Kiba wondered.

"Let's just go to class," Gaara announced. The guys then went their separate ways and headed to their next class.

* * *

Sakura found her class and walked inside. The room was filled with cages and fish tanks full of animals….specially snakes.

She found a seat toward the back and sat down. She glanced around the room; she didn't know any of these people. Her eyes then stopped at the door and walking inside was Sasuke.

_"Aww man, that jerk is in my class," she thought. _

Sasuke must have noticed her too because he started to walk slowly towards her.

"Well, well if it isn't pinky," Sasuke smirked.

"It's Sakura," she stated.

"Whatever,"

Sasuke then turned to sit in the seat next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Sitting down, of course," he stated.

"No, you are not sitting here," she answered. Sakura then picked up her backpack and threw it into the seat.

"Don't be ridiculous, someone has to sit here," Sasuke said.

Then someone rushed through door, threw Sakura's backpack on the floor, and had claimed the seat.

"Kiba?" Sakura said.

"Dog boy?" Sasuke said.

"Hey Sakura," Kiba smiled.

Sasuke then stepped in front of Kiba. "Get out of my seat," he hissed.

Sakura grabbed Kiba's hand and held it tight. Kiba started to blush as he stared at his hand joined with Sakura.

"He is not leaving, this is his seat," Sakura stated.

"Hey dog boy, go take a seat up front," Sasuke glared.

_"She holding my hand and hers feels so soft, is that nail polish?" Kiba thought."Sakura never wore nail polish before?" he questioned himself. "What that smell?" "Strawberries, I could stay like this fore-"_

"Look do you understand English?" Sasuke glared some more.

"Yes I do, I'm staying right here that teacher is weird," Kiba shivered.

"Dog boy move before I push-"

"Good Morning Class and welcome to Biology," their teacher announced, and sorta hissed.

All the students turned to stare at their teacher. There was a snake around his neck looking at them. The students then looked at there teacher. He was verryy pale, had long black hair and was he wearing makeup? He's clothes were strange also open white shirt, dark pants, boots and weird bow around his waist.

"He looks like a pirate," Kiba whispered.

"Students, my name is Orochimaru and I will be your teacher for this semester."

Their teacher look toward the back of the room "Young man, why are you standing, trying to find a seat?" he asked.

"Yes I am" Sasuke answered.

"Here," the teacher pointed. "You can sit in this seat right in front of me," he smiled.

Sasuke then looked at the desk. It seemed to be separated from the rest of the class, closer to the teacher.

"This is where all my special students sit," he smiled. He pointed over to the left side of the class. There were picture of different students under a banner that said "Special Students". Sakura couldn't help but notice that all of them her males and they all were quite handsome.

Sasuke sat in the seat but pushed it back a little.

"Okay class today we are going to watch a video about lab safety," he smiled. He then turned to Sasuke.

"Would you be a dear and pass out these papers?" Orochimaru asked.

"Sure," Sasuke said hesitating. He passed out the worksheet; they were questions for the video.

Their teacher then popped it in they watched how the right way to clean beakers and the proper way to handle chemicals.

The bell ringed in just as the video ended. Everybody gathered their things and headed towards the door.

"Don't forget to wear tennis shoes tomorrow, we will be doing a lab," Orochimaru singed.

"See ya later Kiba," Sakura waved.

* * *

Sakura then headed towards to her cooking class. Then she noticed Gaara's older brother Kankuro at his locker. She headed towards him.

"Hi Kankuro," she smiled.

Kankuro looked up from his locker. He closed the door, locked it and leaned against it.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sakura," he smirked. His eyes traveled down her body. "And my have you grown," his smirk getting bigger. "And you're wearing girl clothes," he observed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Do you go off campus for lunch?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah so," Kankuro answered.

Sakura handed Kankuro a sheet of paper.

"I need you to go to this place and buy me is," Sakura explained. She gave him a $50 before turning away. "I'll meet you at your locker to pick it up,"

"WAIT," Kankuro screamed. "What do I get in return?" he smirked.

Sakura cracked her knuckles and slowly turned around.

"In return I won't beat you into a bloody pulp," she growled.

Kankuro gulped. "Okay," he said weakly. He then turned and ran down the hallway.

Sakura smirked. "That was a piece of cake," she whispered.

"Ohhh, you have cake?" Naruto said.

Sakura jumped. "Where do you come from?" she asked.

"I was just behind you, I'm going to class," Naruto said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "And what class would that be?" she questioned.

"Some cooking class," Naruto answered. "With Anko," he finished

Sakura's eyes widened. "YOU HAVE COOKING?" she screamed.

"Yeeessss," Naruto answered confused.

"I HAVE THAT CLASS," Sakura continued screaming.

"You do?" Naruto asked. "Well, I guess we better get going," Naruto smiled.

"But Naruto," Sakura said finally calming down. "You can't cook," Sakura explained.

"Yes I can," Naruto answered. "I make a pretty good ramen," Naruto said very seriously.

"Putting miso ramen in the microwave and heating it up isn't cooking, Naruto," Sakura whined.

"Whatever," Naruto said. He then started walking in the direction of the class. When Sakura walked in she saw the place packed with girls.

"Great, I can't believe my mom is forcing me to take this class," Sakura mumbled.

"Your mother is forcing you?" Naruto asked. "Harsh."

"I know," Sakura answered.

Sakura noticed that everybody was gathered around somebody's kitchen desk area. She saw a lady with short purple hair and a very revealing outfit eating some kind of cake.

"This is delicious," she screamed.

"Wonderful," said another girl.

"Thank you," said a deep voice.

Sakura knew that voice oh to well.

"Neji?" Sakura said.

The group of girls then parted to reveal Neji holding a chocolate cake.

"Hello Sakura, care to try some," Neji said holding out the cake.

"No I'm fine," Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I WANT TO TRY SOME!" Naruto screamed.

"Okay," Neji said. He handed a big slice to Naruto.

Naruto ate the cake in two bites. "It's delicious," he mumbled cake crumbles coming out of his mouth.

"Ewww," some of the girls said.

"T-ry so-m-e i-t's re-al-l-y go-o-d," someone whispered.

Sakura turned to see a girl with short purple bob and white eyes. She too was holding a piece of cake.

"Fine," Sakura surrendered.

Neji handed Sakura a piece. She stared down at her plate and studied the cake. She then sniffed it and poked it.

"Will you eat it already," an annoyed Neji said.

Sakura then broke of a small piece and put it in her mouth. She was in heaven. She had never tasted anything so good. The way the chocolate taste and it wasn't too dry. She was sinking in a pool of chocolate. As much as she hated to admit, it was perfect.

"Well?" Neji asked.

"It's alright," Sakura answered.

Neji frowned. "Alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I said alright," she repeated.

"Ok class let's get started," their teacher announced. "Two people to every kitchen area," she said.

Sakura walked over to Naruto and sat beside him. "Oh, I can't wait to make ramen,"

Naruto gleamed.

"We're not making ramen," Sakura growled.

Neji glanced over at Sakura. "_She thought it was alright, I'll have to make a better cake," he thought. _

"I am your teacher Anko and we are going to have an awesome year," she screamed.

"Since it is our first day, we are going to make something pretty basic," she explained.

"RAMEN?!" Naruto screamed.

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!" their teacher screamed.

"WHAT!" Sakura gasped.

"We will be making ramen," Anko repeated.

"Okay get your ingredients; the directions are on the board," she pointed.

Soon the room was full of the smell of different ramens cooking in their pots. Sakura was cutting vegetables when Neji came over.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"No I'm fine," she answered continuing to cut the vegetables.

Neji glanced over at Sakura's pot.

"Ummm…your noodles are burning," he pointed out.

Sakura turned towards her pot on the stove area. Smoke was coming out of the pot.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed.

She took the pot off the stove, trying to save the noodles. When she took of the lid she saw that half of the noodles were burnt.

"Oh boy," Sakura mumbled.

"In 5 minutes, I'll be coming around to look at your dishes," Anko announced.

Sakura then throw in the vegetables and mixed them with the burnt noodles. She fished out a bowl and threw her food into it.

"Okay times up," Anko said. She had a grade book in her hand. She first stopped at Neji's. She dipped a spoon in and tasted it.

"Wonderful," she claimed. "Hakata ramen?" she asked.

"Yes, I hope you liked it," Neji smiled.

"Of course, A+," she grinned.

"Teacher's pet," Naruto whispered. Sakura giggled.

Anko made her way around the class. She last came to Sakura and Naruto. She glanced at Sakura's bowl and the burnt noodles and half cooked vegetables.

"Ummmm….I'll give you a C for effort," her teacher smiled.

_"I hate this class," Sakura thought. _

Sakura then turned to Naruto's ramen being inspected by the teacher. Her eyes widened. Naruto's ramen looked good enough to eat. The teacher then scooped up a small sample and brought it up to her lips.

"Oh spicy," she purred. "I love Tantanmen ramen," she chirped.

"Me too," Naruto responded.

"Naruto, A," Anko said.

"I can't believe you got a higher grade then me," Sakura frowned.

"Believe it baby," Naruto smiled.

Neji walked over to Sakura.

"I could tutor you if you want," Neji said.

"Umm…I'll think about it," Sakura answered.

The bell ringed for lunch and Sakura went to her locker to drop off her books.

"Hey Sakura," someone called.

She turned to find Kankuro with a plastic bag.

"Here and here is the rest of your change," he said.

"Keep it," Sakura smiled.

"Ok…ummmm…bye," Kankuro then went to lunch.

Sakura walked into the cafeteria and looked around for her friends. She saw red hair in the lunch line and walked up. Sakura then poked Gaara in the back.

"Are you going to buy me lunch, Gaara?" she asked.

The person turned around and then she saw it wasn't Gaara.

"My name is not Gaara, it is Sasori," he glared.

Sakura stared at the boy. He had red hair of course but it was brighter than Gaara's. He's dull brown eyes glared at her. He had a pretty nice body also.

"Excuse me," he said.

Sakura stopped daydreaming. "O-h, I'm sooo s-o-rry, I t-h-o-u-ght you we-re one of m-my f-rii-ends," she whispered.

"Hey Sakura," a person called.

She turned around to see the real Gaara. Gaara glanced at Sasori. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Oh…ummmm….nobody really we don't know each other," Sakura said.

Sasori then brushed pass them. "Freshman," he whispered before leaving.

"Okay," Gaara said. "So how was your day?" he asked.

"Horrible, I have a class so far with those jerks," she said.

"Neji and Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "What about you how was your day?" she asked.

"Horrible too, the Ino girl is in every one of my classes," Gaara sighed.

"But we haven't gone to our other classes yet, how do you know she is in your others?" Sakura questioned.

"I saw her schedule…well more like she shoved it into my face," Gaara growled.

Sakura let out a giggle. "I'm sure it will be fine"

"No it won't" he sighed. "If I have to heard one more 'Gaara your sooo hot, date me', I am going to go crazy," he finished.

"Well, you can't blame her, you're kinda irresistible," Sakura said.

Gaara then turned red.

_"Irresistible," Gaara thought. "What does she mean by that?" he wondered. _

They grabbed their pizza and headed for a table. They both found Naruto stuffing ramen down his throat, Shino eating something weird, Shikamaru sleeping and Kiba!

"Is that dog food?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah and it smells just like it tastes, delicious," Kiba grinned.

"Ooookkkkkk," Naruto said. "I'm going to go get another cup of ramen," Naruto announced.

Kiba shoved some dog food in his mouth. "Wait, I want to go get some pizza," Kiba mumbled.

Kiba and Naruto headed off for the lunch line while Sakura turned to Shino. He was eating something green looking.

"Ummm…Shino, What are you eating?" Sakura asked.

"Rice," he answered.

Shikamaru woke up from his nap. "Doesn't look like rice," Shikamaru stated.

"That's because it was in my book bag over summer break," Shino replied.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Sakura said.

"You should look who is coming," Gaara pointed out.

Sakura turned to see Neji and the quiet girl that was in their math class and in Sakura's cooking class heading towards their table.

"Well, we meet again," Neji smirked.

He turned to Shino and Shikamaru and looked at them.

"These are your friends?" he asked.

"Yeah so," she answered.

"Nothing, my name is Neji and this is my cousin Hinata," he said.

"H-i," she stuttered.

Sakura smiled and shaked Hinata's hand. "Nice to meet you, my name is Sakura," she said.

"Sit down," Sakura smiled.

Hinata sit down at the table and glanced around. Neji was about to sit down before Sakura stopped him.

"I said she could sit down, not you," Sakura glared.

Neji sat down anyway. "Sorry too bad," Neji smirked.

Neji then glanced over at Sakura's lunch tray.

"Whoa, four pieces of pizza," Neji smiled.

"Is that a problem?" Sakura asked.

"No I like girls that are afraid to eat," he answered. "But you eat like a monster," he smirked.

"Why you I could ki-"

"I'm here," a voice said.

Sakura turned to see a very angry Sasuke.

"Oh good you're here," she smiled. "Here," she handed Sasuke the bag she got from Kankuro.

Sasuke unzipped the bag and his eyes widened. "I'm not wearing this," he growled.

Sakura put on a cute smile. "Too bad, a dare is a dare," she continued.

"Fine," he answered his teeth clenched and walked off to the nearest restroom very slowly.

Naruto and Kiba returned to the table and took their seats. Naruto glanced over at Neji.

"Hey what's Wedgie doing over here?" Naruto asked.

"It's Neji," he answered.

Naruto then looked at the person seating next to Neji. "You're that girl from our math class and cooking class," Naruto said.

Hinata just stared at Naruto. She was having trouble breathing and was turning red.

"Is she okay?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Neji said.

"She's your sister," Naruto pointed out.

"No she's my cousin," Neji corrected.

"Yeah, but she still is family and you shoul-"

Naruto stopped talking to Neji looked at the person walking towards their table.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH A!" Naruto laughed loudly.

Kiba was drinking milk looked up to see what Naruto was laughing at. He when spit his milk all over Shikamaru and he then started to laugh.

"HEY!" Shikamaru screamed. "What the-," Shikamaru stopped yelling at Kiba then started to let out a couple of laughs.

Even Hinata was giggling. Sakura of course was laughing the loudest.

Gaara then turned to see the Uchiha boy.

"Umm…what are you wearing?" he asked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry to end it here! I know I haven't updated in forever, but don't worry I will. I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review There will be more ItachiSaku and GaaraSaku in the next chapter.


	4. Can't get any worse!

WOW! The reviews just kept coming in. Your reviews have given me inspiration update faster. As I promised, there will be ItachiSakura and GaaraSakura in the upcoming chapters. I really don't know where this story is going to head but bear with me.

(P.S. I have been hooked on Twilight-which was really good by the way-so sorry for the update delay! )

But since I have made you guys wait this is a super long chapter! Just for you guys! ENJOY!

* * *

_Previous Chapter 3:_

_"HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH A," Naruto laughed loudly. _

_Kiba was drinking milk looked up to see what Naruto was laughing at. He then spit his milk all over Shikamaru and he then started to laugh. _

_"HEY," Shikamaru screamed. "What the-," Shikamaru stopped yelling at Kiba then started to let out a couple of laughs. _

_Even Hinata was giggling. Sakura, of course was laughing the loudest. _

_Gaara then turned to see the Uchiha boy. _

_"Umm…what are you wearing?" he asked. _

_End of Previous Chapter 3:_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Can't get any worse!**

Everybody in the cafeteria had their eyes on Sasuke. They couldn't believe what he was wearing. Some of his fan girls were starting to drool.

Sasuke had gone to put on the clothes in the bag Sakura had given him. It turned out to be a maid outfit. He was wearing black fishnet stockings with these really high black stilettos. He then was wearing a black maid dress that was very short, about mid thigh and cut very low. You could see his chest though the revealing outfit. To top it of he had a maid hat and was carrying a dust wand.

Sasuke then glared at everybody at the table, especially Sakura.

"You are going to pay for this pinky," Sasuke growled.

The laughing soon died down as Sakura explained to everybody that Sasuke was going to be her maid. Tired of been stared at by everybody in the cafeteria he then wobbled to the available seat next to Naruto.

"Whoa," Naruto said sliding away from Sasuke, "I don't like girls with hairy legs," he said laughing.

"I think he's trying to make a move on you Naruto," Kiba said laughing.

"No I think he likes us," Naruto snickered.

"Our little French maid," Kiba giggled.

Sasuke then turned to glare at Sakura again. "So what do you what me to do?" he growled.

"Ummm…..Oh, I want a foot massage," Sakura smiled.

She slipped of her sandals off and held her feet out to Sasuke.

Sasuke then stared at her feet; they were so tiny and cute.

_"What? Bad thought, bad thought," Sasuke thought to himself._

Sasuke sat down and grabbed her feet. He put them in his lap and started to massage them slowly.

"Could you go a bit faster please?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke then increased his speed.

"That's better," she told him.

She went back to talking with her friends. Sasuke then smirked as an idea popped into head. He started to tickle the bottom of her feet. She then started to let out tiny giggles.

"Are you ok?" Neji asked.

"I'-m f-ine-,"

Sakura then started to have uncontrollable laughter. Tears were rolling down her face.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have a clue," Kiba answered.

"Troublesome girl," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Is s-he o-o-k?" Hinata questioned.

One of Shino's bugs crawled up to Shino's ears. After listening to the bug Shino gave a nod.

"The Uchiha boy is tickling her feet," Shino answered.

Naruto ran to the other side of the table and snatched Sakura's feet away from Sasuke. Only then did she stop laughing to wipe her face and send a glare at Sasuke.

"NEVER tickle Sakura, she is very ticklish," Naruto explained.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Neji smirked.

Sakura then turned to face Neji.

"Don't get any bright ideas," Sakura growled.

"I wasn't," Neji smirked.

* * *

The bell then ringed signally that lunch was over. Sasuke went to go change out of his clothes; he wasn't going to wear that for the rest of the day. Sakura decided that it wouldn't be fair for his to strut around in his outfit since he could barely walk in the heels.

While walking to her next class she passed Shino.

"You got the pictures," she whispered.

"Yeah," Shino responded.

He handed over a digital camera with pictures of Sasuke in his maid outfit.

Sakura smirked and then gave Shino a hug. Shino started to blush.

"Thank you soooo much Shino, you're a life saver," Sakura smiled before walking away leaving a very stunned Shino.

Sakura then walked to her history class. She walked in her class to see everybody standing up. A random guy turned around and told her their teacher was assigning seats.

"Great," she mumbled.

Sakura looked up at the front of the line to see her teacher. He had a cigarette in his mouth but it wasn't lit. He was swirling it around in his mouth. He had dark hair and a beard.

Sakura was given a sit way off to the right of the front row.

"Hello, my name is Asuma and I will be your History teacher," he smiled.

"We are going to go around the room and introduce yourself to the class," he continued.

The class sighed as the first person stood up. Sakura recognize him as the guy she played basketball against.

He stood up. "What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"Just your name and what grade your in I guess," responded the teacher.

"Ok, I'm Kabuto and I'm a junior," he answered.

"Good next," Asuma said.

Sakura stood up straighter when she saw Gaara's sister stand.

"Hi, I'm Temari and I'm a junior," she responded.

_"Well, at least I'll have someone to talk to," Sakura thought. _

A few other people Sakura didn't know stood up at introduce themselves. Then it was the people in the backs turn. Sakura turned red when she saw who stood up.

"Name is Sasori, I'm a senior," he said quietly before sitting down.

_"He's in this class," she thought. _

_"Oh no," she thought as the next person stood up. _

"Hey, I'm Itachi and I'm a senior too," he smirked before sitting.

Soon everybody had introduced themselves except for Sakura. She took note that all of them were either juniors or seniors. And there were only 5 girls including her in the class, the rest were boys.

"Ok, let's get started with cla-"

"HEY," Kabuto shouted.

"Yes?" Asuma frowned.

Kabuto then pointed at finger at Sakura smirking. "She didn't get to present," he answered.

Everybody then in the class turned to Sakura.

"Oh yes," Asuma smiled.

Sakura got up very slowly before sending a glare towards Kabuto.

"Ummm…My name is Sakura and I'm a freshman," she said.

Soon Sakura was bombarded with questions.

"You're a freshman?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes," Sakura answered sitting down.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" a dorky guy to her left asked.

Sakura the turned to stare at the boy.

_"What kind of question is that?" she thought. _

"No comment," Sakura answered.

The guy behind her leaned towards her. "Do you want a boyfriend?" he smiled.

"No comment," Sakura repeated staring straight ahead.

Another guy decided to step up to the plate. "If I were to ask you out would you sa-"

Sakura then turned around to face the three guys. "What is this, twenty questions?" she interrupted. "We're in class, we're supposed to be learning," Sakura stated.

"And Sakura is right," Asuma said. "Your guys can flirt later after class," he winked.

Sakura and the three boys blushed at the teachers comment.

"He is going to die," Sakura whispered glaring at her teacher.

Asuma then walked up to his desk and grabbed a stack of papers.

"What is a better way to start out a class with a project," he stated.

"Project?" chorused the class.

"This is World History AP," he stated. "An advance class so you should be expecting projects, test, quiz, papers, you know the usual," he explained. "But don't worry this is an easy project," he smiled.

Asuma then walked around the class passing out the papers explaining the project. "You and your group will be putting on a skit on the topic you decide," he explained.

He then counted the people in the class. "There are 20 people so five groups of four," he stated.

Everybody got up to go get in a group. "Whoa sit back down, I will be assigning the groups," Asuma said.

He went up to his roll and started to call out names and the people went to form their group.

"Ok, Itachi, Sasori, Kin, and ….Sakura," he called out.

"Over here Sakura," a deep voice called her.

She turned around to see Itachi smirking at her patting the seat next to him.

Sasori and the Kin girl were glaring at her.

Sakura walked up slowly to her group and took a seat by Kin instead of Itachi. She seemed every pleased.

"How have you been Itachi?" Kin purred batting her eyelashes.

"Fine," he mumbled.

Sakura looked down at the paper. They had to perform an 8 minute skit on a topic from their history book.

Sakura felt something brush against her leg. She glanced under the table to see Kin trying to feel Itachi's leg.

"Stop," he hissed.

"No," she purred. "Unless I get a kiss," she winked.

Itachi glared at her while she smiled back.

"You could drop by at my place and we coul-"

"So Sasori, what do you want to do?" Sakura said interrupting Kin.

Sasori seemed surprised that anybody was talking to him. But he didn't show it.

"I don't know maybe the Egyptians," he answered in a bored tone.

"That a good idea," Kin praised him. "So, you're Itachi's friend?" Kin asked.

"Yes," Sasori answered.

"Well I must say you're pretty cute and you and me coul-"

"Everybody write down what your topic is on one of your papers and give it to the captain leader," Asuma called interrupting Kin.

"Captain Leader," Kin questioned. Her face then brightened. "I guess that's me," she grinned.

"No," Itachi said. He turned towards Sakura. "I think Sakura should be," he smirked.

"No way," Kin said glaring at Sakura.

"Who wants Sakura to be our CL?" he asked.

Itachi and Sasori raised their hands. Well Sasori half raised his.

"I can't believe this!" Kin cried. She then raised her hand. "Asuma-sensei can I please change groups?" she asked putting on a sad face.

"Sure, if anybody else does," he answered.

"YES!" Temari screamed. She grabbed a boy and threw him out of his seat. "We'll take her," she smiled.

"Yes!" Kin smiled before glaring at Sakura. Kin then turned towards Itachi and Sasori. "Buy sweethearts," she smiled blowing kiss.

"Hey Itachi, Sasori, I guess I'm in your group," a voice said behind Sakura.

Sakura turned around to see a guy with wild black hair and onyx eyes. He had a really cute smile that somehow reminded her of Sasuke. The guy then turned towards Sakura after fixing his hair.

"Hi, I'm Tobi," he smiled holding out his hand.

"Sakura," she said shaking it.

"Whoa, you're Sakura?" he asked eyes going wide.

"Yeah," she answered confused.

"You're the girl that made Sasuke wear that maid outfit," he laughed.

A surprised Sasori stared at Sakura. "That was you?" he questioned.

"Yeah he is a big jerk and he's sexist," Sakura frowned.

"Well that how Sasuke always acts," Itachi explained.

"So, when are we going to start our project? Tobi asked. "And what are we working on anyway?"

"Well Sasori suggested we do the project on the Egyptians," Sakura stated.

"Okay," Tobi grinned. "I will be the pharaoh and Sakura will be my queen," he purred giving her a wink.

_"Ok, he isn't any better then that Kin girl," Sakura thought. _

"If anybody should be the pharaoh it should be me," Itachi said. "And then Sakura could be my queen," he smiled glancing at her.

Sakura then blushed. "Okay I'll write down our topic," she said grabbing a pen.

The bell ringed as Sakura went to go turn in their paper.

"The project is due Thursday," Asuma announced.

"But that is only three days," Sakura complained.

"Then I guess you'll have to work at each other's houses," Itachi said.

All three guys turned to stare at Sakura. "Oh look at the time, I'm going to be late, bye!" she screamed running from the class room. "I'm going to be late for English!" she whined.

Sakura slipped into the class just as the bell rang.

"HEY SAKURA!" someone shouted.

Sakura looked to see Naruto waving his hands like a maniac and Gaara was sitting beside him. People whispered and stared at Sakura as she made her way to the back of the class.

"Hey guys," Sakura smiled. "Why is everybody staring at me?" she whispered.

"It's because you're hot," Naruto answered.

Sakura then turned to stare at Naruto. "This isn't funny, I'm being serious," she glared.

"Well fine," Naruto said. "Everybody's been talking about what you did to Sasuke in the cafeteria. Seems like you are very popular now."

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed.

"Yeah," Gaara said dully. "Things got around pretty fast."

Sakura heaved a great sigh. "Great this is just what I need."

"Well I don't think you need that," said Naruto staring at the front of the class. Someone had just come through the door.

And who do you think walked into the classroom? That's right, Neji!

Sakura gaped. Neji saw her and walked over to her table.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Neji asked. He had his hand on the last seat at the table.

"Yes we mind," Sakura and Naruto said in union.

"No go ahead," Gaara smiled.

"Thank you," Neji replied before sitting down next to Gaara across from Sakura.

"Gaaarrrraaa," Sakura moaned.

"Okay," Naruto said smiling. "That didn't sound right," he finished giggling.

"Pervert," Sakura whispered.

"Look Sakura be nice for once in a while," Gaara said.

"Bite me," Sakura growled.

Gaara smirked leaning against the table. "That can be arranged," he whispered.

"AHHHHHH, GAARA IS TRYING TO EAT SAKURA," Naruto screamed. "I REPEAT, GAARA IS TRYING TO E-"

Neji then put his hand over Naruto's mouth. "Will you shut up?" Neji frowned.

Naruto then licked Neji's hand.

"That's gross man," Neji said wiping his hand on Naruto shirt.

"Well at least this day can't get any worse," Sakura said.

"Hey pinky," a voice came from behind her.

Sakura heard a chair pulling up to their table and to her left was Sasuke was sitting.

"Great," she mumbled.

"Oh Gaara-kun," a high voice ringed.

"Ino," Gaara growled.

She too pulled a chair up to the table beside Gaara. She then glanced around the table sending a glare to Sakura.

"Gaara you didn't tell me you had such hot friends," Ino winked looking over at the guys.

"Well their all available if you want to go annoy them," Gaara said hoping she get off his case.

"Why would I do that for?" Ino questioned. "I've got you," Ino smiled. She then tried to hug Gaara but he grabbed her hands and pinned them down.

Ino then smiled a sexy smile. "Gaara I didn't know you liked holding hands," she purred.

Gaara then let her hands go and pushed his hand away from her but she scooted closer.

"Good Afternoon class," their teacher said walking in.

"My name is Kurenai and I will be your English teacher," she smiled.

"First assigned seats," she smiled again.

"NOOOO!" the class screamed.

"YEEESSSS!" Sakura shouted jumping up.

Everybody then turned to look at her. She then blushed a slight pink before sitting down.

"Why do you want assigned seats?" Sasuke questioned her.

"Well I won't have to sit next to you guys," she said pointing to Neji and Sasuke.

"Speak for yourself," Neji responded looking at Naruto peel dead skin off his toe.

"WHAT'S THAT SMELL?" Ino screamed.

"Naruto's feet," Gaara answered.

"Okay at this first table I want Gaara, Choji, Naruto, and Sai," she pointed.

"Bye Sakura," Naruto wept as he walked across the room.

"Pathetic," Sasuke mumbled.

"SHUT UP SAS-GAY," Naruto screamed.

"MAKE ME NAR-TURD," Sasuke screamed back.

"BOYS," screamed Kurenai. "Take your seats."

The boys mumbled a fine before sitting back down.

Soon almost everybody had a place to sit.

"Okay and at this last table I want Neji, Sasuke, Rock Lee, and….Sakura," she smiled.

Sakura turned towards the new table off to the far right where they sat.

_"Great, just great," Sakura thought. _

"Okay," the teacher said, "Lot of new faces, I'm looking forward to meeting all of you," she smiled. They did the usual and went over rubrics and what their requirements were for the year. Kurenai then turned to glance at the clock.

"Okay we have 15 minutes left I guess I should show you guys the project," she announced.

"PROJECT!" the class questioned.

"Don't worry, it's a group project and it's very easy," she explained.

Everyone then turned to look at everybody in their group. Sakura looked at the three boys and sighed.

"Great, we'll gonna fail," she mumbled.

"WE?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow. "I'm not going to fail."

"YEAH, DON'T WORRY CHERRY BLOSSOM, WE'LL PASS," Rock Lee screamed giving her the thumbs up.

"What's our project?" Neji asked.

"Well, you are going to interview everybody in your group and your going to write a paper about what you learned from them," she explained handing out papers. "Get started," she clapped.

"Okay beautiful Sakura, what is your favorite color?" Rock Lee asked.

"Blue," Sakura answered.

"Blue?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem?" Sakura growled.

"No just thought you would say pink," Sasuke explained.

"Sexist," Sakura whispered.

"Why is your hair pink?" Neji smirked.

"Next question." Sakura said.

Neji scooted closer towards Sakura

"You can tell me," he whispered into her ear his breathe tickling it.

"Whoa personal space," Sakura claimed backing up.

She felt someone staring at her and saw Gaara looking over that their table.

"You okay," he mouthed.

"Yeah," she mouthed back.

Gaara turned back to his table to but not before sending a glare to Neji.

_BRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG_

"We can finish this up at my house," Sasuke announced.

"Okay," the rest of them chorused.

Sasuke wrote up the address for them on a sheet of paper and Sakura stuffed it into her book bag.

Gaara and Naruto were waiting for Sakura at the door.

"So, what's your last class?" Gaara asked.

"Sculpture," Sakura answered looking down at her schedule. "Yours?"

"Naruto and I have health with Jiraiya," Gaara replied.

"Okay see you after school," Sakura smiled waving.

She headed into her class but not just any class, a class full of boys. Everywhere she looked it was surrounded by boys.

"Am I in the right class?" Sakura whispered.

A young man came up to her. "Sculpture with Baki?" the boy questioned.

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah you're in the right place," he smiled looking over Sakura.

"Okay everybody, take a seat," shouted a low voice.

Sakura managed to squeeze a seat in the back. As she made her made her way she heard a couple of wolf whistles but ignored them.

_"I told my mom this skirt was too short," Sakura thought. _

"I don't like to give lesson plans so for today just draw whatever you want," their teacher told them. Sakura stared at the teacher. Half of his face was covered and the part she could see didn't look too happy.

Sakura looked at the sketch paper in front of her and started to draw.

"Hey," someone said.

Sakura looked up from her paper to see a blonde girl…no it was a guy. He had long blonde hair in a ponytail that covered his right eye and a very inviting smile.

"Can I sit here?" he asked pointing to the seat next to her.

"Sure," Sakura smiled.

The guy helded out his hand. "My name's Deidara," he said.

"Sakura," she said shaking back.

"That's a pretty nice drawing, yeah," he said looking at her sketch.

It was a picture of her and the guys playing basketball.

"I guess it's okay," she glanced at the drawing. "What have you been working on?" she asked.

"Well I made a model of the class out of clay, yeah," he answered.

Sakura glanced up at the clock. "But we've only been here fifteen minutes," Sakura questioned.

"Yeah," he smirked pointing to his other desk. Sure enough there was a realistic model of the class made out of clay. Sakura stared at the little model of her.

"This is unbelievable," Sakura gasped. "It looks so real,"

Soon all the other students started to come over to examine Deidara new work. Sakura listened to the ohhh and ahhhs as people looked at the clay and looked for the miniature them. But then more of the boys started to notice that Sakura was in their class.

A few of them fixed their hair and straightened out their clothes sending her second glances.

"What are they doing?" Sakura asked.

"I guess they're trying to impress you?" he answered.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Why?" Deidara gasped. "You have to ask, it's obvious that it is because you're hot."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah right," she smiled. "You can stop joking," she continued.

"I'm not joking," Deidara grimaced. "Don't you look in the mirror?" he asked.

"Not this morning I just threw these clothes on because my mom spent so much on them," Sakura explained. "I guess you can say I'm sort of a tomboy, this isn't my style," she said looking at her clothes.

"I think it looks perfect on you," a voice said.

Sakura turned around to see a pale guy with short black hair. He was holding a paintbrush and poking his head around his canvas.

"Ummm…thank you?" Sakura stuttered.

"My name is Sai," the boy said grabbing Sakura's hand and kissing it.

"Umm…nice to m-eet you," Sakura blushed.

"The pleasure is all mine," he smirked.

Sakura couldn't help but notice that he was playing more attention to her body then her face.

"Oh come see my masterpiece," Sai said walking over to his canvas. He picked it up and turned it around so everybody could see. It was a painting of her in a very revealing outfit but the part that bugged her the most was the face. It was hideous; it looked more like an animal then her.

"Ummm…what is THAT?" Sakura asked pointing at the picture.

"It's you," Sai smirked.

"That is not my face," she glared.

"Well, I wanted to catch all the beauty of the artwork and your face just well, it's ugly," he smirked.

"Ugly? Hey that would make a good name for you," Sai said thinking out loud.

"But she isn't ugly," a little guy spoke up.

"Yeah," another boy said looking at Sakura. "I wouldn't mind showing her-"

"CLASS WE HAVE EIGHT MINUTES LEFT, CLEAN UP," Baki screamed.

Everybody rushed around the room cleaning paint brushes, picking up clay or wiping down the tables.

The intercom came on when everybody was packing their bags.

"Hello, this is the afternoon announcements," a women's voice came clearly have the speaker. "I hope everybody had a good day on their first day of school and hopeful none of you will skip tomorrow," she continued. "We have a few announcements today, Shikamaru Nara please go to the attendance office before you leave, Ryoma De'ka your mother is at the front to pick you put, and please no speeding in the parking lot, thank you and have a great day," the women finished.

The last bell ringed and everybody ran out of their class to their cars or waiting parents. Sakura slowly walked to her locker and got out the books she needed. Then she pulled out her cell phone and called her house.

"Hi Dad," Sakura said.

_"Hi, how's my girl?" he asked. "Do you like high school?" _

"It was…different," she answered. "Anyway I called because I have to go to someone's house to do a project," she explained.

_"Already?" her father asked. _

"Yeah, I'm just going to go over to his home, work on it a little and I'll be home in time for dinner," Sakura smiled as she waved goodbye to Deidara in the parking lot.

_"Okay be safe," her dad said. _

"Okay bye,"

_"Bye"_

Sakura had just hung up her cell phone when a motorcycle drove right up to her. The person pulled off their helmet and long black hair escaped rolling down their back.

"Want a ride?" Itachi asked.

"No thank you Itachi," Sakura glared.

"But we need to work on our project and you don't know where I live," Itachi purred.

Sakura stepped back two steps. "Oh I have to work on project too with your brother and I already have the address," Sakura chirped.

She opened her book bag and searched for the paper.

"Where is it?" she whispered.

She sighed giving up and look up over at Itachi. He held a helmet out to her. "Safety first," he smirked.

Sakura grabbed the helmet and put it over her head and climbed on to the back of the motorcycle.

"First time?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, I would appreciate it if you would go the speed limit," she smiled.

Itachi started the motor on which caused Sakura to jump, and wrap her arms around Itachi's waist.

"Eager aren't we?" Itachi laughed.

Sakura blushed under her helmet. "Shut up and drive," Sakura shouted.

* * *

"Hold on," Itachi said as he eased on into the streets.

Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba were walking around to the front of the school.

"I am never going to health again," Gaara announced.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"That Jiraiya dude is disgusting," Gaara frowned.

"I thought it was pretty good," Naruto smiled.

Shino looked over the parking lot and watched students get into their car and drive away.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked.

Gaara and Naruto stopped arguing to observe that Sakura was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe, she's at the other parking lot," Shikamaru yawned.

Kiba ran with Akamaru to the other side and came back.

"I didn't see her," Kiba said gasping for air. "And Akamaru doesn't smell her," he finished.

Gaara turned to look over the empty parking lot.

"Where are you Sakura?" he whispered.

Sorry to end it here, but you'll just have to wait to the next chapter! I hope u enjoyed! Cause for most of the next chapter Sakura is going to be at the Uchiha Mansion!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

_Preview:_

_Sakura stepped off the motorcycle to stare at the house, no…MANSION. _

_"This is your house?" Sakura squeaked. _

_Itachi chucked. "Yeah, but I think you can close you mouth now," he smirked. _

_Sakura sent him a glare and looked over his shoulder. _

_"What are all these vehicles doing here?" Sakura wondered. _

_Itachi walked up to the mansion and before he ever knocked the door was opened for him. _

_"Master Itachi," a French servant bowed before taking a bow. _

_"Your friends are in the entertainment room, they arrived 15 minutes ago," he continued. _

_"Hn," he said walked towards the room. _

_Sakura followed him to the noisy room. The noise increased when Itachi walked in. A few hey mans and high fives could be heard outside. _

_"Those voices around very familiar," Sakura thought. _

_She peeked into the room and gasped. _

_"Oh boy," she whispered._


	5. Day With The Uchiha's

THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Hugs I'll try to update faster. So much has been going on. Birthdays and school sooooo please just bare with me. I worked really hard on this chapter just for you guys! Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Previous Chapter 4_

_Itachi started the motor on which caused Sakura to jump, and wrap her arms around Itachi's waist. _

_"Eager aren't we?" Itachi laughed. _

_Sakura blushed under her helmet. "Shut up and drive," Sakura shouted. _

_"Where's Sakura?" he asked. _

_Gaara and Naruto stopped arguing to observe that Sakura was nowhere to be found. _

_"Maybe, she's at the other parking lot," Shikamaru yawned. _

_Kiba ran with Akamaru to the other side and came back. _

_"I didn't see her," Kiba said gasping for air. "And Akamaru doesn't smell her," he finished. _

_Gaara turned to look over the empty parking lot. _

_"Where are you Sakura?" he whispered. _

_End of Previous Chapter 4_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Day With The Uchihas'**

Sakura held on tight to Itachi's waist as he made a left turn. She turned her head to the side to lay it on his back. The wind whipped her hair around the outside of her helmet.

"I would like to breathe." Itachi shouted.

"Sorry." Sakura mumbled loosing her grip on Itachi's waist a bit.

"We're almost there, hold on." Itachi shouted.

Though she hated to admit it she was enjoying the ride. She watched as they drove pass cars and buildings in a blur and she loved the rush feeling it was giving her. She leaned her head closer to Itachi's leather jacket.

_"He smells good," She thought. "Sort of like wood and spice."_

Itachi slowed down as they turned onto a street and started to make their way to a stop. They drove onto a gravel lot and Itachi turned off the motor. All the houses on the street were three times bigger then hers.

Sakura stepped off the motorcycle to stare at the house no…MANSION.

"This is your house?" Sakura squeaked her mouth hanging open.

Itachi chucked. "Yeah but I think you can close your mouth now," he smirked.

Sakura sent him a glare and looked over his shoulder.

"What are all these vehicles doing here?" Sakura wondered.

Itachi walked up to the mansion and before he could even knock on the door it was opened for him.

"Master Itachi," a French servant said before taking a bow.

"Your friends are in the entertainment room, they arrived 15 minutes ago," he continued.

"Hn," he said walking inside. She followed behind him as they turned left towards a closed door.

Sakura followed him to the noisy room a waited outside. The noise increased when Itachi walked in. A few hey mans and high fives could be heard outside.

_"Those voices around very familiar," Sakura thought._

She peeked into the room and gasped.

"Oh boy," she whispered.

The room was filled with tons of guys, half of them had their shirts off and they were either playing video games or watch the big screen TV positioned in the middle of the room. Sakura's green eyes circled the room; she had to get out of here.

_"There goes Kabuto, Sasuke, Neji, Sasori, Tobi, ummm…what's that guy's name, Dedaria," She thought._

She glanced at the other guys in the room. _"I don't know them," she thought. _

_"Maybe if I just walk away slowly nobody will notice I was here and-" _

"UGLY," someone shouted.

Sakura turned to get a full glance of Sai without a shirt.

"My name is Sakura not ugly." Sakura growled.

"Come on ugly is your name, get use to it," Sai smirked. "I see you staring at the packs," he continued pointing his chest.

"Packs, what packs?" Sakura smiled. "I suggest you go put your midriff back on before you blind someone with your bony chest."

"Midriff are for girls." Sai glared.

"Then I guess you are one." Sakura smirked.

"Least I would make a better one than you, I'm not hideous," Sai smirked.

"WHY YOU!" Sakura screamed.

She jumped on Sai knocking both of them further into the game room. She was on top of him and had her fingers around his neck.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Sakura shouted.

"C-ant b-r-ea-" Sai choked out.

"Whoa Sakura you're going to kill him." Neji said coming over.

Neji pulled Sakura off of Sai and he crawled away to breathe in the fresh air. Neji had an arm wrapped around Sakura's waist keeping her back her back touching his chest.

"Look what you did, ugly," Sai chocked.

Sakura looked at the black and blue finger marks that went up his neck.

Sakura smirked. "Serves you right."

Then Sakura noticed that everybody was looking at her. She then blushed and tried to back for the door but she couldn't move. She looked down at the hand still wrapped around her waist.

"Neji let go," she sighed.

"No," he smirked. He then rested his head on her neck and breathed in deeply. "I like it here," he smiled.

Sakura blushed and then elbowed Neji in the stomach and he fell back.

"Ouch," he moaned.

Sakura looked over Itachi's head at a clock.

"Oh look at the time Itachi, got to run," She smiled before running towards the door but someone beat to it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Itachi asked.

"Home," she whispered.

"I don't think so," he smirked.

* * *

Naruto walked around the empty parking lot.

"Maybe someone kidnapped her," Naruto claimed.

"Who would want to kidnap Sakura?" Shikamaru asked lying in the grass staring at clouds.

"I bet it was Sas-gay or Neji-wedgie," Naruto growled.

"If they tried to kidnap Sakura I'm pretty sure she would beat them up," Kiba shouted sitting on the school steps.

"Yeah she does have a mean left hook," Shino replied.

"And don't forget the roundhouse kick," Shikamaru sighed.

Gaara ran up to them.

"We are so dumb," he growled. He pulled out his cell phone and looked for Sakura's number.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that," Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto turned in the grass when he heard a cell phone ringing. It was a blue phone with white stars. "Sakura's phone," he whispered.

Naruto picked it up and opened it.

"Hello," he said.

"Naruto?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Yes this is Naruto, may I ask whose calling?" he asked.

Gaara then walked over to Naruto and hit him on the head.

"It was me calling you big dummy, that's Sakura's phone," Gaara glared.

Naruto rubbed his head and chuckled. "I knew that." he laughed.

Shino walked over and took Sakura's cell phone from Naruto hands.

"What's her cell phone doing here?" Shino asked.

"Why would you want to leave?" Sasuke asked. "We haven't even started on our project yet."

"Project? What project?" Itachi questioned.

"We have a project to work on in English," Sasuke glared.

"Well, we have one for S.S.," Itachi glared back.

"Come over here Sakura, yeah." Deidara said across the room.

Sakura looked over that the door where Itachi and Sasuke arguing, blocking the door.

"Fine." she mumbled.

She took a seat next to Deidara while when was playing a video game, wrestling to be exact. She was getting comfortable until she felt a pairs of eyes looking at her.

"Deidara, who's your friend?" a blue guy asked.

_"He's blue." she thought staring at his skin. _

"Oh, guys meet Sakura, Sakura meet the guys," he smiled. "That's Pein, Kisame, Tobi, Sasori, and Hiden.

Sakura gave a wave to the guys sitting on the couch across from her.

"I already met Tobi and Sasori," Sakura said looking at the guys.

She looked at the guy named Pein. He had orange hair and had a lot of piercing. But he seemed pretty cool. Hiden had white hair and looked crazy whispering stuff to himself. Kisame continued to stare at Sakura with his black beady eyes before he asked what was bothering him.

"Why do you have pink hair?" He asked.

Sakura sighed. _I knew someone was going to say that, she thought._

"Because I do", she replied.

"But w-"

"Kisame, stop asking questions," Deidara interjected.

_"Thank you," Sakura thought to herself._

Before anyone could say anything at all, there was a loud knock at the door.

Itachi sighed. "I'll get it."

When he opened the door Rock Lee was standing there with a wide grin on his face, his hands on his hips and his eye winking.

"Hello youthful person!" he announced gleefully. "Are you having a youth-?"

But before Lee could finish his sentence, Itachi slammed the door in his face.

"Weirdo", Itachi muttered.

Sakura gasped. "Itachi!" she exclaimed.

"What? You do have to admit he is kinda a weirdo," he said rolling his eyes.

"He is one of our project partners for English." she sighed.

Sakura groaned and rushed to the door opening it for Lee.

Lee was hunched over with his hand on his nose but jumped back into position when he saw Sakura standing there.

"Hello again youthful people!" he said again with the same glee as before.

"Umm, hello Lee," Sakura said nervously. "Are you feeling okay?

"Except for a minor bruise from where the door slammed in my face, I am A-Ok.!"

He gave her a thumbs-up and his teeth sparkled.

"Are you ready to work on the project?" she asked stepping aside to let him in.

"Yes but I am also here to spread the word YOUTH!"

He shouted the last word so loud that spit exploded into Sakura's face.

Sakura slowly raised her hand to her face, and slowly rubbed the saliva off her face.

"And the point of this is what?" Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"Of course Sakura to spread YOUTH!"

Lee again exclaimed 'Youth' again, so the result was spit, again, in Sakura's face.

Sakura again resisting the urge to beat up Lee right there on the spot, rubbed the spit off her face.

_"Man, why did I have to open the door?" Sakura thought_

"And what is the point of spreading youth?" Sakura asked.

"To fill the world with YOUTH!" Rock Lee exclaimed that last statement with such force that spit got on Sakura and Itachi.

Rock Lee who directed his statement at Itachi, who had taken a position next to Sakura got a face full of spit all over his face. And he was boiling mad.

"Rock Lee…you better start running…now." Sakura said.

Lee blinked confusedly unaware of what he did. "Huh?"

Itachi advanced on him.

"What? What did I do? Why are you coming closer?" Rock Lee asked frantically while backing away.

Itachi just came closer.

"Can't we just solve this in a YOUTH-ful way?

But the youthful high-school student had made the biggest mistake of all. He had AGAIN spit on Itachi. But not only on his face but on his clothes. Which by the way were very expensive.

Itachi looked down at his clothes covered in Lee's saliva and then slowly raised his head to glare at Lee.

"No mercy…" he said, slowly cracking his knuckles, his eyes alight.

"Oops", Rock Lee said. "Hee hee hee," Lee laughed nervously. Then he took off running screaming like a little girl.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Itachi chased after him. Sakura's eyes followed them till they disappeared around the block.

Seconds later, Sakura could hear Lee's terrified screams.

"Please have mercy on youth!"

Sakura just blinked. "Wow he sure is violent when he's angry."

Then Lee's terrified screams faded away and it was quiet again, too quiet.

Moments later, Itachi emerged from behind the block. His eyes were still alit but had died down a bit. He looked straight ahead his expression emotionless but firm and angry.

The guys were either looking out the window or the door to get a peek of what was happening after they heard Lee screaming.

"Whoa," Sakura heard someone say. "He sure looks pissed."

When Itachi neared the door of the house Sakura inquired a question.

"Where's Lee? What did you do to him?"

Itachi looked straight at Sakura.

"Let's just say that Lee is going to feel a bit dirty when he gets up," he said before he walked inside pulling Sakura in with him.

_"What does he mean by that?" Sakura wondered but didn't ask._

-Meanwhile-

"Oww," Rock Lee said.

He was stuck in an awkward position in a garbage can, with a banana peel on his recently washed hair.

"I really need to watch what I'm saying," he said.

"Great, now how are we going to do our project without Lee?" Sakura glared at Itachi.

"He can ask him the questions later," Neji suggested.

"Come on let's go to my room," Sasuke said walking up a flight of steps.

"Where do you think you're going with our project member?" Itachi questioned.

"We need to work on ours, so we get her first," Sasuke said glaring at his brother.

"We get her first," Neji repeated giggling.

Sakura looked at Neji with a disgusted look on her face. "You are sick."

Neji eyes widened. "What I say?" he asked.

"Come on guys," Sasuke said going up the steps.

Neji and Sakura followed, Sakura looking around the huge house. Then they reached the second floor Sakura eyes widened as she looked to the end of the hall.

"YOU HAVE AN ELEVATOR?" she screamed.

Sasuke and Neji just simply blinked at her. "Yeah," Sasuke answered. "This mansion has nine floors."

"I have an elevator at my mansion too but we only have eight floors," Neji sighed sadly.

Sakura glanced over at Neji. "YOU'RE SAD BECAUSE YOUR MANSION ONLY HAS EIGHT FLOORS, I WOULD BE HAPPY. MY HOUSE ONLY HAS TWO FLOORS AND HALF OF IT IS THE ATTIC," she screamed.

Sasuke glared over at her. "Will you stop screaming?" he said opening the door to his room.

Sakura looked at everything in his room. "Typical," she whispered. The room was dark but she could make out a large king size bed, a dresser, a big screen TV, video games, a huge stereo system, you know the usual. The paint on the wall seems to be a dark blue of some sort.

He walked over to a small table with four chairs and sat. Neji and Sakura did the same and pulled out paper and pencil.

"So…how are we going to do this?" Neji asked.

"Well we should ask the questions and write down the answers so we can type up are papers," Sakura explained.

"Fine," Sasuke mumbled.

"I think we should ask Sasuke first," Neji smirked.

"Fine shoot."

"What is your favorite food?" Neji asked taking notes.

"Tomatoes," Sasuke whispered.

"What?" Neji asked leaning in.

"Tomatoes," Sasuke said louder for them to here.

Sakura then bursted out laughing. Sasuke glared at her.

"Sorry," she smiled still giggling.

"Well my favorite food is sushi," Neji answered.

"Pizza," Sakura answered.

Pencils could be heard scribbling down on the papers.

"What are your parents like?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Well, I guess my dad's pretty cool, he works for the local newspaper and my mom's a psycho fashion designer," she explained.

"You're lucky to have parents," Sasuke said. "Yeah," agreed Neji.

Sakura looked over at the guys. "What happened to your parents?" she asked.

"My parents died in a car accident," Sasuke answered. Sakura glanced over at Neji.

"My mother died giving birth to me and my dad died from all the stress of trying to run our family's company so the doctors said," Neji sighed.

"I don't know what to say," Sakura whispered.

"Don't say anything I don't need your pity," Sasuke snapped.

"You don't have to snap at her she was just trying to help," Neji snapped back.

"I don't need anybody's help," Sasuke glared at both of them.

"Let's just continue with the questions," Sakura suggested.

The group did the exact thing asking random questions and writing down their results.

Neji smirked looking over at Sakura. "When did you have your first kiss?"

Sakura blushed and glared daggers at Neji. "What kind of question is that?" she puffed.

"Come on, just answer the question," Sasuke said eager to hear the answer.

"First grade," Sakura mumbled.

"Wow, breaking little hearts at a very young age I see," Neji teased.

"Who was it?" Sasuke asked anger at who had stole that pinked haired girl's first kiss.

"That is none of your business," Sakura answered.

"Tell us who it-"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sasuke growled wanting to know who had interrupted him when he was about to find out who he was going to kill for stealing a kiss he should have had instead.

_"Whoa, bad thought," Sasuke thought. _

Itachi stepped in the room with Sasori and Tobi. "You guys have had enough time with Sakura, we have to work on our project also," Itachi said leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah," Sakura answered a little too quickly. "We better get going."

"Hey you're just trying to get out of answering who stole your first kiss," Neji pointed out.

"Someone already stole your first kiss," Tobi pouted.

"Well who was it," Itachi whispered in a sexy voice.

"Aren't you guys making a big deal out of this?" Sakura asked backing away. "It was first grade and very embarrassing."

"Who?" the guys questioned.

"It was…

* * *

"Ok, why don't we call Sakura's dad?" Kiba suggested.

"Yeah," Naruto said jumping up and down.

Gaara called Sakura's house and waited for her dad to pick up.

_"Hello."_ _Sakura's dad answered._

"Hi, Mr. Haruno," Gaara said. "Do you know where Sakura is?" he asked.

_"Yes, she said she was working on a project with some of her peers," Mr. Haruno answered. _

Gaara thought back to when Sakura was put in a group with Neji, Rock Lee, and Sasuke in English class.

"Thanks we were just wondering because we found her cell phone," Gaara said.

_"Well, I'm sure she's fine, you know Sakura," her dad chuckled. _

"Thanks for all your help," Gaara said.

_"You're welcome, bye," her dad said before hanging up the phone. _

Gaara closed his cell phone and looked at his friends.

"We need to find a phone book, I think she's at Sasuke's house," Gaara explained.

"Why Sasuke's house?" Naruto asked.

"Well he was giving slips of paper to everyone in his group which I assume would be his address," Gaara answered.

Kiba gleamed. "WOW, GAARA, YOU'RE SO SMART!"

"I know," Gaara smirked.

"There's a pay phone around the next block," Shino said. "Come on."

The guys and cute little Akamaru ran as quickly as they could to the pay phone.

* * *

"NARUTO!" Neji screamed in disgust.

"Naruto stole your first kiss?" Sasuke glared.

"Who's Naruto?" Itachi questioned.

"Just some loud midget blonde kid," Neji mumbled.

"How did it happen?" Tobi asked.

"Well, it was Valentine's Day and we were all in art class making valentines for everybody in our class," she started to tell. "Naruto I guess had a crush on me so I was told and made a really big valentine for me and gave to me in class," she said blushing. "Then he decided to plant one on me in front of the class he was in the hospital for 2 weeks and had a broken arm," she said finishing.

"So he kissed you and he ended up in an emergency room?" Neji questioned.

"Yeah," Sakura blushed.

"Can we just get started on our project?" Sasori questioned glaring at everyone.

"Okay," Tobi said grabbing Sakura's hand a pulling her out of Sasuke's room.

The four of them made their way down the stairs back to the game room. Everybody was still there Sakura observed.

"Come on, where going to the kitchen to get something to eat then were going to the living room," Itachi said grabbing his book bag.

Sakura followed them to the kitchen door. Itachi went inside and came out carrying two pizzas and six pack of sodas.

"Dig in," he commanded as he put the food on the living room table.

Sakura stared hungrily at the pizza and grabbed three slices at once and started eating.

"Dang girl, leave some for us," Tobi chuckled opening a soda and grabbing a piece of pizza.

"Sorry," Sakura said blushing stuffing more pizza into her mouth.

Soon the aroma of pizza brought in the rest of the guys and the servants brought out more pizza and drinks. Neji snagged a seat next to Sakura.

"I see you really love pizza," Neji smirked watching Sakura take a huge bite out of her cheese pizza, sauce on the corner of her mouth.

"And she looks so cute eating it," Deidara smiled.

"I agree," Tobi smiled other guys agreeing with them.

"Umm…shouldn't w-we get started on our project," Sakura stuttered glancing back and forth at Itachi and Sasori.

"Yes, we should get started," Sasori said.

_He must be the only sane person here, Sakura thought. _

Itachi told the rest of the guys to take the pizza back to the game room so they could get to work but not before Sakura stole a couple of slices. As Sakura munched happily they started to brainstorm ideas.

"Since we are doing Egyptians I guess I won't be needing my shirt," Tobi said pulling it over his head. Sakura watched as the garment fell to the floor to reveal a nice sculpted chest.

"W-why di-d you just take off y-your shirt," Sakura said.

"Well they didn't wear shirts," Tobi said flexing his muscles.

He made a pose. "Like it?" he said smiling.

Sakura could feel her face turning red.

"Tobi knock it off," Sasori sighed.

"What?" Tobi questioned. "I have to know if my chest is good enough to see if I need to work on it more. I just started working out."

"Nobody cares about your chest, Tobi," Sasori again sighed.

"Of course people care, like girls. Sakura, what do you think about my chest?"

"Umm, can we focus on the project?" Sakura asked.

"She's right," Itachi agreed.

"Fine," Tobi said. "But I'm still keeping my shirt off!" he huffed.

"Whatever," Sasori said.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Sakura asked finishing the crust of her pizza.

"Well, the Egyptians have about the longest continues history of any human beings, spanning a period of 7,000 years so there are a million of things we come accomplish."

"English please," Tobi sighed falling onto the couch.

"He just means the Egyptians have so much history there are so many things we could do," Sasori answered.

"Why didn't he say that then," Tobi glared.

"It's not his fault your stupid and can't comprehend anything," Sasori snapped back.

"You said something Raggedy Anne," Tobi snapped back.

"Why you good for nothing-"

"HEY," Sakura screamed. All the guys faced the pink haired girl. "Stop arguing so we can work.

"I got an idea," Itachi spoke up looking at Sakura. "What?" Sakura glared suspiciously at him. She didn't like the way he said that.

"Egyptians gods and goddesses," he answered.

"That's a good idea," Tobi smiled. "I won't need a shirt," he said flexing again.

Itachi opened his lap top and they got to work. They assigned parts, lines, and even practiced a bit. Itachi was Amun, Sasori was Anubis, Tobi was Ra, and Sakura was Iris. (You guys will get full details on their parts and their project in the upcoming chapters! Continue reading!)

The group then came towards a stopping point. "Okay we got everything done, we just have to practice," Itachi said closing his laptop.

"And get costumes," Sasori added.

"So can you guys come over tomorrow and practice?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," the three answered in union.

Sakura gasped. "What time is it?" she asked.

"6:02," Tobi answered.

"I got to get home," she said grabbing her nearest things and stuffing them into her book bag.

As she continued stuffing her books and papers into her book bag a blue light filled the house with light and a loud crack could be heard after. Soon she could hear a hard patter of the rain on the roof.

Sakura ran to the front door in the next room and opened it. It was pouring rain and she could barely see 3 feet in front of her. She jumped when she saw another flash in the sky followed by a loud rumble.

"Well, guess you'll have to say here," Itachi said coming up behind her.

"I need to call my dad," Sakura said looking for her cell phone which she could not find. She thought back to what she was doing after school.

"Let's see, I was talking to my dad and then…and then YOU came up on your motorcycle and scared me, I must have dropped it in the grass," she said glaring at Itachi.

"Not my fault," he smirked.

"Where's your phone?" she asked.

"Right there," he said pointing to the wall.

Sakura walked over to the phone on the wall and picked up the receiver. She brought the phone up to her ear and heard nothing.

"It's not working," she said turning to Itachi. Then the lights went out and the room was pitch black.

"Oh boy," Sakura whispered.

* * *

"Hey hurry up, it's pouring out here," Naruto said tapping on the phone booth door.

Gaara and Shino were squished in the phone booth looking through the address book.

"U...U…U…Here we are," Gaara said flipping to the U's.

"Let's see I found to one it I think," Gaara said.

"Let me see," Shino said grabbing the book.

"How troublesome," the guys heard Shikamaru mumbled from outside.

"HURRY UP," Kiba and Naruto screamed now soaked to the bone.

"SHUT UP," Gaara growled back.

"Okay," they whispered.

Shino got out a piece of paper and wrote down the address. "Uchiha Itachi, I hope this is right," Shino said stuffing the paper into his pocket.

Shino and Gaara got out of the phone booth and joined the guys in the rain.

"This way," Shino said running up the street. The guys followed Naruto bringing up the rear.

"Were coming Sakura," Naruto whispered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura watched as servants rushed through the house with candles and flashlights.

"The lights went out by the storm sir," one of them said.

"They could be out all night," another said carrying batteries.

Itachi told everyone to go and wait in the game room. The door opened and they all watched as he brought in flashlights and food.

Everybody started to eat. "I'm bored," Neji grumbled.

"And," Sai said.

"Let's play a game," Neji smirked.

"What kind of game?" Sakura asked.

"Spin the bottle," he replied. All the guys looked at Sakura.

"No way," Sakura glared.

"Truth or Dare," Neji said.

"No," Sakura said

"7 minutes in heaven," Neji purred.

Sakura blushed lucky it was dark enough so nobody could really see.

"We're not playing any games," Sakura finished.

"Twister?" Neji asked.

"NO," Sakura screamed and so did some another guys.

Neji was about to ask another question when the doorbell ringed.

"Sir Itachi there are 5 gentleman at the door here to see a Miss Sakura," a servant said with a French accent.

"Hey got your hands off of me," they heard a voice say.

"That sounds like Gaara," Sakura whispered.

Five seconds later Kiba, Gaara, Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru came storming through the door. Naruto looked around the room, when he saw Sakura he ran up to her got on his knees and hugged her waist.

"You're alive," he cried. "She's alive."

"Naruto will you let go of me and stand up," Sakura said embarrassed. Naruto stood up but still kept an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Wait a second he is Naruto," Tobi asked glaring at him.

"Yes," Neji sighed. "This is the guy that took her first kiss."

"You told them the story," Naruto said releasing his arm from Sakura's waist.

"They pressured me especially Neji," Sakura explained.

Kiba walked up to Sakura to examine her body. He seemed to be talking a long time around the chest area.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked twitching ready to punch his lights out.

"I was just making sure your okay you've been in a room with a bunch of guys for…about 3 hours," Kiba smiled flashing the puppy eyes.

"Okay I'll believe your lie this time," Sakura frowned.

"What are you doing in my mansion?" Itachi asked

"Our mansion," Sasuke corrected.

Itachi glared at Sasuke. "Who pays the bills?" Itachi questioned.

_-Moment of Silence-_

"Fine your mansion," Sasuke mumbled.

"We came to save Sakura," Shikamaru said staring out the window.

"Why?" Sasori asked.

"Cause she was in danger," Naruto said.

"Well she is not," Itachi said. "So get out."

"No were not leaving without Sakura," Gaara said glaring at Itachi.

A servant came into the game room. "I'm afraid nobody will be leaving," he said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well Sir Sasuke we have a flood warning and a tornado alert," the servant explained.

"WHAT?" everybody screamed.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Heheheheheh! Looks like they are going to have to take shelter at the Uchiha mansion. Be ready for the next chapter **"A Coed Sleepover At the Uchiha's"** I'm already brainstorming ideas so it shouldn't take long for me to come up with it. (I hope) I'm really bad at describing how people look, so I'm sorry the descriptions sucked. Thanks guys! I hoped u enjoyed and tell me what you think! BYE!

WAIIITT! Sorry, here is a preview of **Chapter 6: A Coed Sleepover At the Uchiha's**.

-.-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

All the guys woke up to the loud noise of a TV. Tobi and Deidara were playing video games with the TV blasting.

Having to stay at the Uchiha's mansion, the guys slept in the living room in sleep bags, on the floor, even on some of the couches.

An angry Itachi glared at the two. "What are you doing, it's six in the morning?"

"It's about time you guys got your butts up," Deidara said pushing random buttons on the video game controller.

"What are you playing?" Naruto asked the two.

"Halo 3," Tobi said eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Oh, I have that game it's pretty hard when yo-"

"OH MY GOD," all the guys heard someone scream.

Everyone ran into the living room to find Neji screaming his head off.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Neji pointed to two figures of to the side of the room both sleeping.

One of those figures was Sakura; she was wrapped in the arm of someone her head rested against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist keeping her in place.

"Shikamaru," Neji spat glaring at the guy holding Sakura as they continued sleeping.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	6. A Coed Sleepover At the Uchiha’s

HEY PEOPLE! This chapter is just for you! I am so glad you guys like the story so far. Yes, there are a lot of couples but just hold and see how the story is going to go down. Thank you everybody that reviewed, I was very touched!- Thank you very much.

* * *

**Your review made me very happy! SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYBODY!**

**Disclaimer: (I've totally forgot about doing this!) I do not and will not ever own Naruto, but in my dreams! **

_Previous Chapter 5:_

_We came to save Sakura," Shikamaru said staring out the window. _

_"Why?" Sasori asked._

_"Cause she was in danger," Naruto said. _

_"Well she is not," Itachi said. "So get out." _

_"No, were not leaving without Sakura," Gaara said glaring at Itachi. _

_A servant came into the game room. "I'm afraid nobody will be leaving," he said._

_"Why?" Sasuke asked. _

_"Well, Sir Sasuke we have a flood warning and a tornado alert," the servant explained. _

_"WHAT?" everybody screamed._

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Coed Sleepover At the Uchiha's**

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned the servant.

Another servant came into the room carrying a wireless radio and turned it on. He played with the dials until the static was clear and they heard a voice.

_"Heavy showers will be coming down for the rest of the night, strong winds 20-30 mph, so folks stay nice and warm in your houses. Certain cities are on flood warning and some on tornado alert but we'll keep you posted so keep it here at 108.5, home of your best urban hits."_

"Great they have to stay here," Sasuke glared looking over at all the people standing in his mansion.

"YEAH!" shouted Naruto. "SLEEPOVER AT A MANSION!"

"Oh man, this is going to be awesome," Kiba grinned. Akamaru was barking and happily running around.

"Hey get the mutt of the carpet," Itachi said.

"HEY Akamaru isn't a mutt," Kiba glared.

"Just make sure it doesn't pee in my mansion," Itachi finished walking away.

"I'll show him a thing or two," Kiba said watching as Itachi walked up the stairs.

"We're in a mansion, we're in a mansion," Naruto singed running around the place.

"Will you stop?" Shikamaru asked. "You're giving me a headache."

"We're in a mansion, we're in a man-"

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked stopping from singing his mansion song.

Sakura had been standing in the same spot frozen since she figured out the news about the storm. She was going to be trapped in a house, no mansion, for an entire night with a bunch of guys, several of them were perverts.

"I'm fine," she responded weakly.

Then there was a flicker and the lights came back on.

"YEAH WE HAVE LIGHT," Naruto screamed.

Sasuke smirked. "Well, I guess you guys can go home."

Sakura looked up the stairs to see Itachi coming back down with a few of his servants.

"I'm afraid they can't Sir Sasuke, it is still storming outside," one of the servants said.

"Since you people will be staying here I guess I'll have to feed you," Itachi sighed. "Dinner is right this way," he said pointing to the kitchen door.

"Wait can we have a tour?" Kiba asked, his eyes twinkling.

"A tour?" Sasuke said confused.

"It means to a traveling around from place to place," Gaara explained. "Or it could be a long journey with an organized group led by a guide," he continued. "Or it means to guide someo-"

"I know what it means," Sasuke snapped.

"I was just trying to explain since you're slow," Gaara smirked.

"Why you-"

"If they want a tour, they can have one little brother," Itachi chuckled.

"Right this way," Itachi pointed for the group to follow.

Itachi then watched as his friends followed as well.

"Why are you coming? You already know what this place looks like," Itachi asked them.

"It seems like fun," Tobi grinned.

"Yeah," Deidara said convincing the other to come along.

Everyone filed behind Itachi as he walked into the living room.

"Well this is the mansion of the late Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha which Sasuke and I inherited. This eight story gothic style mansion has 28 bedrooms and 26 ½ baths. There is a garden in the backyard, home theatre, in-door pool, private library and office and master kitchen."

"Woah," Naruto said his mouth hanging on the ground. "All that stuff in here."

"Blonde, you're slobbering on the carpet," Hiden said.

"No I'm not," Deidara said confused.

"He's talking about that big dummy over there," Kisame pointed to Naruto.

"Hey some of us are trying to listen," Tobi said shushing them.

They all walked into the living to see the earth toned the sofas and chairs. The tables were a beautiful jet black with white pillows. A fireplace was in the corner, a bookshelf to the side of it, and of course a flat screen TV sat in front of a couch.

"This is nice," Sakura gleamed looking around the room.

"It's okay" Gaara mumbled noticing a door at the very end of the living room. "Where does that lead to?" he said.

"That's just the garage," Sasuke answered.

He walked over opened it and went inside. "Come on," his voice echoed.

Everybody stared in awe at the shiny cars and motorcycles lined up in the garage.

"You have a lot of cars but not has much as me," Neji said walking in with a piece of cake.

"Where have you been this entire time?" Shino said.

"Kitchen," Neji mangled to say after stuffing the rest his cake in his mouth.

Sakura sighed. "I was going to ask you for a piece before you shoved it down your throat."

"We can still share," Neji said smiling.

"She's not kissing you," Shino said blankly.

"I'm hungry, can we eat now?" Naruto whined.

"Yes can we please, I'm starving," Sakura said.

"We better hurry before fatso tries to eat us," Sai smirked.

"I'm going to rip your-"

"Dinner is this way," two servants said leading them to the kitchen and opening the doors.

Everybody made their way through the door and stared at the feast put before them. The table seemed endless and stretched on forever but it was loaded with food. In the middle sat a honey baked ham surrounded by desserts; cheesecake, apple pie, ice cream, fruit pastries, pudding, and cookies. Beyond the desserts was sushi, a fruit and vegetable platter, smoked sausages, pasta, pizza, shrimp, hotdogs, hamburgers, turkey, a few casseroles and a platter with freshly cut tomatoes.

"What is this a party?" Sakura asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke chuckled. "This is nothing compared to other days."

"RAMEN," Naruto screamed eyeing his favorite food that was next to the tomatoes. Naruto immediately took a seat next to the ramen.

"Please sit," one of the servants said.

Sakura sat in between Naruto and Shikamaru and sat across from Sasuke; Sai and Gaara on his sides.

Sakura piled her plate up with all the food she could get. Then was a silence as the boys looked at the mountain of food she had.

"What?" Sakura said defensively. "Can't a girl eat?"

"Yes but you don't have to take all the food," Tobi teased.

"Whatever," Sakura growled picking up the pizza.

Neji smirked as Sasuke piled tomatoes on his plate. "I see your enjoying your tomatoes."

"Why don't you just shut up and eat your sushi," Sasuke said trying to ignore Neji.

"Make me," Neji challenged.

"Oh I'll make you," Sasuke said reaching across the table to grab the sushi and threw it at Neji. It landed perfectly in his mouth.

Neji spit the sushi on the carpet and picked up the dipping sauce for the sausages and threw it at Sasuke. It splattered all over Sasuke and Sai clothes.

Neji smirked as his job well done. Sai than picked up slice of apple pie and threw it a Neji but missed and hit Shino.

"Hey," he said picking up his drink and threw it on Kiba thinking it was him who threw the apple pie.

"FOOD FIGHT," Kiba declared grabbing a handful of food and shooting it out of his hands like cannons.

Sakura dived under the table so she wouldn't get hit. Sure she was a tomboy but she did not like food fights. She wasn't the only on under the table either. Gaara, Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame were all under the table too.

"They are so stupid," Sakura heard Sasori whisper.

Itachi got on his hands and knees and started to crawl in the opposite direction.

"Come on," he whispered. "The back door is this way."

Everyone started to crawl after Itachi except for Gaara and Sakura. "Go ahead," Gaara said pointing to the crawling guys.

"No you go I have to be last, this skirt is very short," Sakura blushed.

"Oh," Gaara replied before crawling blushing slightly, Sakura not too far behind.

"I'm turning into a pervert," Gaara whispered to himself.

They reached the end of the table after what seemed like forever. As they were crawling a piece of food would come under the table or someone would jump on the table.

"Probably Naruto," Sakura muttered as person jumped up and down on the table.

They all stood up when they reached the end. They down the long table looked at the rest of the guys throwing food at each other hitting the servants too.

"Sakura," someone called her name. Itachi stood with the back door out of the kitchen open.

"Sorry," she said before walking through.

They all ended up in hallway with a door at the end.

"That door leads outside to the garden," Itachi explain.

They made a few turns here and then soon they were back in the living room.

"Want to watch a movie?" Itachi asked the group.

"Sure," Gaara answered.

A servant came in a bringing in a movie and popped in into the DVD player. The big screen TV soon brought up the main menu for Transformers. (Loved that movie)

"Anyone still hungry?" Itachi asked.

Sakura's stomach answered for her by giving off a low grumble. She blushed. "Yeah I didn't get to finish eating my food, those jerks," she exploded.

A servant then came in with popcorn and sodas.

"Thank you," Sakura chirped. She reached into a pocket and pulled out a bag of sour skittles. "Now my meal is complete."

She sat next to Sasori on the two seated couch. Gaara sat on the floor next to Sakura feet. Itachi got comfortable in a love seat and Kisame leaned against the wall.

Twenty minutes later into the movie the rest of the guys decided to show up.

"Hey, your watching a movie and didn't invite us," Tobi whined.

"You guys seem like you were having a lot of fun," Sasori said. "We didn't want to ruin it."

"Yeah we were but Naruto took it too far when he poured pudding down Sai pants," Hidan said pointing to Sai.

Everyone looked at the chocolate pudding all over his pants.

"Turn around," Sakura said. He did so and everyone got a good laugh.

"That looks so wrong," Gaara said.

"Couldn't make it to the bathroom?" Kiba and Naruto laughed.

"Very funny," Sai said about to go sit down on one of the couches.

"Whoa slow down, you're not sitting on my furniture," Itachi said horrified.

"Then what do you want us to do?" Pein asked.

"The servant can show you the public showers," he explains.

Hidan shook his head. "I don't do public showers."

"Then you can get a private one."

"Fine," Sai said rolling his eyes. "I'll go and take a shower," he said walking off.

"The servants can show you where the towels and stuff are," Itachi replied

All the dirty guys went upstairs to go get clean up while the rest of them continued to watch the movie.

Gaara stuck his hand into the empty popcorn bowl. "We ran out of popcorn, I'll go get some more," Gaara said walking towards the kitchen.

Sasori got up from the couch. "I'm going to get some soda," he mumbled following Gaara.

Itachi glared at Kisame leaning against the wall. "I got to go….um do something," he said leaving the room quickly.

"Well it looks like were all alone," Itachi smirked as he strolled over to sit next to Sakura on the couch.

"Yeah I guess so," Sakura responded eyes glued to the TV.

"You know this would be the perfect time to do something," Itachi wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder and pulled her closer.

Sakura glared at Itachi. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Itachi hand then trailed down Sakura's side and wrapped around her waist.

Sakura then smirked getting an idea.

"You're not doing it right," Sakura said.

"What?" Itachi said confused.

Sakura scooted closer to Itachi adjusting his hold on her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You got to did like this," she whispered getting very close.

Her lips were then just an inch away from his. Itachi admired the luscious pink lips which were so close to his. He wanted to kiss her badly. He leaned in but she changed direction and went for his ear and leaned in closer.

"Touch me again and I'll cut of your fingers one by one myself," her cool breath whispered in his ear giving him chills.

She then pushed away from him and moved to the end of the couch just as the rest of the guys came back with food and the others were coming downstairs from there showers clean.

"We're back," Kiba smiled.

Itachi couldn't believe it; this girl had not fallen for his tricks. Usually with other girls they would have pounced on him or tried to kiss him. Never had he been played before.

A smirk slowly came across his face. "This is going to be fun," he said to himself.

Sakura looked up to see all the guys that had showered wearing robes. "Where are your clothes?" she asked.

"Oh the servants are washing them." Pein said stealing some of her popcorn.

Sai tightened the strings on his robe and smirked at Sakura. "Can't let it slip open and let you see the jewels."

"If you have any," Sakura whispered turning back to the movie.

Sasuke sat on the couch in between Itachi and Sakura. "Hey Naruto turn it up," Sasuke ordered.

Naruto reached for the volume button; just as he pushed it, the room went black.

"I didn't do it," Naruto confessed.

"We know that stupid," Shikamaru answered.

Servants then came in carrying candles and flashlights.

"I'm afraid Sir Itachi the lights won't be coming back on for the rest of the night," the servant said.

The group listened as the rain started to beat harder on the ceiling.

"What time is it?" Shino asked.

"A quarter till 11 sir," the servant answered.

"Well I guess it's time to play some games," Deidara smiled.

"Board games?" Sakura asked.

"No," Gaara said.

Sakura watched as the most of the guys reached into their pockets and pulled out portable video games players. The rest of them pulled out i-pods, turned the music blasting and went to their separate corners or groups.

Sakura sighed, walked to the nearest couch and sat down because all of her electronics were at home. She hoped her dad was alright.

"I'll just take a little nap," she said to herself. She closed her eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

Sakura heard voices and something rubbing against her leg.

_"It's so soft," she heard someone whisper._

"That sounds like Naruto," Sakura thought.

She then felt someone lift her hair up and smell it.

"Yummm…It smells just like strawberries," he heard a deep voice.

Sakura gasp. _"That was definitely Gaara," she thought._

She opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by the guys: Itachi, Naruto, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Deidara basically all the guys in the mansion. They were not wearing any shirts; all of them were wearing the same pink boxers with cherry blossoms on them. Sakura felt cold air on her body and looked down; all she was wearing was a bikini with cherry blossoms on it.

Sakura jumped off the couch and looked for an exit. But with every step she took, they took two more towards her.

"Where are you going Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke purred saying her name slowly.

Sakura then made a dash for the front door but Gaara and Sai were already there.

"You can't leave yet," Sai announced.

"We aren't finished with you," Gaara smirked licking his lips.

Sakura watched as each of the guys pulled a bottle of whip cream from behind their backs.

"I brought strawberries," Shikamaru smirked putting one into his mouth.

"And I got sprinkles," Naruto said flashing a smile.

Soon there were all in a circle with Sakura in the middle. Then they started to walk towards her closing the circle up.

"I get to go first," Neji smirked.

"HEY!" she shrieked. "Don't come any closer," Sakura said her eyes darting back and forth.

"I know karate," she said, trying to kick her leg, it wouldn't move; she couldn't move.

"No," she whispered.

"NOOOOO," Sakura screamed.

* * *

"Sakura wake up," she heard someone say her shaking her gently.

Her eyes opened to see Kiba and Deidara standing over her.

"Are you okay?" they asked.

Sakura looked around at all the guys looking at her.

"I'm fine," she muttered.

"Are you sure?" Naruto questioned. "You were screaming NOOOOO and DON'T COME ANY CLOSER and stuff."

"It was just a nightmare," Sakura said reassuring the guys. "When did you guys put your clothes back on?" Sakura asked.

"We just do a few minutes ago while you were sleeping," Shino explained. "When we came back down stairs you were screaming."

Then Naruto screamed when a dark tall figure entered the living room.

"IT'S A MONSTER," he yelled girlishly. He then jumped into Sakura's lap wrapping his arms around her body.

"Hey," a voice said. "It's just me."

With the light from the candles and game boys they were able to make out Kisame.

Sakura threw Naruto out of her lap and he landed hard on his butt.

"Owww that hurt," Naruto said getting up from the floor.

"Why are you wet?" Tobi asked. "Were you in Itachi's pool again?"

"I just went for a quick swim," Kisame explained.

"In the dark?" Shikamaru asked taking the ear plugs out of his ear. He had been sleeping the whole time.

"Get your lazy butt up," Gaara said looking over at Shikamaru.

"You know this dude slept threw the whole food fight," Kiba laughed.

"Speaking of the food fight, Shino cheated," Naruto said pointing at the bug boy. "He used his bugs to help him."

"Least I wasn't the one stabbing the food with a knife," Shino said looking over at Hidan.

"Well…I wasn't the one eating food of the floor," Hidan smirked looking at Tobi.

"I did not," Tobi denied.

_-Moment of Silence-_

"Okay, I did," Tobi sighed. "I'm a baaad boy."

"Well I did eat of the floor, but I wasn't the one who-"

"Okay that's enough," Itachi said.

Sakura looked around the room as the guys laughed. "Isn't someone missing?"

"Where did Neji go?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I haven't seen him since he got back from showering." Sai said.

"Wait did he even come out the shower?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know, I don't care." Tobi said staring at Sakura's legs.

"Maybe he's dead," Hidan laughed.

"Well let's go find him," Naruto said pulling out binoculars.

"Where did those come from?" Pein questioned.

All the guys stood up and went up the stairs. Sakura walked over to the couch and pulled Shikamaru up.

"Come on buddy," she said. She grabbed one of his arms and put it around her neck. She then wrapped her arm around his waist and helped him walk up the stairs.

"Thanks Sakura," the sleepy head yawned.

"No problem," Sakura smiled.

Sakura watched the guys as they walked up the stairs.

"Hey," Shino said peeking into a room. "What's that doing here?"

Everybody walked into the room. With the flashlights on everybody noticed couches aligning the back wall. But in the middle of the room was a pole.

"Hey it's a stripper pole," Naruto gleamed jumping on it and swinging around.

Everybody turned to look at Sasuke and Itachi.

"It's not mine," Sasuke muttered. Then all eyes were on Itachi.

"I don't have to explain myself to you people," Itachi said backing towards the door.

Sakura then watched as Naruto jumped off and Kiba got on. He went all the way to the top a slide down slowly. He then started dancing around the pole and started shaking his butt.

Sakura giggled and stuffed a one dollar bill in Kiba's back pocket.

"Ohhh I want money too," Tobi said trying to get on the pole.

"Okay everybody OUT," Itachi shouted.

When everybody exited the room Itachi pulled out a key and locked the door.

He then walked further down the hallway and opened a big door to the bathroom.

She saw the guys walking into the bathroom. "Come on." Gaara said motioning for both Sakura and Shikamaru to come in.

Since Shikamaru could walk now she let go off him and peeked into the bathroom. It was huge; marble floors, individual showers and twelve sinks. It reminded her of the showers in a gym. Sakura looked over at one the sinks to see Neji.

He was fully clothed… and brushing his hair.

"I woke up to see this," Shikamaru muttered saying some other things too.

Neji glanced over at everybody and the looked at the stares they were giving him.

"What?" Neji asked. "How do you think I get my hair like it always is?"

He then put the brush down. "Done," he said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Neji asked.

Kisame looked at his watch. "It's midnight," he said letting everyone the time.

"I know," Tobi said brightly. "Let's play hide and go seek."

"That's a baby game, "Gaara said glaring at him.

"Strip poker?" Deidara smiled looking at Sakura; all the other guys looked at her too.

"That is never happening," Sakura said backing away for the guys.

"Go to sleep?" Shikamaru suggested.

"No not till we play a game," Tobi whined.

"Well since nobody can think of anything Sakura and I are going to go play seven minutes in heaven," Neji smirked grabbing Sakura's hand.

"You wish," Sakura glared releasing her hand from Neji's.

"Let's just play hide and go seek and get this over with." Sai suggested.

A couple of fines and whatever's were heard before everyone agreed.

"Good Sakura go down stairs and count to hundred," Tobi said running up the second flight of stairs.

Sakura walked slowly down the stairs an attempt to waste time.

She stood near the front door and started to count loudly.

"…98…99…100, ready or not here I come," she called.

Sakura made her way towards the kitchen first. It was very dark but she could tell that the servants had cleaned up the mess. She then heard a spoon scrapping against plastic. Sakura got on her knees and lifted the table cloth.

"Found you Naruto," she sighed. "You couldn't think of a better hiding place."

"Well I came to get some ramen and then I heard you stop counting so I dived under here.

"Whatever come on I have to find the others."

Sakura decided that nobody else would be on the ground floor so Sakura and Naruto headed up the stairs.

Loud singing could be heard coming from the bathroom

"Yep, someone's definitely hiding in here." Sakura said.

"On the count of three," Naruto whispered, "kick open the door."

Sakura looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Why would we kick it open when we can open it ourselves?" Sakura asked him.

"Well they always do it in the spy movies…and I've always wanted to try it," Naruto grinned shyly.

"Knock yourself dead," Sakura said stepping back.

"One…two…THREE!"

On three, Naruto kicked the door and then fell backwards on his back holding his leg.

"OWWW, MY LEG," he screamed rolling on the floor.

"Get off the floor Naruto," Sakura frowned opening the door.

Sakura walked in with Naruto limping behind her.

Everything seemed normal except…

"I like the way you, look at me with those beautiful eyes,

I like the way you, act all surprised,

I like the way you, sing along,

I like the way you, always get it wrong,"

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and sighed. "Neji," they said in unison.

Neji was in the shower, the curtains drawn. His silhouette, could been seen through the thin shower curtain, dancing.

"I like the way you, clap your hands,

I like the way you, love to dance,

I like the way you, put your hands up in the air,

I like the way you, shake your hair,

I like the way you, like to touch,

I like the way you, stare so much,

but most of all...

Yeah…

most of all...

I like the way you move..."

Sakura drew back the curtains.

Neji unaware of Sakura's and Naruto's presence continued his loud singing.

On 'I like the way you move!' he turned around…to see Naruto and Sakura staring at him with what-in-the-world-are-you-doing looks.

"What?" he said. "People can't sing and brush their hair in peace.

Naruto and Sakura continued to stare and blink at him.

"Have you ever played hide-and-go-seek before in your life?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes. Why?" Neji answered.

"Well…YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SING LOUDLY AND BRUSH YOUR HAIR WHEN YOU'RE TRYING TO HIDE," Naruto practically yelled.

Neji simply rolled his eyes. "Well I was trying to but while I was hiding, I decided to brush my hair again and then well I broke out into song and-"

"Neji, I see a kink in your hair," Naruto interrupted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neji broke out screaming.

"WHERE'S A MIRROR! WHRERE'S A MIRROR! I NEED TO FIND A MIRROR!"

He ran over to the bathroom sink. Then grabbing his brush, he frantically began brushing his hair.

"Weirdo," Naruto whispered to Sakura.

There came a soft laugh from the cabinet under the sink.

"Hmmmmmmm…." Sakura said to herself.

She pulled open the cabinet door to reveal none other than…

"Sai?" Naruto said.

"Finally," Sai said crawling out of the cramped place. "I think I broke something," he said stretching.

Sakura blushed slightly as she watched his jacket rise even more. She looked at the rock hard abs and the muscles flexing.

"Ugly, stop staring at my body and let's go find the others," Sai said walking out the bathroom.

"I-I wasn't staring at y-your body," Sakura puffed grabbing Neji and closing the huge bathroom door.

"Yeah I believe that," Sai said in a sarcastic tone.

"So where to next Sakura," Naruto said slurping his ramen.

"I don't know," Sakura said thinking about all the rooms the guys could be hiding in.

Then they all heard a bing noise and turned around to look at the elevator at the end of the hall. Out stepped Deidara and Kisame.

"We have to find a new spot, I'm not hiding in closet with you, yeah," Deidara announced loudly.

"Fine," Kisame said, "Just find a new spot."

Both guys froze when the saw Sakura, Sai, Neji, and Naruto.

Sakura smirked. "Well, that was easy."

"This is your fault," Deidara glared at Kisame.

"How is it my fault, you wanted to find a spot because you said I smelled fishy," Kisame shot back.

"GUYS," Sakura shouted over them. "It's no one's fault, let's just go."

They made their way around the house finding people each time. They found Sasuke in his room playing video games, Itachi laying on his bed, Gaara in the laundry room, Shino and his bugs in a coat closet, Kiba and Akamaru in an air vent, Hidan in a room praying, Shikamaru sleeping on the fifth floor and Pein and the rest of the guys with the servant in a room playing blackjack.

"Well that's everybody," Kiba said.

"Yes so we can go to sleep," Shikamaru yawned.

"You were just sleeping," Sasuke pointed out.

"And," a sleepy Shikamaru said leaning against Sakura.

"Wait we didn't find Tobi," Pein said.

"I have looked everyway, I can't find him," Sakura said slowly lowering herself to the floor.

"You didn't look EVERYWHERE!" Tobi screamed coming down the hallway.

"Where were you?" Deidara asked.

"I can't tell you my secret hiding spot," Tobi whined.

"Okay, everybody's here let's hit the sack," Naruto said finishing up his sixteenth cup of ramen.

Itachi signaled for the servants and they came in bringing futons, sleeping bags, pillows, and sheets. One of the servants walked over to Itachi and bowed.

"We just heard the tornados are going to miss us but we will still have the heavy rain, the thunderstorms and maybe even some hail."

"Very well, I guess they have to stay," Itachi sighed hoping he could throw them all out except for Sakura.

The servants stacked the sleeping items in small piles for everyone to get and left the room.

"I've noticed something," Sakura said watching the servants leave. "You guys don't have any female servants."

"We did before but they couldn't control themselves around us," Sasuke bragged. "They were always trying to kiss us or hug us and the outfits they wore definitely not maid outfits."

"But if you want to become a maid in the Uchiha estate there are plenty of the maid uniforms left," Itachi smirked.

"No thank you," Sakura glared dragging a futon out into the middle of the room. She went back and grabbed a pillow and a blanket.

"Why are you sleeping all the way out there?" Shino asked.

"Well I not going over there with all of you guys," Sakura said straightening her sleeping area.

So the all the guys moved closer to Sakura area.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You might get scared at night so you might need some muscles to protect you," Neji said flexing.

Three candles were still lit at the front of the living room.

"Good Night," Sakura mumbled taking off her shoes and hopping into the bed. The guys then moved closer.

"Why are you moving closer?" she growled.

"We have to protect you from those perverts and the storm," Naruto explained cheerfully.

Sakura brought her fingers up to her lips and let out a whistle. Akamaru came running over and sat in the lap. Sakura picked up the cute little dog and held him to her chest hugging him.

"Akamura can protect me just fine," she smiled.

"Lucky dog," Deidara whispered glaring at it.

"But Sakura that mutt can't protect you like I can," Neji said scooting closer to her.

"That it, I'm moving," she announced and looked around the room. She spotted Shikamaru, Sai, and Gaara on the other side of the room already sleeping. Sakura then dragged her bed over to Shikamaru. Akamaru ran back to Kiba.

"Now, I'm going to go to sleep with no more interruptions," Sakura whispered violently. "Good Night," were the last words they heard her saw before throwing the sheets over her head.

Itachi sighed, walked over to the candles and blew them out. He took his sheets to the loveseat and lying down.

"Good Night Everybody," Naruto said.

"SHUT UP," everybody screamed back.

Soon it was quiet in the Uchiha mansion and slowly sleep took over them.

"Come on, you missed an easy shot," a voice screamed.

Heads started to rise off of pillows and sheets were detangled from sweaty bodies

People woke up to the loud noise of a TV. Tobi and Deidara were playing video games with the TV blasting.

Having to stay at the Uchiha's mansion, the guys slept in the living room in sleep bags, on the floor, futons, even on some of the couches.

An angry Itachi glared at the two. "What are you doing, it's six in the morning?"

"It's about time you guys got your butts up," Deidara said pushing random buttons on the video game controller. "The power came back on and Tobi and I decided to play a little game."

Naruto came up behind Itachi yawning.

"What are you playing?" Naruto asked the two.

"Halo 3," Tobi said eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Oh, I have that game it's pretty hard when yo-"

"OH MY GOD," all the guys heard someone scream.

Everyone ran into the living room to find Neji screaming his head off.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Neji pointed to two figures of to the side of the room both sleeping.

One of those figures was Sakura; she was wrapped in the arm of someone her head rested against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist keeping her in place.

"Shikamaru," Neji spat glaring at the guy holding Sakura as they continued sleeping.

"Calm down," Naruto said panicking.

"What's the problem?" Gaara said getting out of his sleeping bag. All the guys were awake and made a circle around Sakura and Shikamaru.

"What the-"Kiba started to stay.

"Shhhhhh," Shino said, "If Sakura wakes up Shikamaru's died meat."

Gaara walked over to Shikamaru and slowly shook him. "Shika, wake up," he whispered.

Opening his eyes Shikamaru looked up at people staring back at him.

"What a drag," he muttered glaring at him. "Can't a guy sleep?"

"Now is not the time for sleeping," Kiba whispered.

Shikamaru then felt his hands wrapped around something soft…a body. He looked down slowly to see Sakura in his arms.

"How troublesome."

Neji pushed his way through the group. "How did this happen?" he asked.

"I don't know," Shikamaru stated. "Well…I did go to the bathroom last night and it was so dark I just guessed where I was sleeping before and layed down.

"How are we going to get him out of there alive?" Shino asked his group of friends.

"Alive?" Sai questioned.

"Sakura doesn't like physical contact with anybody," Shino explained.

"Oh," all the guys mumbled understanding.

They watched as Shikamaru slowly let go of Sakura's waist. He then picked up her head off his chest and layed it gentle on the pillow. He then was about to get up when he noticed their legs were tangled together. With some help from the guys they were able to pull the sheets back and free Shikamaru's legs.

Shikamaru then backed away from the bed slowly. Two minute later then watched as Sakaru woke up, stretched, and got out of the bed.

"That was close," Naruto said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Too close," Kiba said releasing the breath he was holding.

"What time is it?" Sakura yawed.

"6:45," Sasuke answered.

Sakura's eyes then opened widely.

"What?" Kisame asked coming out of the kitchen with a cup of orange juice.

"SCHOOL," Sakura screamed grabbing all her things and heading for the door.

"THAT'S RIGHT SCHOOL STARTS AT 8:00 AND I HAVEN'T BEEN HOME YET," a panicked Naruto screamed following Sakura out the front door.

Soon all the guys left the mansion leaving Sasuke and Itachi with a big mess. The servants came and began cleaning up the clutter.

Itachi and Sasuke then slowly walked up the steps to get ready for school too.

* * *

**Kohaho Prep 7:50**

Naruto, Kiba, and Shino were all in there homeroom class talking.

"I can't believe we almost forgot about school," Naruto said catching his breathe

"Well we were having so much fun it just slipped our minds," Kiba smiled eating an English muffin.

"Where did you get that?" Shino asked.

"Teachers lounge," Kiba smirked.

The three guys watched as Shikamaru, Gaara, and Sakura walked into the room. Sakura was wear denim blue skinny jeans, a cute pink and blue baby doll top, and pink flats.

"Wow Sakura, looking good," Naruto winked.

"Well I don't have much of a choice," Sakura mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"My mom told my dad to get rid of all my other clothes and he has to monitor what I buy to make sure it 'girly'," Sakura explained.

"Well that sucks," Shikamaru yawned laying his head on the desk.

"Hello Sakura," a voice came from behind her.

Sakura turned her head to see Neji. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"This is my homeroom too," Neji smirked.

"It is?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yes it is you might have no notice because you were talking to those losers on the first day," Neji answered pointing to her friends.

"Thanks for leaving our mansion a mess," Sasuke said approaching the group.

Itachi was at the front of the room signing autographs for the fan girls. He was a bit nicer then Sasuke to his fan girls.

"You guys are in here too," Sakura gasped.

"Yes we are my sweet cherry blossom," Rock Lee said carrying a boutique of flowers.

"Here for you," he gleamed.

"Ummm…thanks," Sakura said slowly taking the flowers.

Itachi walked over and glared at Rock Lee.

"Well…I ha-ave to go, you-t-th calls," Rock Lee said running away from the group.

"Look what you did," Naruto pointed out.

They watched as Rock Lee backed into a corner, his knees shaking.

"What did you do to him?" Neji asked.

"Nothing really," Itachi smirked walking away to his seat.

A poof was heard and there homeroom teacher appeared.

"Good Morning class, sorry I'm late, was helping a wom-"

"Save us your excuses," a kid shouted.

Kakashi sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

"You can say that again," Sakura said thinking about the long day ahead of her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well another chapter down! This took a lot of thinking; my brain was starting to hurt. I bet you guy totally thought I forget about the story but I didn't. I rewrote this chapter five times so it would make sense and that you guys would like it. That all folks, until next time!


	7. Note

I'm Back! :) I am soooooooooooooooo sorry I have not updated. Once again my computer got a virus and my mother took forever to put in the shop. Now that I am back I will be updating Tomboy to Princess and I'm going to be starting another story. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far. The next chapter for the story will be **Chapter 7: Itachi's Pool Party**. It will be fast forward to the end of the first week of school and Itachi throws a party at his mansion! See you soon!


	8. Author's Note and Sneak Peek

Hey guys! It's been a while since I have updated, I know. (Goes to check) O.O The last time I updated was July 19, 2008! I have been really busy but I'm back now officially and I will be updating more often so you guys can enjoy the story. I have not finished Chapter 7 yet, but I thought I should let you guys have a sneak peek! :)

**Chapter 7: Itachi's Pool Party (Sneak Peek!)**

"SHUT UP," everyone yelled.

"Okay no sense of humor," Naruto mumbled finishing his eighth cup of ramen.

The bell ringed and everyone went off in their different directions. Sakura walked to History very slowly. Then out of nowhere someone picked her up bridal style.

"Itachi put me down," Sakura squealed, shuffling in his arms.

Itachi just smirked and held her tighter to his body.

"It's like were a new honeymoon couple," Itachi said.

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed.

"I heard that they have the greatest water beds in Hawaii," Itachi smirked. "We could go and try them out, if you know what I mean," Itachi said winking at Sakura.

They arrived at their History class and Itachi put Sakura down. Sakura then pushed Itachi away from her.

"You are a sick pervert," Sakura shouted. Itachi looked at Sakura with shock on his face. "I was just talking about jumping on the waterbeds," Itachi said. "You should try it, it's a lot of fun," Itachi finished smiling. "Unless," Itachi said slowly, walking towards Sakura, "You were thinking about something else," Itachi said.

He now had Sakura backed against the wall.

"N-n-oo," Sakura stammered blushing. Itachi then placed both of his hands on either side of the wall, Sakura was stuck in-between.

"You know I didn't know you could be so naughty, Sakura-chan," Itachi whispered into Sakura's ear.

Sakura stood frozen solid as Itachi's face came closer and closer to her's.

Sorry! That's all for now but you'll get to read later when Sakura shows up in a bikini, dances with someone and get CPR. Oops, I told you more about the story well to figure out what else happens you have to stay tune! BYE TILL NEXT TIME!


	9. Itachi's Pool Party Part 1

YEAH! I'm an evil little tease! Thank you guys for all the comments, you guys are SPECUTACULAR! I think this is my best work so far. You guys are in luck, I'm sick today so I'm here on the computer with a fever typing this; I just had to get it done. And it took me forever to write and edit this so I hope you guys like it. LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE OTHER HOT GUYS IN IT!**

_Previous Chapter 6: Itachi was at the front of the room signing autographs for the fan girls. He was a bit nicer then Sasuke to his fan girls. _

_"You guys are in here too," Sakura gasped. _

_"Yes, we are my sweet cherry blossom," Rock Lee said carrying a boutique of flowers." "Here for you," he gleamed. _

_"Ummm…thanks," Sakura said slowing taking the flowers._

_Itachi walked over and glared at Rock Lee. _

_"Well…I ha-ave to go, yout-th calls," Rock Lee said running away from the group. _

_"Look what you did," Naruto pointed out._

_They watched as Rock Lee backed into a corner, his knees shaking._

_"What did you do to him?" Neji asked._

_"Nothing really," Itachi smirked walking away to his seat._

_A poof was heard and their homeroom teacher appeared._

_"Good Morning Class, sorry I'm late, was helping a wom-"_

_"Save us your excuses," a kid shouted._

_Kakashi sighed. "This is going to be a long day."_

_"You can say that again," Sakura said thinking about the long day ahead of her._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Itachi's Pool Party**

"I can't believe our first week of school is almost over," Kiba said sitting his lunch tray on the table.

"I know, TGIF!" Naruto smiled.

Naruto and Kiba looked at Sakura and Shino across the table sulking.

"What's wrong with you two?" Kiba questioned.

"All my teachers canceled our projects," Sakura wailed.

"Isn't that a good thing," Naruto asked.

"NO, Shino corrected, "It makes me angry that I did all that work for nothing."

"Oh that's why you're mad," Naruto said now understanding.

"No, I'm mad because I had to spend a whole day at Itachi's and Sasuke's for nothing," Sakura glared.

Gaara walked up to their table with his lunch. "Hey Sakura, Shino, and losers," he smirked.

"Okay just because you beat us in flag football, doesn't give you the right to keep bragging," Kiba said defensively.

"Oh it does," Gaara smirked some more.

"How did you like having Sasuke be your servant all week?" Shino asked.

"It was great, I made him do my homework, get my books, pay for my lunch, and…" Sakura stopped eating her pizza when she noticed someone missing.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"He fell asleep in the locker room," Shino said eating his food.

_"And you didn't wake him up," Sakura thought. _

"Well then I'll go get him," Sakura said getting up from the table.

"ITACHI, YOU ARE SOOOOO HOT," a girl sang.

"CAN I PLLLLEEAAASSSE COME SASUKE, I DIE IF I DON'T GET AN INVITATION," another girl screamed.

The group looked over to a huge mob of people in the middle of the cafeteria.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

Submerging from the mob Itachi and Sasuke started to make their way to Sakura's table.

"Hey Sakura," Itachi smirked in her direction.

"Hn," Sasuke responded.

"I'm sure you heard," Itachi said.

"Heard what?" Sakura wondered.

"We're having a pool party at our mansion," Sasuke said.

He handed Sakura a silver invitation. Sakura glanced over it. "Your party starts at 7:30 and ends whatever time you want to leave," Sakura read.

"What if you don't want to leave?" Naruto asked.

Itachi ignored him. "So I guess we'll see you at the party," Itachi said looking at Sakura.

"No," Sakura answered.

"No?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yes, No, I will only go under one condition," Sakura smirked.

"What?" Sasuke growled.

"My friends get to come along too," Sakura smiled.

"No way," Sasuke hissed.

"Fine," Itachi said handing over five more invites.

"What?" Sasuke scowled looking at his brother.

"If her friends don't come, she won't come," Itachi explained.

"Oka your friends can come but I have one condition too," Itachi smirked. "You have to wear a bikini."

"What?" Sakura gasped. "No way."

"Come on Sakura," Kiba whined. "I want to go to the party." He used his puppy eyes.

"It's not working," Sakura sighed rolling her eyes.

Kiba pulled Akamaru from under the table and made him do the puppy eyes too.

"How is he even allowed in here?" Shino asked.

"Well I went to the vice-principal and told him Akamaru was my Seeing Eye dog," Kiba grinned.

"But you're not blind," Gaara stated.

"I know," Kiba chuckled. He turned back to face Sakura.

"Pleasseeee," he whined while he and Akamaru continued to do the puppy look.

"Fine," Sakura mumbled. Itachi walked over to Sakura and whispered in her ear.

"My favorite colors black," he smiled and slowly licked her ear.

"Ewww," Sakura said wiping her ear on Gaara's jacket.

Itachi chuckled and walked away. Sasuke took one more glance at Sakura before following his brother.

"It's official, Sakura has rabies," Naruto laughed.

"Shut up Naruto," Sakura growled. She turned to glare at Kiba.

"I hope you're happy."

"I certainly am." Kiba smiled. He walked around the table and gave Sakura a big hug. Then he licked her other ear.

"Ewww, will you stop?" Sakura wailed trying to kick Kiba.

"Great now she has fleas too," Naruto snorted.

"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled.

"Okay no sense of humor," Naruto mumbled finishing his eighth cup of ramen.

The bell ringed and everyone went off to their next class. Sakura walked to History very slowly. Then out of nowhere someone picked her up bridal style.

"Itachi put me down," Sakura squealed shuffling in his arms.

Itachi just smirked and held her tighter to his body. "It's like were a new honeymoon couple, Itachi said.

"WHAT?" Sakura shrieked.

"I heard that they have the greatest water beds in Hawaii," Itachi smirked. "We could go and try them out if you know what I mean," Itachi said winking at Sakura. They arrived at their History class and Itachi put Sakura down. Sakura pushed Itachi away from her.

"You are a sick pervert," Sakura hissed.

Itachi looked at Sakura with shock on his face. "I was just talking about jumping on the waterbeds," Itachi said. "You should try it, it's a lot a fun," Itachi finished smiling.

"Unless," Itachi said slowly, walking towards Sakura, "You were thinking about something else," Itachi said. He now had Sakura backed against the wall.

"N-n-oo," Sakura stammered blushing. Itachi then placed both of his hands on the wall, Sakura stuck in-between. "You know, I didn't know you could be so naughty, Sakura-chan," Itachi whispered into Sakura's ear.

Sakura stood frozen as Itachi's face came closer and closer to hers. She wanted to do something kick, punch, scream but her body just wouldn't move. She watched as Itachi's lips were just centimeters away from hers.

Then when impact was about to happen both of them were violently jerked to the left very quickly.

"Come on you guys or will be late," Tobi said pulling them into the classroom.

"Tobi," Itachi growled.

"What?" Tobi said innocently.

"I was kind of busy if you didn't notice", Itachi said glaring at him.

"Thank you Tobi," Sakura smiled. Sakura turned around to stick her tongue out at Itachi.

"I didn't know you wanted to French kiss me Sakura," Itachi smirked taking a step closer to her.

"Yeah you should put that back in or Itachi's going to attack you," Tobi said. "One time in middle school this girl stuck her tongue out at Itachi and then like the next second he was all over her," Tobi finished.

Tobi whispered in her ear. "He likes to French kiss."

Sakura made a mental note to keep her tongue inside her mouth around Itachi.

Asuma-sensei walked into the room and Sakura took her seat at the front the class.

"I know you guys are probably mad that I canceled the project," Asuma-sensei chuckled.

20 students glared back at him.

"But don't worry, everything is going to be fine we'll do the project some other time," Asuma smirked rolling an unlit cigarette in-between his teeth. "Now since this was the day you were to present your projects I have nothing planned so you can talk among yourselves," Asuma said.

"Before that, first order of business over the weekend is to read Chapter 1 in your textbook and answer the Section Review Questions," Asuma said writing on the board.

"Awww come on it's the weekend," Kabuto whined.

"And you're an AP class so expect to have plenty of homework in this class, on the weekends," Asuma said glaring at the students.

"Now the second thing is to get back into your groups," Asuma said. The students confused went back to their groups. Sakura made sure she sat by Sasori with Itachi and Tobi across from her.

"I thought you guys worked together so well that I decided that these will be your permanent seats for the year," Asuma smiled. "Isn't that great?"

Lots of students were happy that they got to sit with their friends well expect Sakura. Sakura's mouth was wide open.

"H-e-e's kidding right," Sakura asked her group.

"No he was very clear, Sakura-chan," Tobi grinned at Sakura in a creepy way.

"Okay there about 40 minutes of class left so you can talk quietly," Asuma said. "If it gets loud one time you'll all going out to wash my car."

Sakura just sat in the seat with her arms crossed listening to Tobi, Itachi and Sasori talk about the previous parties held at the mansion.

"Remember when you hired those girls to dance in those cages?" Tobi said.

"Or the time you filled the whole pool with whip cream and we all jumped in," Sasori answered thinking about another previous party.

"You filled your pool with whip cream?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun, the girls were all covered in it," Tobi said thinking back licking his lips. "That was the best party ever!"

"Well this one's going to be even better," Itachi, said looking at Sakura.

The bell ringed and Sakura slowly walked to her next class. The rest of the day was a drag as her friend Shikamaru would say. She was happy when then the final bell ranged and school was over. Sakura waited for her friends at the front of the school.

"Are you going shopping?" Itachi whispered in her ear from behind. Sakura turned around. "For what…oh the bikini," Sakura remembered.

"Yes the bikini and it has to be black," Itachi replied. Sakura watched as he climbed on his motorcycle gave her a wink and drove away.

"He thinks he's so cool," Sakura muttered to herself.

"Who?" someone asked.

Sakura was then face to face with Deidara. "Oh I was talking about Itachi," Sakura explained taking a step back.

"Oh yeah you're going to the party right?" Deidara questioned. "In a bikini," he smirked.

"How do you know that?" Sakura gasped.

"Are you kidding me, yeah?" Deidara laughed. "Everybody been talking about it, and every guy has been trying to get an invite."

"Why?" Sakura wondered.

Deidara just stared at Sakura. "Well…because you're hot and what guy doesn't want to see a hot girl in an itsy-bitsy teeny wheeny yellow polka dot bikini," Deidara singed.

"Will you stop staying that?" Sakura ordered.

"Saying what," Deidara replied.

"That I'm hot," Sakura whispered darting her eyes back and forth to make sure nobody was listening.

"Well you are," Deidara smirked.

"No I'm not," Sakura fired back.

"Yes you are," Deidara said more fiercely.

"No I'm not," Sakura whined.

"Why are you in denial?" Deidara asked.

"I'm not," Sakura said. "I'm just telling the truth."

"Okay I got to go, I'll see you at the party," Deidara grinned.

"Okay bye," Sakura said as he walked away. Sakura pulled out her cell phone and called her dad to tell him she was going to the mall.

She then spotted Shikamaru walking over. "Oh thank goodness you're here," Sakura smiled. "Where are the others?" Sakura asked Shika.

"They already left and they told me to meet you here," Shikamaru answered slowly. "What a drag." (I just LOVE it when he says that, don't you?)

"What do you mean they already left?" Sakura growled.

"They hitched a ride with Kankuro and said they had to do something," Shika answered.

"Fine but we better got to the mall," Sakura said pulling his arm.

"You mean for that stupid party," Shikamaru said already bored.

"Yes the stupid party, there's going to be free food," Sakura said trying to find a ride. She then saw someone with four pigtails unlocking a car.

"TEMARI," Sakura yelled.

Temari turned and smiled at Sakura. "Hey Sakura, if you're looking for Gaara, I think he left with Kankuro."

I'm not," Sakura responded. "I was wondering if you could give Shikamaru and me a lift to the mall.

"Sure I'm heading that way," Temari answered. "Hop in."

When they arrived at the mall Sakura thanked Temari and pulled Shikamaru out.

"See you later," Sakura waved.

"Why are we here anyway?" Shika mumbled.

"I need to find a bikini for the party," Sakura answered opening the mall door.

"A what!," Shikamaru chocked.

"A bikini, two-piece, created in—"

"I know what a bikini is," Shika sighed.

"Come on," Sakura said dragging him like a little child.

"Why am I here?" Shikamaru asked.

"To see which one looks best," Sakura said pulling him along.

They finally reached the store and entered. A sales lady whose nametag said Ginger soon attacked them.

"Hi, I'm Ginger," she said in a preppy voice. "If you have any troubles don't be afraid to ask."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled sliding into a chair by the dressing room.

"I'm going to go look on the racks," Sakura motioned walking towards them.

She found five bikinis' that were black some a couple had designs. She took them into the changing room. The first one was a simple black bikini, sort of sporty looking. She emerged from the changing room.

"Well," she said looking at Shikamaru, "What do you think?" she asked doing a 360.

Shikamaru was wide-awake now. "Ummm…it's great," Shika finally answered after five minutes.

Ginger walked over. "I think your boyfriend likes it," she giggled.

"He's not my boyfriend," Sakura said correcting her.

Ginger just rolled her eyes and giggled again. "Whatever you say."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Sakura shouted as Ginger walked away.

"I think she gets the point," Shika sighed.

Sakura went back into the dressing room and tried on the other three bikinis and modeled them for Shikamaru. Well her modeling consisted of just walking back and forth but it didn't explain why Shika's cheeks were slightly pink, she was just Sakura, his friend.

Sakura walked back in and saw one bikini left. She tried it on and it fit perfectly. She decided not to show Shika and just buy it. She put her clothes back on and went to check out.

"So…which one did you buy," Shikamaru tried to ask nonchalantly.

"You'll see," Sakura smiled.

She then headed for a sporting goods store and went inside. She found a pair of knee-length waterproof black shorts.

"Perfect," she smiled.

"Okay we're done, now let's go to the food court," Sakura said dreaming about pizza.

Sakura ordered three large slices of cheese and got Shikamaru one of slice sausage. As Sakura finished her food, Shika realized something.

"Sakura."

"Yeah."

"How are we going to get home?"

"…"

"How troublesome."

"Don't worry, I sure we can find a ride home," Sakura said getting up from her seat and throwing her trash away.

Sakura called her dad but he had gone to his office at the newspaper.

Shikamaru and Sakura stood at the entrance to the mall for 15 minutes.

"We could walk," Sakura suggested.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sakura," a voice said behind them.

"Hi Neji," Sakura hissed.

"Do you guys need a ride home?" Neji asked looking at the two.

"No we're fine," Sakura, answered looking outside.

A limo then pulled up outside the malls two double doors. Sakura watched as two men standing next to Neji walked to the limo and put the shopping bags in.

"That's your limo?" Shika asked.

"Yeah and I wouldn't mind giving you guys a ride," Neji smiled.

"No thanks, we were going to walk," Sakura said opening the mall door.

"Sakura I'm not walking 22 miles," Shika said. He walked over to the limo and got inside.

"Shall we?" Neji said motioning towards the limo.

Sakura slid inside and looked around, it was huge. There were a mini fridge, a plasma TV, DVD player, a karaoke machine, a PlayStation 3 and and a surround sound system.

"WOW," Sakura gasped looking around.

"I know, isn't this great?" Neji said sitting beside Sakura. Sakura looked over at Shikamaru sitting on the other side of the limo sleeping already.

"Where to sir?" the driver asked.

Sakura then gave the driver Shikamaru's address. The limo pulled of and they were on the road.

"So I heard that you're going to Itachi and Sasuke's party," Neji said curiously.

"Yeah," Sakura said flatly.

"In a bikini," Neji smirked.

"Yeah," Sakura repeated.

"A black one." Neji smiled.

"Seriously, where do you hear these things?" Sakura growled.

"I just hear things," Neji shrugged.

Neji saw Sakura eyeing the mini fridge.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked.

"Hmm well it depends on what you have."

"I've got ice cream."

Sakura eyes lit up. "Do you have chocolate?"

"Well of course." Neji rolled his eyes.

"I'll take some."

Neji went to the mini fridge to get out some ice cream.

"Oh would you look at that. I'm all out."

_"Drat, I really wanted some chocolate" Sakura thought._

"But I do have some chocolate cake. Will that do?''

"Sure," Sakura replied.

Neji got out the cake, got a plate and fork, cut a slice and place the slice on the plate. He then closed the fridge and handed the cake to Sakura.

"Here."

Sakura took a bite. It was she was swimming in chocolate bliss.

"This is delicious. I love it."

Neji eyes widened. "Then why did you say it was okay in cooking class?"

"Huh?" was all Sakura could say.

"I made two cakes. The one you're eating is the same as the one you took a bite of in Home Economics.

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed. "THIS ISN'T STORE BROUGHT?!"

"Ha! I knew you liked that cake. Nobody can say no to the cake."

Sakura growled in frustration.

"So why did you say it was just okay?" Neji questioned leaning forward.

Sakura glared back at him. "I don't have to answer that question."

"Why not?" Neji purred leaning in closer.

"Why does it even matter," Sakura demanded moving closer to the door.

"Just tell me," Neji said.

Then the limo came to a quick stop. Neji fell on top of Sakura.

"Get off," Sakura gasped.

"I really don't want to," Neji purred into Sakura's ear.

Neji then grabbed Sakura's arms placed them over her head, holding them down. "Now we can get to business."

Sakura then kneed Neji in-between the legs and he rolled off onto the floor.

"How do you like that for business?" Sakura snapped.

Sakura then through her empty plate at Shikamaru. "Wake up, Lazy," Sakura said.

Shikamaru opened his eyes to see Sakura gathering her stuff and Neji on the floor grabbing a certain area and moaning.

"I would ask what happen but then I would have to actually care," Shika said opening the limo door and exiting.

"Bye Neji thanks for the ride," Sakura called as she closed the door.

Shikamaru looked over at Sakura as Neji's limo left. "Why are we at my house?" Shikamaru wondered.

"I can't have him know where I live," Sakura snorted. "Besides, it's only a two block walk. I'll see you at the party."

"Yeah right," Shikamaru muttered.

Sakura glared at Shikamaru. "Okay I'll come."

**7:30 Itachi's and Sasuke's Pool Party **

People had already arrived at the Uchiha's long before 7:30. Girls in tiny bikinis laid out beach towels and watched all the hot guys walk by. Everything had already been set up while the Uchiha boys were at school.

"COME ON, LET US INSIDE, I HAVE AN INVITE!" Naruto screamed at the security guard waving his silver invitation in his face.

"Will you shut up?" the security guard ordered. "I heard you the first time," he scowled.

"Can we just get inside?" Gaara growled.

"You're Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto, right?" the security guard asked glancing at his sheet.

"Yeah," Kiba answered.

"Well, according to my sheet, you guys are not allowed inside without a Sakura," he read. "And since I don't see a girl with pink hair in a black bikini you'll have to wait here," he smirked.

Naruto turned away from the security guard as he heard _Hot N Cold_ being blasted through the speakers.

"Where is Sakura, its 7:40," Naruto croaked.

"It's only ten minutes," Shino sighed.

"Ten minutes is just enough time for all the ramen to be gone," Naruto fired back.

"Who wants to eat ramen at a pool party?" Shikamaru asked.

"PEOPLE THAT HAVE TASTE!" Naruto thundered.

"Naruto will you stop yelling?" Sakura demanded.

"SAKURA!" Naruto said launching himself at her.

Naruto then got smacked on his head. "Will you stop?" Sakura scowled.

"Sorry," Naruto muttered.

"Hey where's your bikini?" Shino asked.

"Under my clothes," Sakura assured the guys. Sakura was wear a navy blue jacket zipped up all the way to her neck. She had on black knee length shorts and a pair of black sandals, her hair in a ponytail.

"Is that black nail polish?" Gaara said squinting at Sakura toes.

"Yeah surprisingly I like nail polish," Sakura replied. "Why aren't you guys inside?"

"We couldn't go in until you got here," Shikamaru said flatly.

Sakura walked up to the security guard. "Can my friends and I get inside the party, please?"

The security guard checked out Sakura. He had to at least be 35 which to Sakura meant he was old. "I don't see a black bikini," he smirked.

With her back to the guys Sakura unzipped her jacket and flashed the security guard her bikini top. He blushed as Sakura zipped it back up.

"Okay you can go inside," he stammered.

The guys all watched Sakura with wide eyes as she walked through the gate.

"Why did you flash him like that?" Gaara snarled.

"What?" Sakura said innocently.

"You were going to give that guy a heart attack," Kiba said.

"Why didn't you flash me?" Naruto whined.

Everyone's head turned towards Naruto. "Oh…look ramen," he said quickly running off.

"Okay…I'm going to go lay down," Shikamaru muttered leaving.

"Hey Sakura," a random guy screamed from across the pool.

"Hi," Sakura called back.

He then faced his friends talked to them briefly and they all turned and smirked at Sakura.

"Who was that?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't know," Shino answered. "But it seems you've become pretty popular."

Sakura looked away and true to Shino word lots of guys were staring at Sakura.

"HEY GAARA!" Ino screamed from across the pool. She and her friends were wearing skimpy matching pink bikinis. "SAVE ME A DANCE!"

"In your dreams," Gaara whispered.

"I see you made it," a deep voice breathed.

Sakura and the guys turned around to face Itachi in just trunks his six-pack at level with Sakura's eyes.

"Yeah we made it," Sakura asked.

"You like," Itachi teased referring to his chest.

"I have two cousins who are body builders, you are like a little shrimp compared to them," Sakura grinned.

"Funny I don't see a black bikini," Itachi wanted to know.

"It's under here," Sakura said pointing to her clothes.

"Well the changing rooms are over there when you're ready," Itachi said anxiously.

"Be patient," Sakura teased.

Itachi walked away towards some guys and started talking. Then Sasuke came up to Sakura.

"Why aren't you in a bikini?" he demanded.

"Why does it matter?" Sakura wailed.

"I'm waiting," Sasuke smirked pulling out a digital camera.

"Are you going to take pictures of Sakura?" Gaara growled.

"So what if I do, I'm not the only guy here with a camera," Sasuke smirked.

"Why would you want to take a picture of me in a bikini?" Sakura questioned.

"It's a guy thing," Sasuke said walking away not really answering her question.

"Well…I'm going to go change before there's a bikini riot," Sakura stated walking towards the changing rooms.

Naruto came back with his ramen and chopsticks. "Yeah where's Sakura?"

"She went to go change," Kiba answered. Naruto dropped his ramen into the bushes and pulled out his camera.

"I can't believe you guys dragged me with you after school so you could go buy cameras," Gaara glared.

"Hey when we were in health that kid said he was taking a camera so I wanted to buy one too," Naruto said pulling out his.

"Where's your camera?" Kiba asked.

"Unlike you guys I have respect for Sakura," Gaara answered. The truth to the matter, Gaara didn't have any more money, not even to buy a disposal camera!

The guys all walked over to the pool, sat down and stuck their legs in the water. Shino looked up. "Hey isn't that Neji," Shino pointed upward. The guys all looked up to see Neji on a lifeguard stand.

"You're the lifeguard," Shikamaru gagged.

"Yes," Neji answered climbing down the ladder and then flexing his muscles. He was wearing a pair of bright red trucks with a whistle hanging for his neck. His hair was pulled back in its usual ponytail with pieces sticking to his muscular chest.

"So…" Neji said in a deep voice.

"Sakura's not here," Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh." he sighed and climbed back up the lifeguard tower.

"Sakura sure is taking a long time," Kiba whined.

"Yeah she is," a voice said behind them.

"Hey it's pasty boy," Naruto laughed.

"It's Sai," he corrected. "Where is ugly anyway?"

Naruto jumped up into Sai face. "How dare you call Sakura ugly she's…"

"She's what?" Sai echoed.

"Right behind you," Naruto said his tongue hitting the floor.

Every guy turned to watch Sakura walked casually towards them. The bikini fit Sakura perfectly. It was a black string bikini with little cherry blossom on it. The string bikini tied on the back of her neck and her back, her ponytail getting stuck in between the string. The bottom had a cherry blossom clip on the side of the hip.

All the guys at the party took in Sakura with mouths wide open. Neji almost fell out of his lifeguard chair trying to get a good look.

"So how do I look?" Sakura questioned Naruto and the group. They were speechless.

"Uh guys?"

"…"

"Gaara?" Sakura sighed.

"Uh…" Gaara stammered. "You look great." _Why now of all times did I not have money to buy a camera, he thought._

"Well Sakura", Sai started, "I think you were able to pull it off.

"Thank Sai," Sakura smiled. "That was nice of you to say."

Sai shook his head. "Well now you look twice as ugly." He smirked. "If that's even possible. But you have a great body just an ugly face."

"Excuse me?" Sakura growled.

Then all of a sudden the guys at the party started taking pictures. Cameras started flashing and there were plenty of wolf whistles.

"Hey!" a random guy called. "What's your number?"

"Yeah what is it?" another guy said.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" someone else yelled.

Sakura ignored them all. _"Perverts,"_

"Wow Sakura!" Naruto was able to say. "You look awesome!"

"Yeah," the other guys agreed.

"Thanks!" Sakura gleamed. "But it's just a bikini, no need to make a big deal."

Sai just rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Well Sakura I have to say you look delicious, I mean marvelous," a voice said from behind Sakura.

Sakura wheeled around to see none other than Itachi.

"Yeah I wore the bikini you asked me to wear, you happy now?"

Itachi smirked. "Very."

All of a sudden there was a flash behind Sakura. She turned around.

"What was that?" she questioned her friends. They were smiling.

"Oh nothing," Kiba smirked.

Sakura glared at them with suspicion but didn't question them any further.

Sakura turned back around to face Itachi.

All of the guys took out the cameras they had hidden in their trunks when Sakura turned to look at them.

"Naruto you dummy," Kiba whispered so Sakura couldn't hear what he was going to say next. "You're supposed to turn the flash off. You know so Sakura won't know that were snapping pics of her."

"Sorry," Naruto whispered back turning off the flash on his camera.

"Okay will you stop taking pictures?" Sakura snapped at the other guys around her. The guys dispersed and decided to come back later.

She walked over to food stand a got three slices of pizza, a slice of watermelon, bites-size chicken sticks and a hunk of cake.

Sakura stood near the pool while she ate. Deidara then swam over.

"I see that you're enjoying yourself, yeah," Deidara smirked.

"Yeah this is a lot of fun."

"It would be even more fun if you got in the pool with me, yeah."

"Sorry can't swim for 30 minutes after you've eaten something," Sakura said popping a chicken strip into her mouth.

"Okay I'll see you in 30 minutes, yeah."

Sakura saw someone sitting at the end of the pool and walked over to sit next to her.

"Hey Hinata," Sakura smiled.

"H-ello Sak-u-ra," Hinata stuttered.

"I wish we could change bathing suits," Sakura sighed eyeing Hinata's one-piece.

"I c-o-uldn't wear th-a—t," Hinata stuttered blushing looking at Sakura's two-piece. "It w-o—uld be to embarrassing."

"Hey Sakura," Kiba screamed. "You want to play beach ball?"

Sakura glanced at the teams. On one side of the net were Itachi, Sasuke, Sai, Kisame, and Tobi. On the other side her boys.

"No I'm good," Sakura yelled back.

Sakura stared down at her empty plate and stood up. "I'm going over to the food stand, you want anything Hinata?" Sakura questioned dusting off her butt.

"N-n—o b-ut tha-n-n-k you for a-sk-ing," Hinata smiled.

Sakura walked back to the food stand to load up on more pizza. She watched as the guys smacked the beach ball back and forth really fast.

_"They're going to pop it," Sakura thought. _

Sakura was making her way back to the spot with Hinata when she heard a yell.

"LOOK OUT!" someone screamed.

Tobi hit the beach ball way too hard and it hit Sakura in the back of the head with so much force she fell face forward into the pool.

"SAKURA, MY SWEET CHERRY BLOSSOM!" Rock Lee yelled.

"Hey security," Itachi growled. "Get him out of here."

"NO I WANT TO STAY I JUST GOT HERE!" Rock Lee whined as he was thrown out.

Sakura floated motionless in the pool.

"Don't worry, Sakura knows how to swim. She'll be out there in no time," Naruto bragged.

20 Seconds Later 

"SOMEONE SAVE SAKURA!" Naruto roared.

Neji dived into the water and swam towards her. He wrapped his hands around her waist for support and headed to the surface. With the help of the guys they pulled Sakura out and laid her on the side of the pool.

"She's not breathing," Shikamaru whispered.

Everyone looked at Neji. "Well give her CPR," Shino ordered. The guys really didn't want Neji to give her the kiss of life but they didn't want Sakura to die.

"I don't know CPR," Neji confessed.

"WHAT?" everyone screamed.

"I hired you to be the lifeguard," Sasuke glared. "That means you should know CPR."

"Well…I only did for the money and so I could sit up on the tower and stare at all the hot girls."

"I'm going to kill you," Sasuke threatened.

"Later for that," Shino said getting everyone's attention. "Sakura is dying while you guys are fighting over there. Who here knows CPR?"

"Move out the way," someone snarled pushing through the crowd.

Sai pushed Neji out of the way and kneeled on the side of Sakura.

"You know CPR?" Kiba wondered.

Sai ignored him as he tilted Sakura's head up slightly. He placed both hands, one on top of the other on Sakura chest and pushed down three times.

"He's touching Sakura's boobs," Naruto whispered to Gaara.

"I wanted to do that," a guy behind Shino said.

Everyone watched as Sai lowered his head near Sakura's and opened her mouth. He then covered his mouth over Sakura's lips and breathed into her mouth. They watched as he repeated the steps three times. On the fourth try Sakura mouth opened and she coughed up water on Sai's face.

"Great job Ugly," Sai said sitting up wiping of his face.

Sakura sat up to see everyone staring at her.

AND that's a wrap! Yeah I know I should have continued! But, I decided to stop there! There is so much going on that I decided that the next chapter will be Itachi's Pool Party PART 2. I couldn't fit everything into one chapter, so I will split them into two and you'll just have to wait. (Evil Smirk) BYE! SEE YOU SOON!


	10. Itachi's Pool Party Part II

Important Note:

I decided that you guys will be in control of whom Sakura ends up with. There is a poll on my profile where you can go vote up to 4 choices of who you want Sakura to end up with. Now I won't just toss her to the winner, the top five guys then will fight for Sakura's heart and they will be the ones advancing in the story.

* * *

_Previous Chapter 7:_

_"Later for that," Shino said getting everyone's attention. "Sakura is dying while you guys are fighting over there. Who here knows CPR?" _

_"Move out the way," someone snarled pushing through the crowd. _

_Sai pushed Neji out of the way and kneeled on the side of Sakura. _

_"You know CPR?" Kiba wondered. _

_Sai ignored him as he tilted Sakura's head up slightly. He placed both hands, one on top of the other on Sakura chest and pushed down three times. _

_"He's touching Sakura's boobs," Naruto whispered to Gaara. _

_"I wanted to do that," a guy behind Shino said. _

_Everyone watched as Sai lowered his head near Sakura's and opened her mouth. He then covered his mouth over Sakura's lips and breathed into her mouth. They watched as he repeated the steps three times. On the fourth try Sakura mouth opened and she coughed up water on Sai's face._

_"Great job, Ugly," Sai said sitting up wiping of his face. _

_Sakura sat up to see everyone staring at her._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Itachi's Pool Party Part 2**

"What are you guys looking at?" Sakura whispered looking around. They were all looking at her with wide eyes and open mouths.

"You almost died," Kiba whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura wondered looking at all of the faces.

"Tobi," Itachi glared at him. "Hit you with a beach ball in the back of your head and you fell into the pool."

Tobi rushed over and threw his arms around Sakura holding her tight. "I am so sorry," he said pulling her closer.

"Unconscious," Sasuke added in.

"Then I jumped in to save your life," Neji said grinning at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened immediately. "Did he give me CPR?" Sakura questioned with a look of horror on her face.

"No," Naruto answered.

Sakura let out of sigh of relief. Gaara then pried Tobi off of her helped her up and gave her a glass of fruit punch which she started to drink.

"Sai did," Naruto finished.

Sakura spit her drink into Gaara's face. "HE WHAT?" Sakura shrieked.

"I gave you CPR which means I saved your life," Sai smirked leaning against a wall.

"Excuse me Sasuke, where is the bathroom again?" Sakura asked turning around.

"Second floor, third door on the left," Sasuke replied.

Sakura walked briskly towards the Uchiha's house.

"Where are you going Sakura?" Shino asked.

"TO GO WASH MY MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP!" she screamed opening the front door.

"She doesn't seem very happy," Naruto said.

"How would you feel if you drowned and woke up to find out Sasuke gave you CPR?" Kiba smiled.

"THAT IS DISGUSTING AND A HORRIBLE EXAMPLE, IT HAS TO BE A GIRL NOT CHICKEN BUTT!" Naruto shouted chasing Kiba.

"Guys you're not supposed to be running around the pool," Shika sighed.

"Shut up, Mom," Kiba laughed. Naruto then slipped on a spilled ice-cream cone and fell taking Kiba with him into the pool.

"Maybe you should listen to Shikamaru more," Gaara smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto and Kiba yelled climbing the ladder to get out of the pool.

Sakura came back outside with a glass of water her head tilted back gargling.

"Come on it wasn't that bad," Sai said taking the glass from her hand.

Sakura held up a finger and went behind a bush to spit the water out. "I'll have you know that it was horrible."

"How would you know?" Sai started. "You were unconscious." Sai stepped closer to her and draped an arm around her neck. "Actually I thought it was pretty nice your lips taste just like strawberries."

Sakura froze and blushed as Sai stepped in front of her. "I wouldn't mind doing it again," Sai smirked leaning forward his forehead touching hers.

He then started laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" Sakura snapped.

"You should have seen your face, Ugly," he laughed. "You actually thought I was going to kiss you again, as if."

Sakura stepped closer to Sai and leaning forward. "That's too bad; I was going to take you up on your offer."

"You were."

Sakura then swung her leg around and did a roundhouse kick sending Sai into the pool. Sai swam back up after ten seconds.

"Ugly," Sai growled.

"Oops, I'm so sorry," Sakura said. "It was an accident." Sakura turned on her heel and went over to get her wrap. She tied it around her waist tightly when she heard a groan. Neji was staring at her with a frown on his face.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"Why do you have to put that wrap on?" Neji whined. "Now I can't stare at your as-"

"MY WHAT?" Sakura snapped.

"Your…eyes," Neji said quickly trying to recover.

"My eyes are up here," Sakura pointed. "You were saying my a-"

"Look someone's drowning," Neji gasped interrupting her. "Got to go." He then ran out of the gate.

"What was that about?" Deidara muttered coming from behind Sakura.

"I don't know," Sakura answered honestly.

"Come on," Deidara said grabbing Sakura's hand. "You promised to swim with me, yeah."

Sakura looked down at the hand clutching hers. "Ummm…I was going to go get a slice of pizza."

Come on," Deidara growled pulling her towards the pool.

"I don't want to get in, I've already drowned today."

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you, yeah."

Sakura unwrapped the wrap around her waist and took Deidara's hand as he helped her step into the pool. Soon they were side by side bobbling in the water.

"See it wasn't that bad, yeah."

"Yeah," Sakura said, "but I still wanted that pizza."

Deidara laughed. "You and your pizza. They'll be plenty of time for pizza."

Sakura sighed. "I guess. But there better still be some left when I get over there or you're going down."

"Don't worry," Sai started sitting next to Deidara and Sakura poolside, "with your ugly face you'll probably scare everybody away from the pizza.

Sakura glared at him. "Don't make me push you back into the water.

"You wouldn't." Sai smirked.

Then quick as a flash, Sakura grabbed Sai's leg and before he could try to crawl away, she yanked him back into the water with a huge splash. Deidara laughed. So did Sakura.

Sai came up sputtering water. "This isn't funny, Ugly."

Sakura still laughed. "Yes it is. And I'm not ugly, I'm average."

"Whatever," Sai rolled his eyes and got out of the pool and walked away.

Deidara sighed and gave Sakura a glare.

"What?" Sakura wondered.

"Average come on, why don't you just admit you're hot?" Deidara stated.

"Well I'm not," Sakura told him swimming away.

"Whoa you don't know, yeah" Deidara said shocked catching up with Sakura.

"Know what?" Sakura asked curiously. She stopped and turned over on her back to float.

"You have your own fan clubs, you have already been nominated for prom queen and every guy wants to date you, yeah."

"Prom queen?" Sakura muttered. "I'm a freshman and I have only been here for a week."

"Well they seem to really like you, yeah," he grinned swimming closer to Sakura.

"But why do they?" Sakura wanted to know. "I'm nothing special."

"That's not true," Deidara said concerned.

"I'm not like those other girls who like to dress up and do all that girly stuff. I love scary movies, I eat like a pig and I love playing basketball."

"So not all guys like little delicate girls, yeah."

"So you don't care if your girlfriend could beat you to a pulp," Sakura said.

Deidara swam closer to Sakura so he was in front of her. "I think it's kinda sexy."

"You didn't say yeah," Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah," Deidara whispered as he swam closer to her their faces inches apart.

"SAKURA," Naruto yelled. "THEY HAVE CHOCOLATE CAKE!

"Chocolate cake," Sakura shrieked. "I got to go," Sakura sang getting out of the pool. She whipped her head around to wave to Deidara. "It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, nice talk," he said bitterly under his breath. He then waved and smiled as he saw her get in line for cake.

Sakura arrived at the front and put up one of the many plates. Itachi smirked at her from across the table.

"I know how you can get a whole cake," Itachi replied.

"How?" Sakura asked. Sakura thought for a second and changed her mind. "No thanks."

"You didn't even hear what I had to say," Itachi answered defensively.

"It was probably something perverted," Sakura said disgustedly.

"You know me so well," Itachi smirked. "Doesn't she Sasuke?" Itachi echoed elbowing his brother.

"Will you leave me alone?" Sasuke growled.

"Itachi they're here!" a bodyguard yelled from across the yard.

"Who's here? Sakura and Sasuke asked together.

"Hey everybody take your seats!" Itachi screamed. Sakura sat in an empty beach chair next to Sasori.

"Where have you been?"

"I was watching TV in Itachi's house," he answered uninterested in what was happing.

Gaara sat in the beach chair next to Sakura. "Hey what's going on?"

"I don't know, carrot top here is no help," Sakura stated pointing at Sasori. Sasori glared at Sakura. "What did you say?" he ordered.

"Nothing," Sakura said quickly. As techno music blasted through the speakers the gate was opened. Sakura's mouth dropped open. In walked four scantily dressed men and women. "He hired strippers for a pool party," Sakura gasped.

Wolf whistles were heard as the women started to disperse among the crowd dancing to the music. One of the blonde's got a lot of attention when she did a split.

"Who hires strippers for a pool party?" Sakura asked nobody in particular.

"THIS IS THE BEST PARTY EVER!" Sakura heard Kiba and Naruto yell snapping pictures.

"This is just sick," Sakura said disgusted. "Isn't it Gaara?"

"Gaara?" Sakura turned to see her friend looking too!

"Gaara!" Sakura croaked.

"What?" Gaara said defensively. "I can't help it there right in my face," he pointed to the blond now shaking her chest in his face.

"Close your eyes," Sakura suggested when she felt someone staring at her. She twisted her head to the left to see one of the male strippers making his way towards her. He had long dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. His sculpted body was in a skintight firefighter outfit, just the pants and the suspenders digging into his six-pack.

Sakura eyes wided when circled around her chair shaking his hips back and forth and thrusting them in her direction. Sakura may not have made a big deal out of it if he just backed away. He was really creeping her out.

He then climbed onto her beach chair. "W-what ar-r-e you d-oi-ng," she stuttered.

"Hunting my prey," he snarled hoving over her. "You're pretty cute," he smirked lowering his head closer to her.

Someone then pushed him off. Sakura saw that her rescuer was Sasuke and he didn't look very happy.

"Okay all of you out!" Sasuke ordered to all the strippers. They grabbed their stuff and quickly made their way towards the door.

"All come on," Naruto whined.

"Why you have to go ruin all the fun?" Tobi sobbed.

"I was just about to get her digits," Kiba said glumly.

Sasuke glared at all of them. "Okay we will shut up," Kiba said.

"I will not sh-" Naruto started. Kiba then covered Naruto's mouth with his hand. Sasuke walked away. Naruto at that moment licked Kiba's hand.

"Ewww, what's wrong with you?" Kiba wailed wiping his hand on his beach chair.

"You know you like it," Naruto declared.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Gaara asked. Naruto and Kiba walked over. "What's wrong with Sakura?"

"Did you not see that guy just about on top of her or were you to busy taking pictures?" Gaara questioned.

"WHAT, THAT GUY WAS ALL OVER MY SAKURA?" Naruto roared.

"Your?" Itachi said coming up behind him. "Why would she want to date you I mean, look at you," Itachi smirked.

"What's wrong with how I look?" Naruto asked.

Itachi ignored him. "I'm very sorry Sakura," Itachi grimace. "I clearly told them no physical contact with the guests.

"Why were they even here?" Sakura declared. "Normal people don't bring strippers to pool parties."

"True but I'm not really a normal person," Itachi grinned.

"That still doesn't explain why he attacked me; there were plenty of other girls here."

"Your beauty drew him in like bee to a flower," Naruto replied.

Sakura got up and put her hands around Naruto's neck.

"Umm…Sakura why are you trying to choking me?"

"I'm not choking you, my fingers are just hugging your neck.," Sakura growled.

Naruto blushed lightly and giggled. "Do your lips want to hug my lips?"

Naruto then fell into the pool from Sakura's powerful punch. Neji then returned through the gate.

"Guess what, I am now CPR certified," Neji smirked.

"Good I think Naruto may need some help," Kiba pointed to Naruto floating in the pool.

"Oops, I forget my…TOOTHBRUSH," Neji shouted running out of the Itachi manor again.

"I don't think he's coming back," Sakura replied as they watched him run up the street and hopped into his limo.

"Well now who's going to give Naruto CPR?" Shino questioned looking around.

"I have an idea," Shikamaru said. He walked over to the table and picked up a cup of ramen. He placed the cup at the edge of the pool and pulled out a mini fan. He turned it on and let the sweet aroma make its way to Naruto.

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted with glee. He swam to the edge of the pool and quickly devoured it. "Is there anymore?"

"Over there," Sakura pointed to the table. Naruto ran over and started on his second cup.

"Okay now we know to bring ramen with us everywhere we go," Kiba chuckled.

Sakura yawned and stretched her arms. "Well I guess it's time to go," Sakura said.

"Whoa it's only 9:30," Tobi said coming from behind Sakura.

"Yeah that means I've been at this for two hours," Sakura stated.

"Come on it's just starting to get good."

Sakura watched as more seniors started entering the gate carrying coolers full of drinks. A lot of people Sakura was pretty sure didn't even go to their school. The music was turned on again, now blasting at an ear piercing volume.

"Great now it's definitely time to leave," Sakura said heading for the gate.

"Hey," Sasuke popped out of nowhere. "You're staying."

"Says who?" Sakura demanded stepping in front of him.

"Me," Sasuke smirked.

"Like I'm going to take orders from you and that chicken scratch you call hair," Sakura said dryly trying to step around Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled in her into his chest.

"But we didn't even get to know each other," Sasuke smirked pushing a lock of her hair out of her face.

Sakura froze as he spinned her around towards the party breathing on her neck. "If you stay you can take the all the trays of dessert home," he whispered in her ear. He then walked off in the other direction.

Sakura glanced over at the many trays of cake and pie on the table. She sighed, he knew her weakness and he knew she could pass up free food.

Sakura walked back to her friends slowly taking a seat on the same chair as Shino. She watched as the seniors near the pool were throwing in girls just to see them get wet.

"I'm thirsty," Sakura announced. "I'm going to go get a drink."

"I'm coming too," Naruto told them.

"Me too," Kiba said.

The three walked over to the cooler and Sakura pulled off the lid. She reached in to get a coke when a guy walked up to her.

"Are you a parking ticket?" he asked.

"What?" Sakura said confused.

"Cause you have fine written all over you," he grinned finishing his pick up line

Naruto and Kiba then fell over laughing their heads off. Naruto wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye.

"That was the corniest pick up line ever," he said gasping for air.

"I know," Kiba laughed holding his stomach.

Sakura turned around to see the guy had already walked away and was sulking in a corner.

"I think you hurt his feelings," Kiba snorted grabbing his soda.

"I didn't even say anything, you guys were the ones laughing," Sakura said walking back towards the group. But before they even took a step another guy popped up.

"Can I get your picture?" he asked.

"Why?" Sakura muttered.

"So I can prove to my friends that angels really do exist." He grinned.

Naruto and Kiba then started laughing up a storm. "That was even worse," Kiba replied.

"Come on Sakura," Naruto said grabbing her arm and leading her back to their chairs.

"What took you so long?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sakura was getting hit on by these guys with horrible pick-up lines," Naruto teased.

"Yeah I mean I could have done better than that," Kiba bragged.

"Prove it," Shino demanded.

"Umm…" Kiba muttered thinking. "Oh, I got one." Kiba faced Sakura and cleared his throat. "Did you have Campbell's soup today?

"No," Sakura said bitterly.

"Because you're lookin' mmm... mmm... good!" Kiba ended.

"Not bad," Gaara said.

"I got one," Naruto cheered jumping up and down.

"Go ahead," Sakura gestured for him to continue.

"I'm Batman. Wanna see my batmobile?" Naruto said raising his eyebrows.

"I don't think you should use that," Gaara said disgustedly.

"Like you could do better," Naruto declared.

"I could and I'll prove it," Gaara answered.

Gaara looked deep into Sakura's eyes. "You look almost perfect...the only thing I can see that's wrong is your lips...they're not touching mine."

Sakura was quiet for a moment. "Was it good?" Gaara asked.

"It was…okay," Sakura responded taking a sip of her soda.

"What about you Shika?" Gaara asked anxiously.

Shikamaru glanced at Sakura and said. "I only have three months to live."

Sakura smirked. "Pretty clever."

"I don't get it," Naruto said scratching his head.

"He only has three months to live which means she will take pity on him and maybe go out with him" Gaara explained.

"Not always true," Sakura answered. "I mean if Neji said he only had three months to live I still wouldn't date him."

"That was harsh," Kiba laughed.

"Well it's true," Sakura informed them taking another quick sip from her bottle.

"Well Shino, you got anything?" Kiba asked.

"You must be the reason for global warming because you're hot.

"Wow," Naruto began. "That was really weak."

"You guys didn't say it had to be good," Shino pointed out.

"So Sakura," Shika started. "Tell us a pick up line."

"I don't know any, I never use them," Sakura implied placing her empty bottle on the ground.

"Think of one," Naruto said anxiously. Sakura thought for a second then laughed.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Sakura walked up Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder. "I like inexperienced men."

Everybody laughed expect for Naruto. "Sakura that was really mean."

"I'm sorry Naruto," Sakura grinned.

"Do I get a hug?"

"You're pushing your luck," Sakura glared.

Itachi then popped out of nowhere. "This one always works for me," Itachi said.

"Where did you come from?" Sakura wondered since he was all the way across the pool.

"I heard you were talking about pick-up lines and I had to let you know my favorite that always works for me," Itachi explained smirking along.

"What is it?" Naruto asked taking out a pen and paper.

"What has 142 teeth and holds back the incredible hunk?" Itachi asked them.

"What?" Sakura said slowly.

"My zipper," Itachi smirked. "It keeps the beast tamed."

"Man that was awesome," Naruto encouraged Itachi as he flexed his muscles.

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura snapped. "That made me want to gag."

"That line actually works," Gaara pressed trying to find the truth.

"Every time," Itachi smiled confidently.

Sakura glared at Itachi. "What?" Itachi said innocently. "If you think mine are bad you should listen to Tobi's."

"HEY TOBI!" Itachi yelled. Tobi turned towards them and Itachi motioned him over with his hand.

"Yeah, what's up? Tobi answered.

"We were just talking about pick up lines; care to let them hear a few of yours? Itachi instructed pointing the group.

"Of course," Tobi laughed. "Here's one of my favorites."

He cleared his throat and walked up to a random girl off to the side.

"Excuse me, can I read your T shirt in brail?" Tobi said waiting an answer.

She giggled and laid a hand on Tobi's chest.

"If you want it to be," She smiled inching towards him. She wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to him before he walked away.

"See?" Tobi said smugly pocketing the number.

"Oh please half the girls here would fall for that stupid pick up line," Sakura said angrily.

"I got plenty more where that came from baby," Tobi informed her.

Tobi pulled a girl by the hand toward him. She was a pretty blonde with at blue bikini several sizes too small. "Do you like bananas or blueberries?"

"Why?" She asked confused.

"I wanna know what kind of pancakes to make in the morning."

She frowned before she replied. "I don't like pancakes. I like sausage biscuits," she purred giving him a wink before walking off.

"See?" Tobi pointed out again.

"Okay, okay can we please stop talking about pick-up lines, it's starting to get on my nerves," Sakura lied so Tobi would stop.

"Wait, I got one more," Tobi grinned. "You wanna Austrian kiss. It's like a French kiss but it's down under.

"Now I am officially naming you a pervert," Sakura said stepping away from him.

Then Neji decided to rejoin the party. "Hey I love using pick up lines."

He looked Sakura up and down. "I've heard milk is good for the body but DANG, how much did you drink?"

A very irritated Sakura pushed the surprised Neji into the pool. "I thought you could use a bath," Sakura teased.

"Well I don't like to bathe alone," Neji snapped grabbing Sakura's ankle pulling her in.

"NO!" Sakura wailed before she was entirely underwater. She then came up for air pulling her hair out of her face.

She heard a moan and saw Neji staring at her. "Gosh you're even hotter when you wet."

"Okay time to go," Sakura said grabbing the hand Shika offered and helped her out.

Sakura walked quickly to the changing rooms grabbed a towel and dried herself off. She pulled on her shorts and zipped up her jacket. She opened up the door and started walking back to the guys.

"Well I'm ready to go," Sakura said grabbing all her stuff.

Sasuke strolled over as Sakura and her friends were leaving. "You know if you leave now, you're not going to get any cake," Sasuke informed her.

"Fine by me," Sakura assured him walking away.

"Bye ugly," Sai said. "Maybe this party will start to become fun."

Sakura smiled as she pushed him into the pool one last time before leaving.

"YOU HAG," Sai yelled angrily.

"BYE EVERYBODY, SEE YOU IN SCHOOL," Sakura announced to everyone at the pool party.

"You know half those people don't even attend our school," Shino implied wrapping his towel around his neck.

"I know," Sakura smiled warmly at him causing him to blush.

"Well it was nice of you to come," Itachi said. "Too bad you're leaving," he said glumly.

"I'm sure you'll survive," Sakura teased stepping out of the mansion yard and onto the street.

"It's only 10:30, the party just about to get good," Itachi pressed trying to get her to stay. "I just know it."

"I have a curfew which is 11:00 on the weekends," Sakura admitted.

"GIRLS GONE WILD!" Sakura and the others heard someone scream from behind the fence.

Naruto and Kiba were about to run before Sakura gave them a glare. "But Sakura they may be topless," Kiba whined pointing to his camera.

"You take one more step and I will rip you heads off and bang them together," Sakura growled. Kiba and Naruto walked back until they were behind her.

"Good boys."

"Well I got go," Itachi said looking back into the party. "Please make it home safely, I don't want anything happing to my little cherry blossom," he teased.

Gaara cleared his throat. "Come on Sakura," Gaara muttered.

"Well bye," Sakura said waving awkwardly to him. The group made their way to the back of the Uchiha's manor and the back gate opened revealing Deidara with a tray of cakes.

"Thank you so much for sneaking the cake out," Sakura said reaching for it.

"First a kiss, yeah," Deidara demanded.

"What?" Sakura shrieked.

"On the lips?" Shino questioned.

"Yeah," Deidara smirked.

"No way," Kiba snapped.

"Yeah what he said," Naruto blurted out.

"Will you just give me the cake? Sakura glared holding her hands out.

"Kiss," Deidara demanded.

"I am not kissing you on the lips," Sakura scowled.

"Fine my cheek," Deidara said ready to compromise.

"Fine," Sakura said standing on her tipsy toes to place her soft lips of his cheek for three seconds. Sakura then grabbed the cake quickly and made dash for it.

"THANKS DEIDARA!" Sakura screamed as she and the guys ran down the street waking up the neighborhood.

"Anytime," Deidara said to himself before heading back into the party.

* * *

Wellllll…that is it for now guys. I really didn't know what to do for the chapter so sorry if pick up lines was used for mostly the entire chapter. I've notice that my writing skills have improved. Thanks to my English Teacher! : ) Well, you guys also get to make another decision. You guys get to decide if you want the next chapter to be about Sakura's birthday or a school dance. So, in your review tell which one you would prefer. One with the most votes will be incorporated into the next chapter. THANK YOU GUYS AND I LOVE YA! See you soooon! ; )


	11. A Day of Celebration

Hey peeps! You now have another lovely chapter. Now most of you guys voted for Sakura's birthday but there is a little bit of dancing in this chapter (wink). Now if you have not voted you can still go to the poll, so all the guys are still fighting over Sakura. But, as of now here are the top five: Gaara, Itachi, Sai, Sasuke, and Shikamaru (order does not matter). Now if your favorite is not here, go vote so you can see them battle for Sakura's heart and maybe be her boyfriend in the end.

* * *

_Previous Chapter 8:_

_"Well, I got go," Itachi said looking back into the party. "Please, make it home safely, I don't want anything happing to my little cherry blossom," he teased._

_Gaara cleared his throat. "Come on, Sakura," Gaara muttered._

_"Well, bye," Sakura said waving awkwardly to him. The group made their way to the back of the Uchiha's manor and the back gate opened revealing Deidara with a tray of cakes. _

_"Thank you so much for sneaking the cake out," Sakura said reaching for it. _

_"First, a kiss, yeah," Deidara demanded._

_"What?" Sakura shrieked._

_"On the lips?" Shino questioned. _

_"Yeah," Deidara smirked._

_"No way," Kiba snapped._

_"Yeah, what he said," Naruto blurted out. _

_"Will you just give me the cake? Sakura glared holding her hands out. _

_"Kiss," Deidara demanded._

_"I am not kissing you on the lips," Sakura scowled._

_"Fine, my cheek," Deidara said ready to compromise._

_"Fine," Sakura said standing on her tipsy toes to place her soft lips of his cheek for three seconds. Sakura then grabbed the cake quickly and made dash for it. _

_"THANKS DEIDARA!" Sakura screamed as she and the guys ran down the street waking up the neighborhood._

_"Anytime," Deidara said to himself before heading back into the party. _

**Chapter 9: A Day of Celebration**

"SAAAKKKKUURRAAA, TIME TO GET UP," Sakura's dad yelled up the stairs.

"I'M UP!" Sakura screamed back. Sakura got out of bed and stepped down the stairs to the kitchen. Sakura walked into the kitchen and her eyes glistened with joy at what lay before here. The kitchen table was lavished with pancakes and syrup, eggs, bacon, sausage, orange juice, and more. Sakura's dad was standing by it all.

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" he exclaimed.

Sakura's jaw dropped and she raced to the table, her eyes running over all the food. She then rushed over to her father. "Thank you dad! This is the best!"

Mr. Haruno just smiled as he pulled out the chair for his daughter and she sat down. She immediately started piling food onto her plate. In no time at all Sakura had eaten everything.

"Ahhhhh," she sighed. "That was delicious." Just then the doorbell rang. Sakura's dad went to the door and opened the door. On the front porch was none other than…Naruto.

"HELLO MR. HARUNO!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh hello Naruto," Mr. Haruno greeted. "Nice to see you. Please, come inside."

Naruto walked inside and went up to Sakura. "Happy birthday, Sakura!" he yelled.

Sakura jumped from his loud voice. "Hi Naruto," she smiled.

Naruto took out something from behind his back. "Here I brought you a present."

Sakura took a look at the decorative present stretched out in front of her and looked back at Naruto.

"You couldn't wait till later?" Sakura asked.

"No I was about to burst," Naruto informed her sitting at the table helping himself to a pile of pancakes.

"Well are you going to open it?" Naruto pressed.

Sakura slowly pulled all the wrapping paper of the box. She watched as Naruto sat at the edge of the seat waiting to see her reaction. Her dad leaned against the counter too.

"Come on open it up," her father urged.

Sakura lifted the box lid and peeked inside.

"Ummm…Naruto what is it?" Sakura asked pulling an alarm clock out of the box. There was a girl with pink hair and a skimpy stripper outfit gripping the pole on a stage.

"It's a pole dancing alarm clock. I had it custom made," Naruto smiled taking the alarm clock from Sakura.

"Watch this," Naruto replied turning it on. Sakura, Naruto, and her dad watch as the mini Sakura started to grind against the pool moaning.

Sakura watched as her dad turned red picked up the alarm clock and threw it into the trash.

"Sakura I think you should start getting ready for school," her father ordered.

"Okay," Sakura said zipping out of the room, taking the steps two at a time.

Mr. Haruno glared at Naruto from across the room.

"Umm…I think I should wait outside," Naruto said slowly backing up towards the door.

"You do that," Sakura dad agreed going over to the table to clean up the breakfast dishes.

Sakura appeared on the porch 15 minutes later.

"I thought your dad was going to kill me," Naruto muttered as he got up from the swinging bench and looked at Sakura. "Sakura what kind of birthday outfit is that?" Naruto wailed.

Sakura was wearing a pair of jeans, black sandals, her hair in a ponytail, and a black t-shirt with a monster holding a plate of cookies that said, 'Come to the dark side, we have cookies.'

"You know Sakura most girls dress up on their birthdays," Naruto announced walking down the stairs.

"Well I'm not most girls and besides it's my birthday. I want to be comfortable."

"Whatever you say, Saku," Naruto grinned walking behind her.

Sakura and Naruto made it to school just five minutes before the bell ringed. "I'm going to go to my locker," Sakura called as Naruto left.

"Okay see you in homeroom," Naruto replied walking off.

Sakura opened her locker and took out the books she needed and closed on it. Waiting on the other side was no other than Itachi. "Well if it isn't cherry blossom," he smirked looking down at her. "Did you have a good weekend without me?"

"Yes I can't believe I survived without you," Sakura sniffed wiping her eye.

"Funny, I was wondering if you wanted to go-"

"Good morning, Sakura," Gaara said smiling as he came up behind her. Gaara's smile turned to a scowl when he saw Itachi standing beside Sakura.

"Hi Gaara," Sakura smiled turning the dial on her locker to zero.

"As I was saying if you wanted to go out-"

"Happy Birthday Sakura," Gaara interrupted Itachi again handing her a small box gift bag.

"Thanks Gaara," Sakura said expecting the gift.

"It's really nothing, just something I thought you like," Gaara blushed scratching the back of his head.

Sakura opened up the bag and pushed tissue paper out the way. She pulled out a little bag that had nail polish, all of them dark colors: black, a dark purple, a navy blue, and a blood red.

"You said you like nail polish so I just got you a few.

"Awww, Gaara that was so sweet," Sakura said surprised at the gift. She gave a Gaara a quick hug something she hardly ever did.

"That was very thoughtful," Sakura grinned.

Itachi stood frozen in the same spot the entire time. "It's your birthday?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah but it's no big deal," Sakura insisted.

Sakura heard Itachi curse under his breath and he left quickly down the hall disappearing around the corner.

"Come on or were going to be late," Gaara told her.

Sakura and Gaara made their way to homeroom and took their seats.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" Kiba yelled as she walked in.

"Will you shut up?" Sakura said mortified looking around to make sure nobody heard.

Neji was over to her desk in a second. "It's your birthday?" Neji gasped.

"Yeah," Sakura croaked.

"And you didn't even tell me," Neji said angrily. "I didn't even get you a gift," Neji added getting angrier.

"You don't have to get me a gift," Sakura pressed.

"No you're getting a gift," Neji growled. "You've been a very naughty girl Sakura."

Neji smirked getting an idea. "I think it's time for birthday spanking," he smirked.

"If you touch her," Gaara started. "I'll rip your arm out of your socket."

"And then my bugs will feed on it," Shino added in.

"Okay," Neji said backing up. "You have some weird friends," he said towards Sakura.

"Thanks guys but I could have handled it on my own," Sakura admitted.

"We know that Sakura," Shino explained. "But you don't have to fight all your battles alone, you got us."

Sakura smiled as he looked at her friends. "You guys are going to make me cry one day," Sakura teased as Sasuke walked up to them.

"It's your birthday and you didn't tell anybody," Sasuke scowled.

"We knew," Kiba grinned.

"Why does it matter?" Shikamaru said walking into the class late. "Everybody in the school knows it Sakura's birthday now."

"WHAT?" Sakura blurted out.

"They're all talking about it in the hallways," Shika informed placing a black box on her desk.

"Happy Birthday," Shika muttered.

"Whoa that's pretty tiny," Kiba pointed out. "Must be jewelry."

Sakura popped the box open to reveal a necklace. The necklace was silver and black with the word TOMBOY in capital letters hanging off the chain.

"It's beautiful," Sakura said stunned as she lifted it out of the box. "Thank you, Shika."

"It was nothing, I just saw it and brought it for you," Shikamaru insisted. Sakura handed the necklace to Shika and lifted her hair up so he could put it around her neck. Shikamaru stood behind her as he tried to close the clasp. It wouldn't be so troublesome if his hands weren't so sweaty.

"How troublesome," Shika whispered after a third try. Finally he was able to close it. "There," he said letting Sakura know he was done.

"How does it look?" Sakura asked the guys.

"Good," they all answered together.

"Sakura, you're on the dark side?" Kiba questioned look at her shirt.

"Yeah they always win," Sakura answered.

"No they don't," Naruto disagreed. "Good always prevails in the end."

"Yeah after the evil has been beating them," Sakura continued.

"But the good make-"

"Okay were not going to have a debate on this," Gaara warned them.

"Hey Shino and Kiba haven't given Sakura their presents," Naruto pointed out glaring at them.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," Sakura protested.

"I got you something," Shino said reaching into his book bag. "A pet."

"Oh he got her a pet cockroach," Kiba giggled.

"No," Naruto laughed. "He got her a dung beetle."

"Will you two stop?" Shika scowled his head on his desk. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Here," Shino said slowly handing her a cage with a cover over it. Sakura lifted the small blanket.

"It's not a bug," Naruto said surprised. "It's a bunny."

"I've always wanted a bunny," Sakura chuckled taking the small black and white bunny out of the cage. "It's so cute."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Sakura asked lifting the bunny up.

"He's a boy," Shino assured her.

"Well I'll call you…," Sakura thought.

"Naruto the Second," Naruto suggested.

"No," Sakura scowled.

"Spot," Kiba added.

"He's not a dog Kiba," Sakura glared at him.

"I know," Sakura beamed. "Axel."

"What a drag."

"Axel, it is."

Sakura put Axel back in his cage when she heard a poof and their homeroom teacher Kakashi materialized in front of them.

"Sorry, I was late, I ran into an old friend of mine and we-"

"Just save us your excuses," a guy howled from the back of the class.

"Well this is going to be an interesting day," Kakashi groaned.

Just like Kakashi said it was a very interesting day for her. She was so tired of people coming up to her she was so glad when it was lunch.

"Food," Sakura sniffed happily at the air.

Sakura sat at the lunch table patiently waiting for Kiba to bring her present. Kiba arrived back with a large pizza box, bread sticks, and a soda.

"Happy Birthday Sakura, I brought you lunch," Kiba said setting the food on the table.

"You're the best Kiba," Sakura cried opening the pizza box, meat lovers.

"Here have a slice," Sakura commanded handing one to him.

"You're sharing your pizza with me?" Kiba gasped.

"Yeah," Sakura smiled.

Kiba accepted the pizza and took a bite. "You're a saint Sakura," Kiba sniffed emotionally.

"Its just pizza," Gaara pointed out a he wanted the two.

"Yeah but she shared," Kiba choked as he grabbed a tissue.

"I'm surrounded by freaks," Gaara declared.

"Cool freaks," Sakura clarified.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino came over to the lunch table with their food.

"So how has your b-day been so far?" Shino glanced up as he watched Sakura dunk a bread stick into the tomato sauce.

"It's been good…well other that the fact that everybody else is really annoying," Sakura irritated.

"And that freshman kid in our gym class keeps stalking you," Shikamaru added.

"That guy is creepy," Naruto croaked looking over at the guy three tables down.

"Well I got my presents and food," Sakura replied holding up a slice of pizza. "I am totally happy."

"Now you guys are coming for my party, aren't you?" Sakura asked sipping her drink.

"Yes of course we're coming," Gaara insisted.

"So is anybody else going to be there?" Naruto wanted to know.

"Well I don't really want a big party so it's just going to be us, Temari, Kabuto and my dad.

"What about your mom?" Shikamaru wondered.

"She told me she couldn't make it so she already mailed me my present," Sakura said softly.

"What was it?" Shino questioned.

"A dress," Sakura said icily.

"That's not bad," Gaara pointed out.

"A red dress that is cut low in the front and has crisscross straps in the back," Sakura explained.

"That sounds like one hot dress," Kiba whistled wiggling his eyebrows.

"I promised her I would wear it for 30 minutes and I would send her a picture," Sakura said glumly.

"What's in it for you?" Gaara demanded to know.

"Court side tickets to the next basketball game," Sakura sighed.

"No way," Naruto said his mouth open.

"Yeah," Sakura smirked. "It's going to be so awesome I can bel-"

"Happy Birthday my love," Neji said planting himself beside her.

"What do you want?" Sakura snorted as he grinned at her.

"I came to bring you your present," Neji informed her. He pulled out a three layered devil chocolate cake.

"Oh my," Sakura gasped as she dropped the bread from the end of the pizza into the empty box. Sakura was in a trance as she looked at the cake.

"What do you think?" Neji grinned as he watched her.

"It's wonderful," Sakura whispered. She picked up a fork and dug into the cake. She lifted the piece up to her mouth and ate it. Her mouth watered as she closed her eyes and moaned.

"It's good, isn't it?" Neji breathed against her ear. Sakura was paying little attention to Neji and she didn't notice when Neji wrapped his arm around her stomach and kissed on her check close to her mouth before leaving with a smirk on his face.

"Umm…Sakura," Naruto started. "Neji just-"

Sakura moaned again as she took another bite of the cake.

"Never mind," Naruto mumbled eating his ramen.

Neji wasn't the only person that decided to give her a present. Sasuke gave her a framed picture of himself so she could put it on her nightstand, Sai gave her an empty box, Deidara gave her hundred dollars and Sasori gave her a card.

"HEY SAKURA!" Tobi shouted coming into the cafeteria gripping a red box. "I heard it was your b-day so I went off campus and got you something."

Sakura smiled as she took the box and opened it. Sakura blushed very quickly as she looked at item in the box.

"What is it?" Naruto asked trying to see inside the box.

Everyone watched as Sakura slowly lifted out a red lacy thong.

"It's a thong," Sakura croaked as she turned it around.

"And it's see through," Kiba smirked at Tobi.

"Ummm…I don't know what to say," Sakura said weakly dropping the thong back into the box.

"Well just promise me you'll wear it," Tobi smirked.

Sakura sat silently at the table not making eye contact with anybody.

"I think you embarrassed her," Gaara chuckled as he looked at Sakura's blushing cheeks.

"Thank you Tobi," Sakura choked and she closed the box and pushed it aside.

Itachi then walked into the cafeteria and walked up to Sakura. "I have been looking everywhere for a gift for you but I couldn't find anything," Itachi explained.

Itachi then jumped into the lunch table and stood in front of Sakura. "So I decided to give you a homemade gift," Itachi smirked.

Sakura watched as Kisame placed a boom box onto the table and pushed the play button. All of a sudden "Sexy Back" started playing. Itachi then proceeded to take off his jacket and dance around like a stripper.

Sakura had a stunned look on her face and the guys stared in disbelief.

"Is this even legal?" Naruto asked.

_I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)_

_Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)_

_I think you're special, what's behind your back? (yeah)_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. (yeah)_

The other girls in the in the cafeteria soon rushed over and started to chant for Itachi to take it off. Itachi threw his jacket into the crowd and watched as the girls fought over a piece of it.

_Take 'em to the bridge_

_Dirty babe (uh-huh)_

_You see the shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave (uh–huh)_

Itachi inched his shirt up to reveal his six pack but then pulled it back down making the girls scream.

"He is such a tease," Kin giggled behind Sakura.

Itachi motioned from Kisame to hand him a chair. He placed it on top of the table. Then he took off his shirt and threw it to Sakura. She grabbed the shirt off her face and threw it on the floor. Sakura covered her eyes with one of her hands but Itachi removed it and pulled her on onto the table.

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh–huh)_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh-huh)_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

He pushed her slightly in the chair and circled around it slowly thrusting his hips in her direction. Sakura kept her arms crossed and tried to make herself as small as possible.

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

"Shouldn't we do something," Kiba panicked looking at Sakura squirming in the chair.

"What can we do?" Shikamaru pointed out. "Kisame and Pein are blocking the way."

_Let me see what you're working with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

"Oh, we're going to do something alright," Gaara growled bawling his fist.

Just then an administrator came into the lunchroom and broke it up. He pointed to both Itachi and Sakura on the table.

"You two, come with me," he scowled.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted. "You can't take me! I'm the victim here!" She gaped.

The administrator looked at Sakura. "I said come with me now. Now!"

Sakura and Itachi got off the table and went over to the administrator, Sakura muttering to herself along the way. They soon found themselves waiting outside the principal's office.

"Are you mad?" Itachi smirked as he watched her talking to herself.

"And what gave you that idea?" Sakura sarcastically snapped crossing her arms. Itachi turned in his chair so he was facing her.

"Touchy," Itachi said. He stared at Sakura watching her frown as she slid down in the chair.

"You're pretty cute when you mad," Itachi chuckled pushing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Don't touch me," Sakura snapped jumping up. "If you touch me again I'm going to kick you in the-"

"Lady Tsunade is ready to see you," a woman with cropped short black hair spoke motioning for Itachi and Sakura to enter the office.

_"I've never been to the principal's office," Sakura thought. _

Sakura glared at Itachi as he walked in first.

"And it's his entire fault."

"It's only the second week of school and you're already causing trouble," Sakura heard a voice say from behind a black chair. The chair swirled around to show a woman, but not just anyone. Sakura studied her very closely.

She was a middle-aged woman with long blonde pigtails and beautiful eyes. She had a very strong nature about her that Sakura liked. She stood up and Sakura noted that she was a very full figure woman well with huge boobs that could poke her eye out.

"You know the rules of public affection at school," Tsunade warned him. "I would appreciate it if you and your girlfriend would follow the rules."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sakura blurted out jumping very quickly out of her seat. "He," she pointed to Itachi, "is not my boyfriend."

"Then why was he dancing on a lunch table in front of you?" Tsunade glared.

"I was just innocently eating my lunch when he came over and then he started stripping as my birthday present which I did not ask him to do," Sakura explained bitterly.

"Is this true, Itachi?" Tsunade asked looking at him in disgust.

"Of course it's true," Itachi said smugly.

"I was just the victim here," Sakura added.

Tsunade shook her head before taking her seat. "Okay Itachi, I am going to let you off with a warning this time," she informed them. "Now will be please stop attacking girls that obviously don't want you."

"Who said she didn't want me?" Itachi smirked looking at Sakura.

"In your dreams," Sakura told him.

"Already been happening baby," Itachi winked at her.

"Okay you two go to class," Tsunade demanded opening the door for them to leave.

Itachi walked and Sakura followed before she was stopped.

"If he causes trouble, don't be afraid to come tell me about," Tsunade smiled at the pink headed girl. She liked her; she had that spunk she had when she was the same age.

"Don't worry, I think I can handle it just fine," Sakura laughed cracking her knuckles.

"Well my door is always open," Tsunade assured her.

"Thank you," Sakura beamed before heading to class.

The rest of Sakura's day was a nightmare including the creepy freshman that decided to propose to her in the middle of the hallway with a cheap plastic ring. The last bell of the day ringed and Sakura was happy to see her dad parked in the parking lot ready to save her from this crazy school.

Sakura waved goodbye to her friends as she got in the car. "I'll see you a 6:30," she announced before closing the door and speeding away.

"Well I'm going," Kiba replied walking away.

"See you later," Shino muttered heading off.

"Later losers," Gaara said walking over to Kakuro's car.

"What a drag," Shikamaru mumbled before he slowly walked away.

Deidara who was lurking nearby happened to hear Sakura scream something about 6:30. The only person left was that dumb blonde kid.

"So," Deidara started walking up to Naruto. "What's happing at 6:30?" he asked looking at the blonde kid.

"Oh Sakura's birthday party," Naruto grinned. He then slammed his hand over his mouth. "But, it a friends only thing," Naruto explained walking off quickly.

"I'm Sakura friend," Deidara said defensively. "Actually Sakura invited me but she forget to tell me her address," Deidara clarified.

"Oh, well in that case, 365 Pine Street Road, big blue house, you can't miss," Naruto instructed him.

"Thanks, um…,"

"Naruto."

"Well thank you Naruto," Deidara smiled.

"No problem," Naruto said walking away.

"That was too easy," Deidara laughed going to his car.

* * *

**6:30 Sakura's Birthday Party **

"COME ON, SAKU!" he dad screamed up the stairs. "YOUR FRIENDS ARE WAITING!"

"I'M COMING!" Sakura howled down the steps.

"Why did I agree to this?" Sakura whined looking into the mirror. She put on the dress her mother sent her which she was sure was two sizes too small. The red dress was tight against her body showing off her curves, the low cut straps in the front pushed her boobs together and the strips in the back could hardy count as fabric as they digged into her back. She slipped on the matching shoes and the silver hoop earrings.

Sakura walked down the steps slowly going down to her party. "Okay dad let's take this picture, so I can take this thing off," Sakura called.

When she came downstairs, all the lights were off. "Dad!" Sakura shouted.

"Dad!" she called again.

The lights turned on. "SURPRISE!" everybody screeched as they jumped from behind couches and tables. Sakura's mouth fell open as she glanced around the room very quickly.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" Sakura snarled.

Itachi, Deidara, Neji, Sasuke, Sai, and a lot of other people from her school were standing in her living room.

"Well honey, they said they knew you and I let them in," he dad informed her placing her birthday cake on the table.

She glared over at Kiba and Naruto. "Okay which one of you blabbed?" Sakura glared. Kiba pointed to Naruto and Naruto ran to her feet begging.

"It wasn't my fault, the blonde ponytail guy forced it out of me," he cried.

"All I did was ask for directions and you gave them to me," Deidara answered eyeing Sakura. Sakura glared down at Naruto on the floor.

"Umm…have I told you Sakura that you look very hot?" Naruto stammered backing up slowly.

"You sure do," Tobi moaned from the couch.

"Let me get a piece of that," Neji growled.

Sakura threw her hands around her chest but that only pushed her boobs together even more.

"What I wouldn't do for a camera?" Sasuke groaned looking at her.

Sakura backed up towards the steps. "I'm going to go change clothes really quick dad," Sakura declared running up the steps. She tore off the dress and grabbed a pair of shorts and t-shirt before heading back down.

"Awwww Sakura, why did you have to go and spoil all the fun?" Neji teased.

Sakura sat down at the table and watched as her dad lit the candles. Of course they wanted to sing her happy birthday but she refused to sing her part so she just blew out the candles.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked her dad.

"Umm…7:43," he answered looking down at his watch.

"Good, in 23 more minutes I'll officially be 15 years old," Sakura informed everyone.

"I could go to jail," Itachi muttered to himself.

Tobi walked over the radio and turned it on. Music was soon blasting through the entire house.

"So Sakura who you going to dance with?" Tobi asked pointing at himself.

Sakura looked at all the guys and was pretty sure half of them would try to pull something. Gaara had already been wisped away by Ino. Shikamaru was sleeping on the couch, Shino went outside and she couldn't find Naruto or Kiba anywhere. She walked over to Sasori sitting on the couch and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, get up and dance with me," Sakura whispered for only him to hear.

"Why?" Sasori said dryly.

"Well if you don't I'll have to dance with one of them," Sakura said pointed to Neji who was spraying breath spray into his mouth.

Without a word Sasori wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and swirled her into the middle of the living room them dipping her low to the ground.

"You didn't need to do all that," Sakura said stunned at how good of a dancer he was.

"Do you want to dance or not?" Sasori warned her.

"Continue," Sakura said startled as she let herself by glided across the floor.

After the dance was over all the guys soon ambushed her. "So Sakura who gave you the best present?" Neji asked smugly.

"Umm….well…there were so many to choose from," she said eating her cake trying to avoid the question.

"Yeah but who gave you the best present?" Gaara pressed hoping she say his.

"Well…it would…have to be-"

"Sorry I'm late my sweet cheery blossom," Rock Lee choked entering the house. "I was just picking out the greatest present EVER."

"Okay," Sakura said weakly accepting the package.

"I can't wait to see what it is," Naruto laughed as her watched Sakura open the box.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. She pulled out a basketball jersey signed by her favorite basketball player.

"This is the best birthday present ever!" Sakura giggled hugging the life out of Rock Lee. She ran up to her room to try it on.

Rock Lee blushed as he watched her run up the steps. He then heard growling and people cracking their knuckles.

"Can't we all be friends?" Rock Lee shrieked as Itachi grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Let's take him outside," Sasuke suggested the fire inside his eyes burning.

Sakura came back down stairs to thank everyone for coming and wished them all a good night.

"That was a very nice present that boy gave you," Sakura's dad smiled.

"Yeah it was," Sakura grinned.

"Goodnight dad," Sakura called climbing the steps.

"Goodnight Sakura," he dad called back heading towards his room.

**Meanwhile**

Rock Lee was tied to a tree, his pants stolen. He sighed as he heard a dog howl at the full moon.

"Well at least she hugged me," Rock Lee grinned thinking about Sakura.

"Okay time to do survival tip 82," he said to himself working on the ropes.

* * *

Well another chapter has ended and I hope you guys loved it. Before I go be on the lookout for a new story of mine. It is going to include Sakura and five guys, which I am still deciding on. Until next time! ; )


	12. School Spirit and Sakura's Lips

Hi! Ok guys if you have not voted this is the **last time** you may vote before I go and close the polls. As of now the top five guys are: Gaara, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and Sai (order does not matter). So if you're favorite guy is not in the running, get him in there! The next chapter will mostly be the **top five guys** making their move or finding out they like Sakura too. I just read my whole story over and I was so embarrassed at all the mistakes I made. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Previous Chapter 9: _

_"OH MY GOSH!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. She pulled out a basketball jersey signed by her favorite basketball player. _

_"This is the best birthday present ever!" Sakura giggled hugging the life out of Rock Lee. She ran up to her room to try it on. _

_Rock Lee blushed as he watched her run up the steps. He then heard growling and people cracking their knuckles. _

_"Can't we all be friends?" Rock Lee shrieked as Itachi grabbed the collar of his shirt._

_"Let's take him outside," Sasuke suggested the fire inside his eyes burning. _

_Sakura came back down stairs to thank everyone for coming and wished them all a good night. _

_"That was a very nice present that boy gave you," Sakura's dad smiled. _

_"Yeah, it was," Sakura grinned. _

_"Goodnight dad," Sakura called climbing the steps. _

_"Goodnight Sakura," he dad called back heading towards his room. _

_Meanwhile _

_Rock Lee was tied to a tree, his pants stolen. He sighed as he heard a dog howl at the full moon. _

_"Well, at least she hugged me," Rock Lee grinned thinking about Sakura. _

_"Ok, time to do survival tip 82," he said to himself working on the ropes._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just to let you know. **

**Chapter 10: School Spirit and Sakura's Lips**

"I cannot believe a whole month of school is finally over," Kiba cheered with joy.

"I know, it went so fast," Sakura smiled as they all walked to their homeroom.

"And we're going to go to a pep rally today," Naruto grinned. "I heard they're selling ramen at the concession stand.

"Who wants to eat ramen at a pep rally?" Gaara wondered.

"Tons of people," Naruto snapped as they walked into the room. "Everybody loves ramen."

"I don't," Neji stated as he walked by.

"Thanks a lot, you just ruined my point," Naruto announced loudly to the class.

"Don't worry about him," Kiba said. "Wait to we see those CHEERLEADERS!" Kiba sang.

"I heard that their skirts are shorter than last year," Shino said.

"Shino," Sakura gasped. "I'm very surprised at you; I thought you weren't a pervert."

"I'm not," Shino stated. "I'm just saying because that is the only reason they are so happy."

Sakura patted Shino's head. "You're my good boy," Sakura implied rubbing his head.

"Hey what about me?" Gaara pointed to himself.

"Remember the stripper," Sakura glared.

"That's not fair, I didn't ask to see her boobs," Gaara said defensively.

"But you didn't close your eyes," Sakura added.

"What about me?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Umm…I guess you're not a pervert too," Sakura thought walking over to him and giving him a back massage.

"That is totally unfair," Naruto gasped. "I saw Shikamaru looking up your skirt."

"When?" Shika stated.

"Umm…like…last…day..no..week," Naruto said weakly.

"You have no proof," Shikamaru said smugly. "I wouldn't do that anyway."

Itachi walked into homeroom and saw Sakura massaging the boy with the pineapple hair. He decided to investigate.

"So am I next?" Itachi smirked looking at Sakura.

"She is only rewarding people who aren't perverted and apparently I'm a pervert," Gaara said icily.

"And you fail badly," Kiba informed Itachi.

"I'm not a pervert," Neji replied as he took a seat next to Sakura.

"Please when I sat next to you in Geometry, you fell asleep and I heard you whispering about you and Sakura, handcuffs, chocolate syrup and a whip," Naruto blurted out pointing his fingers.

"Ah that was a good dream," Neji blushed looking away.

"What exactly was I doing in this dream?" Sakura asked rubbing Shika's neck who was now asleep on his desk.

"Oh you had handcuffed me to a pole, you whipped me with the whip and told me to roar like a lion, then you took the handcuffs off of me and told me to lick the chocolate sauce off your body," Neji explained.

Everyone then took three steps back. Kakashi decided to poof in to share with the class one of his lame excuses for why he was late.

"Anyway," Naruto started. "I can't wait for that pep rally," he smiled rubbing his hands together.

"I don't like that face you're making; you're up to something," Sakura glared at him.

"I am innocent until proven guilty," Naruto insisted holding his hand up.

"He's got something planned," Gaara stated as everyone glanced at him.

"It's always the dumb ones," Neji chuckled.

"I'm not dumb," Naruto snapped. "I'm smarter then you.

"Please if you were smarter, I still would be better looking than you," Neji smirked.

"I am a hunk," Naruto said flexing his muscles. "And Sakura would pick me any day over you."

"Oh really," Neji smirked. He slid closer to Sakura. "So baby, who would you rather date me or loudly over there?"

"Do not pull me into this," Sakura warned them.

"Come on Sakura, Neji or me," Naruto whined.

"Umm….well…"

Brrrriiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg!

"Oh look it's time for geometry," Sakura said grabbing her stuff and heading out the door.

"Hey hot stuff, yeah," Deidara grinned, passing her in the hallway.

"Hot stuff," Sakura muttered to herself.

Gaara was the last person to come to the lunch table. He set his food down on the table and took his seat. He took a bite of his burger before Sakura popped the question.

"Gaara, do you think I'm hot?" Sakura asked

Gaara then begin to choke on his burger. Naruto came over and beat him on his back.

"I saved your life that will be five bucks," Naruto teased holding his hand out.

"Shut up, dobe," Gaara struggled to say as he took a sip of milk.

"Well," Sakura said anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Well…er…you're a very…attractive girl," Gaara said staring at his tray playing with his fries.

"Attractive," Kiba snorted. "Sakura is beautiful."

"She's hottie with a body," Naruto added.

"Excuse me?" Sakura hissed.

"Well," Naruto said staring at her chest. "You must be a C-cup."

Sakura blushed and covered her chest from view.

"You sure know how to be blunt," Shikamaru said irritated he was woken from his nap.

"What?" Naruto said innocently.

"If can guess the size of them that means you have been looking at them pretty hard," Shino pointed out.

Naruto blushed. "I was just investigating."

"What's with the sudden question?" Gaara wondered.

"Oh I was just wondering since everybody keeps saying it and I don't know why," Sakura informed them.

"So you don't think you're hot?" Kiba wanted to know.

"No," Sakura answered honestly. "Just average."

"Well you're wrong," Shino said angrily.

"Totally wrong," Naruto protested.

"Thanks guys but you don't have to lie to me," Sakura smiled picking the pepperonis off her pizza and eating them.

"We're not lying Sakura," Shika assured her.

"YEAH I WOULD TOTALLY KISS YOU RIGHT NOW!" Naruto howled standing on top of the table in front of her.

The cafeteria went silent as everyone looked at Naruto hovering over Sakura.

"Get off the table now before I kill you," Sakura whispered harshly yanking his pants leg. Naruto sat down quickly and started his tenth cup of ramen. Everyone went back to what they were doing as Sakura glared at Naruto for the rest of lunch.

Sakura strolled on to history class when Itachi popped up. "So you are going to sit next to me during the pep rally?" Itachi said.

"Aren't you a senior?" Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah," Itachi answered.

"Then shouldn't you stay on the senior side?" Sakura reminded him.

"I can sneak you over," Itachi encouraged.

"No thanks," Sakura replied walking into their class.

"You don't like me?" Itachi said slowly.

"Look I just don't want to sit by you okay," Sakura said annoyed.

"But you didn't say you didn't like me," Itachi teased.

"I don't like you," Sakura said bitterly sitting down at their table.

Itachi smirked. "I think you're lying."

"Who is lying?" Tobi wanted to know as he came over.

"She says she doesn't like me," Itachi announced.

"Of course she doesn't like you, she like me," Tobi declared to everyone.

Sasori walked in and took his seat next to Sakura. "She doesn't like any of you so will you just leave her alone and let us all get some peace."

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Tobi mumbled under his breath.

Asuma-sensei walked into the classroom. "Okay we are going to head to the pep rally for 5th and 6th so make sure you take all your stuff with you," he commanded as the students hurried out to the gym.

"So are you going to sit with me?" Itachi asked again.

"No she's going to sit by me," Tobi corrected linking arms with Sakura.

Kin grabbed Itachi and pulled him away. "You can sit by me," she giggled fluttering her eyelashes. Itachi was then grabbed by his other fan girls and pulled away.

"See we have nothing to worry about," Tobi smirked moving his arm to wrap around her waist. At the exact moment Tobi's fan girls came and dragged him away but not before glaring at Sakura.

Sakura spotted Naruto and Gaara with Ino linked onto his arm. "Hey guys…Ino," Sakura greeted them.

"Whatever," Ino muttered staring at Gaara. Sakura fell back to talk to Naruto.

"Why is Ino holding onto Gaara?"

"She wouldn't let go so Gaara said if she held onto him for the entire pep rally she would have to leave him alone for an entire month," Naruto replied filling her in.

"And she agreed to this," Sakura said.

"Yeah she said she would admire him from afar," Naruto said quoting Ino's words.

"Interesting," Sakura said hesitantly. She didn't know why but she didn't like Ino holding onto Gaara like that.

They walked inside the gym to find it decorated with streamers and banners. The bleachers were pulled out; the band set up and of course the cheerleaders stretching on the mat their skirts riding up.

"They're trying to kill us," Kiba stated as he walked in.

"I know Sakura should have been a cheerleader," Naruto replied.

"That would be hot," Kiba agreed looking at her.

Sakura was paying them no attention because she was looking at Rock Lee dressed as a ninja in really super tight black leggings.

Rock Lee jogged over and planted himself in front of her. "I'm the school mascot," he grinned. "I bring the youthful cheer to everyone.

"Right," Sakura said disgusted wondering how he was able to squeeze in those little things.

"Well I'm going to go sit down," Sakura said backing away slowly.

"Okay don't forget to scream as loud as you can," Rock Lee suggested putting his mask on.

Sakura went up the bleachers and saw Naruto and Kiba had saved her a seat in between them. She headed for her spot when someone yanked her. Deidara was holding onto her upper arm.

"What do you want?" Sakura snapped.

"Feisty," Deidara teased.

"I'm just tired of everybody pulling me around," Sakura said bitterly.

"I'm sorry," Deidara whispered his expression softened. He lowered his head down and kissed on the cheek.

Sakura blushed a deep red as he grinned and walked away. Sakura glanced at his butt as he left. She blushed even more.

"What is wrong with me?" Sakura whispered to herself. She moved out of the way and squished in between Naruto and Kiba, her thigh rubbing against Kiba's leg.

Lady Tsuande the principal walked out into the middle of the gym.

"Hello everybody! As you all know, I am your Principal, Lady Tsuande. We're going to have a great pep rally. But first, let's give it up for our mascot, Rock Lee!" She stepped off to the side to let Rock Lee run by clapping with the other administrators and teachers.

As soon as Rock Lee came on the scene, yelling stuff about youth, everybody started booing him and threw their food at him.

"Ahhhhhh!" Rock Lee screamed as a box of nachos hit him the face and a soda landed in his hair. "Why must youth be treated this way?" he questioned. He then ran off.

Naruto stood up, a bowl of ramen in his hand. "Boo, you suck!" And he threw his ramen at Rock Lee. Then Naruto suddenly realized that he just threw his favorite thing in the world.

"NOOOOOO, MY RAMEN!" Naruto yelled. He then started to go down the steps of the bleachers and down to the gym floor. He then scooped up the ramen of the floor and put in back in the bowl with the other noodles that had miraculously managed to stay in the bowl. He then started to eat it on the spot.

"Hmmmm," he said in a dreamy voice, closing his eyes. "It's still good."

Of course everybody saw and gave Naruto disgusted looks.

The cheerleaders on the floor backed away from him "Ewwwwww! That's disguising!"

"What a weirdo," the captain said the best looking girl on the team. All the other girls agreed.

Naruto having heard their comments turned to look at them and gasped.

"You don't like me?"

"We don't like weird guys," the captain stated

"WHY!" Naruto yelled. Tsuande glared at Naruto and he ran back to his seat in the bleachers. Everyone stared at Naruto for a moment or two then turned away.

Naruto sniffed. "They don't like me."

"Now I can have a chance with them. No competition," Kiba grinned. "As if there was any before," he smirked looking at Naruto.

Naruto glared at him, and continued to eat his ramen.

"Kiba be nice." Sakura scolded.

"Fine." Kiba muttered hypnotized by the short skirts the cheerleaders were wearing.

Lady Tsuande was annoyed by this whole fiasco, the attack from the audience on Rock Lee and Naruto interrupting the pep rally with the ramen disaster.

"Moving along," she said, glaring at the students giving an extra glare to Naruto who quivered in his seat, "the cheerleaders will now start of the pep rally."

The cheerleaders stood up and grabbed their pom-poms. Some of them did a little bit more stretching. One of them bent over and a lot of the guys started whistling and then the girls got into position.

"Geez, they're a lot of perverts at our school." Sakura said to herself.

Lady Tsuande gave the guys a look and the whistling ceased.

"Let's give it up for our cheerleaders!" Everyone started clapping. Some of the guys stood up and cheered and whistled. Kiba and Naruto did the same. Sakura shot them a dirty look and they sat back down quickly.

Lady Tsuande gave another glare and the whistling stopped and they sat back down.

The music started and the girls started doing their routine. Every now and then a guy would whistle and Lady Tsunade would scan the crowds, searching for the culprit.

Finally the routine came to an end and everybody clapped and cheered especially the guys, who were the loudest.

"THAT WAS NOTHING, SAKURA CAN DO A SPLIT, SHE'S VERY FLEXIBLE" Naruto yelled for the whole school to hear.

"You are going to die a slow and painful death," Sakura growled yanking Naruto back into his seat.

"And now put your hands together for our student body president, Itachi Uchiha!"

Itachi sauntered out to the middle of the gym floor and smiled at the audience. The gym then became loud with the squeals and shouts of his many fan girls.

"Marry me, Itachi!" a random girl screamed out.

Sakura stared at Itachi in disbelief. "W-w-w-what?" She stuttered. "Itachi's the president? This is rigged! I mean seriously, what has the world come too?"

When the screaming had died down, Itachi then started talking about a fundraiser/ competition between the freshman, sophomores, juniors and seniors.

"I know what you mean Sakura. I mean who would want him, when they can have me?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba you can't run for president." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yet," he smirked.

"Please," Naruto started. "Who would want to vote for you when they can have me?"

"The only reason someone you would get a vote for is if a) you bribed them with something good. I mean if you're going against this," Kiba pointed to himself, "you have to give them something really good. Or b) they checked the wrong name on the ballot.

And then they were at it Naruto and Kiba arguing about who would be a better president.

"You guys, quit it!" Sakura snapped.

Naruto and Kiba stopped arguing. They then gave each other a dirty look before turning back to Itachi.

"…reach our goal, thank you," he finished.

Tsuande came back out onto the gym floor to introduce the football team. All the players came out dress in their black pants and neckties.

Sakura's mouth fell open. "Sasuke is on the football team," she shrieked. "This is unbelievable,"

The pep rally continued with more boring speeches that Sakura sat through and the band playing music. When the pep rally ended they were to head to their 7th period.

Sakura sat down in her chair as she waited for the other students to enter.

When everyone was seated their teacher, Baki announced that they would be working on a group project today. Since Sakura was the only girl in the class, every guy wanted her to be in their group. Soon she was being yanked back and forth.

"She's going to work with us," a boy named Axel said pulling on her left arm.

"No she's with us," growled another boy pulling on her right.

"Okay I'm not stretchable," Sakura said irritated. "You have 3 seconds to let go of my arms or you're going to be in a world of pain."

The boys dropped her arms like they were on fire and backed away.

"I will be assigning your groups," Baki clarified for everyone.

"Awwwww come on," the guys cried.

Baki glared at the students. "Deidara, Sai, you will be working with Sakura," he commanded. He then started assigning the other groups.

"Isn't this great?" Deidara chuckled.

"Not really," Sakura and Sai said in union.

"Hag," Sai smirked.

Sakura sat silently in her seat glaring at Sai.

"What, can't think of a good comeback?" Sai teased.

"Well I would say something but I was taught if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all and I really don't want to see you crying," Sakura corrected him.

"You want-"

"Hey will you stop flirting with her, yeah" Deidara snarled.

"Flirting?" Sai choked. "Why would I want to flirt with ugly?"

"If you like a girl, you always pick on her and call her names," Deidara pointed out.

"Boys do that in elementary," Sai stated.

"Well you're not very mature so what can you except," Deidara snorted.

Sai got up in Deidara's face. "Do you want to fig-"

Sakura jumped in the middle. "Hey let's break it up," Sakura suggested pushing them apart. Baki walked over to their table and placed a digital camera on the desk.

"Okay you will be taking pictures of each other and forming it into some type of collage," Baki enlightened them. "You have until the end of class."

Deidara picked up the camera and took a picture of Sakura. "What are you doing?"

"I just took a picture of your lips," he declared looking at the camera.

"Why?" Sakura asked confused.

"You have really nice lips, yeah" Deidara smiled. "There so pink and full."

"And there really soft," Sai added in.

"WHAT?" Deidara bawled.

"Remember I gave her CPR at Itachi's party last month," Sai informed him.

"Oh I remember now," Deidara sighed.

"They tasted just like strawberries," Sai laughed looking at Sakura.

"Can we talk about something else?" Sakura requested of them.

"And I love how her bottom lip is slightly bigger than her top lip," Deidara told.

"Seriously, we need to talk about something else," Sakura pressed this time.

"And ugly wears just the right amount of lip gloss, not too much but not too little," Sai replied.

"Yeah and she-"

"Okay that's enough about my lips," Sakura complained. She then snapped a photo of Sai and passed the camera on. The group finished the project, turned it in and packed up their things. While Sakura was stuffing her book bag, Deidara asked her if she was going to the Halloween party.

"What Halloween party?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Halloween's in two weeks and Neji's going to have a party," Deidara answered.

"Neji?" Sakura frowned.

"Yeah he held the party last year and I know he is a pervert but it was a great party, yeah" Deidara hooted.

"I'll think about it," Sakura told him.

"So what are you going to be?" Deidara asked hesitantly hoping for something good.

"I don't know," Sakura said.

"I think you should be a cheerleader, yeah," Deidara suggested.

Sakura glared at him.

"I think you make a hot cheerleader," Deidara smirked walking down the hallway.

"Boys," Sakura muttered to herself.

Sakura saw friends in the parking lot and went to go join them. A body then stepped in front of her cutting her off.

"So you can go on a date with Itachi but not me?" Sasuke frowned.

"Who said I was going on a date with Itachi?" Sakura groaned wondering who was spreading rumors.

"Itachi did and he told me if I didn't believe him to ask you," Sasuke clarified.

"Well it's not true," Sakura admitted trying to get away.

Sasuke stepped closer to her. "What's the hurry?"

"I have to leave," Sakura snarled glaring at him. "Don't you have anything better to do, football practice or something?"

"No I don't have practice-" Sasuke froze in mid sentence.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"He tricked me, that new flat screen television is coming today," Sasuke growled. "And by talking to you he can get home faster and have it installed in his room."

Sasuke glanced down at her like he was going to do something, but changed his mind. "I got to go," Sasuke breathed as he ran off quickly.

Sakura watched as he got in a limo and drove off. She headed towards her friends.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Sakura asked Gaara glancing around.

Gaara glared at her hard. "Very funny," Gaara scowled. "Do you know she tried to follow me into the restroom?"

"She is obsessed," Kiba grinned.

"Did you guys know there is going to be a Halloween party at Wedgie boy's house?" Naruto blurted out.

"Yeah I heard about it," Sakura admitted.

"I'm going to be Batman," Naruto smiled putting his hands on his waist.

"You're going to look stupid," Gaara smirked.

"I'm going as a fireman with no shirt," Kiba beamed taking off his shirt at that moment. Sakura looked as the newly formed six-pack Kiba had gotten and blushed deeply.

"What are you going to be Shika?" Sakura asked Shika trying to distract herself from looking at Kiba's chest.

"I," he answered.

"You're no fun," Naruto whined.

"What about you Shino…Shino?"

They all gazed at Shino helping a bug that had two missing legs.

"Anyway I think you should be a cheerleader Sakura," Kiba grinned.

"You too," Sakura complained.

"No I think you would make an excellent stripper and give lap dances," Naruto grinned.

Naruto was on the ground in two seconds flat. Sakura's dad pulled up and she headed for the car.

"Bye guys, see you later," she waved as she headed for the car. "Don't forget to wake up Naruto."

Gaara, Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru left to go home leaving Naruto knocked out in the school parking lot.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter is short and maybe uninteresting; I'm have been busy with school and writing my new story. The next chapter will be two weeks in advanced, the day of the Halloween party. I don't have a clue what to dress Sakura as, so if you have any ideas tell my in your reviews. Thank you to everyone who reviewed I was so happy. If I could I would share my piece of strawberry cake with you guys, but you can't send food through the computer. (That would be so cool) Until next time! :)


	13. Halloween Party at Neji's Part I

I LOVE YOU GUYS! (Gives you a big hug) I was so happy when I read your reviews. Thank you soooo much to everyone that took the time to review, you guys left some **magnificent** comments and ideas for Sakura's costume. You guys made it really hard to choose from all of them. The polls are now closed and the top five guys are: Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and Gaara **(order does not matter!)**

I'm am sooooo sorry it has been a long time since I updated, but my computer is not really working so, I will be updating from the Library. Now all of the other characters have not stopped liking her, but they just aren't going to get a chance and some of them will be moving on. Now I know you guys have wanted something really juicy to happen so I guess you guys will love the **kiss**…Oops! Did I let something slip out? Well, guess you'll just have to scroll down and start reading the story. Enjoy! ; )

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Previous Chapter:

_"Where's your girlfriend?" Sakura asked Gaara glancing around. _

_Gaara glared at her hard. "Very funny," Gaara scowled. "Do you know she tried to follow me into the restroom?" _

_"She is obsessed," Kiba grinned._

_"Did you guys know there is going to be a Halloween party at wedgie boy's house?" Naruto blurted out._

_"Yeah, I heard about it," Sakura admitted._

_"I'm going to be Batman," Naruto smiled putting his hands on his waist._

_"You're going to look stupid," Gaara smirked._

_"I'm going as a fireman, with no shirt," Kiba beamed taking off his shirt at that moment. Sakura looked as the newly formed six-pack Kiba had gotten and blushed deeply. _

_"What are you going to be Shika?" Sakura asked trying to distract herself from looking at Kiba's chest. _

_"Myself," he answered._

_"You're no fun," Naruto whined._

_"What about you Shino…Shino?"_

_They all gazed at Shino helping a bug that had two missing legs. _

_"Anyway, I think you should be a cheerleader, Sakura," Kiba grinned._

_"You too," Sakura complained._

_"No, I think you would make an excellent stripper and give lap dances," Naruto grinned._

_Naruto was on the ground in two seconds flat. Sakura's dad pulled up and she headed for the car._

_"Bye guys see you later," she waved as she headed for the car. "Don't forget to wake up Naruto."_

_Gaara, Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru left to go home leaving Naruto knocked out in the school parking lot._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Halloween Party at Neji's!**

"HALLOWEEN!" Naruto sang down the hallway.

"Will you shut up?" Gaara glared at the blonde. "You have been singing that all morning."

"THIS IS HALLOWEEN; THIS IS HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA!" Naruto sang at the top of his lungs.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed walking slowly behind the two.

"Hey guys," Kiba said rushing up to them. "I thought I was going to be late for school, I went to go pick up my costume."

"You're going to be a firefighter like you planned," Gaara said loudly over Naruto.

"Yep," Kiba answered smiling. "Hey where are Shino and Sakura?"

"I don't know but they have three minutes before the bell rings," Gaara pointed out.

Today was the 31st and everyone was happy for the holiday. Some people even wore their costumes to school, well mostly girls. They were all sort of crazy customs bunnies, nurses, maids and even genies.

"It's the playboy bunnies," Naruto drooled as three girls walked by in matching blue bunny outfits.

"Will you stop drooling over them?" Gaara growled.

"I was not drooling over them, I was imaging Sakura in that outfit," Naruto gleamed more drool leaking out of his mouth.

The late bell ringed and Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, and Shika slipped into class just in time. As they made their way towards the back of the class they noticed that Shino was already seated in his desk.

"Where have you been mister?" Naruto asked.

"I was helping this butterfly," Shino explained. "It's a long story."

Sakura then decided to show up carrying breakfast in her hand. She had eight-sausage biscuits in a white bag.

"Good morning, I brought food for us to-"

Sakura looked at Naruto up and down. "Why are you in a Spiderman costume?"

"It's Halloween," Naruto cheered happily taking a biscuit out of the bag.

"I thought you were going to be Batman," Sakura said hesitantly. The suit looked like it was a size too small, hugging certain areas very tightly. This was just like Rock Lee in the mascot costume.

"I was but then I changed my mind because Batman can't do this." Naruto lifted his arm from under the table to reveal a can of crazy string taped to his arm. He aimed at Gaara and pushed the button down. Gaara ducked and the string went flying into Ino's hair.

"MY HAIR!" she shrieked. Sakura tried hard not to burst out laughing as Ino approached the group. She glared angrily at Naruto.

"It took me two hours to get my hair like this," Ino hissed. Sakura looked at her straighten hair. Ino was wearing a pink and green go-go girl costume from the 60's. She had a really short pink dress with big green go-go boots.

"You're going to pay," she whined running off to the bathroom, two of her friends following her.

"I'm glad you decided to be Spiderman," Sakura stated.

"Thanks," Naruto beamed.

"So…Sakura…what are you going to be?" Shino tried to ask nonchalantly.

"I don't know," Sakura answered honestly.

Kiba got on his knees and grabbed Sakura's hands. "Please do not come in some tomboy outfit," Kiba begged giving her a puppy stare.

"Why?"

"We want to see you in something that shows off your body," Kiba grinned.

"Show off those curves," Naruto finished motioning in the air with his hands.

Naruto was down on the floor in seconds with a bloody nose.

The bell ringed and Kakashi never showed up for homeroom so Gaara and Kiba dragged Naruto off to geometry class, Sakura walking in front of them. There was no sign of Ino in the classroom.

"Good she's not here," Gaara muttered as he put Naruto in his seat.

"Were you looking for me Gaara?" A high-pitched voice squealed out from behind him. He wheeled around and standing in the doorway was Ino holding onto the doorway striking a pose.

"No," Gaara muttered.

Ino laughed. "Oh Gaara you're so funny when you joke around like that."

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Like my outfit?" Ino asked.

"Sure," Gaara said boredly.

Ino squealed loudly hurting everyone's ears.

Neji sat in his seat next to Sakura and leaned closer.

"Hey baby," he smiled over to Sakura. "You're coming to my party tonight right?"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"She'll come if you promise not to harass her," Kiba glared at the long hair freak.

"Now if I said I wouldn't we all know that would be a flat out lie," Neji smirked winking at Sakura.

"So…" Naruto said. "You're the host, so what are you wearing?"

"I'm going to be Tarzan," Neji said flexing his muscles.

Sakura frowned. "You're going to be walking around your house in just a loin cloth."

"Yep and I even rented a monkey," Neji smiled.

"All that?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes I was going to be a pimp before but I didn't really like the purple suit," he explained. "And besides, as Tarzan you can see me shirt less," Neji winked at her again.

"Is there something in your eye?" Naruto asked him. "I have eyewash," Naruto said pulling it out of his pocket.

Neji ignored him and sat down in his desk as Kakashi walked in.

"OK YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, WE ARE GOING TO START TENNIS!" Gai screamed as they all sat on the floor.

"NOW I'M GOING TO SPLIT YOU ALL INTO TWO TEAMS!" he yelled as he handed out the tennis rackets. Sakura glanced over her team. She had Gaara and Kiba who were really good at sports. But, she also had Itachi, Sai, Choji, and a bunch of useless girls who were playing with their hair and talking gossip.

She got into position in the front. Itachi jogged over to her as she was playing with the strings on her racket.

"Are you going to Neji's party?" he asked.

"Maybe," Sakura replied fixing her ponytail.

"Well if you do I think you should-"

"Let me guess, you have an idea of what I should dress up as," said irritated.

"Yes a maid," Itachi smirked.

Sakura glanced up at Itachi. "That was not as perverted as I thought it would be," she said in shock.

"I don't think we are on the same page, I was thinking along the lines of French maid with the short skirt and push up bra."

Sakura smacked him with her racket on his back really hard.

Itachi smirked. "That felt good," he purred.

Sakura blushed as Gai announced that the game would be starting.

Itachi walked back over to his corner when Gaara and Kiba came up to Sakura.

"What was that all about?" Kiba asked looking between Sakura and Itachi.

"Nothing," Sakura said quickly returning Sasuke's serve.

The game continued on. Sakura's team won because Ino refused to play and wouldn't hit the ball unless Gaara hit it to her.

Sakura headed towards the girls locker room to go change. The guys all got in a circle.

"That Itachi guy is talking to Sakura way too much," Kiba started.

"I know," Naruto started. "He was most definitely staring at Sakura's butt yesterday."

"Naruto in order for you to know he was staring you would have to be staring too," Shikamaru pointed out.

"I was just investigating," Naruto snapped turning red.

"You've already used that excuse before," Shino reminded him.

"Okay fine I was looking but you can't blame me," Naruto said hesitantly.

The guys were silent for a moment.

"I…guess not," Gaara muttered.

"Let's just go change," Kiba suggested and they headed off to the locker room.

"Aren't you happy?" Deidara asked as Sakura sat in her seat.

"No," Sakura said.

"Come on, it's the weekend and were going to a cool party, yeah," Deidara informed her.

"I don't know what I want to go as," Sakura said slowly. She had been thinking about it all day.

"You could be a-"

Sakura pointed her finger at him. "I'm not going as a cheerleader and that is final."

"You could be a clown," Sai suggested walking into Sculpture class. "Maybe that make-up will cover up your ugly face."

Sakura ignored him. "So Deidara, what are you going to be?"

"An elf," Deidara smiled. "I got the little pointy ears and everything. (He's kind of going to be like Legalus/ Orlando Bloom like in the Lord of the Rings! He is SO hot! Sorry back to the story.)

"Okay what are you going to be?" she asked Sai. "A cross dresser."

"Very funny," Sai frowned. "I'm going to be the grim reaper."

Sai cleared his throat. "I've come to reap your ugly soul," he groaned in a deep voice.

"Pretty good," Sakura muttered.

The rest of class sailed by and the afternoon announcements came on when idea popped into Sakura's head.

"I know what I'm going to be," Sakura beamed.

"What?" Deidara and Sai wondered.

"It's a secret," Sakura smiled gathering her stuff together.

"Come on," Deidara moaned. "Tell me."

"Nope," Sakura said sticking out her tongue.

Deidara's eyes then twinkled. "Well then I guess I'll just have to force it out of you."

"How are you goin-"

Sakura shrieked when Deidara started to tickle her stomach. "Stop," she gasped as she tried to breathe.

Since he was behind her and her arms were pulled back and he had his left leg wrap around hers, she couldn't hit him without falling over.

"Help…me," she managed to squeal out as she giggled.

Sai came over and pulled Deidara off her. "Thank you," Sakura gasped as she tried to catch her breath. She was just about to yell at Deidara when she was lifted up in the air. She found herself on Sai's shoulder her eyes looking down at his butt.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Sakura ordered trying to kick him.

"Grab her legs," Sai demanded Deidara to do. He quickly grabbed them and they had her outside the classroom.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" Sakura howled squirming in their grasp.

"We're going to throw you in the pool if you don't tell us what you are going to be," Sai announced.

"All because I'm not telling you my costume idea?" Sakura whined.

"Yeah," Deidara chuckled rubbing her legs. "So soft," he said laying his head on her leg.

"YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY," Sakura shrieked.

Sakura watched as a group of guys in the hallway started following them to the pool.

"She's going to get all wet," she heard a freshman boy in her class say.

"And look she's wearing a white shirt," one of them pointed out. "And shorts."

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized what was about to happen. Today was the wrong day to wear a white tank top and white shorts.

"What if she's wearing that red thong Tobi gave to her last month?" she heard a guy in her 1st block whisper to his friend.

"That would be so hot," his friend whispered back drooling on the floor.

Sakura lifted her head up and sinked her teeth into Sai's back her mouth full of his shirt.

"OW!" Sai howled falling down and taking her and Deidara with him.

They then all landed in a big pile in the hallway. Sai was on the bottom with Sakura on top of him their face inches apart. Deidara was on top of her his breath tickling her neck. After 3 seconds Sakura pushed Deidara off her and stood up. She glanced at all of them.

"I would beat you all to bloody pulps but I have things to do," Sakura said angrily stomping off to her class to get her things.

She got her stuff and quickly went to the parking lot. Her friends were all waiting when she got there.

"You were sandwiched in between two guys," Naruto choked.

"What?" Sakura said. "That just happened three minutes ago."

"News travels fast," Gaara said.

"So you were sandwiched in between Sai and Deidara," Naruto said pointing fingers.

"Yes for three seconds," Sakura clarified looking for her dad's car.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked concerned.

"Well I finally thought of what I'm going to be for Neji's Halloween party and I wouldn't tell them and they went all crazy and tried to throw me in the pool, so I bit Sai and Deidara who was fell on top of me and I fell on top of Sai," Sakura explained.

"You bit him," Gaara smirked amused.

"They tried to throw you in the pool," Shino said.

"You got your costume idea," Kiba smiled.

"We have a pool?" Naruto said surprised. "Since when?"

"Well what are you going to be?" Shikamaru asked.

"Where is this so called pool located?" Naruto asked himself.

"It's a secret," Sakura smirked.

"Okay you're going in the pool," Naruto said.

"Why?" Sakura answered.

"I don't like secrets," Naruto complained. "Guys don't like secrets."

"I never heard of that before and that's too bad because I'm not telling" Sakura laughed.

"Soooo," Itachi said sliding in between Sakura and Naruto. "I heard you were going as a gypsy."

"No I haven't told anyone," Sakura said.

"I heard you were going as a ring leader," Tobi popped in. "And you were bringing a whip."

"Well," Neji strolled out of nowhere and placed his arm around Sakura's shoulder. "I heard she was going as Jane."

"Who told you that?" Shika asked as he watched Sakura removed Neji's arm.

"I did, I started spreading that rumor."

"Look you guys are making a big deal out of this, it is just a costume that I am going to wear once," Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Well," Itachi started. "If you wore the French maid outfit then it would get used when you come over to my house."

"To your house?" Naruto said confused.

"Yeah she'll be the French maid and I'll be the police officer arresting her with handcuffs."

"You are my hero," Tobi grinned slapping hands with Itachi.

She looked over her shoulder and saw her dad pull up. "Oh look there goes my ride, I'll see you at 5:00 Shika," Sakura added.

"What's happening at 5?" Kiba wanted to know.

"I'm helping Shika with his costume," Sakura said closing her door.

She waved to the guys, as her dad started turned on his signal light. "Bye, I will see you at 8:00…and the rest of you," she added as her dad drove away.

"I feel so unloved," Tobi sobbed. Itachi, Tobi, and Neji bailed after Sakura left.

Naruto shot the last bit of crazy string he had into Shikamaru's hair. "I need to go buy some more of this stuff."

"Oh boy, I have a feeling that Naruto is going to break something," Gaara said worriedly.

"We all know that's going to happen," Shika muttered heading off not bothering to remove the crazy string still in his hair.

It was after 8 p.m. and Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara had entered the party.

"Wow this party is amazing!" Naruto exclaimed. There were skeleton and grim reapers models everywhere. Carved pumpkins were everywhere and the tables and streamers were orange and black. They were people everywhere with paper cups in their hands talking happily.

"Looks lame," Gaara muttered.

"Hey look, the cheerleaders are here!" Kiba said. He was wearing yellow fireman pants with yellow boots. The suspenders were red and crisscrossed over his bare chest.

"I made sure to rub down with extra baby oil," Kiba said pointing to his shiny chest.

"Your going to blind someone," Naruto said.

The cheerleaders decided to all dress as devils though each one had a something unique added to their costume so they wouldn't be alike.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Perverts," he muttered. Gaara was dressed like a gladiator; he had a V-neck tunic, the little roman skirt, gladiator sandals and an ax on his back.

"Hey!" Naruto and Kiba protested.

"Hmm, I wonder where Shino is," Naruto wondered.

Through the doors of Neji's mansion was Shino, dressed like a FBI agent. He had a black suit, the sunglasses, and a FBI tag pinned to his jacket. He spotted the gang and went over to them. "Hello," he said. Naruto wheeled around and his eyes widened in fright.

"NOOOOOOO," Naruto shouted.

Naruto grabbed onto Gaara's shirt. "Ino said she was going to get me and she got the FBI!" Naruto whined. "I'M GOING TO JAIL!" he screamed throwing his hands in the air.

"It's Shino, you dope," Gaara sighed.

Naruto got off the floor looked at Shino more closely.

"Oh well I knew that the whole time!" Naruto insisted.

"Where's Sakura?" Shino asked.

"I don't know but she will be probably be here soon."

"Come on Sakura, it looks just fine," Shikamaru complained. Sakura was fixing his robe.

Sakura had convinced Shikamaru to go as a samurai. He had on a red robe; a sword on his back and his usual ponytail was gelled up into a bun on the top of his head.

"Okay fine I got it-no wait…okay now you're perfect." Sakura stepped back to examine.

"Are we done?" Shikamaru said boredly.

"Yep let's go," Sakura replied. Sakura was wearing a long jacket that came pass her knees over her costume.

They made their way to the party.

Sakura and Shikamaru stepped inside of Neij's mansion and Sakura found the rest of her friends. But she also found the attention of all the boys there.

"Hey look, it's Sakura!" One boy shouted.

All the guys at the party turned to look at her.

And that's when the comments started flying.

"Hey can I get your number?" one guy yelled.

_"Great, this is just like the pool party." Sakura thought._

"Why are you wearing a coat?" another boy screamed. "You got anything under there."

"Sakura!" Naruto called as he and the gang shuffled over to Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Hey guys," Sakura smiled.

Sakura looked over the rest of the guy's costumes. "Nice costume, Gaara," Sakura said with approval. "You too Shino."

They answered their thanks.

"Hey what about me? Are you not admiring the six-pack?" Kiba questioned flexing his muscles.

"I don't see anything," Naruto declared only very closely at Kiba's shiny six-pack.

Kiba ignored him. "So?" He waited.

"Umm," Sakura started turning red.

_"When did Kiba got so hot…OMG DID I JUST THINK THAT?" Sakura said to herself._

"Oh look, there goes Neji."

And sure enough, coming their way was the host of the party…with a monkey on his shoulder. Instead of wearing a loincloth, he had on green shorts and his hair was out of his usual ponytail swinging on his back.

"Cool monkey!" Naruto said. "Can I touch it?"

"Uh, no," Neji replied. Naruto scowled.

Neji looked at the long coat Sakura had over costume.

"What's with the coat?" Neji pointed out the coat Sakura was still wearing. "What did you come as?"

Sakura smirked as she let a bare leg slip out of the coat. Her creamy skin glowed in the light and there was a Roman sandal on her foot, red nail polish on her feet.

"Who said I was wearing anything under here?" Sakura whispered.

Neji and Naruto fainted onto the floor and a lot of nearby guys had nosebleeds.

Sakura doubled over laughing her head off. Naruto and Neji got off the floor and tried to compose themselves. "You should have seen the looks on your faces," Sakura smiled as she wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye. "As if I would come naked to Neji's party."

"It could have happened," Naruto said defensively.

Sakura took her coat off to reveal her costume. She had on a beautiful white robe that came two inches above the knee. A silver belt was around her waist and pair of gold sandals were on her feet. The robe was sleeveless and dipped very low in the back.

"I'm a goddess," Sakura gleamed.

"The goddess of beauty," one boy cried out.

"No Athena," Sakura said turning around to show the bow and arrows on her back.

"You can shoot me any day," she heard Deidara scream from across the room.

"I like it," Gaara smirked.

"Yes it is nice but it could have been a bit shorter," Neji said to nobody in particular.

"Do you like my costume?" Neji asked.

"Sure," Sakura began hesitantly, "and the monkey too."

"Thanks," he replied. "The monkey was trained by a professional trainer, so there should be no prob-", and before Neji could finish his sentence the monkey leaned down and bit his ear.

"AHHHHHHH! THIS CRAZY MONKEY IS TRYING TO EAT ME!" Neji yelled running around the room. Everyone watched as Neji ran around the room with the monkey latched onto his ear.

"Is anybody going to help?" Sakura asked looking around at the different faces. She didn't really like Neji but he was getting attack by a monkey that could possibly have rabies.

Sakura ran after Neji who was in the kitchen. She watched as Neji almost knocked down one of his servants. Sakura grabbed Neji and pulled him to a halt.

"Calm down," Sakura warned him as she studied the monkey.

"Easy for you to say," Neji squealed. "You don't have a monkey feasting down on your EAR," Neji yelled.

Sakura clicked her tongue a couple of times and watched as the monkey let go of Neji's ear and hopped onto her shoulder. The monkey sat on her shoulder and played with her hair. She quickly ran to the huge refrigerator in the kitchen and opened the freezer.

"Where's the ice?" Sakura thought looking around at all the food.

"OMG! He has cookies and cream ice cream with real Oreo's," Sakura whispered licking her lips.

She reached for the ice cream but then remembered what she was here for. She found the ice, through some into a near by dishtowel and gave it to Neji to put on his ear.

Neji sighed deeply. "That feels good," he said holding his ice tightly to the wound.

"Where does the monkey go?" Sakura asked.

"His cage is in the living room by the stereo," Neji explained.

"I'll be right back," Sakura said opening the kitchen door.

"Okay nurse Sakura, I'll be ready for my sponge bath when you come back," Neji called as she left.

Sakura made her way through the party to the stereo. She finally got there after six guys asked her to dance. She found the monkey's golden cage, put him inside and locked it.

"Okay now you be good," Sakura glared at the monkey.

The monkey made a high-pitched noise and what looked like to Sakura smiled at her.

"Well the monkey didn't attack me," Sakura thought. "It must be because Neji is a weirdo."

Sakura turned around and let out a squeak. Itachi was behind her standing very close. "You can't be sneaking up on me like that," Sakura breathed.

"My apology, miss," Itachi said like Dracula. As you can guess, Itachi was dressed like a vampire. He had on black pants and a white-collar shirt. His cap was black but red on the inside. He had really long vampire teeth and not the kind you just slip in your mouth.

"How did you get your teeth so real?" Sakura wondered looking at them.

"I got them custom made, so I just clip them on top of my teeth," he smirked looking down at her.

"Are you wearing makeup?" Sakura asked studying his face.

"Just a bit," Itachi said. "To make me look more like a vampire."

"It looks like you p-"

"Hey Sakura, like my costume?" A voice asked behind her. She turned her head and saw Sasuke dressed as a vampire, the same exact outfit. Sakura moved aside so the two brothers could see each other.

"YOU COPIED ME!" They yelled at each other.

"Go change your costume," Itachi ordered.

"You don't tell me what to do," Sasuke fired back glaring at his brother.

"It doesn't matter anyway because we all know who the sexier vampire is," Itachi smirked.

"I hope you aren't talking about yourself be-"

Sakura backed from the two brothers very slowly and walked away.

"Where have you been?" Kiba asked angrily.

"It's a very long weird story," Sakura sighed. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the buffet table. "I'm going to go and get something to eat," Sakura said quickly heading towards the food.

She picked up a plate and headed towards the mini sausages when the lights went out.

"Hey who turned out the lights?" someone called.

"I can't see," someone whined.

People started pushing one other and trying to find their way in the dark. Sakura was pushed hard to the left. "Hey watch it," Sakura scowled.

She then felt a hand moving up her thigh. She pushed whoever it was away.

Then Sakura someone fell onto on top of her and their lips colliding with hers. Whoever lips they were they were very soft and crushed against hers for six seconds before they moved off her.

"Here," a voice said helping her off the floor and the lights came back on.

_"I kissed Sasori," Sakura thought her eyes widened._

To Be Continued in PART 2

* * *

I'm really sorry guy but there is soooo much going on there just has to be a second part. I will update ASAP! But, I will leave you with this: there will be another kiss in the second part.


	14. Halloween Party at Neji's Part II

What's up? I'm am sooo sorry I forgot to tell you who's costume idea I used. Special thanks to **fanpire329 **(the goddess idea) and **NinaEuphemiia **(the cop idea). Thank you guys for waiting me to update because I know it sort of took a long time. You guys are the best! May I present the second part of Chapter 11.

* * *

Previous Chapter 11 Part I:

_"Where have you been?" Kiba asked angrily._

"_It's a very long weird story," Sakura sighed. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the buffet table. "I'm going to go and get something to eat," Sakura said quickly heading towards the food._

_She picked up a plate and headed towards the mini sausages when the lights went out. _

"_Hey, who turned out the lights?" someone called._

"_I can't see," someone whined. _

_People started pushing one other and trying to find their way in the dark. Sakura was pushed hard to the left. "Hey watch it," Sakura scowled. _

_She then felt a hand moving up her thigh. She pushed whoever it was. _

_Then someone fell onto on top of her and their lips colliding with hers. Whoever lips they were they were very soft and crushed against hers for six seconds before they moved off her. _

"_Here," a voice said helping her off the floor and the lights came back on. _

_"I kissed Sasori," Sakura thought her eyes widened._

End of Previous Chapter

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 11: Halloween Party at Neji's Part II**

"I'm…sorry…they kind of…pus-h-ed…m-me…on top of….you," Sasori stuttered.

Sakura saw his checks turning red. He was dressed like a pirate. Eye patch over his eye, a puffy pirate shirt, three buttons were open revealing a very nice chest. He had on black pants and knee high boots with a sword on his belt. Sakura herself blush too. It was her first real kiss, Naruto's was an attack and Sai was just giving her CPR.

"It's okay it was just a…accident," Sakura said dusting off costume. When she looked up he had already disappeared in the crowd.

Sakura smiled as she thought back. Then she froze. She just kissed Sasori, she should have slapped him but then it wasn't his fault and it was kind of nice she admitted to herself. She was so confused. What would it have been like if they were actually kissing each other and not on the floor squished together? She mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't be thinking like that.

"Sorry about that," she heard Neji say over a speaker. She saw that Neji was now positioned on the stairs with a microphone and three belly dancers on each side. "We seem to be having some technical difficulties."

"Well moving along it is now time to give out the prizes for best costumes," Neji smirked. "I'm sure you have all voted for your favorite."

"We could vote?" Sakura said to herself.

"HEY SAKURA!" Naruto shouted. "OVER HERE!"

Sakura saw her friends and walked over. "I hope I win," Naruto wailed. "I heard he gives out flat screen TVs last year."

"Okay for most scariest costume," Neji started. "The winner is…" He was handed an envelope by one of the belly dancers beside him. "KISAME!" Neji howled. "Dressed as a Demon."

Everyone watched as the Kisame made his way to the stairs. Neji gave him a box.

"He does look scary," Kiba twitched. Kisame had painted his whole body a blood red. He attached horns to his head and was wearing a full body suit with a chainsaw attached to his back. He turned his face back to the crowd and they saw his teeth were stained red and he had black symbols written on his forehead.

"Why go through all that trouble?" Gaara started. "He's already blue; he could have just been a shark."

"What did he get?" Sakura said trying to stand on her tippy toes.

"It's a laptop," Shikamaru informed everyone. "It was just put on the market yesterday, probably worth $1,500."

"WOW!" Naruto drooled.

"It's not that much," Gaara scowled.

"Says you," Naruto replied. "You know how much ramen I could buy with that much money."

"The best group costume," Neji said. He received another envelope and ripped it open. "The cheerleading squad as devils."

Each girl came onto the stairs to collect her prize. Climbing up those steps with their short skirts caused a few of them to flash people. The girls walked off with envelopes.

"$1,000!" one of the cheerleaders bawled.

Sakura frowned. There were sixteen girls on the squad and each one got one thousand dollars. Neji was throwing money away like it was nothing.

"Okay now the most unique costume of the evening," Neji announced.

"That would be me," Naruto gleamed, fixing his crazy string on his arm.

"Naruto being Spiderman is not really original," Shino pointed out.

"You just have to ruin everything don't you," Naruto snapped.

"And the winner is," Neji paused opening the envelope. "Tobi as a mime."

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed. "I VOTED FOR MYSELF LIKE 50 TIMES!"

Everyone turned to stare at Naruto.

"I'll just be over there," he pointed backing up towards the kitchen.

Tobi was dressed in all black and white, the usual mime get up. He had on a black cap and his face was painted white with the red lips and the eyeliner. When he got up there he pretended he was in a box.

"What did he get?" Sakura said trying to see around the big guy in front of her.

"Flat screen TV, 65 inches," Gaara reported to her.

"Weirdest costume," Neji started. "Rock Lee as Robin Hood."

"Robin Hood is not weird," Sakura frowned. Her eyes widened when she saw Rock Lee on stage.

"Never mind," Sakura said weakly.

Rock Lee had his entire Robin Hood costume made out of bright yellow spandex. It was shiny and clung to his body very tightly. He had on a tiny green hat on his shiny black hair and had a wooden sword fastened to his belt.

"Thank you all so much for this award," Rock Lee grinned into the audience. Neji handed him an envelope and Rock Lee opened it up. "Cool I got 20 bucks," he cheered walking off the stage.

"Does he not get that he got was lowest prize compared to everyone else?" Sakura muttered.

"Now for the best guy costume," Neji said anxiously. "It was a very close call." He ripped open the paper. "By a measly two votes more the winner is Deidara as an Elf."

Sakura looked at Deidara's costume, he looked amazing.

"He looks like an actual elf," Shino said slowly.

Deidara's long hair was hanging down his back, tucked behind his elf ear he had on. He was wearing a forest green shirt with a pair of brown pants. He's boots looked tattered and he had a sack over his shoulders. He too received a flat screen TV.

"Okay, the last prize of the night, the best female costume," Neji stated. "And the winner is…SAKURA!" Neji yelled loudly.

"What?!" Sakura said shocked. "I won!"

"Yeah," Gaara grinned. "Go get your prize."

"I don't want to," Sakura croaked.

"Come on Sakura," Neji said into the microphone. "It is a year supply of pizza card."

Sakura was up on the stairs ten seconds flat. "You sure move fast when foods involved," Neji teased.

"I do not," Sakura lied. "Just give me the card," Sakura said reaching for it.

"First you hug me," Neji smirked opening his arms.

"None of the other winners had to hug you to receive their prize," Sakura protested.

"Fine," Neji said handing her the card. He then put his hands on either side of her head and pulled her close and kissed her on the stairs in front of everybody.

A lot guys shouted as they watched Neji kiss her. He then let her go and smiled at her.

"How was that?" Neji smirked licking his lips.

Sakura glared at him before she punched him in the eye and he fell on the ground. Then she kicked him in the stomach and then she kicked him again. Then she helped him off the floor and punched him in the other eye. She was about to cause some more damage but Gaara came, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the floor.

"Sakura, calm down," he whispered in her ear.

"No I need beat him to a bloody pulp," Sakura growled trying to get out of his grasp. Gaara forgot how strong Sakura was.

"Kiba, Shino," he grunted. "Help me."

Kiba quickly grabbed her legs and Shino made sure that her Greek Goddess dress didn't come up and flash someone. Shikamaru slowly trailed behind everyone holding Sakura's coat.

They made their way to the kitchen and pushed open the swinging door. They saw Naruto eating ice cream out of the carton with Hinata. Hinata was dressed like an Angel. She had a knee length, sleeveless dress that fit to her body with the wings attached on her back. Her hair was down and beautiful waves and the halo ring was on her head.

"Whoa Hinata, you look so beautiful," Sakura smiled. "That costume was made for you."

"T-t-hanks," Hinata blushed.

"She's like a totally different person," Gaara sighed wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Hey we were just talking and raiding Neji's frig," Naruto said his mouth full of ice cream. He looked at Sakura's red hands.

"What happened?"

"Neji kissed Sakura and she started beating him up on the spot," Gaara said sitting down in a chair.

"HE WHAT?" Naruto shouted.

"That little roach kissed me," Sakura snapped. She turned and faced Hinata.

"Hope you don't mind I beat up your cousin," Sakura smiled weakly.

"It's no problem," Hinata said firmly.

"WOW you didn't stutter," Naruto said scooping more ice cream on his spoon. "You must really hate your cousin."

"I d-d-don't h-a-ate him…we j-just d-don't g-get a-l-l-ong," Hinata blushed from all the attention from Naruto.

"ATTENTION, EVERYONE GIFTBAGS ARE BEING HANDED OUT AT THE FRONT DOOR, WHEN YOU RECEIVE YOUR GIFT BAG PLEASE LEAVE, THE PARTY IS SHUTTING DOWN A BIT EARLY," a voice screamed into intercom.

"Look what you did Sakura," Kiba giggled. "They have to shut down the party and probably take Neji to the hospital."

"Whatever," Sakura said. "He'll be fine."

Naruto finished licking his spoon and put the ice cream back in the freezer.

"Well let's go collect our stuff and go," Naruto said opening the door. When they came back into the living room they saw a line going out the door. Two belly dancers were by the door handing out gift bags which were pretty big.

When they finally made their way to the front everyone received one except for Sakura. "I'm sorry," one of the belly dancers frowned. "We do not give things to people that hurt our Neji-kun."

Naruto was about to argue when Sakura put her hand up. "It's alright Naruto I don't want one anyway. Let's go."

They walked outside and Naruto opened up his gift bag. "Let's see I have shampoo, a brush, chocolates and a thank you card," Naruto said going through the bag. "This is the lamest gift bag I have ever gotten."

"You mean the only gift bag you every got," Gaara chuckled.

"JUST SHUT UP," Naruto screamed.

"Well he spent all that money on those other gifts," Sakura said.

"All right," Deidara howled from across the yard. "I got a back massager with six speeds."

"Okay I was wrong," Sakura sighed.

"Wait a minute…our names are on these bags," Gaara said looking at his bag.

"So," Kiba mumbled eating his chocolate.

"Neji doesn't like us, so we got the lame bags," Gaara explained.

"Oh I bet Sakura's bag was really good," Shikamaru said.

"Let's go steal it from those girls," Kiba suggested turning around.

"Look," Shino said.

Shika pointed over to the stretcher being wheeled out of the house. "Hey look, there goes Neji," Shika said boredly.

Gauze was wrapped around his entire head and there was a blanket over his chest. The black eyes were visible in the dim light.

"SAKURA KILLED HIM," Naruto shouted in Gaara's ear.

"Sak..ur..a," Neji croaked as he coughed.

"Now he is a zombie and he's going to eat our brains and make Sakura be his zombie queen and-"

Shino slapped Naruto so hard that he fell on the ground. Naruto got up slowly. "Thanks…I needed that," he laughed before passing out on the ground.

Sakura walked up to Neji's stretcher. Neji lifted up his arm and gave her the pizza card she had won.

"You dropped this," he whispered. Sakura slowly took the card and watched as they opened up the back of the ambulance and lifted Neji inside. Before they closed the doors Sakura thought she saw him wink at her but it was hard to tell with eye so swollen. She watched as they drove up the street and turned the curb.

"What have I done?" Sakura said weakly.

"What have I done?" Kiba echoed.

"I feel awful," Sakura said sadly wrapping her arms around herself as a cool breeze floated through the air.

It was very quiet for a few seconds.

"Who wants ice cream?" Shino said slowly.

"Oh I do," Sakura smiled. "My dad just brought some. Let's go," She insisted leading the way to her house.

"So much for feeling bad," Gaara muttered to Shikamaru.

"I heard that," Sakura growled.

* * *

"What up? Mr. Haruno," Naruto smirked.

"I'm fine Naruto," Mr. Haruno answered. "Well how was the party Sakura?"

"It was all right Dad," Sakura said locking the front door after her.

"Well I'm off to bed, I have to get up early tomorrow," Mr. Haruno said heading up the steps.

"On a Saturday," Kiba whined. "That sucks."

"Yeah well you kids have a good night," Mr. Haruno replied.

"GOOD NIGHT, FUTURE DAD-IN-LAW," Naruto shouted up the steps.

Sakura glared at him.

"We are going to get married in the spring, have two kids Naruto Jr. and Sakuto, see, that's my name and yours put together and were going to live in a mansion with-"

"Naruto, will you please shut up," Gaara moaned.

"You're just mad because you want to marry Sakura," Naruto implied his hand on his hip.

"Will you please stop doing that?" Kiba laughed.

"Hey guys," Sakura said sitting on the couch with her ice cream. "You want to see the other costume I brought.

"What costume?" Shikamaru muttered rubbing his eye.

"I saw the cutest costume when you were sleeping," Sakura shrieked.

"You just called something cute," Naruto gasped.

"I wanted to wear it but there were a lot of perverted people at that party, so I decided against it," Sakura said.

"Perverted, does that mean that it's very short and tight," Kiba grinned.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Just wait here." She ran up the steps quickly and slammed the door shut.

"So…what do you think it is?" Shino asked.

"I think its a little French maid costume," Kiba giggled.

"No way, Sakura must have gone with my stripper idea," Naruto drooled on the floor.

Gaara threw a pillow cushion at Naruto. "I think Sakura would rather die than be caught in a stripper outfit."

"Maybe she got a butterfly costume," Shino suggested.

"Ummm, Shino butterflies aren't sexy," Kiba moaned. "She probably got a matching fireman outfit as me." Kiba grinned grabbing the spenders and snapped them against his chest.

"Oww, my nipples," Kiba whined rubbing them.

"Eww that is so nasty will you please cut-"

"Holy moley," Naruto whispered.

"Rocket and starships," Kiba whispered at the same time.

Sakura was walking down the steps slowly in a cop costume. She had her hair pulled back into a bun with her cop hat tilted to the side. The jacket was black with gold trimming and a gold badge attached. The shorts were black, tight and very short. She was on motorcycle boots that came up to her knee with zippers. Black eyeliner lined her eyes making the green pop. She had on her lipstick and huge hoop earrings.

"Um…Sakura why do you have a whip?" Shika asked.

"It came with the costume," Sakura smiled. She swinged the whip around her head. "So what do you guys think?" Sakura asked.

"I would answer but then you would just slap me for having a dirty mouth," Kiba stared.

"Gaara?" Sakura asked turning in his direction.

"Umm…I got to use the bathroom real quickly," Gaara blurted out halfway down the hallway.

Naruto and Kiba giggled to themselves.

"What?" Sakura wondered.

"He had to use the 'bathroom'," Kiba explained.

"Yeah did you see how much punch he was drinking, he had about eight glasses," Sakura said sitting on the couch with Shika.

Naruto shook his head. "Sakura, Sakura you are so naïve."

"I am not," Sakura said hotly.

"Yes you are, you think Gaara using the bathroom when he really is-"

Gaara walked back into the room and sat back down in his seat.

"You have everything under control," Kiba laughed.

"If you don't shut your mouth-"

"Guys my dad is trying to sleep upstairs," Sakura said getting up from the couch rubbing her forehead. "I think you guys should go home now, I'm sleepy," Sakura yawned.

"What no way," Naruto cried. "You just put that outfit on."

"You didn't give us are lap dances," Kiba groaned.

Sakura sat down in Shikamaru's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good night, Shika," Sakura purred.

"Um…Good night," Shikamaru said slowly.

She got off his lap and sat in Gaara's. She kissed him on the cheek. "Sleep tight, Gaara," Sakura whispered into his ear.

Gaara blushed a very deep red and muttered something under his breath.

She then moved onto Shino. She wrapped her whip around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't let the bed bugs bite, Shino."

Shino was speechless.

Sakura then leaped off Shino's lap and opened the front door. "Well I will see you guys later," Sakura grinned.

"Hey what about us?" Naruto scowled.

"You guys wanted lap dances which was definitely out of the question," Sakura snapped her hands on her hips.

"But I want a goodbye hug too," Kiba said sadly putting on his puppy dog eyes.

Sakura gave him a quick hug and blew Naruto a kiss.

"Okay time for you to go," Sakura instructed.

Gaara, Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru headed out the door, saying their goodbyes.

"That is totally unfair at least they got to touch you," Naruto whined.

"Naruto will you please go home?" Sakura sighed.

"NO," Naruto snapped. "I want a good night kiss."

Sakura pushed Naruto against the china cabinet her lips one inch from his. "You mean like this," Sakura whispered looking at him through her eyelashes.

"Umm...I-I…,"Naruto was turning red as her thighs pushed against him.

Sakura moved in even closer now closing her eyes. Naruto then closed his eyes too. Then Sakura grabbed a handful of Naruto's Spiderman outfit and threw him outside.

Gaara, Shika, Kiba, and Shino stood in her front yard with their mouths wide open.

Sakura smiled and waved to them. "Bye guys see you at school on Monday, my dad and I are going to go visit my grandmother over the weekend."

They watched as she closed the door and saw the lights turn off.

Naruto lying in the grass fanned himself. "Is it hot or is it just me."

"I don't know," Gaara said staring up at Sakura's bedroom.

Naruto got off the grass and they started walking. "You know Sakura is such a tease."

* * *

And that is all for now my friends. I know that Sakura changed like really fast but I couldn't think of anything else for them to say. Next chapter, they are going to the movies and I'm half way done with writing that so be prepared.

Also my little brother wanted me to let you guys know that he has a fan fiction now, so if you like Crash go check him out. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love reading what you have to say even though sometimes I look like a crazy maniac laughing out loud in the library. My computer is getting fixed very soon, so maybe I will be able to update faster if I can work at home. Till next time! ;)


	15. Scary Movie and Free Food

Hi again! This was a pretty fast update for me but I cannot guarantee that the next one will as quick because I am preparing for the SAT. I am not going to disregard or abandon this story so don't worry. Anyway last time I told you that my little brother got a FanFiction account, but I forget to tell you his name, which he was really mad about and totally hogging the computer. He's name is **CrashGuy01** so if you want to check him out you can.

Now this is **important**, you get to choose what you want to happen in the next chapter. There are two ideas that I came up with at the bottom, so if you review tell me which one you like. The idea with the most votes will be the plot for the next chapter. Look at me taking up all your precious time. So sorry. Well here is the latest chapter of Tomboy to Princess. See you at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Scary Movie and Free Food**

"Okay everyone that is finished with their bust bring them to the table," Baki instructed.

Sakura looked at her bust of herself, it looked like someone broke her nose and one eye was bigger than the other. She glanced at Deidara's perfect sculpture across the table, every detail just right.

"Why does mine look so…" She paused to find the right word.

"Ugly," Sai finished for her. Sakura looked at his, which was perfect too.

"No," Sakura glared at him. "It just doesn't look right."

"I'll help you with it tomorrow," Deidara suggested. "If you want."

"Sure," Sakura agreed picking her bust up.

"You look really crazy," Sai smirked looking at her sculpture.

"No what was crazy that party at Neji's last Friday," a boy named Yuki high fived Deidara.

"Remember when Neji kissed Sakura," Sai laughed.

"Yeah the best part was when Sakura beat him up," Deidara smiled. "If she didn't then I most certainly would have came in and done it for her myself."

"Okay that was three days ago, can we please talk about something else," Sakura said irritated. The bell ringed signaling that school was over for the day. Sakura quickly rushed to her locker and put her books away. She hated Mondays. As she was making her way down the hallway she saw that people were still pointing and talking about her. Since Neji kissed her and she pounded him that's all they could talk about.

She saw the guys standing outside talking to Hinata. "Hi, Hinata," Sakura greeted her. "What's going on?"

"N-n-nothing much," Hinata whispered.

"Well," Gaara started. "It seems that Neji is in the hospital with a broken leg, arm and he has to wear a face mask.

"For how long," Sakura said slowly.

"Six to eight weeks," Gaara answered.

"I feel so horrible," Sakura sighed.

"You didn't feel bad when you put me in the hospital," Naruto said angrily.

"This is different," Sakura said.

"How so?" Naruto demanded to know.

"Um…I have t-to go," Hinata mumbled see an argument was about to start. They watched as she walked over her limo and opened the door.

"BYE HINATA," Naruto shouted loudly across the parking lot.

Hinata tripped and fell into the limo. She quickly got back up and gave a weak wave before disappearing inside.

"You know," Sakura started. "Hinata's cute you should ask her out."

"Naw she's not really my type," Naruto pointed out.

"You have a type," Kiba snorted.

"Yes I have standards," Naruto huffed.

"Low standards," Gaara smirked.

"Anyway I was thinking that we should do something today," Naruto said.

"Like what," Shino said a dragonfly resting on his finger.

"We could go skinny dipping in the lake," Naruto smiled at Sakura.

"Naruto," Sakura frowned. "I don't want to see you naked." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows. "I wasn't talking about myself," Naruto grinned.

Sakura blushed, finally figuring out what he was talking about. "You are disgusting," she said smacking him with her purse.

"You have a purse," Gaara said surprised.

"Yeah it actually comes in handy," Sakura said reaching in and pulling out a bag of cookie dough bites.

"Why don't we go to Victoria Secret?" Kiba suggested.

"Why do we need to go there?"

"So you can model for us," Kiba giggled. "I saw that commercial for that new bra that you can adjust 7 different ways."

Sakura slapped her purse on his head.

"Ow, what you got in there bricks?" Kiba said rubbing his head.

"No," Sakura said. "I have a taser."

"You didn't mind modeling for us last Friday," Naruto pointed out.

Sakura sighed. "I don't know what I was thinking but that is NEVER happening again.

"Whatever you stay," Naruto smiled.

Sakura walked over to Naruto and twisted his arm back.

"Okay, okay your hurting me," Naruto cried.

Sakura let him go as he rubbed his arm.

"Naruto be careful she has a taser," Kiba whispered loudly.

"I know that," Naruto said harshly.

"Why don't we go to the movies?" Shikamaru said boredly leaning against the wall.

"That's a good idea," Sakura agreed.

"What time should we go?" Gaara asked.

"Well I do have homework," Naruto stated.

"How long is it going to take you to finish it?" Shino wanted to know.

"I didn't say I was going to do it," Naruto admitted.

"Fine why don't we meet outside the theater at 7:00," Gaara suggested.

"OK!" Naruto screamed.

"Where is Sakura?" Naruto whined for the third time.

"She is fifteen minutes late," Kiba glanced at his watch.

"Guys calm down," Gaara sighed. "It's not like she's an hour late."

Everyone watched as Sakura's dad's car pulled up to the curb.

"Sorry guys," Sakura stepped out the car and waved good-bye to her dad. "I kind of got held up."

The guys saw that Sakura had changed her clothes. She was wearing a red sundress that came two inches below her knee with a dark blue demin jacket over it. She had on three inch red and blue wedged heels and her nails were painted blood red. Her hair was pulled to the side in a ponytail with a red twist and clear lip gloss on her lips.

"What's with all that?" Shika asked looking at her hair.

"I was just accessorizing and stuff and it was actually fun," she admitted.

Then she glared at all of them. "But don't think just because I'm wearing a dress I can't beat you up, I have on shorts under here," Sakura snapped.

"Why are you wearing shorts?" Gaara wondered.

"I'm not use to wearing a dress and I feel more conformable," Sakura said defensively. "Plus, if it gets windy, I'm covered."

Naruto smirked at Sakura. "Do you have on your red thong to match your outfit?" Naruto asked giggling.

Sakura grabbed his ear in-between her thumb and index finger and squeezed it tightly causing him to howl in pain. She yanked him over to the movie posters.

"So what do you boys want to see," Sakura asked looking over the posters. Her eyes lit up when she saw a scary movie.

"Guys let's go see Zombie Island," Sakura said her eyes sparkling.

"Umm..." The guys said.

Sakura loved scary movie with a passion. She would go to see one and laugh through the whole thing never getting terrified once.

Now the guys were not pansies or wimps, they were more of action kind of men.

"Sure," Kiba garbled. He heard some pretty nasty things about the movie. They went inside the movie theater after purchasing their tickets.

"Okay the movie starts in ten minutes," Sakura glanced at her movie ticket stub.

"Okay Shikamaru and I will go buy the food, just tell us what you want, give us your money and will be right back," Gaara said.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed deeply.

Sakura glanced down at her ticket again when she bumped into a solid chest.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said.

"Cherry Blossom?" Itachi said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well this is a movie theater so clearly going to see a movie," Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"What are you going to see?" Sasuke asked coming from behind his brother.

Sakura looked around them and saw Tobi, Sasori and Deidara standing in line to get food.

"None of your business," Sakura smirked.

"Oh were going to see Zombie Island," Kiba grinned ear to ear.

Sakura hit him with her purse.

"OWW, could you stop doing that," Kiba whined.

"It's not my fault you have the brain the size of a pea," Sakura growled.

Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori finally came over. Tobi whistled at Sakura. "Well don't you look good enough to eat," Tobi purred licking his lips. Sakura frowned and crossed her arms over her chest while the rest of the guys checked her out.

Shino cleared his throat. "He does have a point Sakura, you do look nice tonight."

"But there are plenty of other pretty girls here," Sakura snapped.

"Look at that pretty blond over there in the mini skirt," Sakura pointed out. The guys looked over at the girl for three seconds.

"She doesn't compare to you," Naruto snorted. "Plus her toes are ugly."

"She looks mean," Kiba frowned.

"She looks clingy," Deidara added.

"Eww look at her feet her second toe is longer than her big toe," Tobi said disgusted.

"Well," Naruto started. "Sakura has a really big toe and it's shaped like a spoon."

"Just shut up," Sakura muttered.

"Hey diddle diddle, the cat and the fiddle, the cow jumped over the moon, the little dog laughed to see such sport and the dish run away with the spoon," Naruto singed. "Everybody now, Hey diddle did-"

"Shut up," Sakura moaned.

Gaara and Shikamaru came back with the food for everyone and issued it out. "Last but not least here is you extra-large popcorn with lots of butter, extra-large drink and six boxes of cookie dough bites," Gaara sighed handing the food to her and dropping the cookie dough into her purse.

Gaara glanced up and saw Itachi and frowned. "What's he doing here?" Gaara said his muscles tightening.

"They," Sakura pointed out the rest of them, "are here to see," Sakura glanced at Itachi's movie stub, "Motorcycle Daredevil."

"Actually were going to go see Zombie Island," Sasuke corrected to her.

"No you are not," Sakura glared at him. "You already brought you tickets," Sakura pointed out.

Everyone watched as Sasuke strolled over to the girl behind the glass, flirted with her and then came back with five tickets for Zombie Island free of charge.

"Piece of cake," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura sighed as she made her way to theater 5 and walked into the dark room. The previews had already started so Sakura found a seat in the middle six rows from the screen. Gaara was able to snag the seat to her right and Itachi sat to her left. Sasuke and Sasori sat behind Sakura.

"Aw man they took all the good seats," Naruto whined.

"Just seat somewhere," Sakura ordered.

The rest of the guy found their seats and Shikamaru took a seat all the way at the top near a couple making out.

"Look," Naruto pointed to them. "It looks like he's going to suck her lips off."

"What is he doing with his tongue," Deidara squinted his eyes. "That is not how you French kiss."

"That is one wet kiss," Tobi joked.

Sakura ignored them and watched the preview for a romantic comedy. She most definitny did not want to see it but it was better than listening to them critic the guy's kissing skills.

Itachi put his arm around her. "If you get scared during the movie, I'll protect you."

Sakura removed his arm from her shoulder. "That won't be necessary."

"Sakura doesn't get frightened of scary movies," Gaara scowled. "So I suggest you keep your hands to yourself."

"Jealous," Itachi smirked.

"Of you? Don't flatter yourself," Gaara snorted.

"I think you are because you know you don't have a chance with her," Itachi glared at him, playing with a lock of Sakura's hair. Sakura was too busy trying to open her cookie dough bites to notice. "Why do they make these things so hard to open?" she whispered to herself.

"I said don't touch her," Gaara glared at him standing up.

"I didn't know you were her boyfriend," Itachi fired back.

"Both of you sit down the movie's starting," Sakura smiled watching the opening credits. Gaara and Itachi continued to glare at each other. Sakura stood up and pushed both of them back into their seats.

"Can we just watch the movie in peace?" Sakura glared at both of them.

"Hey, pinky in front, SIT DOWN," someone yelled from the top. Sakura's head snapped and she was on top of her theater seat trying to climb over it.

"Who you calling pinky," She howled when Gaara and Itachi grabbed her legs. Gaara had his hand firmly in place at the bottom of her leg. Itachi's hands were all over the place.

"What do you doing?" Sakura said pulling her leg away and getting off the seat to sit down.

"I couldn't help myself, they were so soft," Itachi smirked.

"I know," Deidara said.

"When did you feel Sakura's legs?" Sasuke questioned him.

"Well that is for Sakura and I to know and you to never find out, yeah," Deidara answered.

Sakura turned her attention back to the movie.

"So…you're not going to get scared?" Sasori asked. This was the first time he acknowledged her since Neji's party.

"Nope," Sakura said.

"She's going to," Sasuke disagreed.

"I don't think so," Itachi said. "Over the two months I have gotten to know Sakura I have learned that she is a very strong person and I don't think she is going to be petrified of a fake zombie."

"Please, she is a girl," Sasuke stated.

"I'm so glad it's obvious," Sakura said.

Itachi smirked. "Wanna make this a bet?"

"Sure," Sasuke answered. "If Sakura does get frightened then you have to give me your life-sized poster of Sakura in her bikini and you have to take Kin out on a date, a real one," Sasuke smirked.

"No not that crazy chick," Itachi said weakly.

"Yes," Sasuke's smirk growing wider.

"You have a life-size poster of me in your room," Sakura said surprised.

"Actually it's in his bathroom," Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura scooted closer to Gaara.

"No, no, no, it's not what you think I have never done anything to that poster," Itachi tried to explain.

Sakura just moved more over to Gaara's side, him not minding at all.

"Okay," Itachi glared at his little brother. "If she doesn't get scared, than you have to give me your life-sized poster of Sakura in that hot red dress and you have to…" Itachi paused to think.

"I know, I know," Sasuke interrupted his brother. "I have to go on a date with Ino."

"No-"

"Wait you have a life-sized poster of me in that dress in your room," Sakura said making a weird face.

"It's over his bed, he kisses it every night," Itachi laughed.

"I do not," Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"Anyway if you lose you also have to kiss Naruto on the lips…for five seconds," Itachi smirked.

"Whoa I do NOT agree with these terms," Naruto whined standing up.

"Deal," Sasuke said shaking hands with his brother.

"Are you mad?" Naruto cried grabbing Sasuke's shirt. "I don't want to kiss you."

"Don't worry dope because I'm going to win."

"You better," Naruto sighed.

They showed a zombie biting a guy's neck. "Oh my, isn't that so scary Sakura," Naruto faked gasped.

"No," Sakura said stuffing popcorn into her mouth.

Naruto sighed and went back to his seat.

"I'm going to have to kiss Sasuke-gay," Naruto cried.

"It's okay maybe his lips will taste like cherry Chap Stick," Kiba sang.

Sasuke glanced at his watch for the eleventh time. The movie would be over in thirty minutes and she hadn't jumped or screamed once. She keep laughing when something gory would happen. He was going to have to give up his Sakura poster and kiss that moron. Life was so unfair.

Sakura was on her last box of cookie dough bites. The movie was so fake she couldn't help but laugh. One of the zombies was shot in the head and he fell down. Sakura laughed when everyone walked over him. Then something crawled on top of the zombie's head. Sakura dropped her box of cookie dough bites on the floor.

"Oh my gosh," Sakura gasped. She started breathing faster and the hairs on the back of her neck started to tingle. She hated spiders with a passion.

She covered her eyes quickly when the spider started to head for the zombie's mouth.

"Are you scared?" Itachi asked.

"No, I just like to put my hands over my eyes when I'm watching a movie," Sakura snarled.

"Sakura hates spiders," Gaara explained.

"You can open your eyes now," Sasuke whispered from behind her. She removed her hands to see a ton of different spiders crawling all over the zombie's body.

Sakura let out a scream and shut her eyes quickly.

"Oh there's a spider on your neck," Sasuke said lighting touching her neck with his fingers.

Sakura jumped out of her seat screaming hitting her neck everywhere. Sasuke laughed as he watched her dancing.

"I won," Sasuke smirked to his brother.

"YES I DON'T HAVE TO MAKE OUT WITH SASUKE UCHIHA," Naruto shouted doing the macarama.

"Whatever," Itachi mumbled. Itachi stood up and tried to calm Sakura down. "Baby, there is no spider on your neck," Itachi said softly grabbing her shoulders.

"I am going to KILL YOU," Sakura yelled at Sasuke who was still laughing.

She jumped over her seat and landed right on top of Sasuke throwing punches.

"Whoa Sakura calm down," Gaara said.

Sasori pulled Sakura off of Sasuke his arm wrapped tightly around her middle. Sakura blushed glad it was so dark. Sasori cleared his throat and let go off her quickly.

"You better be happy Sasori was holding me back or you would have been dead Uchiha," Sakura glared.

"Oooo I'm so scared," Sasuke smirked.

The manger came into the theater flashing a bright light in their eyes. "We've had some complaints, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But the movie almost over," Tobi whined.

"Leave now," the manager said more firmly.

Everyone gathered their stuff and walked out. Shikamaru followed them.

"Shika," Sakura started. "You didn't have to come out."

"I know but I fell asleep after they killed the first girl."

"That was five minutes into the movie," Shino stated.

"So," Shika shrugged.

Sakura's stomach growled really loud.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked.

"Starving," Sakura groaned rubbing her stomach.

"You just ate in the movie theater," Deidara said.

"I finished eating my popcorn 15 minutes into the movie and those cookie dough bites don't last very long," Sakura informed them.

"Well why don't we go out to eat," Sasuke suggested.

"Gaara, did you hear something," Sakura said.

"I'm not going to get in the middle of this," Gaara said shaking his head.

"We could go down to that nice ramen place," Sasuke pushed on.

"Itachi I keep hearing something," Sakura said still ignoring Sasuke.

"I think it's the wind," Itachi said playing along. "It can be so annoying."

"And pushy," Sakura added.

"Demanding."

"Sexist."

"Has a huge ego."

"Really weird hair."

"He was such a cry baby when he was little," Itachi chuckled.

"I bet he never had a girlfriend before," Sakura grinned.

"I'll pay for everyone's meal," Sasuke pressed.

Sakura linked arms with Naruto. "Alright were going to the ramen house and Sasuke's paying so order as much as you can."

"I'M GOING TO ORDER EVERYTHING ON THE MENU," Naruto sang dragging Sakura to the ramen shop.

"Anything that involves free food she can't resist," Itachi said putting his arm on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke smacked him. "Get off of me."

"Sakura, Naruto, wait up your running to fast," Tobi huffed trying to catch up.

"You know that you're going to have a high bill," Gaara pointed out to Sasuke.

"Yeah I kind of figured that one out the hard way."

Everyone was seated at the table enjoying their food. They pushed two tables together and ordered. Naruto happily ordered twelve appetizers to begin with and was now finishing of his thirteenth cup of ramen.

"Sasuke, you are the best," Naruto hugged him.

"Will you let go?" Sasuke growled.

"Say cheese," Deidara smiled taking a picture.

"Now we can sell it to Sasuke's fan club for money," Tobi giggled.

"Send that and you will regret it."

"You don't mean that Sasuke."

Sakura sat quietly eating her food just listening to the conversations. She stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To the restroom," Sakura said grabbing her purse. "Why you want to come too?"

"I do," Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, and Kiba said together.

Sakura headed to the restroom. When she was finished she washed her hands and checked her reflection in the mirror. She fixed her hair and retouched her lip-gloss before heading out. She was walking down the hallway back to the table when someone yanked on her arm and she was pulled into a closet.

"Who are you?" Sakura croaked.

"Shhhhh it's me alright," the voice said in the dark.

"Sasuke?" Sakura questioned her eyes adjusting to the dark.

"Who else?"

"What do you want?" Sakura demanded.

"I just want to say…that…what I did was…wrong-"

"Is this your way of apologizing?"

"Sort of, I don't really do well with this kind of stuff," Sasuke muttered.

"So…you never said you're sorry to anybody," Sakura wondered.

"Why should I?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Sakura told him.

"Your talking about my manners, look at your grammar, you just started a sentence with because," Sasuke pointed out.

"Well you're the one that pulled me into a dark closet to apologize instead of saying it in the open like a man."

"Whatever anyway you were right," Sasuke whispered.

"About what?" Sakura asked trying to see in the dark.

"About me never having a…girlfriend."

"…"

"Sakura?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Sakura laughed loudly.

"Will you stop laughing?" Sasuke snarled.

Sakura still continued laughing.

"Fine I guess will just have to do this the hard way."

"The hard wa-"

Sasuke smashed his lips on top of hers by surprise causing her to hit the back wall in the closet and bump into a broom but he was still attached.

"OMG, he is a really good kisser," she thought.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands slid down to her waist pulling her closer. He pressed his lips with more force onto hers and that's when she felt his tongue and she quickly snapped out of it.

She knocked him off of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't that what you wanted me to do?"

"Of course not," Sakura snapped.

"Then how come you kept stealing glances at me from across the table," Sasuke said and Sakura was pretty sure he was smirking.

"There just happen to be a window behind your big conceited head," Sakura fired back.

"You know you want me," Sasuke said.

Sakura kicked him hard somewhere though it was pretty hard to tell in the dark but she heard him groan and drop to the floor. She quickly opened the door walked back to the table and sat down.

"Um…Sakura what's wrong with your lip gloss?" Shino asked.

Sakura glanced at herself in the window. When she went to the bathroom she had applied a red lip-gloss which was now smeared all over her lips. She tried to wipe it off quickly.

"You've been kissing someone," Itachi glared.

"How do you know?" Gaara asked.

"Oh I've kissed enough girls to know."

Sasuke came limping to the table with red lip-gloss on his lips.

"You were kissing Sasuke-gay," Naruto gasped.

"And not me," Tobi gasped louder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, he attacked me when he pulled him into the closet and tried to apologize.

"That's a first," Itachi glared at Sasuke. "Sasuke never apologizes."

"Well he didn't actually," Sakura explained.

"You corrupted Sakura," Deidara said angrily.

"Alright I'll admit I jump her but I don't regret it," Sasuke smirked.

"How was it?" Naruto asked.

"Delicious," Sasuke smirked licking his lips and looking her dead in the eye.

"You are a sick." Sakura glared at him.

"Well it took you a pretty long time to push me off of you so you must have liked it too.

Sakura stood speechless without anything to say.

"Sakura is that true?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was still standing motionless staring at Sasuke. Then she glanced down at the table. She picked up her plate of half eaten food, walked over to Sasuke and smacked the plate onto his face.

Noodles and sauce covered his face and the waiter came over with the bill. Sakura took it from him and stuck it onto his face.

"Good night," Sakura said bitterly before heading out the door.

"SAKURA, WAIT UP," Naruto howled shoving ramen into his mouth as fast as possible.

Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru, and Shino followed Naruto out of the door after Sakura.

"I'm going to take this as my cue to leave," Tobi said slowly getting up from the table.

Deidara and Sasori followed him out.

"Well it seems you upset cherry blossom," Itachi glared.

"I don't know what she's so mad about," Sasuke said pulling the bill off his face and getting a napkin.

"Just pay the bill so we can go home the limo is waiting, I only called one.

Sasuke glanced at the bill and his eyes widened. "How much ramen did that dumb blonde order?" Sasuke snarled angrily.

Itachi snorted. "Like you don't have the money to pay it."

* * *

And that is it for now and I hope you liked it. But, your choices are 1) Sakura gets sick and the guys help take care of her or 2) Sakura's mother sends her a perfume that makes the boys go crazy.

Now whichever one you choose there will be some more SasuSaku in the next chapter as well as some GaaSaku. But, for all you ItaSaku, DeiSaku, and SasoSaku fans just wait it will be coming. I'll see you guys next time and hopefully very soon! Peace!


	16. Playing Nurse

YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! OVER 300 REVIEWS! (Goes around the house dancing) Thank you sooooo much. I could just hug you all! Anyway let's get started. Now it was a very close call, but most of you voted for Sakura to be sick. Now for an extra special treat I made this chapter a bit longer.

I would like to thank all of you that reviewed and read the last chapter. And I would like to give a special thanks to **xDarakuxShitaxTenshix** for the great idea of making Sakura delusional and spilling a secret. Now you're probably wondering what secret she told, but you will just have to read and find out.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Playing Nurse**

"Now are you sure you're going to be okay?" Gaara asked for the third time.

"Yes," Sakura sniffed rubbing her nose. "It's just a cold, you're not going to come here later and find me passed out."

"If that did happen, I would have to perform CPR," Naruto announced.

"Over my dead body," Sakura croaked.

Shino glanced at his watch. "Come on guys or were going to be late for school."

"Sakura, please kiss me," Naruto said miserably kneeling next to her bed.

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled then grabbed her head, the headache getting worse.

"I don't want to go to school so give me you germs," Naruto commanded about to jump her.

Shino quickly grabbed Naruto's shirt and dragged him out of Sakura's room.

"Infect me Sakura, don't make me goooooooooooo!" he screamed down the hall.

"Alright there is breakfast right here on your nightstand, juice, the remote is right here and I fluffed your pillow, anything else?" Gaara asked looking around the room.

"Thanks mom but I'm fine," Sakura giggled.

Gaara glared at her. "Well, good-bye," he snapped grabbing his book bag and leaving her room.

"I love you too mom," Sakura called down the hall as the rest of the guys left. She then had a fit of coughs.

Gaara popped his head back in the room. "Don't push yourself, I'll be back after school," he told her.

"Can't wait," Sakura smiled.

The guys sat down in homeroom when the last bell ringed. Rock Lee immediately came up to Sakura's empty desk.

"Where is my sweet Sakura so I can gaze upon her beauty?" he said sadly stroking her desk.

"She's at home sick," Naruto said slowly watching him.

Itachi came up to Naruto's desk. "Sakura is sick?" Itachi asked concerned.

"Yes it's just a cold," Kiba explained.

"Well it seems someone needs Dr. Uchiha," Itachi smirked raising one eyebrow.

Gaara glared at him. "She's at home there's nothing you can do about it.

"That's what you think," Itachi chucked gathering his stuff as the bell ringed for them to go to their first class.

Word soon spread around the school about Sakura.

"I can't believe that everyone's talking about Sakura being sick," Shino mumbled at lunch.

"I know, it doesn't matter," Shikamaru said playing with his food.

"Are you kidding me?" Kiba said irritated. "I had so many guys coming up to me and asking me where Sakura lives it's driving me crazy."

"Well I got asked out on a date but I turned it down," Naruto smirked.

"What date?" Gaara glared at him.

"Some random girl, very hot," Naruto bragged.

"What did she look like and what was her name?"

"Umm…well…she had long…brown, no, red hair…fine I'm lying," Naruto sighed.

"I thought so," Gaara said. "Who would ask you out?"

"Plenty of babes," Naruto said defensively.

"Well only three more hours and we can go see Sakura," Kiba announced.

* * *

"Come on Tobi, hurry up," Itachi hissed.

"It's very hard to pick a lock when you're under pressure," Tobi whispered back harshly.

"I'll put you under pressure if you don't open the door before someone sees us, yeah," Deidara declared looking around the street.

"Well you're the one's that suggested we skip the rest of school and break into Sakura's house," Tobi implied twisting on the door. He opened it and they went inside walking into Sakura's living room.

"Her dad's at work and she's all alone," Itachi began. "She might need someone to massage her back or help her change clothes."

"I don't think we are on the same page," Deidara chuckled starting to walk up the stairs. "Sakura needs G rated care."

"I don't know what you are talking about I had all totally innocent ideas involving Sakura."

"Sure you did," Tobi smirked as the came to the top of the stairs.

"Which one's her room, yeah?" Deidara asked look at the five doors on the second floor.

Itachi opened at the first door. "Bathroom," he muttered.

Deidara opened another one. "Closet."

Tobi opened the third door. "It's this one," he whispered to the guys.

Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi walked into her room. She had her covers at the end of her bed, twisted around her ankles. She had on matching pajamas set of shorts and tank top with panda bears all over them. One of the straps was down her arm and her hair was all over the place.

"She looks so cute," Tobi whispered getting closer to her bed.

"Cute?" Itachi questioned Tobi's choice of words. "It is taking all of my willpower not to hop in that bed."

Deidara gently with his index finger pulled Sakura's tank top strap back on her shoulder. She then grabbed his arm and opened her eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tobi yelled hiding behind Itachi.

Sakura quickly gathered her covers and threw them over her body. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to take care of you," Deidara replied.

"How did you get in here?" Sakura croaked her throat dry.

"I picked the lock," Tobi admitted coming from behind Itachi.

"Were you trying to undress me?" Sakura asked Deidara.

"NO!" Deidara said mortified. "I would never I mean I wouldn't mind if this was a different situation with less people, wait no, I'm not trying to say if we were alone we would be doing certain things, unless you wanted to but then if you don't we cou-"

"I think she gets the point," Itachi cut him off. "We did not come here to harass you or anything Deidara was just fixing your strap."

Sakura looked them all in the eye before taking in a deep sigh. "Your brother isn't here is he?" Sakura asked scratching her head.

"No," Itachi smirked. "He doesn't even know.

"Good," Sakura said. "Well…don't just stand there, I'm hungry, I need more medicine, and I need someone to check my temperature."

"I call food," Tobi said already heading down the steps.

"I'll take your temperature." Itachi snapped quickly before Deidara could.

"I guess I have to get the medicine," Deidara said boredly.

"It's in the bathroom," Sakura called.

Itachi grabbed the thermometer of the dresser. "Open wide," he smirked.

"I don't like how you say that," Sakura glared at him.

She opened her mouth and he positioned the thermometer under her tongue. It beeped a minute later.

"Let's see, 102.3," he read aloud. "That's not good."

Deidara came back into the room with the medicine.

"What are your symptoms?" Itachi asked.

"Sore throat, coughing, sneezing, headache, and fever," she listed.

Deidara measured out the blue liquid into the cup. "Do you need me to transfer it to you by mouth?"

Sakura blushed. "No thanks."

"Oh look you made her blush," Itachi smirked pointing to her cheeks.

They turned even redder. "I'm just flushed."

"That's what you tell us," Itachi chuckled.

Tobi came back running up the stairs. "Well since you have a cold I put some chicken noodle soup on the stove."

"Thanks Tobi," Sakura smiled weakly.

"So when you're all better, can I get a thank you kiss?"

Sakura glared at him. "Don't push it."

"Here take your medicine," Deidara demanded.

Sakura sat up in bed, took the cup from Deidara and drunk it.

"So how do you feel?" Itachi asked.

"The same," Sakura answered. "The medicine doesn't start working right away."

Sakura moved around the bed and got comfortable pulling the covers up to her chest.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked them.

"Watch you sleep," Itachi smirked.

"That's just really creepy, go downstairs and watch TV or something," Sakura pushed.

"Fine we'll check on you in half an hour," Deidara said leaving the room Itachi and Tobi following him.

* * *

"It's been thirty minutes," Tobi said looking at his watch.

"Well then I guess I'll go check on Sakura," Itachi said getting up from the couch.

"Whoa why do you get to do it?" Tobi whined.

"I'm the best looking," Itachi smirked.

"Why don't we all just go up and check on her, yeah?" Deidara suggested.

They walked up the steps and opened her door.

"Sakura," Tobi gasped.

Sakura had thrown the covers off and she was sweating buckets. Itachi put his hand on her forehead. "Her fever has gone up."

"She's going to die," Tobi cried.

"She's going to be fine," Deidara glared at him, wanting him shut up.

"Sakura are you okay?" Itachi whispered.

"Mmmmmmm," she moaned turning her head.

"Deidara go get me a bowl of cold water and a cloth, Tobi, go bring me Sakura's medicine," Itachi ordered them.

Deidara quickly came back with the bowl and helped Itachi as they tried to cool her off. They dabbed at her forehead and chest.

"Sakura are you alright?" Itachi asked again.

"No Santa, you didn't give me my alligator," Sakura giggled in her sleep.

"She wanted an alligator?" Tobi frowned when he came back into the room.

Tobi handed Itachi the medicine. Itachi looked over the medicine bottle.

"Is this the medicine you gave her?" Itachi asked Deidara.

"Yes," he answered. "I gave her two teaspoons like the bottle said."

"Then it should be working," Tobi whined.

"Wait this stuff expired," Itachi scowled.

"When?" Tobi and Deidara asked.

"Three months ago,' Itachi answered throwing the bottle down.

"What are we supposed to do?" Tobi questioned.

Sakura then opened her eyes and smiled at them. "Which one of you is Santa?"

"She's hallucinating," Deidara sighed.

Itachi sat on her bed and faced her.

"Everything is going to be fine," Itachi assured her.

Sakura grabbed his bicep and squeezed it. "You have very nice strong arms."

Itachi smirked. "Why thank you?"

Deidara snorted. "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"There is no need for you to ruin it for me," Itachi said. "Anything else you like?" Itachi asked her.

"You have a sexy smile," Sakura said biting her lower lip sitting up.

"Hey," Tobi interrupted, "what about me?"

Sakura looked at him. "Are you Santa's elf?"

"Nooo I'm Tobi, your friend, possibly in the future boyfriend." Deidara elbowed Tobi.

Sakura kept looking at him. "Sorry I don't know any 'Tobi'."

Deidara sighed. "Great she's lost her memory. What are we gonna do?"

Itachi was about to answer when all of a sudden there was a loud bang coming from the living room.

Tobi gasped. "What was that?" he whispered.

"I don't know but let's go find out," Itachi whispered.

Itachi grabbed a baseball bat, Deidara grabbed the TV remote, and Tobi grabbed…a bottle of lotion?

"What are you gonna do with a bottle of lotion?" Itachi questioned.

"I'll moisturize him to death," Tobi retorted.

"Okay bye Santa, elf, and hot reindeer," Sakura said.

"She thinks I'm hot," Deidara smiled.

"She also thinks you're a reindeer," Tobi chuckled.

"A hot reindeer," Deidara pointed out. "Not a elf named 'Tobi'."

"Shut up," Tobi whined.

Itachi rolled his eyes and the three of them proceeded down the stairs. When they were at the bottom, they counted to three and jumped out, weapons ready, yelling… and stopped and when they saw who the "robber" was.

"You, what are **you** doing here?" Itachi spat.

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the room picking up a lamp on the floor.

"What am I doing here?" Sasuke asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We came here to check on Sakura," Itachi answered.

"Yeah so am I."

"Umm no you are not."

"Oh, yes I am."

"Anyway how did you knock over a lamp? You have no stealth skills at all."

"Oh yeah? If I don't have any stealth skills, then how was I able to sneak into you room and videotape you while you were dancing and put it on the Internet?"

Itachi pointed a finger at him. "You told me we wouldn't speak of it! Wait a minute; you put it on the Internet?"

"What video?" Tobi asked.

"Nothing, nothing for you to see," Itachi replied quickly.

"Anyway how Sakura doing?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," Itachi glared.

They stared each other down for a second before Sasuke leaped forward and darted around Itachi and up the stairs.

"Wow he's fast," Deidara complimented with raised eyebrows.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Tobi yelled after him and he too darted up the stairs Deidara and Itachi in close pursuit.

Sasuke opened the door and saw Sakura staring into space.

Sasuke glared at them. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, she has been acting like that since we gave her medicine and found out it was expired," Itachi explained.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and put his hand over her forehead. Sakura then bursted into a fit of giggles.

"You look like a chicken."

"She's very warm," Sasuke examined.

"You have nice lips," Sakura smiled at him.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow. "What is she talking about?"

"I have no idea but she has just been rambling all kind of stuff," Deidara frowned.

"But that guy with the red hair has the softest lips," Sakura said closing her eyes.

"Gaara?" Itachi hissed.

"No," Sakura answered. "His name started with a…ssssss," Sakura slurred.

"Sasori?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah," Sakura laughed.

Sasuke stood up. "When did you kiss Sasori?"

"I think it was at…Wedgie's Halloween Party."

"Neji," Deidara corrected her.

"Yeah," Sakura grinned. "Neji."

Itachi balled up his fist. "Sasori," he growled.

* * *

"Everything okay Sasori?" Kisame asked as he stopped in the hallway.

"Yeah, I just have a feeling someone wants to kill me," Sasori answered.

"It's probably nothing,' Kisame smirked as they went to their next class. "By the way, have you seen Itachi?"

"No I haven't seen him since he went off campus for lunch."

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Tobi cried.

"I know Sasori kissed Sakura and didn't tell us," Deidara glared at the carpet.

"No everybody has just about kissed Sakura," Tobi said fired up. "Naruto, Sai,-"

"How did it happen?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Neji, Sasuke," Tobi continued to list.

"Umm…I don't remember," Sakura answered.

"What did you mean you don't remember?" Itachi said.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but just yawned. "I'm really sleepy."

Deidara looked at Sakura. "We should let her sleep, she looks exhausted."

"What about Sasori and the kiss?" Tobi asked.

"It can wait, it just a kiss," Sasuke said.

"Says the person who already got to taste the sweet cherries," Tobi glared at him pointing fingers.

* * *

"FINALLY!" Naruto shouted. "That was the longest school day ever."

"And it was super boring," Kiba whined. "I miss Sakura."

"Well we can go and see her after we go to the store and buy her some more medicine," Gaara told them.

"What a drag," Shika sighed. "More walking."

"Stop all your complaining Shikamaru; this is great exercise for your buns." Naruto said walking quickly. "Got to keep them looking nice for the ladies."

* * *

"Her fever seems to have gone down a bit," Itachi reported to the rest of them.

"Well that's good," Tobi said relieved.

"Why didn't you guys take her to the hospital?" Sasuke asked his brother.

"I do not think that would have worked out well," Deidara answered.

"At least she getting better is all that matters," Itachi said tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

The guys then heard a door open.

"How do you get a key?" they heard Naruto say from downstairs.

"Hide," Deidara hissed.

Itachi ran for the closet and closed the door shut. Deidara hid behind a dresser in the corner. Sasuke got under the Sakura's bed. Tobi looked around the room for somewhere to hide, but all the good spots were taken. He saw the door twist and ran behind the door.

Naruto threw it open and ran to Sakura's bed.

"Oww!" Tobi yelled from behind the door.

Gaara closed the door and saw Tobi holding his now bleeding nose.

"What are you doing in Sakura's _bedroom_?" Gaara demanded to know.

"I came to make sure she was okay," Tobi sniffed.

"What if he did something to Sakura?" Kiba said making sure she was okay.

"He didn't do anything," Deidara said coming from behind the dresser.

"It's a magic dresser," Naruto cheered. "How did you do that?"

"Is there anybody else in here?" Shika said now awake.

"Someone's under the bed and another is in the closet," Shino answered talking to a bug on his shoulder.

Itachi came out of the closet and Sasuke came from under the bed.

"No really how did you pop up like that, are you a magician?" Naruto asked Deidara.

"Naruto open your eyes they have been in her room the entire time," Gaara glared at him.

"We only got here at 12 during lunch," Tobi said trying to make things better.

"So you skipped the rest of school," Kiba wondered.

"Yep.'

"Aww we should have done that," Kiba whined.

"How did you get in here?" Gaara questioned them.

"I picked the lock," Tobi said raising his hand.

"What did you do while you were in here?"

"I told you nothing, we just-"

"Why is there so much noise when I'm trying to sleep?" Sakura said waking up.

"Sakura you're awake," Naruto squealed hugging her.

"Naruto got off of me," Sakura said trying to push him off.

"Sakura these guys were in you room," Kiba pointed to Itachi, Tobi, Deidara and Sasuke.

"I know," Sakura said reaching for the glass of water on her nightstand. "Tobi, Deidara and Itachi came over and helped."

"Told you," Tobi smirked.

"But I don't remember what happened after I told them to leave the room and most certainly do not remember Sasuke being here," Sakura glared at him from her bed.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Shino asked.

"I'm kind of fuzzy on the stuff in between," Sakura moaned rubbing her head.

"You started going crazy after Deidara gave you that expired medicine," Itachi smirked.

"Lots of interesting stuff," Tobi added.

"Like what?" Sakura huffed.

"You told me I had a sexy smile," Itachi smirked looking at her.

Sakura blushed. "I would never."

"And you told me I was hot," Deidara smiled.

"Me too," Tobi chipped in.

"She did not," Itachi and Deidara said together.

"Then she must think I'm ugly," Tobi whined.

"Tobi you're not ugly, you're hot," Sakura said.

"…"

"What I mean is that your attractive, no, whatever, I would never say any of those things." Sakura said.

"You told me I had nice lips," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura laughed. "Now that is a flat out lie, I would never say that even if I was crazy."

"So you don't believe me," Sasuke glared at her.

"Yeah."

"Then how come you told us you kissed Sasori at Neji's Halloween party," Sasuke said.

Sakura's smiled dropped. "Who told you that?"

"You did," Itachi frowned. "So it is true."

"YOU KISSED SASORI!" Naruto shouted. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"When the lights when out at Neji's party," Sakura sighed.

Kiba and Tobi gasped.

"Someone pushed him and he fell on top of me and it just happened."

Kiba and Tobi gasped again.

"Will you please stop?" Gaara glared at them.

"It's not big deal," Sakura said getting up from her bed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her silk blue housecoat. She wrapped it around herself before turning back to face the guys.

Gaara, Itachi, and Sasuke were burning holes into the carpet with their intense glares, Deidara looked really sad. The rest of guys just stood there staring at her.

"Did you hit him?" Gaara asked.

"What?" Sakura said.

"Did you hit, slap, cause any physical damage to his body?" Gaara rephrased his question.

"No," Sakura answered. "It wasn't his fault."

"Do you like him?" Deidara asked.

"No you guys are making a really big deal out of nothing," Sakura growled getting really mad. "I could kiss Kiba right now and it would mean zilch."

"That's kind of harsh," Kiba said sadly.

"You know what I mean," Sakura said.

"You guys are acting like I'm your girlfriend or something."

"I would like for you to –" Itachi started.

"SAKURA, I'M HOME!" Sakura's dad shouted from down stairs.

"Oh my gosh," Sakura gasped.

She glanced around her room. There were nine guys in it which was not good. Sakura glared at them all. "Don't make a sound."

Sakura opened her bedroom door and saw her father heading up the steps.

"Sakura how do you feel sweetie?" her dad asked.

"Much better," Sakura smiled.

"Well you look better; do you need me to get you anything?"

"Umm…yeah…we are out of…grape soda, could you go get some more?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I was just about to head to the store; I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine," Sakura smiled bigger.

"Okay I'll be back in about thirty minutes," her dad said kissing the top of her head.

"Okay bye," Sakura said quickly rushing back into her room.

Naruto looked out the window. "He's gone."

Sakura let out a deep sigh. "Okay everybody out."

She opened her bedroom door and pointed with her hand. "Let's go."

They left without complaining, one by one telling her to feel better. Sasuke was the last person still in the room.

"Well don't just stand there, keep it moving," Sakura said.

"I wanted to give you this," Sasuke said lowly handing her a package that was in his back pocket.

"Cookie dough bites?" Sakura's eyes widen as she accepted the box.

"I know that you're obsessed with them…so I thought they would make you feel better," Sasuke smirked.

"That was very nice of you and strangely out of character," Sakura smiled. "But thank you."

"Hn," Sasuke responded.

Sakura growled and pushed his out the room. "Get out."

* * *

"Are you well enough to go to school tomorrow?" her father asked coming in her room.

"Yeah I feel much better," Sakura assured her dad.

"That's good because I was afraid that-"

Her father stopped talking, walked across the room and picked up a jacket.

"Whose jacket is this?" he asked opening up.

Sakura's eyes widen. _"OMG, that's Itachi's jacket. He must have taken it off while he was in here."_

"I think that is um…Gaara's jacket," Sakura lied. "Remember they were over here this morning."

"That is right," her father chuckled. "Wait…there's something on the outside, it says I.U.," her father said. "I wonder what it stands for."

The phone ringed in the hall. "I better go and get that," he father said dropping the jacket on her bed.

Sakura picked it and looked it over. "This thing is huge," Sakura muttered. She slipped it on. The jacket stopped at her at her knees and the sleeves ran over her hands. She brought the jacket to her nose and inhaled deeply. "It smells just like him," she smiled.

She then froze. "What is wrong with me?" she scowled herself taking the jacket off quickly.

A pebble hit her window. She walked over to the window and opened it up. A pebble hit her in the forehead.

"OWW!" Sakura groaned. She saw Itachi standing outside.

"Sorry I was just trying to get your attention," Itachi whispered loudly.

"What do you want?" Sakura said harshly.

"Easy cherry blossom, I just came to get my jacket," Itachi explained.

Sakura grabbed his jacket off her bed and came back to the window. "Okay open up your arms," Sakura suggested.

"Whoa, whoa, are you throwing my jacket out the window?" Itachi said angrily. "Do you know how much that cost?"

"What do you want me to do then?" Sakura sighed.

"Come and bring it to me so I can see your beautiful face," Itachi grinned.

"You already saw my face," Sakura snarled.

"Beautiful face," Itachi corrected.

"If I come down there and give you your jacket back will you leave?"

"Sure."

Sakura threw the jacket over her arm and walked down the steps. Her father was still on the phone talking to whomever. She went out the back door and circled around the house.

"Here," she tossed his jacket over his head. "Goodnight."

Itachi quickly ripped it off and grabbed her arm, turning her around.

"No goodnight kiss?" he smirked.

Sakura glared at him.

"Hug?

"Please release me before I bite your arm," Sakura growled.

"Sakura I didn't know you were freaky like that," Itachi's smirk widened.

Sakura blushed. "Itachi," Sakura whined.

"All I'm asking is for a simple innocent hug," Itachi said anxiously.

Sakura sighed and removed his hand from her arm.

"Alright I'll just leav-"

Sakura wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug and let go.

"Happy?" Sakura breathed.

"No it happened so quick I didn't even know what you were doing," Itachi complained. "Why don't we try this again?"

Itachi pulled her in and pressed her against his body. His arms wrapped around her middle and kept her in place. Her ear was smashed against his very sculpted chest. Itachi let go after ten seconds.

"So you do have self-control," Sakura grinned.

"Plenty of it, you just make it hard to control myself," Itachi joked.

He put his jacket on and zipped it up. "Why does my jacket smell like you?"

"I just hugged you," Sakura rolled her eyes.

Itachi lifted the jacket and sniffed the inside. "It smells like you on the inside too."

"…"

"You put it on didn't you?" Itachi smirked. "Couldn't resist."

"Um…I think I hear my dad calling me," Sakura said.

"I didn't hear anything," Itachi chuckled taking a step closer.

"Byeseeyouinschooltomorrow," Sakura said quickly and dashed back into the house through the back door.

Sakura pressed her back against the door as she caught her breath.

"I really need to get a hold of myself," she whispered. "I never use to get this nervous talking to Itachi."

She walked over to the sink and fixed herself a glass of water.

Her dad came into the kitchen. "Sakura, Gaara's at the door."

Sakura placed her glass in the sink and walked to the front door. She opened it and saw Gaara standing on the porch. She closed the door behind her and joined him.

"What's up?" Gaara asked.

"Not much since it's only been four hours since I've seen you last," Sakura said.

"Was that Itachi I saw leaving your backyard?" Gaara tried to ask casually wanting to know.

"Oh he came by to pick up his jacket he left in my room," Sakura frowned. "My dad came into the room and saw it so I lied and said it was yours."

"Wow, Sakura lying is very bad and you shou-"

"Hello Gaara," Sakura's dad came out to greet him.

"Hi Mr. Haruno, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Gaara, thank you so did you get your jacket?"

"Umm…yeah I got it," Gaara answered calmly.

"Say what do those initials I.U. mean?" Sakura's dad asked.

"What initials?" Gaara said confused.

"The initials on the jacket."

"Oh, umm…those initials stand for, for my grandfather's name…on my mother's side," Gaara lied. "His name was um…Itachi…Utopi."

"That's nice," her dad smiled. "Could I see the jacket one more time before you leave, I would like to get one made like that."

"Er…the jacket-"

Sakura's dad cell phone ringed. He glanced at the glass screen. "I'm sorry, I got to take this," he dad explained flipping it open.

"Hello," he answered. "Hi , yes I-"

He went back inside the house. Sakura let out a deep sigh.

"That was closer."

"Just make sure next time you keep me out of your lies," Gaara smirked.

"Okay Mr. 'Oh, those are my grandfathers initials…on my mother's side'," Sakura joked.

"Well, I better get going before your dad comes back asking me about a jacket I don't own.

"All right," Sakura said.

"And no sneaking Itachi in your room."

Sakura hit him on his shoulder. "That's not funny."

"Goodnight Sakura," Gaara smirked. The setting sun hit his eyes just right making his jade eyes sparkle.

He leaned forward and sweetly gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you in school," he smiled his hands in his pockets and walked down the porch steps.

"Bye Gaara," Sakura called down the street.

Sakura's dad opened the screen door and watched Gaara walking up the street.

"He's a nice kid," Sakura's dad implied.

"Whatever," Sakura said walking back into the house.

"If you were to date someone, he would be a good choice."

"Dad," Sakura groaned.

"You could get married and have-"

Sakura plugged her fingers in her ears. "LA, LA, LA, NOT LISTENING," Sakura yelled taking the steps two at a time to her room.

She threw herself on her bed and sighed. "Well, I can't see it wasn't an interesting day."

* * *

"SAKURA!" Naruto screamed from across the parking lot. He ran in slow motion towards her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm building up dramatic effect for our hug."

"That's not necessary."

"I am so glad you are back," Naruto said putting his arm around Sakura's neck. "Shikamaru and Shino were no entertainment."

"Naruto here was a complete psycho," Kiba pointed at him.

"Hi Hinata," Naruto grinned as they passed her in the hallway.

Hinata ducked her head but gave a weak wave before leaving quickly.

"Was it something I said?" Naruto whined.

"You didn't really say anything but hello," Kiba pointed out.

Itachi walked down the hall. "What's up gorgeous, I had fun last night."

"Last night?" Kiba frowned. "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing," Sakura blurted out. "Nothing important."

"Attention all students," a voice from the intercom said. "Please report to your 1st period class, we have no homeroom today. We will be following C bell schedule, thank you."

Naruto linked arms with Sakura. "I guess we better go to Geometry. Bye Kiba."

"I'm in your class, stupid," Kiba grinned. He grabbed Sakura's another arm and Naruto started skipping.

"Were off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz," Naruto singed loudly.

"Please stop," Sakura and Kiba said in union.

They walking in Geometry and saw Gaara in his seat and Ino was trying to sit in his lap.

"Come on, I've been taking this class and I want to show you a few moves," she urged.

"Why don't you try them on someone else?" Gaara said gently pushing her away.

"You can come sit right here," a guy named Kyo said patting his lap and high-five his friend.

"Get a life," Ino snorted rolling her eyes.

"Good morning Gaara," Sakura said taking her empty seat.

"Hi Sakura," Gaara said sitting up. "I've been trying to escape but haven't been successful.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself to me," Sakura smiled at him.

Gaara glared at her. "How would you like it if I told the Uchiha to come over here?"

Sakura glanced quickly at Sasuke who was talking to Sai. "Please don't."

Gaara smirked. "Oh Sasuke," Gaara said slowly.

"What?" Sasuke asked harshly.

"Sakura wanted you," Gaara smirked.

Sasuke's face softened as he faced her. "Yeah?"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something when Kakashi popped into the room.

"Get out your textbooks and let's get to work."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto roared.

"It's nothing you should be new with," Kakashi said pulling out a book out of his pocket.

"OMG, you have Icha Icha Paradise, let me see!" Naruto drooled.

"No," Kakashi answered. "You and your partner will work on page 106 and answer problems #1-25, show all work," he said twirling a piece of chalk in-between his fingers.

"I don't have a partner," Sakura said raising her hand.

"I can be her partner," Sasuke and Gaara said together. They glared at each other.

"Well that is a problem. You can work with-"

Kakashi was interrupted when two girls in matching nurse outfits came into the room. They walked over to Neji's empty desk and placed a sofa cushion on the chair, breakfast on the desktop and placed a book bag on the floor.

"Everything is ready, Mr. Hyuuga," the girls said.

"Thank you ladies," a voice said from outside.

"Oh boy," Naruto whispered.

Neji walked into the classroom on his crutches. His hair was loose and out of its normal ponytail. He was wearing long black pants and a white muscle shirt. His pearly white eyes scanned across the room at everyone until his eyes landed on Sakura and he smirked.

"I'm back."

* * *

Yes people, Neji is back and ready to party. I thought it was about time to bring him back to the story. He is on crutches, but not for long. Now I know there wasn't really a lot of SasuSaku like I promised, there was more ItacSaku and GaarSaku in this chapter. For the next chapter I am hoping to add more SasuSaku and DeiSaku and of course SasoSaku since everyone now knows that they have kissed. So I will see you at the next update.


	17. Crazy Day

Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update, I was sick for a week and you know how that goes with school, your whole schedule is mixed up. Anyway be ready for some very exciting chapters coming up (evil smirk).

Enough about that, I have been trying to find this story that I read a while ago. These pirates kidnap Sakura because she has some kind of necklace or something. The pirates were Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Sasori, I think. If any of you know anything about this story, it would be much appreciated because it was very interesting and I wanted to know if they ever updated again. Now this chapter is super long for your enjoyment.

* * *

_Previous Chapter: _

_"I don't have a partner," Sakura said raising her hand._

_"I can be her partner," Sasuke and Gaara said together. They glared at each other. _

_"Well, that is a problem. You can work with-"_

_Kakashi was interrupted when two girls in matching nurse outfits came into the room. They walked over to Neji's empty desk and placed a sofa cushion on the chair, breakfast on the desktop, and placed a book bag on the floor._

_"Everything is ready, Mr. Hyuuga," the girls said. _

_"Thank you ladies," a voice said from outside._

_"Oh boy," Naruto whispered. _

_Neji walked into the classroom on his crutches. His hair was loose and out of its normal ponytail. He was wearing long black pants and a white muscle shirt. His pearly white eyes scanned across the room at everyone until his eyes landed on Sakura and he smirked. _

_"I'm back."_

_End of Previous Chapter_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :(**

**Chapter 14: Crazy Day**

Sakura could only look as the nurses escorted Neji to his desk, took his crutches and gently helped him into his seat. When he was comfortable they bowed to him. "Will that be all Mr. Hyuuga?" one of them asked.

"Yes thank you."

The nurses exited the room closing the door.

Everybody was staring at Neji by now especially Sakura.

After a moment of silence Kakashi spoke.

"Well since Neji has decided to join us, Sasuke and Gaara will work together and you, Sakura, will work with Neji.

"What?" Sasuke and Gaara shouted. "I don't want to work with him!" They said at the same time.

"Why can't I work with Gar-Gar?" Ino whined.

"Gar-Gar?" Gaara said confused.

"That's my pet name for you," Ino smiled winking at him.

"My decision is final. No changing partners. Work quietly though, I'm very busy," Kakashi sat down in his seat, opened the new issue of Ichi Ichi Paradise and began reading.

Sakura turned her head and looked at Neji. "Are you okay?" She had a concerned look on her face as she moved her desk closer to his so they could work.

Neji looked at the sad look on her face. "I'm good, it's just a broken leg and a few bruises."

He turned his head away from her. "The only think hurt was my pride."

"I'm really sorry about all of it. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Neji turned back and looked her in her eyes. "A kiss upon your lips will soothe my soul."

Sakura let out a sigh. "I beat you to a bloody pulp and you're still flirting with me?"

"Yeah why not?' Neji smirked. "I'm sorry if you couldn't handle all of this that you lost control of yourself. One kiss from me can make you do that."

"Please your kiss wasn't that good," Sakura muttered under her breathe.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean it wasn't that good, who else have you been kissing to be comparing my skills?"

Naruto popped out of nowhere. "Well she was making out with Sasuke in a closet and she kissed Sasori at your Halloween party."

Neji gasped. "YOU KISSED SASUKE AND SASORI?"

The classroom got quiet real quick while everyone stared at Sakura.

"Great," Sakura growled. "Now everyone knows. Those kisses meant nothing. One of them was an accident and the other one was more of an attack."

"Sexual assault you mean," Naruto clarified for everyone. "We are in the process of pressing charges."

"How could you do this to me Sakura?" Neji frowned.

"Do what?"

"Cheat on me like this?"

"We were never going out."

"It's okay, I forgive you but you're going to have to make it up," Neji smirked.

"I don't know what your thinking-"

"You know it sounds like you guys are doing more talking and less writing," Kakashi said not taking his eye off the book. "This is for a grade."

Everyone worked quietly for the rest of the period. When the bell ringed Sakura grabbed her stuff and walked quickly to the gym.

"Wait up!" Neji panted trying to keep up.

Sakura whipped around. "What do you want?"

"I need a little help," he said kicking his back bag along with his good leg.

Sakura watched at Neji struggling to stay on his crutches. She picked up his bag and put it on her back. She moved out the way so he could walk ahead.

"You're helping me?" Neji said surprised.

"Well I am the reason that you're in this condition to start with so it's the least I can do."

She helped him to his Health class when she saw his nurses heading her way. "Oh look your helpers are here now."

She gently put his book bag on the floor. "I have to get to class."

Neji looked at her. "What you're just going to leave me here?"

Sakura already walking turned her head around. "Your nurses can handle the rest," she smiled.

"You still need to make up for your cheating!" He shouted after her getting stares from a few people.

Sakura proceeded to the gym, went to the locker room and changed into her clothes. When she came back out, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Shino, and Kiba were already on the bleachers. She started heading that way when she bumped into Sasuke.

"Oh it's you," Sakura said.

"Hn," was all that Sasuke said.

"What kind of response is that?"

"Hn."

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Hn."

"This is the best day ever," Sakura cheered.

"Don't get your hopes up pinky," Sasuke muttered walking away.

Naruto strolled over. "What's his problem?"

"I don't know and I really don't care."

Everyone sat down on the bleachers as Gai-sensei came out of his office.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, WE'RE GOING TO BE PLAYING DODGEBALL!"

"YEAH!" Rock Lee yelled. "IT IS A VERY YOUTHFUL GAME!"

"OKAY!" Gai pointed. "THIS HALF OF THE CLASS YOU ARE TEAM A. THE REST OF YOU ARE TEAM B! He saw that the students weren't moving and brought his whistle to his lips. "LET'S MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!"

"I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, we like to MOVE IT!" Naruto singed walking on to the court.

Sakura glanced at the team. She had Rock Lee, Naruto, Gaara, Itachi, Shino and some of the lazy girls in their class that like to play with their hair and do their makeup.

"I like to shake it shake it," Naruto continued. He put his hands on Sakura's hips. "She likes to shake it shake it."

Sakura elbowed him in the stomach. "Oww," Naruto whined dropping to the floor.

Sakura glared at his squirming on the floor. "That's what you get."

Gai-sensei set up the balls in the middle and told each team to line up against the wall.

"OKAY, WHEN I BLOW THE WHISTLE YOU RUN AND GET AS MANY BALLS AS YOU CAN! NO THROWING BELOW THE BELT!"

Sasuke glared at her from across the gym. Sakura glared back and got in the running position.

Gai blew his whistle and everyone ran to grab balls as quickly as they could. Sakura grabbed two balls and backed up from the line. She dodged all the balls being thrown at her. She looked for an easy target to get out first. She spotted Ino standing in the middle fixing her ponytail. She threw the ball softly and it hit her on the shoulder.

"INO YOU'RE OUT!" Gai howled pointing to the bleachers.

Ino shrugged. "Oh well."

A fast ball flew pass her head. She saw Sasuke smirking as he got ready to launch another one. Sakura rolled on the floor and threw one at him.

"What's your problem?" Sakura said.

"What makes you think I have a problem?"

Itachi strolled over. "He's just mad because you said his kiss meant nothing, zero, zip, zilch, ni-"

"Was I talking to you?" Sasuke growled.

"No need to get mad at me just because you aren't that great of a kisser."

Sasuke threw a ball at his brother hitting him in the face. "Looks like your out."

Itachi glared at Sasuke.

"ITACHI, YOU'RE OUT," Gai yelled.

Itachi then grabbed Sakura lifting her off the floor and gave her a hug. "I'll see you later, honey."

"Don't call me honey and put me down," Sakura whined.

Itachi placed Sakura back on the floor and smirked at his brother before he left.

"So you let my brother put his hands all over you."

"Itachi's hands were not all over me it's called a hug."

"So he's hugged you before."

"Umm…yes, very briefly. This isn't some contest you know."

Sasuke smirked backing up. "Well I guess I'm far ahead since I taste the sweet goodness if you know what I mean."

Sakura jaw dropped and her face turned beet red. She grabbed a nearby ball and brought her arm back far. She let it soar across the gym towards Sasuke with so much force but he dodged it at the last second.

Instead the ball hit Kiba right smack between the legs. "Mommy," Kiba croaked grabbing his crotch before dropping to the floor.

Sakura gasped and quickly ran over to Kiba. "I am so sorry," Sakura choked. Kiba was rolling around on the floor moaning in pain.

Gai rushed over and expected the damage. "Gaara and Sai, please take Kiba to the nurse. He's going to need some ice for that."

"Wow he didn't scream that time," Naruto said.

Gaara and Sai helped get Kiba off the floor and led him out of the gym. Gai nervously glanced at Sakura a couple of times.

"ALRIGHT, THE GAME IS OVER FOR NOW!"

Sakura followed the rest of the class to the bleachers and sat down.

"Sakura that was a pretty fast ball you threw," Naruto teased. "Were you trying to kill Kiba?"

"No I was aiming for Sasuke."

"Did he say something to you?" Shika asked his eyes closed laying on the bleachers.

"Yeah something I didn't like."

"Was it about that kiss?" Shino pressed.

"Yes," Sakura whispered playing with her shoelace.

"Well if he bothers you again you just tell me," Naruto instructed her lifting up his shirtsleeve to flex his muscle or lack of it.

"Yeah Naruto if I get in a fight, you'll be the first person I call," Sakura giggled.

"You know it."

Gai told them it was time to go change before the bell ringed. After putting her clothes back on she headed towards her next class but first she stopped by the health room.

She saw Kiba laying on one of the beds in the back. She quietly sneaked over. "How are you feeling?" Sakura whispered.

"Well I can't feel anything right now," Kiba answered pointing to the ice pack sitting on top of his pants. "But I'm good."

"I'm really sorry Kiba I was trying to hit Sasuke and I-"

"It's okay," Kiba interrupted her. "And besides now I don't have to go to any more classes," Kiba grinned.

Sakura glanced at the wall clock in the room. "I better get going if I want to make it to Biology in time. I'll see you later," Sakura assured him.

"Bye," Kiba replied. "Don't forget to take notes for me."

As Sakura opened the door to leave, Akamaru came inside and jumped onto Kiba's bed. "He had to go and take a bathroom break."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"He went outside okay," Kiba said hastily.

* * *

Sakura slipped into her seat just in time as Orochimaru came into the class. "Good morning class," he hissed. "We're going to be doing a lab today so partner up, boy and girl."

Sakura stared at Kiba's empty chair and looked around the room for someone else to work with. Most the boys were taken except for Sasuke. He walked over to her lab table.

"My partner's not here and neither is yours so I guess were working together."

"I guess," Sakura muttered as he took the empty seat.

Orochimaru looked around the room to make sure everyone was partnered up. Two guys who didn't have partners since there were more boys than girls had to work together.

"In this lab you and your partner are married," Orochimaru explained.

"WHAT?" The two-guy group shouted.

Orochimaru ignored them. "We will be studying human genes and DNA in this unit. I will be going around with a hat and one person in your group will pull out a piece of paper. It will tell you how many children you have and what kind of heredity traits they could receive from you."

Sakura sat silently in her seat listening to the teacher's instructions, anything to keep her from thinking about her and Sasuke being married, what a nightmare.

He finally came to them with the hat. Sakura reached inside and pulled out the last piece of paper. She opened it and scanned over the information.

"Well what does it say?"

"We have five children-"

"We sure have been busy," Sasuke said.

"And you are a carrier for colorblindness and I have Hemophilia."

"What's that?"

"A disorder that causes your blood to clot. You can bleed to death from a minor cut."

"I guess you would never be going outside."

Sakura glared at him. "We aren't really married."

"As of now we are and if you did have Hemophilia I would never let you out of my sight." Sasuke glared back.

Sakura broke Sasuke's glaze and turned red. "Let's just finish this up."

They worked together without any fighting for the rest of the block. "So 2 out of 3 of our sons would be colorblind while one of our daughters will have Hemophilia the rest of them are all carriers of it which means they could pass it on to their children," Sakura said going over their work.

The bell for lunch ringed as they were writing up the report. Sakura started cramming her stuff in her bag then she reached for the paper. Sasuke was reaching for it too and their hands touched for a second before Sakura moved hers quickly. She felt a blot of energy run through her body.

"I'll turn it in, you can go to lunch," Sasuke said.

"Wow you're doing something nice for a change."

"Hn."

Sakura lifted her book bag onto her shoulder and walked out the door. She stopped by her locker and put some of her books away. As she was heading towards the cafeteria an arm reached out of a classroom and yanked her inside. She stared into the darkness as she heard the person close the door. A low beam of lights was turned on.

"Sasori?" Sakura questioned. Sakura glanced around the empty classroom. "What are you doing?"

He glared at her from the door. "You told everyone we kissed."

"It wasn't like that-"

"Do you know how many people have come up and bothered me today?"

"If you would just let me explain-"

"This girl I don't even know came up to me and started crying and-"

"DO I EVER GET TO SAY ANYTHING!" Sakura screamed her voice echoing in the empty classroom.

Sasori crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"Look," Sakura started. "I didn't go around bragging or anything it kind of slipped out."

"How does that just slip out?"

"Well…umm…I was kind of on crazy medication yesterday and Itachi, Tobi and Deidara skipped school and came to my house because I was sick."

"That would explain why they weren't here."

"Yes," Sakura nodded.

"Let me guess, Tobi picked the lock."

"Yes and the medicine at my house was old-"

"Fine I understand," Sasori interrupted her.

"Thank goodness," Sakura breathed. "You looked like you wanted to murder me.

Sasori stared at her blankly. "So you think I have the softest lips."

Sakura blushed. "W-who told you that?"

"Tobi."

"…"

"Sakura?"

"I c-can't bel-lieve he told you that," Sakura turned even redder staring at the floor.

"There's no need to get all nervous," Sasori said opening the door getting ready to leave. "I thought your lips were pretty soft too."

Sakura looked up but he was already heading down the hallway. She let out the breath she had been holding. She walked out of the classroom and closed the door.

"Sakura," Deidara called her name.

She turned around and saw him jogging towards her. "You want to go off-campus?" he smiled jiggling his keys in front of her face.

"Don't you have to be a senior to go off campus?" Sakura frowned.

"I know a secret way," he winked. "Do you want to go?"

"I don't know."

"I'll pay for your food."

"Okay," Sakura perked up. "Lead the way."

Sakura followed Deidara through the hall and upstairs. They finally came to a back door. He opened it slowly and peeked out. He motioned for her come on with his fingers. She followed him as they walked across the grass passing the teacher checking to make sure people were seniors.

Sakura watched as Deidara walked up to a small yellow convertible the hood up. It had black racing stripes and a peach interior. "I like your car," Sakura commented slipping into the passenger seat.

"Thanks it took me forever to save up for this thing."

Deidara hopped in and waited as a student backed up behind him.

He watched as Sakura reached into her purse and pulling out a tube of lip-gloss. She pulled the mirror down and applied it very slowly. Sakura saw Deidara out of the corner of her eye watching her put it on.

"You want to taste," Sakura smirked.

"Yeah," Deidara joked.

Deidara sat very still when he saw Sakura leaning in closer and closer. She looked him in the eyes before she gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. He could taste the strawberries of her gloss. She went in for another kiss and Deidara was ready. One of his hands cupped her face while he ran his fingers through her hair with the other. Her tongue ran across his lips and she opened her mouth.

"Deidara," she whispered.

"Deidara," Sakura said again.

"Deidara," she repeated someone shaking his shoulder.

Deidara woke out of his daze and saw Sakura frowning as she shook him.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"I was putting on my lip gloss and you totally blackout."

"Aww man, it was just a daydream," he muttered under his breath hitting the dashboard.

"What?"

"Nothing," Deidara assured her and started up the engine. He backed out of the parking lot and handed to the nearest restaurant. Five minutes later he pulled to a sushi place, Sushi Yoshi and walked inside.

When they did a lady in a uniform walked up to them. "Hello," she said with a smile, "may I help you?"

"Table for two please," Deidara responded.

"Right this way," she said leading the way. She sat Sakura and Deidara down at a small table in the middle of the restaurant. She bowed and walked away. "What would you like to drink?"

"Tea would be great," Sakura answered

"Me too," Deidara smiled.

"I will be right back with your drinks, the buffet is open," she gestured with her hands to the open bar area.

"Yes," Sakura cheered running over. She grabbed a plate and started filling it up with everything.

"Are you going to eat all of that?" Deidara asked as she added another helping of oshizushi on her plate.

"Of course," Sakura sang.

She took her full plate back to her table. The waitress had already delivered their drinks to the table. Sakura sat down and started to dig in. Deidara came to the table with his plate and sat down. He watched Sakura eat for a few seconds.

Deidara smirked. "Let me feed you."

"What?" Sakura responded with full cheeks.

"Let me feed you a sushi roll."

Sakura swallowed her food. "Umm…isn't that stuff couples do?

"I guess."

"Then no."

"Come on Sakura."

"No."

Deidara picked up a roll with his chopsticks. "Just open your mouth."

"I don't want to."

"Why do you have to make things so difficult?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine."

Deidara smirked as he brought the chopsticks near her mouth. She opened up and pulled the roll of with her teeth.

"Fancy meeting you here," Tobi smiled hitting Sakura on her back.

The sushi roll went down the wrong tube and she started coughing.

"Great look what you did," Itachi scowled. He passed her the tea sitting on the table. "That's right, nice slow sips," Itachi whispered rubbing her back.

"I didn't know she was eating," Tobi whined.

"What do you think she was doing? We're in a restaurant."

"What are you doing here?" Deidara frowned throwing his chopsticks down.

"We are seniors too," Itachi smirked.

"And we were in the mood for sushi," Tobi added. "But I didn't know you were bringing Sakura.

"I sneaked her off."

"Well we are going to join you," Tobi pulled up the nearby table.

"Come on guys," Deidara moaned.

"You don't want your friends to join you, how rude Deidara," Itachi fake gasped.

Sakura sips some more of her drink. "It's okay Deidara."

Deidara sighed deeply as Itachi and Tobi went to go fix their plates. "I know, it's just…I was hoping that we cou-"

"We're back, hope we didn't miss anything."

"No," Deidara sighed, "not really."

"Hey," Itachi glared at Deidara, "were you just feeding Sakura?"

"…"

"Maybe," Deidara replied.

"You know they have some restaurants where you can eat sushi off of people's bodies," Tobi smiled looking at Sakura.

"Why are you telling me?" Sakura mumbled playing with her food.

"I think you would be perfect for the job," Tobi suggested winking at her.

"How much time do we have left?" Sakura asked ignoring Tobi.

"Umm…about 20 minutes," Deidara said looking at his watch.

Sakura picked up her plate.

"Where are you going?" Tobi asked.

"To get more food." Sakura turned around and smiled. "Deidara paid and it's a buffet."

The guys watched as Sakura walked over to the food and started piling up her plate.

"So," Itachi started. "Is this so kind of date or something?"

"I wish," Deidara muttered.

"Did anything happen while we weren't here?" Tobi asked curiously.

"Maybe something would have if you guys didn't show up," Deidara glared.

"Hey I just had a feeling to come and eat here," Itachi said watching Sakura look over the desserts.

"Yeah a feeling," Deidara said bitterly knowing his friend to well. "You followed me didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged," Itachi chuckled.

"We saw you backing out of the parking lot," Tobi explained. "And I was like 'isn't that Deidara and Sakura?" and Itachi said 'Yeah it is, let's follow them.' So then we followed you here but Itachi said to wait in the car for a little while, so then I turned on the radio and starting singing and Itachi gave me the all too famous Uchiha death glare so then he said it was just the right moment to go inside and we found you feeding Sakura."

Tobi saw Sakura walking back to the table. "-and that is how babies are born, Deidara."

"Anyway look," Sakura smiled. "They have cheesecake."

"I love cheesecake," Tobi said reaching for her plate.

Sakura smacked his hand. "Touch it and you'll found out how I can break five fingers with just one twist."

Tobi pulled his hand away slowly. "That sounded very scary."

Sakura laughed. "I was just joking." Tobi laughed too.

"But seriously," Sakura stopped laughing. "touch the cheesecake and you will be very sorry."

Sakura happily finished her lunch and nobody was hurt in the process.

Deidara stood up. "I think we need to get going if we want to make back to school on time."

Itachi and Tobi followed as well. They stacked all their dishes together and left a nice tip for the waitress.

Itachi unlocked his car door. "Sakura you want to ride back with us?"

"I should probably go back with Deidara since he took me out…but maybe next time."

"I will remember that," Tobi cheered.

They drove back to school with a few minutes to spare. Sakura hopped out the car and closed the door. She walked along the sidewalk with Deidara as they headed back.

"Thank you for taking me to lunch, it was very…sweet."

"No problem, it was my pleasure, though-"

"Though what?"

Deidara turned to face her. "A kiss on the cheek wouldn't hurt." He turned his cheek to give her better access.

Sakura gave him a look.

"What?" Deidara said innocently. "I didn't ask you to French me."

Sakura sighed and decided to kiss his cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned forward standing on her toes. Deidara at the moment was not paying attention and waved to a friend across the parking lot. When he turned his head around his lips came in contact with something soft.

Sakura opened her eyes quickly and back away.

"What are you doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Deidara smirked.

"I was going to give you a kiss on the cheek."

"I didn't actually think you were going to do it, I just turned to say hello to my friend," Deidara pointed the guy with his mouth open looking at them.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because your…you," Deidara grinned, he couldn't stop it.

Sakura glared at him but knew it wasn't his fault only her own. She turned towards the school and continued walking.

"You aren't mad are you?" Deidara asked catching up quickly.

"No," Sakura snarled.

"Okay I'll see you in sculpture," he grinned before running off.

"Oh boy," Sakura sighed heading towards her cooking class.

* * *

"So locking lips with Deidara," Naruto started when she walked in.

"Please Naruto; I'm not in the mood."

Neji used his crutches to come over to their station. Naruto stopped him. "I wouldn't if I were you, she said she wasn't in the mood, must be that time of month."

Neji nodded his head as he listened. Sakura glared at both of them. "I think I should go back," Neji said backing up with his crutches.

"Okay class, take your seats," Anko said. "Today we will be cooking lemon squares," she announced.

She passed out copies of the recipes. "Your ingredients are laid out so get started."

Sakura glanced over the recipe and looked at Naruto was already working. She really wasn't in a cooking mood. That kiss with Deidara was very confusing. She…enjoyed it. Deidara was her friend; sort of she shouldn't be enjoying kisses from him, should she?

She then started to think about all the other people she kiss and she was sad to admit she enjoyed those too, even Neji's, how disgusting.

"There is some really wrong with me," Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Yes there is, you're not working," Naruto pointed out mixing his batter together.

Sakura threw in the ingredients quickly as time was running out. She picked up the lemon juice bottle and squeezed the lemon juice in.

"Is that enough?" Sakura asked herself. "Nah."

She squeezed some more in while whipping up the rest of her batter. She scooped it into a pan and popped it in the oven.

Naruto was eating cake when she went to go clean up her station.

"Where did you get that cake from?" Sakura questioned.

"Over there," Naruto said cake flying out of his mouth. "Neji made it."

Sakura pinched off a piece and ate then spat it out.

"You don't like it?" Naruto asked.

"No, it's delicious," Sakura frowned. "How can someone like that?" Sakura pointed to Neji who was getting his feet rubbed by two girls, "make something so good."

"The way that I am this devilishly handsome," Naruto smiled sexily at her.

The timers went off and everyone started taking out their dessert for inspection.

Anko walked around tasting the squares. Neji got an A+ because his lemon squares made her mouth water but most of the class received B's.

She then came over to Sakura's station and took a deep breath. She bit into one and her mouth started to pucker up and she looked sick. She spat the rest into the trash.

"Umm…Miss Haruno, how much lemon juice did you add?" Anko asked.

"I don't know, I just squeezed it in," Sakura said boredly.

"That is why we have measuring cups," Anko wailed.

Naruto picked up one of Sakura squares and tried it. "Why is it so salty?" Naruto asked putting the rest of it back.

"Oh I think I used the wrong canister."

The teacher glared and gave Sakura her grade before moving on to Naruto.

"A D-," Sakura sighed. She folded the paper and threw it in her book bag.

Naruto smiled with glee. "Look Sakura I got an A," Naruto danced. Sakura glared at Naruto as he slowly stopped dancing. "Hey Sakura stop looking at that knife, it not my fault I'm a cooking genius.

"I know," Sakura whined.

"Then what's the matter," Naruto asked. "I can tell something's wrong. I'm not that slow."

"I'm just confused."

"About."

"Boys."

"Oh well that is something you should probably talk about with your mother."

"Not like that."

"Oh good you scared me there for a second. Well whatever it is, you'll figure it out."

Sakura smiled for the first time that block. "Thanks Naruto," she said pulling him into a hug.

The bell ringed ending the period.

"You don't have to let go."

Sakura let go of him. "I'm going to get you a girlfriend."

"Make sure she's hot," Naruto smiled.

"Naruto there's more to a relationship then just looks, you have to talk."

"…"

"Don't worry, I have someone I think really likes you a lot," Sakura smiled walking out of classroom.

"Tell me," Naruto begged.

"You already know her."

"Give me a hint."

"She's sort of shy."

"Mmmm…doesn't ring a bell."

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, sometimes I worry about you."

"That's what Gaara said yesterday."

"Speaking of Gaara, I haven't seen him much today."

"He is in the health room seeing to Kiba since he may never be able to have kids and he is totally skipping class."

"Of course Kiba is going to have children, it's not like-"

A very eager Tobi yanked Sakura into her World History class. "I'm very sorry Naruto but I need Sakura." He closed the door as the bell ringed.

"AW MAN, I'M LATE FOR CLASS!" Naruto shouted his footsteps pounding down the hallway.

Tobi led Sakura to her desk. Itachi scowled at her as she came. "You kissed Deidara."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Not this again."

"Sasuke kissed you, Sasori and even Neji," Tobi complained.

Sakura pulled out her book and started to doodle little sharks as she listened to them go on in on.

"Are you jealous?" Sakura wondered.

"No," Itachi said angrily.

Sakura smiled prettily. "I think you are you're mad because I haven't kissed you."

"I am furious," Tobi said breathing deeply through his nostrils.

Itachi smirked. "What makes you think that I can't lean across this desk and claim a kiss myself?"

"Well if your dream has always been to lay in a pool of blood, unconscious on the floor, I highly suggest you don't," Sakura smirked back.

Sasori opened the door and came inside with a late pass. He walked over to his group and sat down.

"Were not mad at you anymore Sasori," Tobi informed Sasori.

"You aren't," Sasori said boredly looking out the window.

"No we're mad at Deidara now," Tobi told him.

"What happened?" Sasori asked looking at Sakura.

"They kissed in the parking lot after Deidara took her out to lunch," Tobi finished.

"It sounds like it was a date," Sasori said.

"It was not a date," Sakura glared at them. "I don't like Deidara, it was an accident kind of."

"How can it be kind of an accident?" Itachi questioned.

"I was about to give him a kiss on the cheek and he turned to say hello to a friend and you know the rest," Sakura tried to explain turning red.

"Why did he turn his head?"

"He didn't actually think I was going to give him a kiss."

"Well, you are…you," Itachi said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked.

"It just isn't something you would usually do," Itachi pressed.

"I think you guys are taking this a bit too far," Sakura said. "I was ju-"

"It was just a kiss, we know?" Tobi and Itachi said together.

"Good," Sakura smiled thinking they understood when they were really thinking of ways to kill Deidara.

"Everyone partner up and work on the questions on the board," Asuma said from his computer.

"Do you want to work together Sakura?" Sasori asked he before Tobi and Itachi could open their mouths.

"Sure."

Tobi and Itachi glared at them as they moved so they could be closer to their partners. They were five minutes into their work before Sasori stopped writing.

"You know they like you," Sasori whispered.

"Who?"

Sasori pointed his pencil to Itachi and Tobi arguing across the table.

"No they don't," Sakura said. "They're just teasing."

"They really like you," Sasori said. "That's why they got all worked up and jealous."

"They don't," Sakura glared at him.

"I can prove it," Sasori smirked.

Sakura blushed as she thought about what he had in mind. He leaned towards her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Sakura saw Tobi look up for a second and hit Itachi's shoulder for him to look too. Sasori then lowered his head near her neck, hiding in her hair and whispered in her ear to pay closer attention to Tobi and Itachi.

While it appeared to everyone else that Sasori was totally kissing her neck, he was just telling her to watch them especially Itachi. Sakura watched as Itachi's eyes turned murderous and how he keep clenching his fist. Tobi on the other hand was completely surprised and gasping with his mouth open. Sasori finally came up and pointed to his friends.

"T-that doesn't p-p-prove anything," Sakura blushed running a hand through her hair.

"What was that?" Itachi hissed.

"I was just trying to prove something to Sakura here," Sasori enlightened them.

The class was very quiet as they watched to see what would happen next. Asuma was too busy on the computer to even see what was happening.

Tobi placed a hand on Itachi's arm. "Man deep breaths," Tobi coached him.

Itachi calmed down though his veins were sticking out of his hand.

Asuma started laughing really loudly filling the silence. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just got an email from Jiraiya, Naruto broke the CPR dummy."

Eventually everyone got back to work. Itachi sat silently in his desk not making eye contact with anyone. Sakura sat quietly in her desk hoping he was okay.

"BRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNNNGGG!"

"TURN IN YOUR PAPER IN THE BASKET!" Asuma shouted before they left.

Sakura scribbled her and Sasori's name at the top of the paper before she put it in the basket. Itachi was already out the door walling down the hallway. Sakura rushed out trying to catch up to him.

"Itachi!" Sakura shrieked picking up a paper she dropped.

Itachi stopped walking so she could catch up.

"Sasori wasn't really kissing my neck; he was just trying to prove something he said."

"Prove what?" Itachi asked crossing his arms.

Sakura blushed as she played with her shirt. "That you like me," she said very softly.

"What?"

"That you like me," Sakura said a bit louder looking anywhere but his eyes.

Itachi chuckled as he moved a piece of hair out of his eye. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," Sakura said playing with her fingers feeling like Hinata.

"Your figure out soon enough," Itachi winked at her before heading down the hallway. Sakura sighed, turned around and walked in the direction of her English class.

Sakura took her seat at her table with Sasuke, Rock Lee and Neji. "Why me?" Sakura mumbled as she put her books on the table.

"How are you doing on this fine day my sweet Sakura?" Rock Lee smiled at her.

"Fine," Sakura answered.

Gaara wasn't in class. She waved to Naruto who was across the classroom as Kurenai walked into the class with a cart.

"Okay we are starting a new unit on the Middle Ages, I will assign each of you a person and you are going to write an essay. You can come get a laptop to get started on it."

"When is it due?" Neji asked.

"In two weeks."

Everyone waited as Kurenai walked around assigning them jobs. She came to their table. "Alright Neji you are a cook, Rock Lee a peasant, Sasuke you're an actor and Sakura you're a nun."

"A nun," Neji said in horror.

"It is just a project Neji," Kurenai informed him.

Sakura got up from her seat to go get a laptop. Neji pulled her back. "Will you get me one please?"

"Okay," Sakura said prying his fingers off her arm. She came back with two laptops and sat down. She powered it up and was surfing the Internet. She researched a bit for her project. She then went to go check her email. She had a bit of junk mail and was scrolling through when she saw one from her mom. She was planning on visiting her soon to see how everything was going along.

"Great," Sakura thought.

She didn't know when since she had to fashion shows back to back and was trying to help this new and upcoming designer with his work.

Sakura started typing a response to her mother. "What you doing nun?"

Sakura smiled. "If I'm a nun, I'm not allowed to talk to you."

"I'm a famous actor; I can get whatever I want."

"You know in the Shakespeare era, women weren't allowed to act so if there were any women parts a man did them."

"So?"

"That means you would kiss a guy," Neji smirked.

Sasuke ignored them for the rest of class.

"Aww Neji you hurt his feelings," Sakura said trying to laugh.

"He's a block of ice, he'll be fine," Neji grinned. "If he's not, he can kiss Naruto and feel all better."

"NEVER!" Naruto howled from across the room.

"He's got good ears.

Sakura walked off to her sculpture class. She entered and saw Deidara grinning as she came to her seat.

"Hey Sakura."

"Could you stop smiling?"

"I'm sorry I can't help it," Deidara grinned playing with his pencil.

"You sure have been sucking a lot of face ugly" Sai smirked.

Sakura ignored him and pulled out her sketchbook and started drawing ideas for their next project.

"You aren't mad, are you?" Deidara asked.

"No," Sakura growled.

"She is totally lying," Sai said.

"I just need a break from boys," Sakura sighed rubbing her temple. "I never had these problems when I dressed like a tomboy."

"Then why don't you just be a tomboy again?" Sai suggested.

"I kind of like being a girl but not a girly-girl," Sakura replied. "It's kind of fun."

"Maybe you just need to hang out with your girlfriends," Deidara recommended.

"I…don't really have any girlfriends all of my friends are guys," Sakura said.

"Which explains why you act like one," Sai laughed. Sakura kicked him in his knee.

"Then make some," Deidara pressed. "Do all that girl stuff they do or whatever."

A smile slowly spread across Sakura's face. "You know that is not such a bad idea."

Sakura spent the rest of the block thinking about what she should do this weekend and what girlfriends she was going to find. Class breezed by fast and the day was over. Sakura was heading towards the parking lot when she saw Sasuke waving her over.

"Should I go?" she asked herself.

Sasuke then glared at her and waved more urgently.

"Yes?"

Sasuke handed her English notebook. "You left this in the class."

"Oh, thanks," Sakura said dryly.

"Hn."

"What does 'Hn' mean, is it your language or something?"

"Hn."

"Are you going to say something other than 'Hn'?"

"Hn."

Sakura sighed. "Well thanks for giving me back my notebook."

"Hn."

"If you don't have anything else to say, I'm going?" Sakura announced to him already walking away.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"What do you want?" Sakura whined wanting to go home.

Sasuke looked her in the eyes between wrapping an arm around her waist and one lifting her chin.

Sakura's stomach twisted and fluttered with excitement as Sasuke's lips came closer to hers. He smashed his lips on hers, their bodies squishing together. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair grabbing and pulling. Sasuke's hands both came up to cup her face as they broke the kiss.

"You're the best thing that's happen to me Sakura?" He said reaching her eyes. "Will you be mine?"

"Sakura?" Sakura he said waiting for an answer.

"Sakura?" he repeated again, this time with more concerned.

"Sakura?" she felt someone shaking her and calling her name.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sasuke clutching her shoulders looking her in the eyes.

"You alright pinky?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura grabbed her head. "I'm mentally ill," Sakura whined.

Itachi saw the two and walked over. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, I was trying to ask her something and then she just started staring into space. When I finally got her to wake up she started screaming she's mentally ill."

"What happened?" Itachi asked Sakura.

"I just daydreamed I was making out with Sasuke," Sakura said in horror. "I feel sick."

Sasuke smirked as his older brother tried to calm Sakura down. "It's okay it was just a bad nightmare," Itachi said rubbing her back for the second time that day.

Sakura watched as her dad pulled up to the curb. "That's my ride maybe I need to go home and lay down."

"You do that pumpkin," Itachi said.

"I'm just going to ignore that."

Sakura hopped into the car and they drove off.

Sasuke smirked. "Sasuke 1, Itachi 0."

"This isn't over," Itachi glared.

"I accept your challenge."

* * *

Wooh! I hope the chapter was okay; it took a while for the juices to start flowing. Now since it took me a while to update I thought you guys deserved a little sneak peak of the next chapter.

**Sneak Peak : )**

**Chapter 15: A Night With The Girls **

"So Sakura, what are we doing this weekend?" Naruto asked as they walked to homeroom.

Sakura grinned. "Sorry guys but I have plans."

"Your going on a date," Kiba gasped.

"No way," Sakura frowned. "I'm having a sleepover."

"A coed sleepover," Naruto wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, Temari, Hinata and me," Sakura smiled.

"Can we come?"

"Out of the question." Sakura handed her books to Gaara. "Hold these; I have to go to the restroom."

Sakura walked off to the nearest one and opened the door.

Naruto cried. "We always do everything together."

"We could sneak in," Kiba suggested. "I could disguise myself as a pizza man."

Gaara rubbed his chin. "You know, that's not a bad idea."

"I could be the stripper that someone ordered for them," Naruto said humping the air.

"We want them to be able to see the next day," Shino joked.

"Whatever."

"You know you sure talk about strippers a lot, must be your future career," Gaara smirked.

"No," Naruto said hotly. "I'm going to be president."

Gaara, Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru laughed. "Hey, it could happen," Naruto whined following them into class.

Tobi put down the newspaper he was hiding behind and smirked. "A sleepover, interesting."

**End of Sneak Peak.**

P.S. Sakura will be kissing Itachi in the next chapter. I will try to update ASAP. I am now off to go eat a very well deserved piece of cheesecake. See you soon! : )


	18. A Night With The Girls

Thank you guys for your help with finding the story and all your reviews. I'm pretty sure that the story was deleted but thank you for taking the time to help. Now I will be doing another poll so you guys may pick the top three guys for Sakura on my profile soon. I will then pick whom Sakura will end up with. One of my friends has been following the story but no matter how much I beg her won't make an FanFiction account wants Sakura to end up with Sasuke. I'm not really sure myself who to pick myself, maybe a bit of virtual cheesecake would help me decide. (I love cheesecake! I'm pretty sure you guys already figured that out!)

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Night with the Girls**

"Good morning Dad," Sakura chimed walking down the steps.

"Good morning sweetie," her dad smiled lying Sakura's breakfast on the table. "I went to the store and loaded up on all your favorite snacks for your sleepover."

"Dad," Sakura whined.

"What?" her dad frowned. "I can't be happy that my daughter's about to have her first sleepover and there are actual girls coming to our house?"

"Girls have come to our house before."

"That was once in first grade and you scared her away when you ripped off her doll's head."

"She wanted to play house," Sakura shook her head. "No way was I going to do that."

"Yeah that was when you were going to your monster truck phase."

"Oh that is right," Sakura remembered. She looked at the clock above her dad's head. "If I don't get going, I'm going to be late."

"Alright tell your friends if they don't have a sleeping bag, they can borrow one of the one's I just brought."

"Dad," Sakura groaned.

"Have a good day, see you later," her dad called from the front door. "My little girl is growing up."

* * *

Sakura walked up the school steps and reached for the door but someone beat her to it.

Deidara opened it wide. "Ladies first."

"Thank you," Sakura blushed as she thought about the kiss they shared just three days ago and he was still smiling like a fool.

"It is my pleasure. Do you want to go off for lunch again?"

"Umm…not this time," Sakura whispered not looking him in the eye. "But thank you for asking."

"Yeah," Deidara grinned even though he had been turned down.

Sakura rushed to her locker and gathered her books. She closed her locker door to a very happy Naruto.

"What is it?"

"They added…" Naruto gasped.

"Deep breaths," Kiba instructed him.

"Ramen to the breakfast menu," Naruto finished.

"Eww," Sakura said.

"Sakura," Naruto said shocked. "This is the best day ever."

"Who wants to eat ramen at seven in the morning?"

"How many times do I have to have this conversation with you people? Everyone loves ramen."

"What do you mean you people? It's just Sakura and me," Kiba pointed out.

"Gaara's here," Naruto nodded to the red head approaching them.

"You won't believe this but I have not seen Ino all morning," Gaara said. "Not one squeal or an attack."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sakura said.

"Yes it's just very odd."

Sakura smirked. "You like her don't you."

"No I like someone else," Gaara scowled but then realized what he said.

"OMG you like someone!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Well…I guess," Gaara muttered. "Did you just say OMG?"

"Who is she?" Sakura asked. "Tell me."

"Is she pretty?" Kiba asked.

"Does she have a nice body?" Naruto questioned.

"Is she smart?" Shikamaru asked coming out of nowhere.

"Yes, yes and yes," Gaara answered their questions.

Sakura pushed Gaara. "You were staring at her body."

"What?"

"Naruto asked if she has a nice body and you said yes, you have been totally ogling her."

"No I haven't, I just happened to notice. I don't have fantasies about her like Naruto used to have about you."

"She wasn't supposed to know that," Naruto whined glaring at Gaara. Naruto smiled at Sakura. "Don't worry it doesn't happen anymore."

"Fine what's her name?"

"I can't tell you that?" Gaara blushed lightly.

"If I don't know who she is, how am I going to get you together?"

"What?"

"Sakura's already working on finding a girlfriend for me," Naruto added in.

"Sakura what do you know about relationships or dating in general?" Gaara demanded to know.

"Nothing but it can't be that hard," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to tell her I like her because I don't want her to know."

"Why not?"

Gaara scratched the back of his head. "I don't think she likes me the way I like her."

"Why wouldn't she, you have a tattoo on your forehead, don't those girls like that bad boy appeal?" Sakura said.

"She's different," Gaara smiled as he gazed at Sakura slap Naruto's hand away as he tried to go into her purse. "I think it would take more than that to impress her."

"What I miss?" Shino asked finally showing up.

"The gang is all here," Naruto sang.

"Please don't start singing some song," Sakura wailed.

"When there's trouble you know who to call, Naruto's Force, from our tower we can see it all, Naruto's Force, whe-"

"Naruto's Force?"

"Yes we are superheroes and I'm the leader.

"We're all doomed."

"Why are you the leader?"

"Because…I'm a macho macho man, I want be a macho man, macho, macho man, I want-"

"Let's just go," Sakura said not wanting to even get into the argument and for Naruto to stop singing.

"So Sakura what are we doing this weekend?" Naruto asked as they walked to homeroom.

Sakura grinned. "Sorry guys but I have plans."

"Your going on a date," Kiba gasped.

"No way," Sakura frowned. "I'm having a sleepover."

"A coed sleepover," Naruto wiggled his eyebrows.

"No Temari, Hinata and me," Sakura smiled.

"Can we come?"

"Out of the question." Sakura handed her books to Gaara. "Hold these; I have to go to the restroom."

Sakura walked off to the nearest one and opened the door.

Naruto cried. "We always do everything together."

"We could sneak in," Kiba suggested. "I could disguise myself as a pizza man."

Gaara rubbed his chin. "You know that's not a bad idea."

"I could be the stripper that someone ordered for them," Naruto said humping the air.

"We want them to be able to see the next day," Shino joked.

"Whatever."

"You know you sure talk about strippers a lot must be your future career," Gaara smirked.

"No," Naruto said hotly. "I'm going to be president."

Gaara, Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru laughed. "Hey it could happen," Naruto whined following them into class.

Tobi put down the newspaper he was hiding behind and smirked. "A sleepover, very interesting."

* * *

"What a slacker," Naruto frowned. "Kakashi wasn't here for homeroom and now he's late for geometry."

"You shouldn't be so surprised," Sakura replied writing on a booklet.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked.

"Biology homework," Sakura answered.

"We had homework?" Kiba gasped

"Yeah this whole packet," Sakura picked it up and waved it in front of his face."

Kiba picked up his book bag and started digging through it looking for his papers.

"Ino isn't here," Gaara said hesitantly looking around the room.

"You know for someone who sure doesn't like her you sure are taking a lot of notice that she's not here."

"You just don't know what a huge relief this is," Gaara said. "Do you know what it is like to be constantly followed?"

Sakura glanced over at Neji next to her.

"Hey baby," he smirked.

"I think I understand pretty well."

"So Sakura when are you going to give me those digits?" Neji asked.

The door opened and in walked a late Ino.

"Umm…is Ino wearing pants?" Sakura said slowly in disbelieve.

"Yes and they aren't skin tight."

Ino walked over to Gaara's desk and stood in front of it.

"Gaara we're over," Ino said.

"Excuse me?" Gaara said confused.

"Look," Ino said shifting her weight to her other leg. "You just weren't giving me what I want and you never noticed any of the clothes I brought no matter how short, see-through, or sparkly they were."

"I noticed," a boy in the back commented.

"I then thought about it and I don't need to dress a certain way to feel beautiful about myself. I then decided that I want you to respect me but then I came to the conclusion that I don't want you anymore."

"We were never going-"

Ino put a finger over his lips. "Don't make this harder that it was to be Gar-Gar. I will always love you but I think it's time we went our separate ways."

Kakashi finally showed up to class. Ino removed her finger from Gaara's lips and took her seat. She pulled out her notebook and looked ready to work.

Sakura tried very hard not to laugh. "I think you just got dumped."

"That was really weird."

"Now you don't have to worry about her following you around and stuff."

"Yes," Gaara smirked. "The torture is over."

* * *

Sakura's day had actually been good. No weird attacks from anyone. She was looking forward to her weekend sleepover. She walked into her World History AP class. Itachi and Tobi were huddled at their desk over a piece of paper talking in hushed voices. She sat at her desk at stared at them. Either of them had greeted her or flirted.

"What are you guys doing?" Sakura asked trying to see the paper.

The two looked up surprised at her. "When did you get here?"

"I've been sitting here for about a minute. What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Tobi said quickly moved the paper off the table.

Sakura glared at him suspiciously.

Itachi smirked her way. "Nothing to worry your pretty head about."

Sasori walked in and sat down.

"Do you know what they are doing?"

"I don't have a clue but I'm probably going to be involved somehow. They have been strangely quiet today."

Asuma-sensei put the assignment on the board and everyone got to work. Tobi and Itachi continued to look over their paper.

"Are you sure this is Sakura's window?" Itachi whispered to Tobi looking at the floor plan of Sakura's house."

"Yes I went into every room."

Itachi looked at him weirdly.

"What? When she was sick we had access to her house so I did some peeking around."

"Anyway I think this is the bathroom righ-"

Itachi looked at Sakura straining her neck to look at the paper.

"No peeking," Tobi shunned her.

"It must be something really interesting if you're being so quiet," Sakura said watching Itachi fold the paper and sticking it into this back pocket.

"Oh it is," Itachi smiled winking at her.

"Why are you putting it in there?" Tobi questioned.

"She wouldn't dare go there, I can tell by the look in her eyes she was planning to steal it."

Sakura blushed her plan being found out and leaned over her book to continue to her work.

"This is going to be one exciting Friday night," Itachi smirked.

* * *

"Sakura the doorbell just ringed," he dad called from the kitchen.

Sakura ran down the steps and opened the door. "Temari," Sakura smiled. "Come on in."

Temari walked inside the house and dropped her things on the floor. "You know I've never been in your house before."

"Well this is it," Sakura said opening her arms to the living room.

Sakura heard a door close outside. She looked through the blinds to see a limo parked outside and her nosey neighbors pretending to get their mail looking in awe. "Hinata's here."

Sakura walked outside followed by Temari. A man in a black suit helped Hinata unload her things.

"Hi S-sak-ura and Tem-ma-r-ri," Hinata stuttered greeting them.

"Hello Sakura," she heard Neji's deep voice say. He hopped out of the limo balancing on his crutches.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura snarled.

"I just came to see my cousin off," Neji announced.

"Sure you did," Temari smirked.

"Only one more week till I'm off these things," Neji informed to them pointing to the crutches.

"Good for you," Sakura smiled weakly. "Now if you don't mind we have a busy schedule."

"We'll have a busy schedule too next week," Neji winked at her before hopping back into the limo.

Temari laughed. "He wants you bad."

"He can want but he can't have."

The girls gathered up all the bags and headed back into the house. Mr. Haruno was standing waiting at the door.

"Hello girls, I'm Mr. Haruno," he smiled happily. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Temari," she said.

"Your Gaara's older sister, right?"

"Yes sir."

"I-I'm H-hinata," she said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Hinata."

Sakura dad handed over a tray assortment full of meats, fruits and cheeses.

"Dad," Sakura whined looking at the food tray.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Thank you Mr. Haruno," Temari beamed popping a block of cheese into her mouth.

"My room is upstairs," Sakura said heading to the steps.

"Okay you girls have fun," her dad instructed before heading back into the kitchen.

"Yes dad," Sakura said mortified.

Sakura opened the door to her room and put the tray on her desk.

"I thought it was sweet," Temari teased.

"Yeah it's just he's taking this overboard since this is my first sleepover."

"Well I guess me and Hinata will have to show you how it's done," Temari smirked. "Right Hinata?"

"S-sure," Hinata blushed.

* * *

"Where did you get night vision goggles?" Gaara asked as he watched Kiba and Naruto trying to work them.

"Yard sale," Naruto answered.

"We're not using those," Gaara frowned.

"I agree," Shino said.

"Come on," Kiba whined. "How are we going to see into her window without them?"

"We're not looking into her window," Shikamaru said boredly.

"You guys are no fun," Naruto said glumly stuffing the goggles back into his book bag.

On the other side of the Sakura's house Itachi, Tobi and Sasori sat on fold out chairs.

"We look like perverts sitting outside her house," Sasori said bitterly. "Why are we even here?"

"Shhhh," Tobi cried as he talked on his cell phone to Deidara. "No look for the barbeque flavor…you got them?…good…hurry back, I'm hungry."

Tobi snapped the phone shut. "Deidara is on his way back with the snacks."

Itachi glanced at the floor plan again. "Are you sure this is her bathroom?"

"Yes," Tobi said. He pointed up to the window. "Her room is right next to the bathroom. Look, there she is."

* * *

"So what are we going to do first?" Sakura asked putting her cell phone on the windowsill.

"We can watch a movie," Temari said laying her sleeping bag on the floor near Sakura's TV.

"What are we going to watch?"

"Chick flick, duh," Temari rolled her eyes.

"No way," Sakura said shaking her head. "We can watch _Wolverine_, it's really good."

"Isn't that an action movie?"

"Yes."

"Then we aren't watching it," Temari replied.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

Temari rolled her eyes as if Sakura was missing something important.

"It's a sleepover. At sleepovers, you watch chick flicks. It's like the number one rule."

"…Fine...…What do you want to watch?"

"Hmmm," Temari stood up and walked over to the rack of DVD's Sakura had stacked up next to the T.V.

"Oooh!" Temari gasped. She held up a DVD. "How about we watch _Enchanted_?"

Sakura moaned. "Not that." Sakura's dad had given it for her as a present last Christmas. It was the only present Sakura didn't like.

"W-w-what's wr-r-ong with it S-Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Too much singing and too much girly-girly."

"Which is why we are watching it," Temari announced turning on the DVD player and popping the disc in. "And it is not that girly."

"I beg to differ," Sakura sighed lying on her bed.

* * *

"Okay I'm back with the snacks," Deidara announced handing Tobi his barbeque chips and pulling out a foldout chair and sitting on it. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing really," Itachi answered. "They seem to be watching a movie…but I don't know what it is."

"OMIGOSH!" Tobi suddenly interjected. "It's _Enchanted_!"

Itachi smacked Tobi on his head. "Keep it down, we don't want Sakura to know we're here," he whispered.

"Sorry," Tobi apologized.

Deidara and Sasori rolled their eyes. "You would know exactly what they were watching, wouldn't you," Sasori accused.

"What are trying to say?" Tobi retorted defensively. "You think I went to the movies to see it 3 times, rented it on DVD twice and put captions on so I could sing-along?"

An awkward silence passed over the group.

"…let's just forget I just said that, okay?"

"Yeah," Deidara agreed, "it's disturbing to think about."

Sasori and Itachi shook their heads in disappointment.

* * *

"So what's the plan then?" Naruto asked.

"Easy we sleep, I'm tired," Shikamaru yawned.

"You know if we wanted to sleep, we could have just stayed at our own places."

"My point exactly."

Kiba groaned. "I can't get a good view of Sakura's bedroom from here. I think we should go to the other side of the house."

Naruto perked up. "Sounds good to me."

"Fine," Gaara said rolling his eyes. Shino agreed.

Shikamaru yawned.

"Okay everybody's in, let's go!" Naruto pronounced circling around the back.

* * *

"You know it will be kind of hard to see Sakura's bathroom at this angle," Itachi said turning his neck.

"Why do we need to see into her bathroom?" Sasori asked.

"They have to change somewhere," Itachi smirked. "So we can see her in the bathroom."

"We should go around the front, it will look less suspicious," Deidara suggested folding up the lawn chairs.

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Tobi grabbed their things and wanted over to the other side of the house. Naruto and the gang came around the back way just as they left; placing their stuff in the very same spot they sat.

"See this is much better," Naruto smiled nodding his head.

"I feel like a peeping tom," Shino whispered.

"It's okay, the feeling will go away soon," Naruto assured him patting him on the shoulder.

Naruto got looks from all of them.

"Okay so I peeked in on that girl down the street a year ago."

"You mean you're a pervert," Gaara said, shaking his head.

"What? I was weak. I didn't have self-control."

"It's obvious."

"She shouldn't have left her window wide open."

"So anyway what are Sakura and them doing?" Shino asked.

"Hmmm, I think they're watching a movie…hold on, I think I got something." Naruto started rummaging through his backpack and got out a pair of binoculars.

"Ta-da!"

Everybody gave Naruto raised eyebrows expressions.

"What?"

"We said we weren't going to use night-vision goggles and you take out binoculars," Gaara muttered.

"Well Shikamaru's on my side," Naruto said defensively. "Right, Shika?"

Shikamaru yawned closing his eyes.

"That's 'Shikamaru' for 'yes'."

"No it isn't, now put the binoculars away."

"Wait," Naruto insisted, holding the binoculars up to his eyes and peering through Sakura's window, "I think I see something."

"What is it?" Kiba gleamed.

"They're watching a movie…OMG, it's _Enchanted_! How do you know, he loves you, how do you know he cares?" Naruto started singing.

Naruto took the goggles away to see everybody staring at him with freaked-out expressions. Even Shikamaru was staring.

"What?"

"…that's just creepy…" Gaara trailed. The others agreed, nodding.

* * *

Sakura sat boredly on her bed watching the movie.

"Can we do something else?"

"Okay, what?" Temari said turning off the TV.

"We could have a burping contest," Sakura suggested.

Temari rolled her eyes. "You spend way to much time with guys. Not that it is a bad thing," Temari smirked raising her eyebrows.

"W-we could do m-m-makeovers," Hinata recommended.

"Yes," Temari said joyfully.

"I don't really have that much makeup. It's not enough for a makeover," Sakura told them. "I'm still sort of a beginner."

Temari pulled her overnight bag off the floor and placed it on Sakura's desk. She pulled out a bag and opened it up. She had pallets of eye shadow, tubes of lip-gloss and everything imaginable.

She pulled out a stick of eyeliner. "Let's get started."

"Wait let me close the window, it's a little cold." Sakura walked over to her bedroom window and pulled it down. She closed the curtains and walked back over to the bed.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO!" Naruto howled. "She closed the window!"

Gaara grabbed Naruto by his neck. "If you don't close that hole in your face, I will do it for you."

Naruto zipped his mouth and threw away an imaginary key.

Kiba released Gaara's grip on Naruto's neck. "I think it's time for the pizza delivery guy idea."

"Let's go."

* * *

"This is getting real boring," Deidara sighed. "It's not like were in her house. We can't see anything that is going on."

"Just hold on a few more minutes," Tobi assured him.

The light in the bathroom turned on and they saw Sakura walk in.

"See there she is," Tobi pointed.

She picked up something off the counter and left, turning the light off behind her.

"Wow five seconds," Sasori remarked.

* * *

"Hold still," Temari commanded Sakura as she put on the last finishing touches. She picked up the tissue Sakura got from the bathroom to rub a bit of blush off her cheek.

"Are you almost done?" Sakura asked.

"One second," Temari told her. "There."

"Do I look okay?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"You l-look p-pretty."

Sakura walked over to the mirror and stared at herself. Temari had done smokey eye, black eyeliner riming her eyes with purple and brown eye shadow on her lids. She dusted a glittery blush on her cheeks which made them sparkle every time she turned her head. A hot pink lip-gloss on her lips really brought out her hair without being too overbearing. Temari had twisted her hair into a cute side bun on the right side of her head.

"I look…" Sakura started lost for words.

"Hot," Temari smirked walked up behind her. "I am so good."

The doorbell ringed downstairs as Sakura continued to look at herself.

"SAKURA!" her dad called from his office. "CAN YOU GET THAT, I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!"

Sakura walked down the steps and opened the front door. A pizza guy was standing on the porch.

"Whoa," he said his mouth opened looking at her.

"Hello?" Sakura said confused. "We didn't order any pizza."

"I know," the boy responded he had long brown hair pulled into two ponytails and blond mustache. "Someone already paid for it."

"Who?"

"This totally hot guy named Kiba and these other four boys that were with him."

"Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru and Naruto," Sakura said trying to refresh his memory.

"I believe those were their names."

Sakura took the pizza. "Thanks Kiba," Sakura said closing the door in his face.

"You're welcome," she heard him call from outside.

Kiba walked back to the group hiding in the bushes. "She figured out who I was."

"You don't say," Shika responded sarcastically.

"I could have done a way better job," Naruto added.

"I actually believed you could have," Gaara admitted.

* * *

Tobi opened up a two-liter bottle of soda.

"That's a lot of soda, yeah."

"You gonna drink that all by yourself? Can you pass it over here?"

Tobi coughed into the drink.

"Never mind."

* * *

"We have pizza," Sakura smiled walking back into her room.

"You b-brought pizza," Hinata said softly.

"No it is from my crazy friends."

Sakura opened up the box and inhaled deeply. "Pepperoni, my favorite."

They each grabbed a slice out of the box and sat on the floor. "So what do we do now?"

Temari smiled wickedly. "It's time for truth or dare."

Hinata gulped down her pizza.

"Sakura you go first."

"Hinata," Sakura turned to face her. "Truth or dare."

"T-truth," Hinata muttered playing with her fingers.

"Is it true that you like Naruto?"

Hinata blushed and broke eye contact with Sakura staring at the carpet. Hinata's mouth moved but the girls couldn't hear what she said.

"What?"

"Y-yes I like N-n-naruto-kun."

"No way," Temari gushed. "You like that loud mouthed-"

Sakura hit Temari on her arm. "That is my friend you're talking about."

"I'm just saying," Temari said defensively.

Sakura grinned at Hinata. "Don't worry Hinata he doesn't know he's too dumb to notice."

"Oh you can talk bad about Naruto but I can't," Temari chuckled.

"Exactly."

Temari pondered on the thought. "You know I think you guys would make a cute couple."

"You t-think so?" Hinata raised her head her cheeks still red.

"Of course."

"Let's keep it moving, Hinata your turn."

"Okay, Temari, t-truth or dare."

"Umm…truth."

"Come on," Sakura moaned. "Pick dare."

"No."

"T-there way a rumor g-going around that y-y-you were k-kissing Sai in the j-janitor's closet. Is it t-true?"

"Eww, that is so totally not true. He is weird looking and he is in the tenth grade," Temari said disgusted.

"At least you didn't have to get CPR from him," Sakura pointed out.

"You were unconscious."

"So it was still horrible."

"Well it's my turn," Temari smirked. "Truth or dare Sakura?"

"Dare," Sakura said with confidence.

"Okay give me a second to think of one."

The doorbell ringed rapidly downstairs. Sakura got up and ran down the stairs quickly. Temari and Hinata followed her. Sakura threw the door open to a dancing Tobi and a smirking Itachi.

"Good evening Sakura," Itachi said deeply. "We're here to drink your blood.

Sakura started blankly at them.

"Okay we just happen to be passing through the neighborhood and Tobi drunk a whole bottle of soda and really has to go to the bathroom."

Tobi was dancing around in circles now his legs twisted together.

"He refuses to use a tree because he is worried of germs."

Sakura stepped aside. "It's the-"

"First door on the second floor," Tobi finished for her dashing up the steps and slamming the bathroom door shut.

Temari's eyes flashed with mischief. "Could you excuse us for a second Itachi?"

"Of course."

Temari closed the front door and turned around to face Sakura. "I came up with your dare."

"What?"

"You have to kiss Itachi."

Sakura laughed loudly. "You're so funny." Sakura stopped when she saw the serious look on Temari's face.

"No."

"It's a dare," Temari scowled.

"Never."

"If you don't kiss Itachi then you have to kiss Neji."

"That's even worse."

"Then just kiss Itachi you asked for a dare, I gave you one."

Sakura crossed her arms and turned her head. "I'm not kissing Itachi."

"Hinata can I see your cell phone?" Temari asked.

"S-sure," Hinata stammered handing it over.

Temari found the number she was searching for and dialed. After a moment she started to talk. "Hi Neji, it's Temari." Temari said.

Sakura grabbed for the phone but Temari ran around the living room table.

"Yes we're still having our sleepover."

Sakura jumped over the table and tried to tackle Temari but she moved out of the way at the last moment Sakura getting a mouth full of couch cushion.

"I just wanted to let you know Sakura wants to totally make out with you right…now," Temari said before snapping the phone shut.

"Temari," Sakura growled.

"Now you can either kiss Itachi or make out with Neji when he gets here."

Sakura weighed her options. She didn't have to kiss either of them. But she had to do it; she chose dare and she had to face the consequences.

Sakura sighed in defeat, opened the front door and stepped into the porch. Itachi rose of the ledge he was sitting on. "Is everything okay? I heard a bit of noise in there."

"Everything's cool."

"Tobi's still not out of the bathroom."

"I don't think so." Sakura said looking deeply into Itachi's dark eyes. It was like looking into an endless lake.

_"Just get it over with," Sakura told herself._

"So you have fun at your sleepover, I see you guys have been playing dress up."

Sakura looked down at her blue silk pajama pants and tank top she had changed into. She still had on the make up Temari put on her an hour ago and her hair was still up in the bun.

"We just did some makeovers."

"You look…great," Itachi said choosing the right words not wanting to make her mad.

Sakura was very surprised. He hadn't said anything like she look hot or something pervert like he must usually does.

"Don't act so astonished, I can be-"

Sakura smashed her lips on his for three seconds before stepping away.

Itachi blinked a couple of times. "What do you just do?"

"It was a dare," Sakura croaked trying to gather herself together. "It is a one time thing."

Itachi tasted the lingering strawberry gloss on his lips. He peeked over his shoulder to see Temari and Hinata looking through the blinds their eyes wide open.

"Your friends are watching, I think we should give them a better show."

"What are you talking ab-"

Sakura shrieked as Itachi pulled her close and dipped her, his warm breath tickling her exposed neck. He placed a gentle slow sweet kiss on her lips and let her back up.

Tobi opened the door and came outside. "I'm done," he announced to them.

"Good night Sakura," Itachi bowed to her jumping of the porch and walking down the street.

Sakura felt really hot all of the sudden. She opened the door and stepped back into her house.

"OH MY GOSH!" Temari hollered. "That was H-A-W-T!"

Sakura pulled her hair out of her bun, it falling in ringlets down her back. "It was nothing."

"That was not nothing," Temari teased. "You liked it."

Sakura blushed as pink as her hair. "I-I did not."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Deidara mouth was wide open as Itachi and Tobi walked back to Sakura's side of the house. Itachi and Tobi walked down the street for as long as Sakura could see them and then ran back to their hiding spot.

"Did you just kiss Sakura?"

"Yes she was apparently dared to."

Sasori opened up a bottle of water. "You didn't kiss her for very long."

"That's because you always leave them wanting more," Itachi smirked. "And Sakura would probably try to cause serious damage to me if I did what I really wanted to do."

"What was that?" Deidara glared at him.

"That is for me and Sakura to find out in the near future."

"Enough about that weak kiss, I got something better," Tobi grinned ear to ear. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black lacy bra.

"You went searching through her drawers," Deidara said surprised.

"No wonder it took you so long," Itachi muttered eyeing the bra himself.

"And guess what, my thong I gave her was in there."

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"I wonder if she ever wore it," Tobi wondered.

Itachi snatched the bra from Tobi's hands and held it up to the moonlight. "So who gets to keep it?"

"I do it was my idea to go and get it," Tobi declared grabbing the bra back.

"Well I brought all the snacks, yeah," Deidara reminded them seizing the bra for himself.

"I got to kiss Sakura," Itachi smirked taking the bra back. "And provided transportation here."

A tug-of-war then started over the black lacy bra.

Sasori chucked from his lawn chair. "You guys are fighting over a bra."

"Yes we are," they answered together.

Sasori walked up to the three and grabbed the bra for them. "I think you guys need to go clear your head, it's just a bra."

Tobi pointed his finger at Sasori. "He just wants to keep the bra for himself." He jumped on a rock and thumped his chest like Tarzan. "ATTACK!" Tobi screamed jumping on Sasori.

* * *

"Am I the only person that saw Sakura kiss Itachi?" Naruto said rubbing his eyes.

"No I saw it too," Kiba said.

Gaara's breathed in deeply trying to calm himself down. He was getting all worked up just because she kissed Itachi. He had been so confused about his feelings lately; he thought he actually liked her. But it couldn't be true. They had been best friends since the second grade.

Gaara stood up and walked towards Sakura's door.

"What are you doing?" Shino whispered.

"I think he's about to knock on the door."

Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru followed him to Sakura's house. Gaara knocked three times firmly on the oak door.

The door opened and Sakura stood in the living room, Temari and Hinata behind her.

"Umm…what are you guys doing here?"

"Gaara?" Temari said confused.

"N-naruto," Hinata whispered.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto winked at her. "What's going on?"

Hinata's heart fluttered as she hit the floor. Naruto grabbed fist full of his hair. "Why does this keep happening to me? What am I doing wrong?"

"Did you kiss Itachi?" Gaara asked since they were here.

"Oh it was just a dare," Sakura waved her hand like it was nothing.

"Ooooooo," Kiba singed. "That explains everything."

Gaara breathed a sigh of relief. She still kissed Itachi but it was not her choice. It made it a bit better.

Temari crossed her arms and looked at her little brother. "How do you guys even know that happened?"

"Umm," Gaara scratched his head. "That is a good question…for Shikamaru?"

Everyone turned their heads towards him. "Hey I was dragged here, ask Naruto."

Everyone turned their heads to Naruto who was on the couch with the unconscious Hinata. "She has a pulse, she's alive."

"Okay fine we have been sitting outside trying to see your sleepover."

Sakura laughed, tears streaming down her face. "I can't believe you guys went through all that trouble."

"You could have been doing something naughty," Kiba growled raising his eyebrows.

"No we wouldn't."

Sakura's dad came down the stairs yawing in his in a winkled t-shirt and boxers. He froze on the steps and looked at all the people standing in the living room.

"Hi boys," her dad greeted them.

"We just stopped by," Gaara explained.

"Okay," her dad smiled rushing into the kitchen.

Sakura smiled at her friends. "I'll make sure that we do something fun next weekend. If you guys missed me so much"

"That's what I'm talking about," Naruto said standing up. "Hinata seems to be waking up so maybe we should leave."

Sakura opened the door. "Good night guys." Sakura planted a kiss on Naruto's cheek as he exit.

She did the same for Kiba, Gaara, Shino and Shikamaru. She waved to them one more time before closing the door.

"She kissed me," Naruto panted fainting to the ground. Kiba fell on top of him. "My kiss was longer than yours."

"No it was not," Naruto said irritated.

"It was too."

"It was-"

"Can we just go home?" Shikamaru suggested.

The boys headed in their separate directions ready to hop into their beds and sleep in late since tomorrow was Saturday. "GOOD NIGHT WORLD, I LOVE YOU; I DON'T FEEL BLUE, WHEN I'M WITH YOU!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Kiba, Gaara, Shino, and Shika ordered.

"NOBODY LOVES ME!" Naruto whined.

* * *

Itachi stood up and shook the dirt off his hair. Sasori looked at the rip in his brand new shirt Tobi made when he tried to grab the bra from him. Deidara rubbed his red, raw neck where Tobi tried to strangle him with the bra.

Tobi panted as he tried to catch his breath the bra tightly in his clutches.

"I vote," Itachi said weakly out of breath. "We let Tobi keep the bra."

"Agreed," Deidara and Sasori said.

"Yeah," Tobi jumped into the air. "It's the best day ever," he sang spinning the bra around over his head.

"You know Sasuke didn't show up at all," Deidara said wiping the grass of his jeans. "I was pretty sure he was going to pop up or something."

"He went out of town for some tomato festival," Itachi explained. "He missed all the fun."

"Well I think it's time to go home," Sasori said already starting to walk down the street.

"I agree," Deidara said picking up the lawn chairs.

They cleaned up their mess and walked to Itachi's car that was parked two blocks down.

* * *

Sakura walked up the steps with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn. She got the girls to agree to watch _Wolverine_.

Sakura settled down on the floor with Hinata and Temari as the opening credits started. She grabbed a fist full of popcorn when the doorbell ringed.

"Who is it now?" Sakura whined.

Sakura slowing walked down the stairs. The doorbell ringed more urgently.

"I'm coming," Sakura said loudly. Sakura opened the door to Neji panting as he tried to stay on his crutches.

"I came as fast as I could," Neji told her. "I'm ready."

"Umm…that was kind of a misunderstanding," Sakura said.

"But I moisturized my lips with my special chap stick," Neji blurted out. "And I made sure there were no knots in my hair in case you wanted to run your fingers through it and I-"

"That nice…but were not going to be doing any kissing. We're watching a movie."

"But Temari said-"

"I know what she said, but it was just a…joke."

"How cruel," Neji complained.

"SAKURA, YOU'RE MISSING THE MOVIE!"

"Sorry Neji, I have to go," Sakura said. Sakura was about to shut the door when she saw how sad Neji looked. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before closing and locking it.

Neji's hand went up to his cheek. "She kissed me."

"Sir," Neji's limo driver called.

"SHE KISSED ME!" Neji yelled to the neighborhood.

"SHE KIS-"

Neji tumbled down the stairs his crutches landing on his legs. "That hurt," Neji croaked before passing out.

Neji's limo driver sighed as he opened up the door and dragged Neji inside. "I don't get paid enough to do this."

Sakura watched as the limo pulled off the side of the street and leaded down the road.

"Note to self, never kiss Neji," Sakura muttered to herself.

"S-sakura what are you looking at?' Hinata asked.

"Just looking at your psycho cousin leave."

"I can't believe he actually came," Temari said.

"What did you expect?" Sakura glared at her. "You basically told him I wanted to suck face with him.

"Yeah," Temari grinned. "I am good."

Sakura grabbed her pillow off her bed and hit Temari in the face. "Hey that's not fair, I'm not armed."

She dove for a pillow and started to return fire. Hinata even grabbed a pillow and joined in on the pillow fight.

"Now this is fun," Sakura giggled as feathers bursted out of her pillow floating around the air.

Sakura's dad opened the door. Sakura froze in mid-way of attacking Temari in the back. Her dad rubbed his fingers through his hair. "Just make sure you girls clean this mess up before you go to bed."

"Of course Dad," Sakura smiled. "No need to worry."

Her dad smiled as he started to close the door. "Good night girls."

"Good night Mr. Haruno," Temari and Hinata chimed.

"Night dad," Sakura said.

"I'm going to make pancakes in the morning and freshly squeezed juice, oh and don't forget about the strawberries that I bro-"

"Dad," Sakura whined.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I could resist and this is your first sleepover."

Sakura smiled. "Okay but I want chocolate chip pancakes on my plate."

"No problem," her dad smiled closing the door.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm working on a new story! Anyway for the next chapter someone robs a gas station three blocks from the school and since it is in the school zone area the whole school goes into a code red. You know: locking the doors, covering the windows and everyone basically huddling in the corner of the room. Here is a little preview.

_Sneak Peak:_

**Chapter 16: Lock Down**

"CODE RED, I REPEAT CODE RED," the women screamed loudly over the intercom.

Asuma-sensei put his hands up "Everyone calm down everything is going to be fine."

"This is so cool," Tobi cried his hands up in the air.

Asuma walked over to his desk and picked up his keys. "I'm going to make sure no students are in the hallway and the;n I'm going to lock the door.

Sakura watched as Asuma opened the door and walked out into the hallway. She bit her lip observing how everyone was franticly looking around the room.

"Do you need me to protect you?" Itachi asked her pointed in his biceps.

"I think I can survive," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Last year we had a code red," Tobi told her.

"How long did it last?" Sakura asked.

"About two hours," Sasori muttered looking at the ceiling.

"Kisame was in the hallway so he got to come into our class, it was so fun," Tobi smiled filling her in.

Asuma came back into the class with someone behind him. Sakura saw the raven chicken scratch first and sink in her seat.

"Not him," Sakura scowled.

Sasuke already spotted his brother walked over to their table.

"What were you doing in the hallway?"

"Why does it matter what I was doing, mom?" Sasuke smirked at him. He noticed a pink blob out of the corner of his eye.

"Sakura," Sasuke said somewhat surprised.

"Yes, Sakura is in here with me," Itachi smirked grabbing Sakura's hand to hold. Sakura glared at him to let her hand go.

Asuma locked the door and got a few boys in the room to help him close the windows. They finally turned of the lights and everyone was silent.

"Turn off the lights and light candle," Tobi sang.

"Everyone we need to go and move to the back corner of the room."

"Why do we have to do that for?" a boy named Rai asked. "We already closed the door and window."

"Just do as I say," Asuma sighed.

Everyone got up and tried to squeeze in the corner, but there really wasn't much space. Sakura was still standing since all the available seats on the floor were taken.

"Sakura you have to sit down," Asuma told her. "If an intruder was in the school he could see you from the glass window on the door."

"There nowhere else to sit," Sakura replied.

"You can sit in my lap," Itachi smirked patting his crossed legs on the ground.

_End of Sneak Peak._

(Giggles evilly.) Until next time. Wait did I spell evilly right? My computer says I did. Anyway I am off to read some KakashixSakura stories. (Kakashi is hot!)


	19. Lockdown

I'm back once again. I'm really sorry but my computer is really starting to bug me. I want to murder it with an ax. Anyway it is a whole new year and lots of new stuff is coming your way. I will try to update this story regularly and I will be putting up the poll. I do have a new story and I am very excited for that. I also wrote a Valentine's Day Special for this story but since Valentine's Day has past I don't know if I should still post it or not.

Anyway on with the chapter. As you know a code red has been signaled meaning that an intruder is in the area of the school. All staff and students must stay in their classrooms and remain quiet. If any students are in the hallway they must go inside the nearest classroom. They are to remain there until the code red has been cleared. Now on with the chapter!

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_Sakura's dad opened the door. Sakura froze in mid-way of attacking Temari in the back. Her dad rubbed his fingers through his hair. "Just make sure you girls clean this mess up before you go to bed."_

_"Of course Dad," Sakura smiled. "No need to worry."_

_Her dad smiled as he started to close the door. "Good night girls."_

_"Good night, Mr. Haruno," Temari and Hinata chimed. _

_"Night dad," Sakura said. _

_"I'm going to make pancakes in the morning and freshly squeezed juice, oh and don't forget about the strawberries that I bro-"_

_"Dad," Sakura whined. _

_"I'm sorry Sakura, I couldn't resist, and this is your first sleepover."_

_Sakura smiled. "Okay, but I want chocolate chip pancakes on my plate."_

_"No problem," her dad smiled closing the door._

_End of Previous Chapter_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Lockdown**

"I'm sitting in homeroom with Sa-ku-ra," Naruto sang standing on top of his desk. The class was waiting for Kakashi to show up, if he ever did.

"My name is Foxy Naruto, I like to take it real slow," Naruto sang winking to all the girls in class.

"Naruto," Gaara growled. "It's too early in the morning for this. Will you please just sit down?"

"Don't cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me, don't cha wish your boyfriend was a freak like me," Naruto continued to sing now on Kakashi's desk shaking it for everyone to see.

"What torture to my sweet little cherry blossoms eyes," Itachi whispered in her ear from behind.

Sakura whipped her head around slowly. "I keep forgetting you're in my homeroom."

"That's because I usually skip," Itachi informed her sipping his coffee. Itachi eyed Sakura's slightly large hoodie she was wearing today.

Naruto jumped off the teacher's desk and patted Itachi on the back. "I know I don't like winter either."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura yawned stretching her arms.

"When it gets cold, girls have to wear more clothes," Kiba explained.

"So you want us to freeze to death so you boys can eye us like a piece of meat, no thanks," Sakura protested.

"Excuse me, we're men," Kiba corrected her.

"We're men, we're men in tights, we go around the forest looking for fights," Naruto broke into another song.

The bell ringed and everyone quickly collected their books and walked off to their next class.

Naruto rushed to his desk and tried to stuff his papers into his orange knapsack.

"Sakura wait up," Naruto whined.

Sakura continued walking to Geometry with Gaara and Neji.

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, plllleeaasssseee, oh baby, don't go," Naruto singed in the hallway with an interpretive dance.

"No really wait up guys," Naruto blurted out trying to catch up with them.

"I don't understand how he has so much energy in the morning," Gaara muttered when Naruto finally joined them.

Naruto panted as they reached the Geometry classroom. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I'm sleepy Naruto and you keep singing these songs loudly and out of tune," Sakura informed him.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said sadly looking at the ground. "I thought it would cheer everyone up."

Sakura smiled at him and gave him a big hug. "That was nice of you Naruto but maybe next time you should tone it down. Instead you should buy me one of those delicious breakfast platters." Sakura told him as they walking into class her arm still around Naruto's waist.

"She must be really out of it," Gaara said.

Sakura was pretty out of it. Her neighbors had just adopted two terrier puppies that howled loudly through the night. Sakura didn't fall asleep until after three in the morning. She rushed getting ready for school and just threw on some clothes not really caring at all.

"She has dark circles under her eyes," Kiba told Gaara as they watched Sakura lean on Naruto for support. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Gaara snorted. "She'll be fine."

* * *

Gaara put his lunch on the table and looked at Sakura's uneaten pizza on her tray. Her head rested on the table motionless.

"Sakura," Gaara said concerned.

Naruto plopped down in his seat. "I think Sakura not getting enough sleep is affecting her brain. She's not thinking clearly."

"What did she do?" Shino asked feeding his bugs a piece of bread.

"Neji asked for a hug and she actually hugged him."

Kiba gasped. "This is a crisis."

"And she hasn't touched her lunch-it's PIZZA," Naruto announced to everyone in the cafeteria.

Shikamaru lifted his own head. "Maybe if she could get some rest she'll be fine," he said glumly. "But it's hard to do when you guys are so loud.

"Yes you guys are kind of loud," Sakura said as she sat up and started to nibble on her pizza.

"My poor baby," Neji said sitting in the empty sit next to Sakura. He leaned his crutches on the table and wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"Get your filthy arms off of Sakura," Naruto warned him.

Sakura sat there not even bothering to tell him to go away. "Did you come here for something?"

"I came to let you know only four more days until I'm off my crutches. Then I'll be able to chase you."

"That didn't sound creepy at all," Gaara said sarcastically glaring at Neji.

Neji gave Gaara a look. Naruto snorted. "Gaara could totally beat you up."

"I beg to differ," Neji smirked at Gaara.

"I could clobber you myself," Sakura muttered resting her hand on her chin.

"You sound so cute when you talk naughty like that Sakura," Neji growled at her. He got up, blew a kiss to Sakura and was gone.

Naruto stared at his disappearing figure. "Okay we _really_ need to consider a restraining order."

Lunch zoomed by and the bell for 5th period rang.

"Come on Sakura, time to go to class!" Naruto beamed.

Sakura moaned. "No…too sleepy."

Naruto helped Sakura up while the other guys left for their classes. He half-carried, dragged her to their Home Economics class where Neji was waiting.

"Ohhh is she still out of it?" Neji asked coming over to them, resting his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Naruto glared at him. "Keep your hands to yourself mister."

"What? I'm not even touching her." Neji's hands slid down Sakura's arm down towards her waist.

"Oh then what's that?" Naruto accused.

"Honestly you're imaging things. I think all that ramen has gone to your head."

"Oh I'll show you where it's gonna be- wait, I can't waste precious ramen on you." Naruto glared at him. "Consider yourself lucky," Naruto warned as he made his way past Neji to get to his and Sakura's seat.

"Ooooh, I'm soooo scared," Neji smirked with mock fright.

Naruto glared one last time at Neji over his shoulder. He sat Sakura upright in her seat and then sat in his. The bell ringed. Two seconds later Sakura's forehead hit the desk.

Class went by very fast. The students didn't do any cooking today luckily for Sakura. Kurenai just went over some instructions for a complicated recipe they would be doing tomorrow.

The class finally ended. Naruto and Sakura gathered up their stuff.

"Hey Sakura do you need me to escort you to class?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nah, I think I'll be fine."

"Okay later!"

Sakura dragged herself off to history and went to her seat.

"Hello my sweet Sakura," Itachi grinned. "I see you're still out of it."

"Yeah but I feel a little better. I got a little shut-eye today."

"Well that's good my cherry blossom. Wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself. Of course then I could come and rescue you and then maybe you could reward me with a kiss and-"

"Okay you're getting way off topic."

The bell ringed, and everybody went to their seats.

"Okay students," Asuma began the class, "today we will be studying-". Suddenly he was interrupted over the intercom.

"CODE RED, I REPEAT CODE RED!" the women screamed loudly over the intercom.

Asuma-sensei put his hands up. "Everyone calm down everything is going to be fine."

"This is so cool," Tobi cried his hands up in the air.

Asuma walked over to his desk and picked up his keys. "I'm going to make sure no students are in the hallway and then I'm going to lock the door.

Sakura watched as Asuma opened the door and walked out into the hallway. She bit her lip observing how everyone was franticly looking around the room.

"Do you need me to protect you?" Itachi asked her, pointing in his biceps.

"I think I can survive," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Last year we had a code red," Tobi told her.

"How long did it last?" Sakura asked.

"About two hours," Sasori muttered looking at the ceiling.

"Kisame was in the hallway so he got to come into our class, it was so fun," Tobi smiled filling her in.

Asuma came back into the class with someone behind him. Sakura saw the raven chicken scratch first and sunk in her seat.

"Not him," Sakura scowled.

Sasuke already spotted his brother walked over to their table.

"What were you doing in the hallway?"

"Why does it matter what I was doing mom?" Sasuke smirked at him. He noticed a pink blob out of the corner of his eye.

"Sakura," Sasuke said somewhat surprised.

"Yes Sakura is in here with me," Itachi smirked grabbing Sakura's hand to hold. Sakura glared at him to let her hand go.

Asuma locked the door and got a few boys in the room to help him close the windows. They finally turned off the lights and everyone was silent.

"Turn off the lights and light a candle," Tobi sang.

"Everyone we need to go and move to the back corner of the room."

"Why do we have to do that for?" a boy named Rai asked. "We already closed the door and the window."

"Just do as I say," Asuma sighed rubbing his forehead.

Everyone got up and tried to squeeze in the corner but there really wasn't much space. Sakura was still standing since all the available seats on the floor were taken.

"Sakura you have to sit down," Asuma told her. "If an intruder was in the school he could see you from the glass window on the door."

"There's nowhere else to sit," Sakura replied.

"You can sit in my lap," Itachi smirked patting his crossed legs on the ground.

Sakura looked at him. "I think I'll take my chances with the intruder."

"Sakura you need to sit somewhere," Asuma warned.

Sakura sighed. "Fine."

Sakura weighted her options. Sasuke was definitely out of the question and so was Tobi. Sasori would kill her and sitting on some random guys lap was not a good choice. Sakura rolled her eyes and sat in Itachi's lap.

"That's right baby, come to papa," Itachi said as he smirked at his brother.

"Just keep your hands to yourself and we can get through this," Sakura warned him.

"Sakura," Tobi whined. "Why didn't you choose me?"

"I think we all know why she didn't choose you," Sasori answered for him.

"I can be a good boy," Tobi whispered giving Sakura the puppy eye look.

"Yeah whatever," Sakura muttered her eyes half closed. Sakura sighed and leaned back on Itachi's chest.

"Are you going to sleep?" Sasuke whispered harshly.

"Yes I'm really tired."

"But-"

"We have to be quiet," Asuma-sensei told them.

The room became silent as everyone sat and waiting for what was to come next. Sakura already asleep snuggled against Itachi like a teddy bear.

Few of the guys in the class glared at Itachi.

"Lucky," Rai whispered under his breath.

There was soon a loud banging at the door.

"Oh my gosh! We going to die," a girl screamed bloody murder.

Tobi covered his face and hid behind Sasuke. "Take him first, take him first."

"Will someone just please open the door, yeah?" a familiar voice said from behind the door.

"Deidara," Tobi cheered running to the door to unlock and open it.

Deidara walked in carrying his book bag and Tobi locked the door behind him.

_Asuma-sensei sighed heavily. "We would so totally be dead," he thought. _

"Why aren't you in your class Deidara?" Asuma-sensei asked.

"I just got to school, yeah," Deidara told them.

"It's 5th block," Itachi declared. "Where have you been?"

"Well I went to the dentist this morning and then-"

Deidara looked at the pink beauty sitting in Itachi's lap his arms wrapped around her body.

"What are you doing?" Deidara growled.

"Oh does this bother you," Itachi smirked sweeping a stray piece of Sakura's hair behind her ear.

"Deidara sit down right now," Asuma-sensei hissed.

Deidara sat as close as he could to Itachi and Sakura. Itachi just smirked at everyone as Sakura slept peacefully getting the rest she needed.

"It feels like it's been hours," Tobi whined.

"It's only been ten minutes," Sasuke informed him.

Asuma-sensei was very tempted to light his cigarette but got a better idea. He walked over to the supply closet and found a heavy dark sheet of paper. With the help of few students he was able to tape it over the window on the door.

"Alright now if you want to go back to your seats you want but we still have to be quiet and the lights are still going to be off."

A small number of students went back to their seats to move out of the cramped corner. Sasuke, Tobi, Deidara and Sasori stayed in the back to keep an eye on Itachi.

"You guys think I would try to pull something with her asleep?" Itachi said appalled.

"This is you were talking about," Sasori said.

"You guys are just jealous that she didn't pick you," Itachi smirked.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered in her sleep.

Sasuke listened closely as Sakura turned her head in the other direction and back again.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered again.

Sakura then woke up screaming.

Itachi ran his fingers threw her hair. "Shhh it's okay, it was only a nightmare," Itachi smirked at his brother.

"Thank goodness," Sakura sighed in relief.

"What were you dreaming about?" Tobi asked on the other side of Sakura holding her hand.

"Umm…Sasuke and I were marriage and we were kind of on our honeymoon," Sakura answered.

"What did you mean kind of?" Sasori asked.

"I would rather not go into details," Sakura blushed lightly. "Well it's good thing Sasuke not here."

"That's where you're wrong," Sasuke smirked leaning against the wall.

Sakura blinked at him for a couple of seconds before she remembered he did come into their class.

"Well that's just great," Sakura muttered.

"I'm in here too pumpkin, yeah," Deidara smiled.

"Dei-Dei," Sakura cheered. "When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago."

"So were still on lockdown," Sakura sighed. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well now that you're awake," Tobi grinned. "We can play strip poker."

"Okay sounds like fun," Sakura said rubbing her hands together.

Deidara and Itachi's jaws dropped.

"Asuma-sensei can we play strip poker," Tobi asked their teacher.

Asuma was on his cell phone not really listening. "Sure whatever."

"Who's in?" Sakura asked sitting down in a desk.

"I'm in," Tobi raised his hand.

"Hn." was all Sasuke said taking a seat next to Sakura.

"Of course you know I wouldn't miss a chance to undress Sakura," Itachi smirked.

"Hit me up," Deidara smiled taking a sit.

"Sasori are you going to play?" Sakura asked the red head boy in the back.

"No," he replied simply.

"Please," Sakura whined batting her eyes.

Sasori rubbed the back off his head and sat down. "Okay," he mumbled.

"I'll deal the cards," Tobi announced cutting the deck.

"Just to let you know I'm really not that good," Sakura admitted.

"That's what I like to hear," Itachi said looking over his cards.

"This should be fun, yeah," Deidara smiled.

* * *

15 minutes later

* * *

"I feel naked," Tobi whined rubbing his chest.

"Well you are in just your boxers," Sasuke scowled only in his too and a t-shirt.

"I thought you said you weren't that good," Itachi chuckled still wearing his pants.

"I'm not," Sakura laughed. "I'm very surprised I'm winning."

Sakura had only lost her hoodie but she had on two other shirts under it. Sasori had just lost his shoes and Deidara quit after already getting down to his underwear.

"I give up," Tobi said throwing his cards on the desk.

"Me too this is not going as planned," Itachi sighed looking at the fully clothed Sakura.

"What do we do now, yeah?" Deidara wondered.

"Truth or Dare," Tobi cheered putting his shirt back on.

"That's kind of lame," Sasuke smirked.

"Well they what do you suggest smarty-pants?"

"Arm wrestling contest," Sasuke smirked again looking at Sakura.

"Oh so you think you can beat me Uchiha?"

"Easy."

Sakura rolled up her sleeves and sat down. She grabbed Sasuke's left hand.

"Ready to lose," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura ignored him and rolled her eyes.

"Ready…set…GO!" Tobi shouted.

Everyone in the class was gathered around the desk cheering on the two. Sakura used all of her strength to trying to push Sasuke hand down and he did the same. There hands were still in the upright position only moving back and forth very little.

"They're equally matched," Tobi said in awe.

"No we're not," Sasuke frowned pushing Sakura's hand down slowly.

"COME ON SAKURA!" Temari screamed. "GIRL POWER!"

Asuma-sensei rushed over and glared at his students. "What did you think you're doing?"

"Arm wrestling," Tobi smiled.

Asuma-sensei rubbed his eyes. "We are supposed to be as quiet as possible during a code red. What if the intruder was in our school? He or she would come to this room first because you are making so much noise; you're making all of us easy targets. Now I want to put these desks back where they belong and I want you in your seats, no talking."

Everyone quietly did as they were told.

"Attention the code red is over, I repeat the code red is over; please report to your homeroom class."

"How long was it?" Sakura asked.

Itachi looked at his watch "Almost an hour."

"WHAT!" Tobi shrieked. "I felt like I was trapped in here for ages.

Tobi opened the door and was the first one out of the classroom.

"FREEDOM!" he shouted running down the hallway.

Sakura stretched and slowly had her way to her homeroom.

"You got to walk faster than that," Itachi chuckled looking at the sluggish Sakura.

"I am moving fast," Sakura barked.

Itachi scooped Sakura up and was running down the hall. She didn't say a word when he put her back down outside there class.

"What? No protesting," Itachi said surprised.

"I'm out of energy," Sakura muttered walking inside.

"SAKURA!" Naruto shouted running towards her in slow motion.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said boredly.

"Did you have fun in your class?"

"It was something," Itachi grinned.

Naruto and Gaara glared at him

"Well ours was horrible," Gaara commented.

"It was awesome," Naruto said happily. "I learned so many things from Jiraiya about girls I never knew."

"You're actually going to listen to what he told you?" Gaara looked at Naruto.

"Why not?" Naruto smiled walking over to a group of girls standing next to the board. Naruto strolled over and whispered something to the girls. Seconds later Naruto was getting beat with purses and kneed in the stomach.

"What did Naruto say?" Sakura winced as he got kneed in the groin.

"Jiraiya told us random women loved to be talked dirty too," Gaara explained chuckling as Naruto pleaded for mercy.

"Should we help him?"

"No he got himself into this, he can get out."

Naruto finally escaped the swarm of girls, trying to catch his breath.

"What did you say to them?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I don't want to repeat," Naruto breathed sitting down in his desk.

Kakashi poofed into the room. "Everyone take your seats, the principal is about to talk." He turned on the TV and everyone watched as Lady Tsunade came on.

"I know that you all are very aware of the code red that happened not too long ago. A man was trying to rob the gas station two blocks from the school campus. We had to take action immediately in case the suspect got loose and tried to come to the school. The crimmal is safe in custody and I would like to thank all of you for making sure we took the caution needed to handle the issue. The bell will ring in just a minute and you may all go home. Some parents are already outside waiting so please go to your car immediately. Thank you."

The screen went blank and Kakashi turned it off. The bell ringed just like Tsunade said and everyone one rushed to the door.

"FREEDOM!" Naruto shrieked pushing people out of the way.

"Naruto will you calm down?" Sakura told him as he tried to get past her.

"I have to get outside," Naruto gasped not listening.

Naruto elbowed Rock Lee and tried to get around Sakura. He then caused her to trip sending her falling to the floor.

"Sakura," Gaara said. He tried to catch her but fell on top of her, their lips and teeth banging together.

"Oww," Sakura growled grabbing her mouth.

Gaara grabbed his too but in shock. Even though his teeth hurt his lips had rubbed against Sakura's for at least three seconds.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked getting off the floor.

"I'm fine," Gaara squeaked. He cleared his throat. "I'm fine," he said in his normal voice.

Gaara and Sakura made there way outside to see Naruto kissing the ground.

Shino looked up. "He's been frenching the ground for about three minutes."

"Naruto," Sakura started.

"I'm sorry for knocking you out of the way Sakura but if I didn't get out here I was going to burst!"

"Speaking of bursting Akumaru and I really have to pee," Kiba announced.

"Then go back inside and use the restroom," Sakura pointed.

"Too much trouble," Kiba said running behind a tree.

Sakura scowled. "Boys are gross."

"Hey don't knock it until you try it," Naruto declared.

"Why would she want to try that for?" Shikamaru gave Naruto a weird look.

"She would have to if she was in the jungle," Naruto fired back.

"Were not in the jungle," Shino commented.

"Nobody asked any of you," Naruto said bitterly crossing his arms.

"Well it seems you being locked up has taken away your cheery mood," Sakura said.

"I will never be happy again," Naruto informed them.

"The ramen shop is having a dinner special get one ramen, get the other half price," Kiba told them coming from behind the tree.

"Let's go," Naruto smiled marching up the school campus.

Sakura glanced over at Gaara. "Are you okay? You're being very quiet."

"No I'm fine, I was just thinking," Gaara said.

"Were going to the ramen shop, do you want to go?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Gaara muttered his cheeks slightly red. He couldn't look Sakura in the eye.

"Wait we don't have a car," Shino pointed out.

"I have a limo," Itachi replied standing behind them.

"Not worth the risk," Sakura said looking around the student parking lot.

"Sakura," Naruto cried.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She always gave in.

"Fine but I refuse to sit next to Sasuke," Sakura said getting into the open door.

"Hn."

"Oh now he doesn't want to talk," Sakura glared at him.

"Hn."

"I bet 'Hn' means yes," Naruto grinned sliding in.

"Hey Sasuke, do you like tomatoes?" Kiba asked.

"Hn."

Naruto giggled. "Do you wear a thong?"

"…"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Naruto that is just disgusting," Sakura groaned.

Kiba laughed. "He doesn't wear thongs. He likes granny panties."

Naruto and Kiba laughed loudly. "Ooooh, I bet he wears-"

"If you say one more word I will throw you out of this speeding limo," Sasuke threatened them.

Both of them shushed quickly barely breathing.

"Why did you stop talking? You're scared of Sasuke?" Sakura chuckled.

"Yes and he does seem like the type of person to throw people out of moving vehicles," Kiba whispered.

"We're here," Naruto singed.

"So who's paying?" Shika asked.

"I say Sasuke-gay," Naruto declared.

"No way."

"I will," Itachi started. "After Sakura gives me a kiss."

Sakura walked pass all of them. "Just because you keep saying it, doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"I dream big," Itachi smirked walking in after her.

"Hurry," Naruto whined. "Before Itachi takes the good seats."

* * *

Thank you for reading. For the next chapter Sakura's mom comes for a surprise visit during her dad's birthday. I don't have a sneak peek for you this time, but it is going to be good. We will meet again with **Chapter 17: Unexpected Guests**. It is plural because other people are going to be crashing the party! :) I will update ASAP and thank you guys so much for reading and I would love to hear what you think.


	20. Unexpected Guests

Thank you for reviewing. I now have **over 400 REVIEWS!** I really did not except my story to get this far. Honestly I did not think it would do this good. Look at me getting all mush1y. **I am going to put the poll up next chapter.** For those of you not with us for the first poll, we have already narrowed it down to the top five choices which are (in no particular order): Itachi, Gaara, Sasuke, Deidara, and Sasori. The top three will advance and then I will pick who will end up with Sakura in the end. Now for the poll would you guys like **two or three choices** for the poll. Just let me know.

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_Naruto giggled. "Do you wear a thong?"_

_"…"_

_"Why didn't you say anything?"_

_"Naruto, that is just disgusting," Sakura groaned._

_Kiba laughed. "He doesn't wear thongs. He likes granny panties."_

_Naruto and Kiba laughed loudly. "Ooooh, I bet he wears-"_

_"If you say one more word I will throw you out of this speeding limo," Sasuke threatened them._

_Both of them shushed quickly, barely breathing._

_"Why did you stop talking? You're scared of Sasuke?" Sakura chuckled._

_"Yes, and he does seem like the type of person to throw people out of moving vehicles," Kiba whispered._

_"We're here," Naruto singed._

_"So who's paying?" Shika asked._

_"I say Sas-gay," Naruto declared._

_"No way."_

_"I will," Itachi started. "After Sakura gives me a kiss."_

_Sakura walked past all of them. "Just because you keep saying it, doesn't mean it's going to happen."_

_"I dream big," Itachi smirked walking in after her._

_"Hurry," Naruto whined. "Before Itachi takes the good seats."_

_End of Previous Chapter_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Unexpected Guests**

"DAD, I'M HOME!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm in the kitchen; I can hear you just fine."

Sakura skipped inside and gave her dad a bear hug. "Happy Birthday."

Her dad chuckled. "That is the eighteenth time you've said that today."

"Dad," Sakura moaned. "This is a special occasion, it's not everyday you turn the big 4-0."

"Hi Mr. Haruno," Gaara greeted him coming into the kitchen. Shikamaru dragged himself in. "Mr. Haruno," he nodded at him.

"So you guys are my servers tonight. What about Naruto, Kiba and Shino?"

"Well," Sakura started. "Shino is at the vet and I do not trust Kiba and Naruto to be good servers at your party."

"They would probably eat all the food," Gaara smirked.

"I was forced to come here," Shikamaru commented sitting down at the table.

Sakura chuckled. "I wouldn't say you were forced, just blackmailed."

"What?" Mr. Haruno frowned.

Gaara smiled. "What kind of dirt you got on Shika?"

"That's between Shika and me," Sakura smirked.

Shikamaru slightly blushed and kept his head down.

"Now come on we have a lot of work to do. Shika you are to answer doors when it's time. Gaara and I will be in the kitchen preparing the trays."

* * *

8:00 p.m. Party Time

* * *

Mr. Haruno's friends had already started arriving. Her dad's favorite collection of songs was playing on the computer playlist. Shika was doing a great job taking peoples coats and escorting them in. Sakura and Gaara were circling around the room with trays of mini sausages, meatballs, brownies, cheese platters and other assortments of foods.

The three were in uniform. The boys had on black dress pants with a white shirt and bow tie. Sakura was wearing a black cocktail skirt that came to her knees, a white shirt with gray vest and a black headband pulling her hair back.

Sakura walked over to her dad and his friends laughing in the middle of the room.

"You having fun dad?" Sakura asked.

Mr. Haruno smiled and wrapped his arm around his daughter. "Yes, Sakura, I'm glad I let you talk me into having this party."

"See I told you would like it," Sakura grinned. "In about an hour were going to cut the cake."

"Okay sweetie."

Sakura went back to the kitchen to load up on more meatballs. She opened the door to find Naruto and Kiba stuffing their faces full of sausages.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura glared at them.

Naruto swallowed. "H-i-i Sakura."

"Hey," Kiba said holding up. "You said we couldn't be servers but you didn't say we couldn't come to the party."

"Yeah we put our money together and brought your dad a present."

"What?"

Naruto reached into his pocket. "A keychain."

"I don't have time for this," Sakura sighed piling more meatballs on the tray. "Just promise me you will behave."

Kiba grinned. "Oh we'll do more than just behave; we'll be so good you will be calling us saints."

"Whatever just stop eating the food and go in the living room," Sakura instructed them.

She walked out of the kitchen and started to circle around the room again with the food.

"Ooooh I love meatballs," Sakura heard someone say.

Sakura turned around quickly to see Tobi putting the meatball in his mouth and now licking the toothpick.

"Tobi?"

"I love waitresses," Itachi said from behind her.

"And Itachi," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in? Who let you in? How-"

"Calm down we came in through the front door, yeah," Deidara answered holding a drink.

"This is my dad's birthday party," Sakura said. "How did you even figure out about this?"

"Naruto," the three said together.

"And I thought I talk a lot," Tobi snorted.

Sakura was already imagining the things she wanted to do Naruto right then.

"Aren't you Sakura's friends?" her dad smiled walking over.

"Yes Mr. Haruno," Tobi grinned.

"And they were just leaving," Sakura smiled elbowing Itachi in the stomach.

"You don't have to go, stay, the more the merrier."

"Dad it's your birthday party."

"And I want them to stay. Doesn't the birthday person get what they want?" Her dad gave her the puppy eye look.

"Yes," Sakura muttered lowly.

"We brought you a present," Tobi spoke up.

"It's from all of us, yeah."

Sakura glared at them suspiciously.

Itachi handed over a gift bag. Sakura's dad moved the wrapping paper and pulled out a large box.

Mr. Haruno's eyes widened. "This is that electric shaver that-"

"…can have your whole face shaved in a minute," Itachi finished for him nodding his head.

"This is great, thank you...-"

"Uchiha Itachi sir," he answered shaking Sakura's father's hand.

"Itachi," her dad smiled looking at the shaver again. "Thank you, all of you."

"No problem, I'm Tobi by the way-"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She walked over to Shikamaru standing post at the door. "You let in those three," Sakura pointed her finger at them.

"I can honestly tell you I really wasn't paying attention," Shikamaru yawned. "Don't be so mad."

"I'm sorry, Shika," Sakura apologized. "It's just I want this to be the best day ever for my dad and I just have a feeling they are going to ruin it."

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine," Shikamaru mumbled. "Do you mind if I take a break?"

"Of course not, I'll handle the door till you get back," Sakura smiled as he walked away. The door bell ringed that second. Sakura put a big smile on her face and opened the door. Her smile dropped seconds later.

"Oh it's you," Sakura said slowly.

Sasuke ignored her and stepped inside the house.

"Nobody told you to come in," Sakura said angrily.

"It's a party ugly, just let us in," Sakura heard Sai say.

"Wow I haven't seen you in long time," Sakura said somewhat surprised.

"Well I really don't want to see you, so move aside," Sai smirked stepping inside the house too.

"Wait a minute-"

Sakura was sort of nudged to the side as Pein, Kisame, and Sasori walked inside the house.

"Cool party," Pein commented as they made their way over to Itachi.

Sakura closed the door loudly not like it mattered. The house was pretty full now and someone had changed the music to something more appealing to the younger people in the room. She noticed Kiba and Naruto by the computer clicking away.

Sakura was about to go over and investigate when the doorbell ringed again. Sakura opened the door and stood in shock at the doorway.

"Hi Sweetie," her mom smiled wrapping her daughter in a hug. Her mom pulled back and looked down at her. "Well don't you look sooo cute," her mom squealed squeezing Sakura's cheeks together.

"Mom," Sakura growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we're here to promote our new fashion line, Angel Wings and I thought I stop by and surprise you. And it's your father's birthday so I brought him a little something."

Sakura moved aside as her mother came into the room. Many heads turned to look at her. Her mom's red hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had on a green floral print sundress that flowed down to her knees and was in death heals about six inches high.

"I'm going to go say hello to your father," her mom told her making her away across the room.

Sakura watched as her parents greeted each other with small smiles and a handshake. Her mother handed her dad a small box and a card. They started to talk.

"Is that your mom?" Gaara asked putting a tray of cheese puffs down on a coffee table.

"Yes she's here for some fashion thingy," Sakura replied. "I haven't seen you all night, you been avoiding me," Sakura teased play punching Gaara's arm.

Gaara chuckled along but it was the truth. He had been avoiding her all night because their kiss was always on his mind and every time she talked he couldn't help looking at her lips.

Sakura's heard raised voices and turned her head. Her parents were arguing in the corner of the room. She could see her mom's hands moving up and down and her dad glaring at her mother. Sakura quickly made her way across the room.

"Da-"

Her dad's eyes became thin slits as he continued to glare at his ex-wife.

"Mo-"

She wasn't listening either and her voice was getting even louder.

"HELLO!" Sakura shouted.

The whole party got silent. "Everyone carry on," Sakura smiled widely to the guest turning back to her parents.

"If you two are going to keep fighting, maybe you should go upstairs and finish your argument.

"Fine," both her parents snapped at each other walking up the steps.

Sakura let out a sigh and then started making her way over to Kiba and Naruto.

"What did I say?"

"Hey were just trying to liven up this party," Kiba grinned.

Naruto picked up a microphone.

"Where did you get-"

"Yo, yo, we're your DJ's," Naruto said into the mic.

"My name is DiggyDogg," Kiba said.

"And I'm Foxxxxxy," Naruto said extending the x.

"Let's get this party started," both of them cheered Kiba spinning one of her dad's old records.

Naruto started to do hula dance while doing the robot. Sakura rolled her eyes as Gaara tapped her on the shoulder.

"Isn't it time to cut the cake?"

"Yes I'll go get my parents, they went still upstairs."

The doorbell ringed once again. "Gaara could you go find Shikamaru, he asked for a break and he's been gone for about twenty minutes."

"No problem," Gaara answered heading off to find their friend.

Sakura made her way up the steps.

"Where you going?" Itachi asked following her.

"That is none of your business, party crasher," Sakura glared at him as she reached the top of the stairs. "Then you buy him a really nice gift, which makes me look bad."

"What did you get him?" Itachi asked.

"To tell you the truth, I was so caught up in planning this party I didn't really get him anything.

Itachi pulled out his cell phone. "What do you need? I can have it here in ten minutes flat."

"That's not really necessary; I'm just going to get my dad so we can cut the cake."

Sakura walked over to her dad's bedroom, Itachi not to far behind. It was very quiet. _"Oh, goody, they most have stopped fighting."_

Sakura opened the door slowly and let out a bloody scream. Her parents quickly hopped off the bed trying to get as far away from each other as possible. Sakura's eyes were wide open as she looked back and forth at her parents. They were just on the bed kissing.

Sakura was happy inside, I mean her parents could be getting back together but nobody and I mean nobody wants to see their parents making out.

"I've been disturbed for life," Sakura muttered. "The room is spinning."

"Sakura," her dad snorted. "I think you're exaggerating."

"No worries, Itachi's got you," he said his hands circled around Sakura's waist.

"Get off of me," Sakura snapped pushing him away.

Her mother gasped. "Sakura, is this your boyfriend?"

"NO WAY!" Sakura howled.

"You don't have to say it like that," Itachi chuckled. Itachi walked over to Sakura's mother.

"Hi I'm Itachi," he introduced himself shaking her mother's hand.

"Very nice to meet you."

"I can see where Sakura gets her beauty from," Itachi smiled.

Sakura rolled her eyes as her mom giggled.

"Hey I helped too, you know?" her dad frowned. "Don't give her all the credit, Sakura has my eyes."

"I don't know if you remember but there is a party going on downstairs," Sakura glared at them tapping her foot. "It is time to cut the cake."

"I better get going," her mom responded grabbing her purse off the bed. Her parents glanced at each other for a second and looked away. She could see her mom's cheeks turning red.

"Goodbye honey," her mom hugged her. "I'll call you later."

"It was very nice meeting you Itachi," her mom smiled at him. "You guys would make the cutest couple."

"Mom," Sakura whined.

"What? He is very handsome; I don't understand what you don't see in him."

"Don't tell him his handsome, he's standing right there, there's no need to boost his already big ego," Sakura replied.

"But-"

"Enough about that, let's go cut that cake," her dad said rubbing his stomach.

"Umm…Dad you may want to go to the bathroom, you have lipstick all over your mouth," Sakura said.

Her dad's ears turned pink. "And you tell me just now." He walked off to the bathroom to clean up.

"I'll show you out," Sakura said speaking to her mom.

Sakura walked her downstairs. Everyone was in a big circle. In the middle was Kiba break dancing with Akamaru.

"I'll see myself out sweetie, it looks like you have some business to take care of," her mom said kissing Sakura on the cheek. Sakura rubbed her cheek off as her mom walked out the door.

"Where have you to been, yeah?" Deidara questioned. Tobi, Sasuke, and Sasori were glaring at Itachi.

"We went to go get my dad," Sakura told them. "Trust me, nothing happened."

Gaara showed up with Shikamaru following him. "He was sleeping in the bathroom."

"So you just went to go get Sakura's dad?" Sasuke glared at them. "You were gone for a while."

"Were you timing us, little brother?"

"No but I was," Naruto said popping up beside Sakura.

"Yes, you were gone for eight minutes and twenty-three seconds," Kiba answered looking at his watch. "Enough time to do something."

"Trust me," Itachi started. "We weren't the ones doing things."

"Keep your mouth shut," Sakura growled at him.

"Make me," Itachi teased.

"Oooooo what happened?" Naruto said happily bouncing on the tip of his toes.

"Sakura's parents were making out upstairs."

Deidara let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait aren't your parents divorced?" Sasori asked.

"Yes I don't know what's going on," Sakura rubbed her eyes.

"They were attacking each other," Itachi kept going.

"No they weren't," Sakura fired back.

"Well then maybe we need to do a demonstration for the kids," Itachi smirked him hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"No need for that," Tobi laughed knocking Itachi's hands off. "I have a very good imagination."

"I'm ready," her dad announced coming down the steps.

Sakura watched as her dad sat down and Gaara and Shikamaru wheeled out the cake and lit the candles. He smiled big and blew them out; everyone's cameras going off. Why were they kissing? Were they going to get back together? What was going happening?

"Sakura," Kiba shook her. "Your dad's calling you.

"Oh."

Sakura moved around people and tried to make her way to the front of the crowd. She felt a small box being slipped into her hand. She turned around to see Itachi looking in the other direction.

"Sakura," her dad called.

Sakura turned back around and was now standing beside her dad.

"Is that for me?" her dad said pointing to the box in her hand.

Sakura looked down at the box. It was navy blue; a silk black ribbon tied it together. "I guess so."

Sakura handed the box over and watched as her dad untied the ribbon, open the box, and gasped. Sakura peeked inside, her eyeballs almost popped out of there sockets.

"Is that a Rolex watch?" Naruto asked.

"Are those real diamonds because they look like real diamonds?" Kiba gasped too watching as Sakura's dad looked at the watch.

"How did you even afford this?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"This is the Men's Champagne Dial Channel Set Belez Rolex; it's new to the collection."

"That baby right there is probably about 8," Kisame said.

"$800?" Sakura frowned.

"No, $8, 000," Kisame corrected her.

"$8, 000?" Sakura and her dad said together.

"For a watch?" Sakura said her mouth open.

"Mr. Haruno, I think it is time you opened your other presents," Gaara pointed out seeing Sakura was about to explode.

"Yes of course," he grinned walking over to the boxes and gift bags.

Sakura marched over to Itachi and grabbed his hand pulling him outside.

"Hey what about me?" Tobi said sadly.

Sasori hit Tobi on the head.

"She is obviously going to yell at him for buying such an expensive gift, yeah," Deidara explained to him.

"Oh goody."

Sakura closed the front door and faced Itachi.

Itachi held up his hands. "Before you start to yell at me you said you didn't have a present and that mine made you look bad."

"Yes I didn't tell you to buy an eight thousand dollar watch," Sakura snapped.

"That was at a discounted price," Itachi told her.

"A discount? How much did it cost before?"

"I rather not tell you, I would like to leave this in one piece."

Sakura looked in the window at her dad. His friends are gathering around to admire the watch on his wrist. He grinned from ear to ear as he twisted the dial on the side to fix the time.

"So do you want me to take it back?"

"No that will just make me look bad," Sakura said.

"Good because I wasn't going to."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I just wanted you to have the option."

Sakura gave Itachi a quick kiss on the cheek. Itachi placed his hand over it surprised.

"What was that for?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You know what it was for."

Itachi smirked. "I can get your dad a car. What will I get then?"

"Two black eyes and you won't be having any children."

"That's a little harsh; I was hoping more along the lines of-"

"Let's just get back to the party," Sakura interrupted him pushing him back inside.

"I like it rough," Itachi smirked.

Sakura was quickly ambushed by the group.

"So," Gaara started.

"Nothing happened," Kiba looked at the two.

"Nothing," Sakura assured them.

"Sakura kissed me on the cheek," Itachi bragged.

"LIAR!" Naruto screamed.

Itachi pointed to his left cheek. "I do believe you can see the lip gloss she left there."

"I'll be the judge of that," Tobi barked. He examined Itachi's cheek and then smelled it. "Yes, it is positively strawberry lip gloss.

Deidara gasped. "Sakura how cou-"

"Please don't how could you me, it was just a kiss on the cheek for the present he got my dad, it meant nothing," Sakura

"Well I guess I'm a bad interpreter because that was something," Itachi smirked, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

"Yeah you kissed him," Naruto snapped his fingers.

"It wasn't-"

"How do we know you weren't making out with him," Naruto continued on.

"I told you-"

"I bet her and Itachi are secretly dating," Tobi cried.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I ONLY GAVE ITACHI A KISS ON THE CHEEK; WE ARE NOT, NOT, NOT, SECRETLY DATING HIM. IT'S NOT LIKE WE WERE MAKING OUT LIKE SHIKAMARU AND INO IN THE CLOSET AT SCHOOL TODAY!" Sakura screamed with frustration.

A few seconds past before Sakura realized the whole party got quiet and she had just spilled Shikamaru's secret. Sakura slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Omg, Shikamaru I am sooo sorry, they were-" Sakura tried explaining.

Shika held up his hand. "No, no, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to."

The party started to slowly pick up again.

"You were making out with Ino," Naruto said turning his face up in disgust.

Shika gave them a bored look. "It's a long story."

"I like long stories," Gaara smiled crossing his arms. He had to hear this.

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming," her dad smiled showing his last guest out. "Well I think that's everybody.

Sakura pointed to Itachi, Tobi, Sasuke, Deidara and the others standing in the corner.

"I got rid of my guests, they are yours to handle," her dad chuckled going to get another piece of cake.

Sakura glared at them from across the room. She strolled over slowly. "Well the party's over, you can leave now."

Tobi looked at his cell phone. "It's only 11:23, the party has just begun."

"Yeah now that everyone else is gone, we can have some real fun," Deidara added.

Sakura walked over to the couch and pulled out a bat from behind it. "I don't think you want me to use force," Sakura smirked at them. "I was the number one batter on the boy's baseball team."

"Oh look at the time," Tobi shrieked. "Got to go."

Everyone walked briskly to the door trying to get out of the room. Itachi, Sasuke, and Gaara were the only ones left in the living room.

"What are you still doing here?" Sakura looked at them.

Sasuke smirked. "You don't scare me…pinky."

Gaara grabbed Sakura as she was about to go and beat Sasuke to the ground. "Whoa Sakura, deep breaths," Gaara instructed her.

Sasuke smirk grew wider. "I'll be waiting in the limo," he told his brother walking slowly to the door. "Pinky."

Gaara let go of Sakura when Sasuke finally left.

"I should get going too, he only brought one limo," Itachi told them. "I'll see you later, sweet lips," Itachi winked at her walking away.

Sakura sat down on the arm of the couch putting the bat back where it belonged.

Gaara untied his bow tie and unbuttoned the first couple buttons on his shirt. "I should be getting home myself."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you for help Gaara, I really appreciate it."

Gaara blushed lightly. "It was nothing."

"I would thank Shika but it seems he sneaked out."

"He went out the back door, told he was going to go home and sleeping till noon."

"I hope he wasn't mad at me for spilling his secret."

"He's not; I don't think Shika could be mad at anyone, takes too much energy."

"Sakura," her dad called from upstairs. "Is everyone gone?"

"Almost," Sakura replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Gaara said walking towards the door.

"Wait," Sakura said. She skipped over and gave Gaara a hug. Gaara at first didn't know what to do with his arms so they hanged in the air until Sakura let go.

"Wow Gaara, you smell really good," Sakura sniffed him.

Gaara scratched his head blushing. "I really got to go."

"Okay see you later."

"Bye," Gaara said quickly getting out of there. The night air blew on his face as he replayed what just happened seconds ago. "Self control," Gaara muttered to himself going down the stairs and walking down the driveway looking for his ride.

"Where is Kankuro?"

* * *

Sakura opened her dad's office door and saw him arranging his presents on his desk.

"That was some party."

"It sure was."

"So," Sakura, "what's going on between you and mom?"

"Nothing," her dad answered quickly.

"That was not nothing," Sakura smiled. "What happened?"

Her dad rubbed his fingers through his hair. "I don't really know, to tell you the truth. We were shouting at each other and then I kind of noticed that your mom was wearing a sundress."

"A sundress?"

"Yeah that's what she was wearing when I first met her. She looked so-"

"There's not need for details," Sakura stopped him. "So what happened after that?"

She saw her dad's ears turning pink again. "I think you should go to bed Sakura."

"Come on," Sakura whined. "You can tell me."

Her dad got up heading for the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"You could at least tell me who kissed who first," Sakura pressed on.

Her dad was silent as he sipped his water.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh my, you kissed her first."

"Sakura-"

"How long her you guys making out before I came up?"

"Saku-"

"Are you going to get back together?"

Her dad paused then looking out the window at the full moon. "I'm not really sure…I'll guess we'll just have to see." He smiled at his daughter and kissed her on top of the head. "I had a great time tonight Sakura, but I should be getting to bed; I have to go to work in the morning."

"That sucks," Sakura muttered.

They both walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

"I should probably be getting to bed too," Sakura stretched.

Her dad laughed. "I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

He pointed out the living room which was a complete mess. Streamers falling off the wall, plastic cups and plates littering the floor, and sausages on the computer keyboard. "You can go to bed when this whole mess is cleaned up."

"I have to do this all by myself?"

"You don't expect the birthday man to pick up trash, do you?"

"Your birthday is over."

"Not quite, I still have three hours according to my new watch. Speaking of which, who brought it?"

"Itachi did and he's not taking it back, so enjoy."

"He sure is a nice young man."

"He is not."

"Sakura don't be rude, now get to work, this mess isn't going to clean itself."

Her dad ruffled her hair before heading up the steps.

"I think you guys would make a nice couple."

"Curse you, Itachi," Sakura mumbled picking up the broom and getting to work.

Sakura was picking up plates when she noticed something black on the floor. She picked it up. "My bra? How did it get down here? I've been looking everywhere for this thing."

A red stain was on the cup and one of the straps torn. Sakura threw it into the trash bag and continued on with her work.

* * *

"Okay, Tobi, this is your stop," Itachi said sighed.

Tobi was patting down his jacket looking inside the pockets.

"Did you lose something?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't find Sakura's bra," Tobi said.

Sasuke glared at Tobi. "Her what?"

"Tobi stole one of Sakura's bras a couple weeks ago, you weren't there," Itachi explained.

Deidara looked at Tobi weirdly. "You took it to the party."

"I always keep it in my jacket pocket."

"…"

"It's not weird."

"It kind of is man," Itachi said nodding his head.

"Well I guess I lost it," Tobi said sadly getting out of the car. "Good thing I took her silk cami, while I was there."

"WHAT?" the three shouted.

"Good night," Tobi cheered slamming the limo door and going to the front steps of his house. They watched as he waved a navy blue cami over his head before going inside.

"When did you guys steal Sakura's bra?" Sasuke demanded to know.

"I'll tell you on the way home, next stop, Deidara," Itachi answered.

* * *

WOOOOOOOO. I am so tired, but I finally finished the chapter. I am going to take a nice long nap, but not before I leave you with a sneak peak of the next chapter. I was thinking of what to do for the next chapter and I think I came up with a pretty good idea. **Both parts from the sneak peak are from different parts of the chapter, they are not together.** Hee-hee.

_Sneak Peak_

**Chapter 18: Bad Boys**

Sakura picked up her cell phone on third ring. "Hello."

"Oh thank goodness you answered," Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"What's up?"

"Well…I need you to come downtown," Naruto said slowly.

"Downtown? Where are you?"

"Well-"

"Naruto, what is it?"

"Umm…Gaara, Kiba, and I are at the Takui Juvenile Detention Center."

"And it's all Naruto's fault," Sakura heard Gaara say in the background.

"Please don't lock me up," she heard Kiba say. "I have a dog to feed."

"I'll be right there," Sakura said about to hang up.

"Wait," she heard Naruto say.

"What?"

"We need about $45,000."

"Naruto, what did you do?"

"Sasuke you're the only one I could find that has that kind of money, if I don't get it paid they'll put them in tonight."

"Fine, I'll pay the money," Sasuke said.

"Thank y-"

"But."

"But, what?"

"You have to go on a date with me," Sasuke smirked pulling out his check book. "So, what's it going to be, do we have a deal?"

_End of Sneak Peak_


	21. Part I: Bad Boys

Ahoy! The poll is up for you to vote. Remember the top three advanced and I pick who will be Sakura's boyfriend. I have been doing a lot of thinking lately about the story. I know few of you would like to see Sakura show some sort of feelings for someone but it will happen all in good time. (evil chuckle) I actually do know what I want to do for the last chapter, but don't worry it won't be coming for a while.

I would like to give **Special Thanks** everyone who reviewed and **extra special thanks** to XxMidnightMelodyMistrssxX and Amy Creepella Diamond for their wonderful ideas. I'll tell you whose idea was which at the end of the chapter because that would totally ruin the whole thing. I'm sorry this wasn't a very fast update I've been hooked to watching The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Fruit Basket and Naruto episodes over again. I will try to bring part 2 to you as soon as possible.

And I would like to give an extra extra extra special thanks to **ruby5602** who I know will be very happy I update! Sorry!

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_"Tobi stole one of Sakura's bras a couple weeks ago, you weren't there," Itachi explained. _

_Deidara looked at Tobi weirdly. "You took it to the party."_

_"I always keep it in my jacket pocket."_

_"…"_

_"It's not weird."_

_"It kind of is man," Itachi said nodding his head. _

_"Well I guess I lost it," Tobi said sadly getting out of the car. "Good thing I took her silk cami while I was there." _

_"WHAT?" the three shouted. _

_"Good night," Tobi cheered slamming the limo door and going to the front steps of his house. They watched as he waved a navy blue cami over his head before going inside._

_"When did you guys steal Sakura's bra?" Sasuke demanded to know._

_"I'll tell you on the way home, next stop, Deidara," Itachi answered._

_End of Previous Chapter_

* * *

**Chapter 18, Part I: Bad Boys**

"Well sweetie, I'm off to work. Any big plans today?"

Sakura sat down on the couch and turned the T.V. on. "After that party last night I plan to just relax."

She propped her feet on the coffee table.

Her dad raised his eyebrows. Sakura put her feet back on the floor.

"I'll see you later honey, maybe we can go out for dinner tonight," her dad suggested walking out the door.

"Okay bye dad."

Sakura was going to spend her Saturday just right. No school, no homework, no nothing. She went into the kitchen and fixed a bowl of cereal, humming to herself. Taking the bowl into the den, she flipped through the channels until she found something good and sat back to relax.

Sakura's phone started ringing. She picked up it up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Oh thank goodness you answered," Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"What's up?"

"Well…I need you to come downtown," Naruto said slowly.

"Downtown? Where are you?"

"Well-"

"Naruto, what is it?"

"Umm…Gaara, Kiba, and I are at the Takui Juvenile Detention Center."

"And it's all Naruto's fault," Sakura heard Gaara say in the background.

"Please don't lock me up," she heard Kiba say. "I have a dog to feed."

"I'll be right there," Sakura said about to hang up.

"Wait," she heard Naruto say.

"What?"

"We need about $45,000."

"Naruto what did you do?"

"Okay time's up, kid!" Sakura could hear a gruff male voice in the background.

"Wait!" Naruto pleaded. "Just five more minutes!"

"Nope sorry kid. You know the rules. Two minute phone calls."

"Please! Have mercy!" Naruto whined.

Sakura heard a click as the phone was hanged up forcefully. She let out a sigh. "Well there goes my Saturday."

She quickly climbed the steps and put on hoodie over her tank top. She kept her pajama bottoms on and put on a pair of flip flops. She pulled her hair into a ponytail went downstairs, locked the door and was outside.

"Now I need a ride downtown."

Sakura noticed a limo parked a couple houses down. She noticed the license plate tags immediately. She walked over to the limo and tapped on the window.

"Sakura," Neji laughed nervously rolling the window down. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here; the question is why are you parked on my street facing my house?" Sakura glared at him her hands on her hips.

"I'm not spying on you if that's what you're thinking. I just…happen to be in the neighborhood. Nice pajamas."

"Sure you were," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well I have a surprise for you," Neji opened the door and hopped out on two feet. "No more cast, I can chase you anywhere, anytime."

Sakura looked down at his leg as he jumped up and down. "Good for you," Sakura said backing away slowly.

"Why are you going away?" Neji smirked. "Do you want me to chase you now?"

Sakura's brows furrowed. "Okay, your making yourself sound like a stalker."

"Soooo," Neji asked innocently, "you need a ride anywhere?"

Sakura sighed. "Unfortunately, I do." She rolled her eyes looking up to see if her neighbors were home, they weren't.

Neji's face brightened. "You do? Well you came to the right person." He opened the door, sweeping his arm and gesturing Sakura to enter.

"After you."

Sakura rolled her eyes and hopped inside.

Neji followed in after her. "So where to?"

"Takui Juvenile Detention Center." Sakura replied.

Neji frowned. "Why would you be going there?"

"Obviously Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara are in jail. And so I am told, it's Naruto's fault."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Now for this ride, you stay on your side and you keep your hands to yourself.

"Fine well you heard the lady, onward to Takui Juvenile Detention Center," Neji ordered his driver.

* * *

"We're here," Neji cheered happily.

"I can see that."

"So do you know what Naruto did?" Neji asked.

"No but he told me he needs $45, 000," Sakura told him.

"I can easily pay that," Neji scoffed.

"And what do I have to do in return?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

Neji slid closer to Sakura and whispered something in her ear. Sakura slapped Neji hard on the face.

"You are disgusting," Sakura frowned hopping out of the limo.

"OUUUCCHHHH!" Neji cried grabbing his stinging cheek. "WAIT!"

Sakura signaled to the driver and he sped off down the street.

"WAIIIITT!" she heard Neji still screaming.

Sakura shook her head. "Pervert," she muttered.

Sakura walked up the steps and made her way inside the center.

To the left was the front desk. A tired-looking police officer was sitting behind it. There were chairs off to the far right and straight ahead. A plant in each corner of the room being the only pleasant life form. Sakura walked up to the police officer. "Excuse me but is there a Naruto Uzumaki here?" She politely asked.

The officer looked up. "Hmm? Oh yes, miss, right this way."

The officer got up, walked around the desk and motioned Sakura to follow him down a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a holding pen. Inside were none other than Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara.

Naruto noticed Sakura and perked up. "Sakura! You came!"

"5 minutes," the officer said and walked back.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, _what_ did you do?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Ha ha, funny you should ask. It's a looong story."

"I'll make it nice and sweet," Gaara started. "This dummy right here stole a squad car and crashed it into a tree."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"He crashed it into a tree so bad the entire front of the car was totally smashed," Kiba said.

"So they want a full payment to get a new car or we are going to have to stay here," Gaara announced.

"For how long?" Sakura asked.

"Well they said three years and that is the minimum we could get," Kiba told her. "And we have to go in with the other kids and they look really scary."

"So I have to pay the money by tonight or you'll be locked up," Sakura said.

"Basically," Gaara nodded his head. "And if I do, Naruto is going to die."

Naruto hit Gaara's arm. "You're so funny."

Gaara glared at him and Naruto took several steps back. "I'll just stay over here."

"You could ask Neji," Kiba suggested.

Sakura made a face. "Never in a million years."

"What happened?"

"I got a ride from him to get here-"

Gaara raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"-and he said he would pay the money if I did something for him."

"What?"

"It's too disgusting to repeat," Sakura scoffed.

"Well then where are we going to get that kind of money?" Naruto sighed sitting on the metal bench inside the cell.

The three guys all looked at Sakura.

"What?"

"You're going to have to ask Itachi," Gaara said telling what they were all thinking.

"Not in this lifetime," Sakura frowned.

"Come on, use your womanly charm and get us the money," Kiba said.

"I don't have any womanly charm; I don't even know how to flirt," Sakura whined.

Naruto snorted. "It's easy; all you have to do is-"

"Sorry kiddo, times up," the police officer said coming back down the hall.

"Wait we weren't finished talking," Naruto cried reaching his arms out of the bars.

"You are now."

"But she doesn't know the secret to flirting," Naruto called.

"Don't worry guys I'll figure out something," Sakura called back to them as the police officer escorted her to the front.

"That was the shortest five minutes I've ever seen," Sakura heard Kiba say.

"So when do I need to have the money by?" Sakura asked the officer.

"If it's not paid tonight, they go to the big house," he smirked looking over some papers.

_"Well he sure seems happy about locking them up."_

"So if I bring the money by tonight, they're free to go," Sakura clarified with him.

"Where are you going to find that kind of money?" he grinned almost laughing at her.

"I have my sources," Sakura muttered pulling out her cell phone. She scrolled down to Itachi's number. "Maybe it was a good thing I kept it."

She dialed and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello," Itachi said.

"Itachi I sort of need you to do me a fa-"

"I'm most likely really busy right now so just leave your name and number baby and I'll call you right back," Sakura listened to Itachi's voice mail.

Sakura groaned and snapped her phone shut. Who knew when he would answer his phone? Sakura looked at the time. It was only 11:26 a.m. but she couldn't take any chances with the guys.

Sakura opened up her phone again and scrolled down to the last person she wanted to ask.

"Why do I even have his number in the first place?" Sakura questioned herself.

Sasuke picked up on the first ring.

"Hn."

"Is that how you answer your phone?"

"Do you have a reason for bothering me?"

"Yes I need you to do me a favor?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the Takui Juvenile Detention Center?"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes?"

"Okay could you also-"

"…"

"He hanged up on me," Sakura growled. Sakura turned around and sat down in one of the chairs to wait for him.

* * *

Sasuke stormed inside the Takui looking about the dead lobby. Sakura got up from the chair and approached him.

Sasuke looked at her strangely. "You aren't in jail."

"Oh it's not me; it's Kiba, Gaara, and Naruto."

Sasuke started to make his way back to the front door.

"Wait," Sakura cried. "Can you just listen?"

"Why should I?"

"Sasuke you're the only one I could find that has that kind of money, if I don't get it paid they'll put them in tonight."

Sasuke stared at Sakura for a minute.

"Fine I'll pay the money," Sasuke said.

"Thank y-"

"But-"

"But what?"

"You have to go on a date with me," Sasuke smirked pulling out his check book. "So what's it going to be, do we have a deal?"

Sakura bit her lip; go on a date with Sasuke. She couldn't exactly say no, she had to do it for her friends.

"We have a deal," Sakura said shaking Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke found a pen and walked over to the office in the front desk, Sakura followed close behind.

"How much?"

The police officer looked up from his cup of coffee. "So you're back with the money?"

"How much?" Sasuke repeated louder.

"$45,000, kid, money you don't have," the police officer smiled cockily.

Sakura watched as Sasuke wrote the check and handed over to the officer. She wanted as his smiled dropped and his eyes widened.

"U-Uchiha," he stuttered. "I am so sorry sir."

"I do believe you have some people to release," Sasuke said boredly.

The officer got up quickly with his keys and headed to the back.

"We're free," Sakura heard Naruto cheer as the door clanged open. "Sakura did it."

"Thank goodness," Kiba cheered along with Naruto.

"Will you two shut up?" Gaara said madly. "We wouldn't have to force Sakura to go to Itachi if you would think before you act, Naruto."

"Itachi?" Sasuke frowned looking over at Sakura.

"I tried to call Itachi first and he didn't answer."

Naruto came to the front and saw Sakura. "Oh Sakura, I love you sooo-"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "What is he doing here?"

"Bailing you out," Sasuke smirked.

"You got the money from him," Gaara glared at Sasuke.

"He was the only person I could reach and I had to get you out as soon as I could," Sakura told them.

"I still don't like this," Kiba frowned looking at Sasuke.

"Well you're free and that's all that matters," Sakura smiled. She then hit Naruto on the head. "Now what did you do?"

"Should I start from the beginning?" Naruto said.

"That would be nice," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well it all started-"

Sasuke's phone beeped and he quickly looked at the screen. "I have to get going."

"Bye bye," Kiba and Naruto waved at him. "No one's keeping you."

Sasuke smirked at Sakura. "I'll pick you put at seven, wear something dressy."

Naruto and Kiba watched Sasuke leave with open mouths.

"Seven?"

"Wear something dressy?"

"What is he talking about?"

* * *

"YOU WHAT?" Naruto screamed jumping off Sakura's couch. They got a ride to Sakura's after calling Temari and explaining the whole jail situation to her. She wasn't all that happy but was glad everything worked out.

"I'm going on a date with Sasuke," Sakura told him once again. "How many times do I have to keep saying it?"

"But this will be your first date," Kiba pointed out. "With him."

"I know all that," Sakura said walking into the kitchen. "It was a part of the deal; he would bail you guys out if I went on a date with him."

"I'd rather be locked in jail than have you go out with that Sas-gay," Naruto spat.

"Watch the spit," Gaara warned him wiping off his arm.

"How come you're so calm?"

"Sakura's not going," Gaara announced.

"Yes," Naruto and Kiba slapped hands.

"Guys if I don't go on this date, Sasuke could go and tell them to cancel the check and you will be back in jail. Do you really want to spend the rest of your high school years locked up with Naruto?" Sakura pointed out.

"You do make a valid point there," Kiba nodded his head.

"I feel deeply insulted," Naruto huffed crossing his arms.

Gaara sighed. "I still don't like it."

"Nobody does but it's a sacrifice I have to make," Sakura said wiping away fake tears.

Naruto ran over and hugged her. "Oh Sakura I'm sorry I put you through all this trouble!" he cried.

"Naruto will you please get off of me? Now why on earth would you try to steal a squad car?"

"Well you see, I had coupons for the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, 50% off one bowl of ramen, buy one ramen, get the second one for free, lots of different coupons. So anyways while I was strolling to the ramen shop with Gaara and Kiba they sort of blew out of my hand."

"Actually the dummy was cheering and throwing them up in the air," Gaara corrected him.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted I was saying that the coupons blew out of my hand and I had to chase them down. Then there just happen to be a police squad car with the windows down all the way and they landed inside. I was reaching in to grab them when the police officers were coming out of a restaurant and they just started shouting at me so I calmly hopped in the car and started up the engine."

"No you did not," Kiba laughed. "He screamed like a little girl and hopped in through the window and then he finally got in the seat and he just started driving looking back at the police, not looking where he was going."

"I panicked and they left the keys in the car. Now who's the dummy," Naruto declared.

"Still you," Gaara smirked.

Naruto glared at Gaara. "Kiba and Gaara were running alongside waving and shouting while I was still driving away from the police."

"We were telling you to stop," they said together. "And trying to point out the tree."

"And then I crashed into a tree, the airbag came out and I was pulled out of the car and handcuffed. End of story."

Naruto looked up to see Sakura shaking her head slowly at him.

"What?"

"You crashed a car and ended up in jail over ramen coupons."

Naruto scratched his head. "Yes."

"I'm surprised Gaara didn't kill you."

"Oh we wanted to but Kiba told him that he wouldn't want to murder me or they would really put him in."

"You weren't hurt when you crashed the car?"

Naruto grinned. "Well I got a few cuts and bruises. But nothing the great Naruto Uzumaki can't handle."

"Yeah well the 'great Naruto Uzumaki' got Sakura a date with the last person on earth she should have a date with."

"Yeah," Naruto gleamed. "It should be me!"

"Uh no I don't think you would want to do that."

"You have to kiss Sasuke goodnight," Kiba chuckled.

"And then he would try to sneak in his room so they could finish the date," Gaara added.

Naruto glared. "You guys are dead to me, DEAD!"

Sakura fell down on the couch. "I'm so bored."

"Well we could continue are game," Gaara suggested. "You and I were winning," Gaara smirked looking at Naruto and Kiba.

"That's because you cheated," Kiba barked pointing fingers.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gaara laughed.

"Naruto can you hand me the blue controller?" Sakura asked speaking over the two.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"You made me die and then you finished the level."

"I did no such thing."

"You did too and you-"

"Naruto and I are ready to play; you can kiss and make up later."

"I don't want to kiss him," Kiba spat.

"Don't flatter yourself, nobody wants to kiss you."

"Sakura, Gar-Gar is being mean to me," Kiba whined putting his head on Sakura's shoulder.

"Don't call me Gar-Gar," Gaara warned him.

"We should play house, Sakura and I will be the parents," Naruto said randomly.

"I can be the sexy gardener that Sakura's cheating on you with," Kiba said.

"Sakura wouldn't cheat on me, we made vows to each other," Naruto gasped.

"Vows can be easily broken," Kiba smirked.

"Sakura would never," Naruto assured them. "Gaara can be our son."

"Then I will be running away."

"You can't, I'm your father."

"Yeah that's the reason I would be running away."

"I would be an excellent daddy."

"You almost killed Akamaru when I asked you to watch him for thirty minutes."

"How was I supposed to know that dogs aren't supposed to eat chocolate?"

"I win," Sakura cheered typing in her name for the high score.

"Hey you didn't tell us you started the game. I want a rematch."

"Let's make it a bet then," Sakura grinned evilly.

* * *

**6: 45 P.M.**

* * *

"Pay up that was the sixteenth rematch," Sakura smiled happily.

"I don't have any money," Naruto frowned.

"Well you should have thought of that before you agreed to the terms."

"I thought I would win at least one game."

Kiba cleared his throat. "Hey Sakura, isn't your date at seven?"

Sakura groaned and looked at the clock. "I almost forgot." She got up, sighing. "I guess I better go change."

Sakura went upstairs to her room to get ready.

Gaara punched Kiba in the arm.

"OWWWW, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Oh man up, you just had to remind her."

"Well if she didn't we could be back in the slammer with that guy," Kiba pointed to Naruto was sticking a couch cushion up his shirt.

"Look guys, I'm having a baby," Naruto smiled waddling around the room.

"I worry about that kid," Gaara sighed shaking his head.

The guys heard keys in the lock and Mr. Haruno walked inside the living room.

"What up, Mr. Haruno?" Naruto greeted him.

Mr. Haruno looked at the pillow under Naruto's shirt. "Hello…gentlemen."

"Don't ask," Gaara told him.

"I think I won't, so how are you guys doing?"

"Fine just playing some video games and Sakura is getting ready to go on a date," Kiba filled him in.

Mr. Haruno froze mid-way putting up his coat. "Did you say that Sakura's going on a date, her first date?"

"Yes," Naruto said slowly. "Is that a bad thing?"

Mr. Haruno beamed and ran to his office and came back with his digital camera. "My baby is going on her first date; she's growing up so fast."

Sakura came down the stairs ready in her date outfit. She had a pair of black dress pants matched with a blue collared long sleeved shirt. She slipped some black flats and pulled her hair into a bun with chopsticks. To top it off she was wearing a pair of black framed glasses and had a sweater tied around her neck.

"Hi Dad," Sakura smiled.

"Hi pumpkin, umm…what are you wearing?"

"You don't like it?" Sakura looked down at her clothes.

"The guys told me you were going on a date."

"I am."

His brow creased in confusion. "Wearing that? Are you trying not to get a second date?"

Sakura smiled. "That's the goal I'm shooting for."

"Do you not like the guy?"

"No."

"Why we are you going on a date with him?"

"It's a long story."

"Well you don't have anything cuter to wear? It's your first date."

"No dad, I'm going to wear this and that's final."

"You could put on that sundress you have or that skirt your mother sent you."

"You mean that piece of fabric that barely covers anything. That belt on the skirt is bigger that the skirt itself."

"I would like to see the skirt," Kiba and Naruto raised their hands. "Go put it on."

"I'm just saying maybe you should change-"

The doorbell ringed three times.

"Oh look he's already here, too late," Sakura said moving to go open the door.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you changed really quickly."

Sakura opened the door to Sasuke standing on the porch wearing a navy blue three piece suit, his hair seem more tamed and less chicken scratch. Sakura admitted to herself that he did look very handsome. Sakura noticed the red roses in his arms.

"These are for you," Sasuke handed them over emotionlessly.

"See Sakura he brought you flowers, now you need to go change," her dad whispered loudly.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow. "What are you wearing?"

"You said to dress up and I do believe this is dressy."

"Yes not like you're going to be working at the restaurant. And what is with the glasses?"

"I think they make me look more sophisticated," Sakura smiled.

"They do," Naruto agreed.

Sakura handed the flowers to her dad.

"Hi I'm Sakura's dad."

"Sasuke," he answered shaking his hand.

"You look kind of familiar," Mr. Haruno wondered looking at him.

"This is Itachi's little brother."

"Oh I thought you would be going on a date with him."

"Well I'm not and I won't be going on another date with this one either."

"We should be going, I made reservations," Sasuke pointed out.

"Reservations where?" Mr. Haruno wanted to know.

"Yamato's Restaurant."

Mr. Haruno's eyes widened. "Sakura you have to change now, that is a high class place."

"I am dressed up," Sakura said angrily. "Dress pants, dress shirt. I didn't know there was a dress code."

"No there's not but you can't just show up in just anything," Mr. Haruno explained. He pointed to Sasuke. "He's wearing a three piece suit."

"Maybe you should go put on a dress or something." her Gaara suggested since he saw this was going nowhere. The sooner she could leave, the sooner she could come back.

"Fine," Sakura snapped stomping up the stairs.

"So you guys are all friends?" Mr. Haruno asked.

Naruto leaped off the couch. "NEVER! I HATE HIS GUTS!"

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. "Don't worry, the feeling's mutual."

"We don't get along so well," Gaara glared at Sasuke.

"That's because he is trying to steal Sakura away from us," Kiba said.

"Yeah he is a threat," Naruto

Sasuke smirked. "Trust me; it wouldn't be that hard."

Naruto got into fighting position. "You want to die, chicken road kill?"

"Naruto," Mr. Haruno warned him.

"I'm ready, let's go," Sakura announced coming down the stairs again.

She had now changed into a shapeless, floor length black dress with a turtleneck collar. She kept on her glasses and still had the chopsticks in her hair.

"Umm…slightly better, it is a dress, I think but don't you-"

"No dad I am not changing again." Sakura motioned towards Sasuke.

"Wait," her dad called out

"Yes dad?"

"Let me take a picture really quick."

"No," Sakura cried. "I don't need this to be documented."

Sakura and Sasuke were forced to move in front of the fireplace. Sasuke slipped his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer. Sakura opened her mouth.

"Don't say anything sweetie, it's perfect."

He took about five more pictures before Sakura finally got him to stop. "You could have at least smiled."

"I'm not in a happy mood."

They then headed for the door.

"Wait."

"What now?"

Mr. Haruno gave her a look.

"Sorry, yes dad."

"I want you to take care of my baby and have her home by midnight."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Midnight, don't you think that is a little late, how about 9?"

Sasuke smirked and opened the door. "I'll have her home at midnight, thank you sir."

"You have a good time now," Mr. Haruno waved as he watched Sasuke open the limo door for Sakura.

Gaara, Naruto, and Kiba watched as Sakura rolled down the window and gave them a panicked look as the limo drove away.

Mr. Haruno closed the door. "Well if you boys need me, I'll be in my office."

"Oh we were just leaving ourselves," Gaara said.

"Well have a good night boys and don't forget to lock the door when you leave."

"Will do Mr. H," Kiba called as he walked down the hallway.

"Okay," Naruto announced, "time to commence Operation: Spy on Sakura's Date!"

"Should you really spy on Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"So you think we should let Sakura go on a date with one of the most wanted guys on our hate lists without any surveillance?"

Kiba thought about this for a second. "Hmmm you do have a point…"

"Then let's go!" Naruto pointed his finger up in the air.

"Um excuse me but what are going to use to spy on Sakura? Where's the equipment?"

"Hmmm," Gaara looked out the window. "Well they already left. Gaara looked at the suspicious black van parked outside Sakura's house. "I wonder…"

"Oh a black van, let's go check it out," Naruto cheered running outside. Gaara locked the door behind them and headed with the others towards the van. Kiba tried to peek inside the tinted windows.

The door was suddenly swung open and they were pulled inside.

"H-hey what's going on?" Naruto protested, trying to look around.

Inside the van were Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

The van was covered in high-tech cameras and gadgets. The guys could see Sakura on a camera to the left tapping her fingers on the door in the limo. Sasuke's mouth moved but they couldn't hear anything.

"We're spying on Sakura and Sasuke's date." Itachi scrutinized. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"How come you can't hear them talking?" Gaara asked looking at the camera.

Itachi glared at Tobi. "Well maybe if somebody remembered to put in the audio plugs we could hear them."

"I said I was sorry, I told you I never done that before."

"Amateur, yeah," Deidara snorted.

"Like you could have done a better job."

"Piece of cake."

"Now if you would excuse us," Itachi smirked pointing to the open door, "we are very busy."

Gaara smirked back at him. "We know what restaurant they're going to."

"So we can find that out easily," Itachi glared at him.

"How do you know Sasuke won't get the limo to drop them off and then it will leave and you won't know where they went?"

"Oh he's good," Tobi whispered to Deidara.

"What do you want?"

"We want to come with you," Gaara smirked.

Itachi growled. "Fine," he huffed closing the door. "But don't touch anything."

Naruto grinned. "Oh what does this do?" He pushed a blue button that put the camera in wide view; they could see both Sasuke opening up the sunroof.

"Where are they going?"

"Yamato's," Gaara told him.

"I should have known, that's his favorite restaurant, they have all those tomato dishes."

"Good I am sooo hungry," Kiba whined.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Step on it Deidara."

* * *

Neji rolled up his window and watched the black van take off.

"Follow them," Neji instructed his limo driver. "And don't lose them."

Neji pushed the ice pack harder on his bruised cheek. "I'm coming baby."

* * *

And that will be all for Part I and the second part will be coming up! **XxMidnightMelodyMistrssxX** gave me the idea for the black van and have the guys in it. **Amy Creepella Diamond** gave me the idea for the guys crashing the date. Don't forget to vote and I'm going to work hard to give you updates quicker. Until next time. =) Review!


	22. Part II: Roll With It

Hello again, here is Part II brought to you by Oreo ice-cream cake which helped me write this chapter. Thank you to everyone that review and I am happy that I left some of you speechless. But enough talking so you can read. See you at the bottom!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_Previous Chapter: _

_Gaara smirked back at him. "We know what restaurant they're going to."_

_"So, we can find that out easily," Itachi glared at him. _

_"How do you know Sasuke won't get the limo to drop them off and then it will leave and you won't know where they went?"_

_"Oh, he's good," Tobi whispered to Deidara. _

_"What do you want?"_

_"We want to come with you," Gaara smirked. _

_Itachi growled. "Fine," he huffed closing the door. "But don't touch anything."_

_Naruto grinned. "Oh, what does this do?" He pushed a blue button that put the camera in wide view; they could see both Sasuke opening up the sunroof._

_"Where are they going?"_

_"Yamato's," Gaara told him._

_"I should have known, that's his favorite restaurant. They have all those tomato dishes."_

_"Good I am sooo hungry," Kiba whined._

_Itachi rolled his eyes. "Step on it Deidara."_

_Neji rolled up his window and watched the black van take off. _

_"Follow them," Neji instructed his limo driver. "And don't lose them."_

_Neji pushed the ice pack harder on his bruised cheek. "I'm coming baby."_

_End of Previous Chapter_

* * *

**Chapter 18, Part II: Roll With It **

"Good evening Mr. Uchiha," an older man greeted him as they walked into Yamato's.

Sasuke nodded to him as they were ushered inside. Someone immediately took Sakura's coat and they were walked pass a line of people waiting to be seated. They were escorted to a table for two in the center of the room under a crystal chandelier.

"Best seat in the house for our finest customer and his lovely date," the man smiled and walked off.

Sakura looked around the restaurant, it was beautiful. The carpet was a deep red and gold tables all over the place. It was like out of a magazine, everyone was dressed so fancy.

"I have to say I'm very impressed," Sakura nodded in approval.

Sasuke smirked across the table.

"That doesn't mean you start getting a big head. I'm only here because of the deal."

"Whatever you say."

A waiter came to their table and handed them gold menus. "I will give you a minute to decide."

Sakura scanned over the choices.

"What are you getting?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Remember if I don't have a good time on this date you know what happens to your little friends."

Sakura glared at him. "You are evil."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked for the fifth time.

"No we aren't and you asking that every minute is not going to get us there any faster," Itachi barked.

"Touchy, touchy," Naruto said.

"Yeah what crawled into your boxers today?" Kiba asked.

"He's been like this since he found out Sakura was going on a date with Sasuke," Tobi explained.

"Well she did call you before she called Sasuke," Naruto said.

"I know but I was at the gym with Kisame working on these," Itachi said flexing his muscles. "I knew I should have left my phone on, it's all my fault."

"Well actually it's all Naruto's fault," Gaara told them.

"What did he do?"

* * *

Neji's servant came back out to the limo. "They weren't in that restaurant either sir."

"Where could they be?"

"Shall I try that next restaurant sir?"

"Yes keep going."

* * *

Deidara stopped the van and Itachi threw Naruto out.

"Hey what the-"

"You are the reason Sakura is on the date," Itachi glared at him.

"How am I going to make it to the restaurant?"

"I guess you better get walking, we'll meet you there," Gaara smirked.

"You guys aren't going to walk with me?" Naruto whined.

"No way we are not walking besides this is a free ride and Akamaru is exhausted," he pointed to his sleeping dog in the corner.

"Adios."

Naruto watched as the van sped off. "Now which way is the restaurant?"

* * *

The waiter came back with two dishes.

"For you sir, your cheesy tomato and zucchini dish," the waiter announced placing a plate in front of Sasuke.

"And for the young lady, Gyoza, sushi, tempara, unagi, sukiyaki and miso soup,

"You're going to eat all that?" Sasuke looked over all of Sakura's plates.

"Every last crumb," Sakura smiled picking up her chopsticks and digging in.

* * *

Deidara parked in the nearest park to the front outside the restaurant. "So what are we going to do, are we going to be in disguise?"

"If we are can I be a cowboy," Kiba raised his hand.

"I can be a waiter," Tobi announced putting on a fake mustache.

"No we aren't going to dress up as anything; we are just going to walk in there."

Kiba and Tobi whined. "That's no fun."

"Just get out the van," Gaara ordered.

* * *

Sasuke cleared his throat and took a quick glance at Sakura across the table. "So-"

"How's it going little brother?" Itachi said hitting Sasuke on the back.

"Could we get some more chairs over here?" Tobi yelled to the waiter at the front.

"Akamaru stop licking that man's shoe."

"Sakura, yeah," Deidara nodded at her.

Sasuke sent them all of them the death glare. "What are you doing here?"

Gaara threw the van keys to Itachi. "We just came to get a bite to eat at our favorite restaurant."

"The noodles are really good," Sakura slurped as she stabbed a dumpling with her chopstick.

"Sakura what are you wearing?" Tobi frowned.

"I like it," Itachi smirked.

"You do?" Deidara said confused.

"Yeah she looks like a sexy nun waiting to be corrupted."

Sakura coughed as the dumpling went down the wrong tube.

"She's choking," Kiba cried.

Neji ran into the restaurant over to the table and pushed everything on the floor and threw Sakura on top. "I know CPR now."

Itachi shoved Neji out the way and helped Sakura of the table. "She is choking not drowning."

Itachi placed his balled fist under Sakura's abdomen and pushed upward until the dumpling landed in Sasuke's drink. Sakura gasped for air as she hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked helping her up.

Sasuke pushed his way through with a glass of water. "Here drink this."

Sakura drunk the water slowly and then took a deep breath. "What are you doing here Neji?"

"I almost saved your life and this is the kind of thanks I get," Neji huffed.

"You didn't save my life, Itachi did," Sakura pointed to him.

"It was my pleasure," Itachi smirked.

Sakura whipped around and slapped him. "And I wouldn't have choked if you would stop saying pervert things at the wrong moment."

Itachi held a hand over his cheek his eyes closed. "That felt good," he moaned.

Sakura's ears turned red. She grabbed her purse off the table and made her way towards the door.

"Wait," the guys screamed running after her.

"See look what you did?" Sasuke said.

"I did nothing wrong," Itachi said.

The guys were outside the restaurant looking around the street.

"Do any of you see a black dress?" Gaara asked looking up and down the sidewalk.

"Where did she go?" Neji wondered.

Kiba pointed to the ice-cream shop across the street. "I bet she went in there."

"Well what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Naruto looked up and down the street. "Hmm, did that man say make a right or left?"

He spotted a ramen stand to the left.

"Well left it is."

* * *

"There she is, yeah," Deidara pointed.

They watched as Sakura carried a large cookie dough ice-cream to an empty booth in the corner.

Kiba ran over to the booth first. "Are you alright, Saku?"

Sasuke slid in beside Sakura on the booth and the rest of the guys jammed themselves in too.

"Could I have some of that?" Neji pointed to her ice-cream.

"No," Sakura she said licking the ice-cream.

"I don't really care if you licked it," Neji smirked. "We have already swapped sal-"

"Just shut up before you make the matter worse," Gaara glared at him.

"Make me," Neji glared back at him.

Itachi smirked. "You know not that I'm keeping count or anything but that is the second time I've saved you from choking."

Sakura licked her ice-cream and thought back. "Oh it is, last time was Tobi's fault."

"So you're not mad at us?" Kiba asked.

"No I'm not mad, I would just like to eat my food in piece without choking and hope that you guys don't end back in jail."

"And you interrupted our date when it was just starting," Sasuke pointed out.

"Neji's the one that ruined everything," Deidara said.

"I did not," Neji gasped.

"So you weren't trying to shove your tongue down her throat when you threw her on the table?" Itachi asked.

"...no, I wasn't."

"Guilty, you took too long to answer the question."

"I don't have to-"

Sakura tuned them out and faced Sasuke.

"Look Sasuke, they already crashed the date and they aren't going to leave so let's just do something together, as a group."

"This wasn't supposed to be a group date," Sasuke muttered.

"How can it be a group date when there's only one girl and eight guys?" Neji butted in.

"I got Sakura," Sasuke said quickly grabbing her hand. He let it go two seconds later and pretended nothing happened.

Gaara looked at the rest of the guys at the table. "I think we are good, we'll just be date crashers, nothing more."

"Fine," Sasuke glared.

The rest of their eyes perked up. "So we can stay!"

"Yes," Sasuke muttered.

"What should we do first?"

"Well first, I am burning up in this dress," Sakura fanned herself.

"Yes you are," Tobi growled.

Sasuke moved so Sakura could scoot out of the booth. She took her glasses off and pulled her hair out of her bun, waves falling around her face. She then reached for the zipper at the back of the dress and started to unzip it.

"Why is Sakura changing in front of us?" Deidara whispered.

"I don't know but I'm enjoying myself," Itachi whispered back.

Sakura stepped out of the huge black gown to reveal a one shoulder royal blue dress. It stopped right above the knee and had sheer layers of sparkly fabric on the top making layers.

"Wow," Neji whispered.

Sasuke frowned. "You had that dress on the entire time."

"Yep," Sakura answered pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Then why didn't you wear it when we were going on our date?"

"Didn't want to.

"And the poin-"

"Look she's wearing it now, that's all that matters," Itachi stopped him.

"Nobody asked you," Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"Funny you should say that-"

"Can you stop fighting for one minute?" Sakura clapped her hands together.

"Now its 7:57 and I don't have to be home till midnight, so what are we going to do?"

* * *

"Finally I made it," Naruto smiled walking into Yamato's. He approached the waiter at the front.

"Hi umm, some of my friends are here, a girl with pink hair can't miss her," Naruto explained.

"I'm sorry sir but they left already."

"OH COME ON!" Naruto screamed everyone turning to look at him.

"Ummm, come on me my baby," Naruto started to sing. "No need to be afraid."

People in the restaurant started to clap a beat encouraging him to continue. Someone handed Naruto a mic and pointed him to the stage. Naruto hopped up and started to do a hip thrust.

"Say that you'll stay forever, baby," he continued singing.

* * *

"The park really?" Sasuke snarled.

"Yes the park," Sakura smiled heading over to the swings. "Somebody push me."

Gaara walked over as Sakura sat down.

"Hey I was going to do it," Tobi whined.

Gaara glared at Tobi while he pushed Sakura's back.

"Or I'll just stay over here," Tobi laughed nervously.

"This is not what I was expecting," Sasuke muttered kicking a rock.

"Weeeeee!" Sakura squealed as Gaara pushed her higher.

"Well little brother, we don't always get what we want," Itachi said.

"Yeah especially when certain people ruin other peoples dates," Sasuke scowled.

Sakura hopped off the swing when it slowly came to a stop and headed to the slide.

"WAIT!" Neji shouted. "Let's go down together."

"In order for us to go down together I would have to sit in your lap," Sakura raised her eyebrow.

Neji shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind at all."

"Well..."

"Yes," Neji smiled.

Sakura pushed Neji to the ground. "Tag you're it," she giggled running away quickly.

"I don't want to be it."

Neji smacked Deidara on the back. "You're it man."

Deidara stood there motionless. "Can we do something else, yeah?"

"Sure what do you have in mind?" Sakura asked putting her shoes back on.

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, you are all too kind," Naruto bowed as the people in the restaurant clapped.

"That was amazing young man," the waiter smiled.

He handed Naruto a menu. "The boss said pick out whatever you like, it's on us."

Naruto grinned. "Don't mind if I do."

* * *

"Bowling," Sasuke frowned.

"What's wrong with bowling, yeah?" Deidara asked putting on his rental shoes.

"I don't think you want me to say," Sasuke smirked to himself.

"No we don't want any of your negativity," Kiba smiled.

"I've never played before," Sakura told everyone.

Itachi face brightened up. "You've never played before?"

"Nope," Sakura said tying her shoes.

"Then why don't we make this a friendly bet?" Tobi smirked.

Sakura froze and looked at them. "I'm not kissing anyone or going on a date with anybody."

Tobi snapped his fingers. "Awww man."

"I wasn't thinking of anything of that nature, we have already kissed and we will be going on a date most likely in the near future," Itachi said.

Sakura crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

"You have to be **my** servant for a week, just like Sasuke was yours a while back," Itachi smirked.

"Whoa, whoa, that is totally out of the question."

"So you're scared you're going to lose," Itachi chuckled.

Sakura glared at him. "What are the terms?"

"We play three rounds and the person with the highest score wins."

"Seems fine."

"Sakura don't do this," Gaara said. "You don't know how to play."

"It can't be that hard," Sakura smiled.

* * *

"Thank you, the food was delicious."

"Please do come again Mr. Uzumaki."

"I will and I'll bring all my friends," Naruto smiled waving goodbye to the people in the restaurant.

"That was fun now I wonder where they went," Naruto asked himself. "Well I guess I'm still walking."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm losing," Sakura whined watching as Itachi got another strike.

"Come on Sakura, you can do it."

"Okay I'll try again!" Sakura beamed feeling encouraged by Kiba's confidence in her.

She stepped forward, rolled the ball and just when the ball looked like it was going to hit the pins it veered to the left and went into the gutter.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Sakura felt like ripping her hair out. This was so unfair. Itachi made three strikes in a row and hers kept going in the gutter.

Itachi walked up to her, smirking. "You know, you're going to look _really_ cute in the maid uniform. I was thinking about having me pick it out...a _French_ one."

"This game isn't over yet," Sakura snapped, glaring at him.

"I like it when you get feisty," Itachi smirked picking up his ball.

Sakura sighed in frustration and sat down on the bench in between Gaara and Sasuke.

"I told you not to play," Gaara said.

"I know," Sakura whispered laying her head on Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara turned pink as he got a whiff of Sakura's strawberry shampoo. "A-are you sad?"

"I'm miserable," Sakura whined. "I _really_ don't want to be Itachi's servant. I see horrible things happening."

Itachi smiled at Sakura as he walked over. "Your turn."

Sasuke stood up. "Sakura's substituting me in to play for her."

"Those aren't apart of the terms," Itachi glared at his little brother.

"Oh so you're afraid you won't be able to beat me."

"Fine," Itachi growled. "I am not going to lose to you."

Sakura watched as Sasuke walked over to pick out a ball. She walked over as he was testing the weight of one.

"What are you doing?" Sakura whispered.

"I'm going to win the game," Sasuke said.

"Why are you helping me?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not helping you, I just don't want to see my brother win," Sasuke corrected her.

Sakura smiled. "You are such a liar, Uchiha, you care," Sakura teased him.

Sasuke scowled. "I do not."

"Whatever you say," Sakura smiled walking back to sit down.

"I do not," Sasuke repeated.

"Denial," Sakura singed.

"Annoying pinky," Sasuke whispered under his breath. He slightly smiled as he turned his back to her and rolled the ball down the lane.

* * *

Naruto signed. "Now I'm bored and I still don't know where they are."

He noticed Kakashi coming out of a book store with the newest volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto grinned. "Whatcha got there?"

"Nothing for you," he answered picking up his speed.

"Can I just have a little peek?"

"No."

Naruto started chasing Kakashi. "GIVE ME THE BOOK!"

* * *

"Oh look another tie," Deidara said boredly. "Come on guys, that's the fourth game you played."

"No not till I win," they said together. "Stop copying me."

"Well then I guess I don't have to be a servant for Itachi, let's go," Sakura cheered.

Itachi grabbed Sakura's arm before she started making her way towards the exit. "We aren't finished yet."

Sakura turned around slowly to face Itachi with a sad look on her face.

"But I thought," Sakura whispered softly looking down at the ground.

Tobi rushed over and hugged Sakura. "Look you're going to make Sakura cry."

Itachi pushed Tobi out of the way. "Are you alright?"

Sakura smiled a weak smile. "If you guys want to continue playing it's okay, I just wanted to do something different."

Sasuke watched as Sakura wiped her eye and sniffed.

"We can quit," Sasuke told her.

"Yeah we can go do whatever you want," Itachi smiled.

"We'll go put up our shoes, yeah," Deidara said.

Sakura watched as they started to get ready to go. Gaara gave her a look.

Sakura smiled and flipped her hair. "Well I guess I do have womanly charm."

"No they just know nothing about women," Gaara laughed.

"And you do," Kiba said confused.

"Trust me; living in the same house with Temari is enough learning."

The rest of them made their way back. "So where are we going?"

"Follow me," Sakura smiled leading the way.

"I'd follow you anywhere," Tobi said

"Hopefully of a cliff," Sasuke muttered as they left the bowling alley.

* * *

"The festival," the guys said together.

"Yes, the Tokiboro 25th Annual Festival," Sakura corrected them. "How could you forget it was coming this year?"

"I've been pretty busy," Kiba said.

"Doing what? You don't have a life," Gaara laughed.

"I hate you," Kiba whined running over to Sakura.

"Nothing new," Gaara shrugged.

"So, it 10:12 now," Sakura said looking at her cell phone. "The festival closes at 12 so we should leave at 11:30ish so I can be home in time of the curfew."

"So what should we do first Sakura?" Itachi asked her.

Sasuke pulled Sakura next to him. "I don't know about you guys but me and my date are going to go on the Cyclone rollercoaster."

"I want to go on too," Tobi cheered.

"We can all go," Sakura said. She looked over at the long line of people waiting. "Later."

Sakura was pulled by Neji. "Let's go on the tunnel of love."

Tobi pulled on Sakura's other arm. "Sakura is not going in a dark tunnel with you, lover boy."

Neji pulled on Sakura's right arm again. "Yes she is."

Tobi pulled her back closer to him with her left arm. "No she is not."

"Yes she is."

"No she is not."

"Yes she is."

"No she is not."

"YES SHE IS!"

"NO SHE IS NOT!"

"YES SH-"

"I guess I don't get a say in any of this," Sakura announced.

"Oh I'm sorry Sakura," Tobi said.

"Well I'm sorrier," Neji bragged.

"Not as sorry as I am."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

Sakura turned to the other guys. "Anybody want some cotton candy?"

"I do," Kiba chimed.

They walked over to the stand, leaving Neji and Tobi still fighting.

"Okay fine why don't we each go with Sakura one at a time?" Neji suggested.

"Is that good with you, Sakura?" Tobi smiled to ask her.

The two looked around at the empty spot Sakura and the rest of the guys were standing.

"They ditched us," Neji hissed. "Come on, we got to find them before one of them tries anything on my beloved Sakura."

"She's my beloved too," Tobi breathed as they ran to go look for her.

* * *

"The Tokiboro 25th Festival," Naruto smiled. "I forgot all about it."

Naruto walked in after paying for his ticket.

"Cotton candy," Naruto yelped and ran over.

He bumped into someone bringing them both to the ground. "I'm sooo sorry I was...SAKURA!" Naruto screamed hugging his friend.

"Hi Naruto," Sakura gasped. "Could you let go, you're squishing me."

"Naruto?" Gaara said looking at the blonde boy on the ground with Sakura in his lap.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke glared at them.

Naruto helped Sakura up from the ground. "Aww, you still on your date with _that_ guy."

"It's Sasuke."

"Yes we are still on our date, kind of, where have you been? Why weren't you with Gaara and Kiba?"

"I was thrown out of the van when Itachi found out that I was the reason you were on the date."

"Naruto, you finally made it," Itachi smirked.

"No thanks to you, I got lost and have been walking all over the place."

"You know all you had to do was follow the direction the van was going in, the restaurant was like right around the block," Kiba told him.

"It was?" Naruto whined.

"Yes you dummy," Gaara laughed. "But it's alright that you have no sense of direction.

"I do have a sense-"

"Ha, thought you could just leave us and think we wouldn't notice," Neji pointed his finger at them.

"What's Wedgie doing here?"

"You just left us," Neji said ignoring Naruto.

"Well you were arguing and beside I wanted to eat. So who's going to buy me a chili hotdog?"

"I will," Itachi said pulling out his wallet.

"I think I will, I'm her date," Sasuke said pulling his out too.

"Or you can both buy me one," Sakura suggested.

"I'll be right back," they said together fighting to get to the hotdog stand first.

"I was joking," Sakura said watching the frighten hotdog man being glared down by the two Uchihas.

"Well I guess it's because they like you so much," Gaara said.

"Really funny Gaara," Sakura laughed.

Deidara whispered to Gaara. "She is still in denial?"

"Yes but I think she will get it eventually, she's all new to this."

"Shikamaru," Sakura smiled noticing the pineapple hair walking to the cotton candy stand.

"Hi Sakura," Shikamaru said.

"What are you doing here?"

"He's on a date," Ino answered for him putting her arm around Shika's neck.

"You're on a date with her," Naruto pointed his finger.

"Yes," Shikamaru replied boredly.

"That's really nice," Sakura smiled trying to be friendly.

"Thank you," Ino smiled nicely for once. "We better get going though, Shika-bear promised he was going to win me a dolphin."

"I promised nothing."

"Yes you did," Ino whined pulling Shika toward the games.

"I'll catch you guys later, how troublesome."

"Hey I just noticed, that freaky bug boy isn't here neither," Neji said.

"Shino is not freaky and he is sick," Sakura told him.

Sakura watched as Shikamaru and Ino looked over the game booths deciding which one to go to. "You know they kind of make a cute couple," Sakura admitted.

Neji wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist. "We would make an ever cuter couple."

Sakura grabbed Neji's arm and threw him over her shoulder. "Now do you want a broken arm?"

"We're back with no hotdogs," Itachi stated.

"That's because Itachi scared the man away," Sasuke glared at him.

"I wasn't the one that threatened to beat him-"

"Okay no food," Sakura interrupted them. "Let's just go on the rides."

Sakura walked over to the Ferris wheel. "Who wants to go?"

"I do," Naruto cheered.

Sasuke pushed his way over to Sakura and took the seat next to her.

"Cheater," Tobi growled.

"It isn't a game," Sasuke smirked.

"Yes it is!"

Once the worker made sure everyone was strapped in they were on the go. "This is the first time we've been alone since dinner," Sakura said.

"I've noticed."

"I know that this isn't how you wanted the date to go-"

"I actually have had fun."

"-but that is no reason to take it out on-, you what?" Sakura said confused.

"I said I had fun."

"Really?"

"It's not how I planned but it could have been much worse."

"You go that right."

"It's been pretty good so far.

"I can't really tell if you're having fun or not though. Your face always has the same expression."

"No it does not."

"Yes it does."

"Are we really going to fight about how my face looks?" Sasuke said boredly.

When Sasuke mentioned this Sakura took the time to really look at him. He was very cute. His eyes were so dark and mysterious looking she found herself getting lost in them. And maybe it was her imagination but was Sasuke moving closer?

A rock hit Sasuke on the back of the head. "Don't be trying anything up there," Naruto warned him.

He and Tobi were two cars behind them. Sakura giggled as Sasuke turned around to glare at them. The ride came to a stop and they were let off.

"That was fun," Tobi cheered. "Where to next?"

"Let's go on that one and spins you around really fast."

"I can't," Sakura said sadly.

"Why not?"

"I'm wearing a dress."

"So?"

"If we're going really fast it could fly up."

"I don't mind."

The gang walked around looking at the rides deciding what to go on next. As they were walking by the water slide, Sakura was walking a little too close to the end. As a couple was going down they both splashed in causing a huge wave to go over the border and land right on Sakura, getting her soaking wet.

"Oh my gosh," Neji gasped.

Sakura dress quickly soaked up the water and was starting to stick to her like a second skin. Her hair was in wet ripples around her face.

Itachi took of his jacket and put it over Sakura's shoulders.

"Oh great, now he wants to be a gentleman," Deidara muttered.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, ogling Sakura like that," Naruto told the guys.

"Then how come you were the one that stole that little kid's camera trying to take pictures?" Kiba pointed out.

Naruto threw the camera over his shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Thank you Itachi," Sakura said.

"No problem, my princess," Itachi smirked.

"Don't call me that."

"I think its suit you."

Sasuke glared at his older brother as he flirted with Sakura.

"Shouldn't we be going," Gaara said.

Sakura pulled her cell phone out of her purse. "We do need to get going."

"Umm...Sasuke," Deidara said slowly.

"What?"

"We all kind of need rides home. Remember we left the van at the bowling alley and walked to the festival."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine."

* * *

The limo pulled up to Sakura's home at 11:55. Sakura, Itachi and Sasuke noticed the porch light on and Sakura's dad still up.

"I'll just wait here while you walk Sakura to her house and nothing more," Itachi said.

"What about your jacket?" Sakura said.

"You can give it back to me later," Itachi winked at her. "Goodnight princess."

Sakura glared at Itachi and got out of the limo. "Goodnight."

Sasuke got out and followed Sakura up the steps to the front door.

"Well, I had good time," Sakura admitted.

"Hn."

"Oh so now you don't want to talk," Sakura teased.

"Hn."

"If your not going to say anything else, I'm going to inside," Sakura said pulling her keys out and unlocking the door. She opened it up when Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

Sakura turned around and Sasuke dropped her arm quickly. "Yes."

"I just wanted to say..."

"Yes."

"That I-"

"Sakura, you're home," her dad smiled. "Sasuke."

"Hello sir."

"What were you about to say?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Nothing, see you at school."

"Okay bye," Sakura said confused.

She watched as he got into his limo and it drove off. She came inside the house and closed the door.

"So how was it?"

"It was good."

"Did Sasuke treat you nice?"

"Yes dad."

"Was I interrupting something, was he about to kiss you goodnight?"

"Ewww no dad, no kissing was about to happen."

"Good because you are not ready for all that."

Sakura smiled and thought about all of the kisses she had already had. "If he only knew," Sakura muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Sakura said quickly.

"Your mother wants you to e-mail her a play by play of your date," her dad told her.

"What?"

"I e-mailed her the pictures of you and Sasuke and she said you should ask him out again or something. I don't remember."

Sakura smiled. "So you're e-mailing mom now?"

Mr. Haruno blushed. "We are just having friendly conversations."

"So you wouldn't mind if I read them then?"

"NO!" her dad shouted quickly.

"Don't worry I don't want to read them anyway."

"Good, you should be going to bed now."

"I'm going, I'm going."

"Wait a second, why are you dripping wet?"

"Stood too close to the water slide at the festival."

"Where did you get that dress?"

"I had it on under the black one."

"Who's jacket is that?"

"Itachi's."

"Itachi? I thought you were going on a date with Sasuke."

Sakura sighed. "It's a long story, I'll tell you in the morning."

"Okay, goodnight sweetie," her dad said kissing her forehead. "I want to know **all **the details."

"Goodnight dad," Sakura smiled as she walked up the steps to her room thinking of her date.

"Well at least I had to pay for nothing," Sakura laughed to herself.

* * *

XxMidnightMelodyMistrssxX gave me the idea for having a festival and I thought it was a good place for them to go. And that is it for now; here is a sneak peek of the next chapter for the school dance.

**Chapter 19: Party All Night **

"So Sakura you want to go to the dance with me?" Itachi smiled handsomely.

"No, sorry I already have a date," Sakura told him.

"What?" Itachi looked over at Sasuke.

"It's not me," Sasuke assured him.

Itachi looked over at Gaara, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru and Kiba.

"It's none of them and Shikamaru already has a girlfriend."

Itachi looked at Neji as he walked into the room."

"It is definitely not him," Sakura scoffed.

"What's going on?" Naruto said being nosy.

"I was asking Sakura to the dance and she said she already had a date."

"You do? Is it me?"

"Did I ask you?"

"No, but you could be waiting for the right moment."

"You have a date for the dance?" Gaara glared feeling sort of jealous. "Who?"

"He doesn't go to this school," Sakura smiled. The bell ringed, Sakura grabbed her books and walked towards the door. "Later boys."

"We have to find out whoever it is and destroy him," Neji said.

"Freaky eye boy has a good idea."

"My eyes aren't freaky, there sexy," Neji smiled at a girl as she walked pass. She winked back at him. "See."

"Whoever it is, we are going to find out," Gaara said as they watched Sakura close her locker.

* * *

I love it when the guys get jealous! Well anyway you can still vote if you have not for your favorite guy. The poll will be closed by the next chapter. I'm off to go sleep, I am very exhausted and I will see you for the next chapter!


	23. Part I: Party All Night

Thank you for everyone that reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to **Kudomeya, Akasaku123, NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama, Shadow Quil, doodlebug720, Hanamoritsuki, Mystic Wolfess, Camisado**, **MusicalGeniusAnimeLover, missN567, xXBlueDazeXx, ruby5602, Darksakudragon, katsekala, darkemoperson, Chibi Vamp-chan, Itachisgirl88, Thirrin73, Goddess of the Innocent, mesweet375, xDarakuxShitaxTenshix, SasoLOVE111, Kenzie-Chan 4 Prez, Quirky-Green, cherryblozzomz, and Geniusly-Unique**. Thank you sooo much for reviewing the last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to all of you, even those of you who didn't review, this is for everyone!

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I had a few problems along the way with the chapter and had some writer's block didn't know what to do, I wrote it so many different ways but I think this way worked the best.

Now I know some of you asked me who the mystery guy was but I didn't want to tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. I cut the chapter into two parts so you will get to meet him in in part II. Enjoy and I will see you at the bottom! :)

* * *

**Chapter 19, Part I: Party All Night **

"Another beautiful morning," Naruto smiled as they walked into school. "But it doesn't compare to your beauty Sakura."

"What do you want?" Sakura asked cutting to the chase.

"And did I mention how hot you look in that shirt?" Naruto pointed to Sakura's slightly big t-shirt.

"What do you want?" Sakura repeated again more firmly.

"I need to borrow $10, I don't have any money," Naruto whined.

"Not my problem," Sakura answered.

"Come on Sakura, you know you love me," Naruto nudged her with his shoulder.

"Unfortunately," Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Or you all could give me two dollars each," Naruto suggested.

"No way. You are not getting anything from me," Kiba snorted.

"I agree with Kiba," Gaara smirked.

"What a drag," Shikamaru mumbled.

"You guys suck," Naruto said.

"You own me $20 anyway," Shino reminded him.

"Oh, that is right," Naruto snapped his fingers. "But come on guys, we are best friends, what happened to helping out people?"

"We have already given you enough help," Shino said.

"And believe me you need much more," Gaara laughed.

"Homeroom, my favorite class," Kiba smiled as they reached the door.

"It is?"

"Yeah it's only fifteen minutes."

They took their seat. As usual Kakashi had not arrived and instead Gai-sensei stood at the front of the class.

"What is he doing here?"

"Okay youthful students take your seats and listen to the news."

Gai turned on the TV and everyone watched boredly as Lady Tsunade talked about the boring function goings on. "-and last but not least, I'm sure you all remember the dance that we will be having a dance to raise money for new computers for the library.

Everyone ears piped up as they watched. "I almost forgot the dance," Naruto gasped.

"Tickets will be on sale in front of the cafeteria, $8 for single, $5 dollars for couples. Dress is semi-casual. I can't wait to see everyone on Friday."

Everyone started to mummer among the classroom. Kakashi decided to pop up. "Thank you Gai for covering my class while I had something very impor-"

"CUT THE CRAP YOU LIAR!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto," Sakura scolded.

"What, isn't he always lying?"

"He is still the teacher," Sakura said. "Now sit down before you get in trouble."

"Well Gai and I will be in the hallway, don't mind us," Kakashi said giving a warning look to Naruto.

Itachi took this time to stroll over to Sakura's desk and sit on the edge.

"So Sakura you want to go to the dance with me?" Itachi smiled handsomely.

"No, sorry, I already have a date," Sakura told him.

"What?" Itachi looked over at Sasuke.

"It's not me," Sasuke assured him.

Itachi looked over at Gaara, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru and Kiba.

"It's none of them and Shikamaru already has a girlfriend."

Itachi looked at Neji as he walked into the room.

"It is definitely not him," Sakura scoffed.

"What's going on?" Naruto said being nosy.

"I was asking Sakura to the dance and she said she already had a date."

"You do? Is it me?"

"Did I ask you?"

"No but you could be waiting for the right moment."

"You have a date for the dance?" Gaara glared feeling sort of jealous. "Who?"

"He doesn't go to this school," Sakura smiled. The bell ringed, Sakura grabbed her books and walked towards the door. "Later boys."

"We have to find out whoever it is and destroy him," Neji said.

"Freaky eye boy has a good idea."

"My eyes aren't freaky, they're sexy," Neji smiled at a girl as she walked pass.

"Whoever it is, we are going to find out," Gaara said as they watched Sakura closed her locker.

* * *

"I wonder who it could be?" Gaara pondered as he ate his lunch.

"Well she said he goes to a different school," Itachi pointed out. "It could be a trick and she could be going with someone from here."

"Yeah but who?" Tobi wondered too.

The guys watched as Sakura paid for her lunch and started to make her way over to the table. She was stopped by Rock Lee who started talking to her.

"What are they talking about?" Sasuke glared at the two.

"What if it's Rock Lee?" Kiba said.

Naruto laughed loudly. "That was a funny joke."

"No I think he may be right, yeah," Deidara said pointing to Sakura smiling putting a hand on Rock Lee's shoulder.

"But why?" Itachi frowned. "Him over me? Do you think she's sick again?"

"She seems perfectly fine to me," Shikamaru said as they watched Sakura laugh, wave goodbye to Rock Lee and make her way over."

Sakura scanned the table. "Why are you all sitting together? I thought you didn't like each other."

Tobi laughed nervously. "We aren't doing anything suspicious like trying to find out who you are going with to th-"

Deidara slapped Tobi. "I'm sorry; there was a bug on your cheek, now shut up, yeah."

"We just wanted to eat lunch with your friends," Itachi smiled. "They are very...charming."

Everyone looked at Naruto using his spoon as a mirror to look up his nose. "All clear," he grinned and looked up. "What? I was just making sure there was no gold."

Sakura unwrapped her sandwich. "So are you guys going with anyone to the dance?"

"No," Sasori answered

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"I already asked three girls and they said no," Kiba told.

Itachi looked at Sakura. "So you aren't going to tell us who it is."

"You will see on Friday," Sakura smirked and got up from the table. "Later boys, I have to go to the front office."

"For what? You just got here," Naruto whined.

"Gosh you are nosy," Sakura laughed at Naruto.

The guys watched Sakura leave the cafeteria, Rock Lee was waiting outside and they walked off together.

Gaara sighed. "Look we are going to have to work together if we don't want Sakura to go to the dance with Rock Lee."

"Agreed," Tobi nodded. "So what are we going to do?"

"Why does it even matter, if she wants to go with him let her go if that's what makes her happy," Sasori said.

Everyone gave Sasori a look. "Anyway," Itachi smirked. "I have a plan, we start fresh tomorrow."

"This better work," Sasuke glared at him.

"Trust me little brother, it will."

* * *

**Tuesday **

"Okay we are going to injure Rock Lee, that way he can't go to the dance but he won't be hurt too bad," Itachi said as they stood in the hallway.

"Nice plan, yeah," Deidara smiled.

"So what are we doing?" Kiba asked.

"I want no part in this," Sasori told them.

"Me either," Shikamaru agreed.

"Count me out as well," Shino added.

"Suit yourself," Gaara said.

"So what's the plan boss?" Tobi asked.

Itachi reached into his book bag and pulled out a bottle.

"Dish soap?" Naruto said confused.

"Yes we are going to squeeze some on the steps over there, then Naruto, you distract him and then he will slip and fall."

"I thought you said he wasn't going to get hurt that bad," Shino said petting his beetle.

"He won't," Sasuke smirked.

"Then why did you pick the stairs that have three flights?"

"I just did, don't worry, he will be fine," Itachi assured him.

Itachi squeezed nearly half the bottle of the clear dish soap all over the first and second step. "Okay trap is set," Itachi said and gave Naruto the thumbs up.

"HEY ROCK LEE!" Naruto shouted across the hall.

Rock Lee turned around and grinned brightly. He ran over as quickly as he could. "Yes Naruto?!"

"Umm...I was wondering if you could tell me about...ummm...youth and stuff," Naruto struggled to come up with something to say.

Rock Lee smiled even bigger. "It would be an honor."

"Well why don't we take the steps?" Naruto pointed to them. "Green spandex first."

Rock Lee started walking to the steps talking along the way. "Well let's start with the basics of youth-"

"Move out the way, free food at home economics," Choji announced as he dashed down the hallway towards the stairs.

"CHOJI, NO!" Naruto shouted but it was too late.

Everyone watched as Choji hit the first step and then rolled down the rest of them until he hit the bottom. His body lay motionless for a few seconds before he lifted his head up. "I'm okay," he muttered before passing out.

"Any other bright ideas?" Gaara laughed at Itachi.

"Hey my plan would have worked fine if it wasn't for Choji," Itachi said and watched as the nurse and three other people struggled to lift Choji off the floor.

"What plan?" Neji asked.

"Where were you?" Tobi asked. "We told you we were having a meeting yesterday at lunch."

"Oh sorry, I was picking out my outfit for the dance, I have to look good. So what's going on?"

"We'll fill you in later," Kiba told him. "Now we need a new plan.

"Don't worry, I can come up with something else," Itachi said.

"No I will do the trap tomorrow," Gaara smirked.

"Fine be my guest," Itachi glared at him.

* * *

**Wednesday**

"Unlike Itachi yesterday, my plan is a little more elaborate than dish soap," Gaara smirked.

"And what is your plan exactly?" Itachi crossed his arms.

"Follow me," Gaara instructed them.

The rest of the guys followed Gaara outside near the tables outside the cafeteria. People were already claiming seats for lunch.

"Right here I have dug a trap for Rock Lee to fall into," Gaara explained. He lifted up a bundle of leaves and showed them the hole in the ground.

"That seems pretty deep," Sasori said looking down.

"Hello," Naruto said down the hole. "It's not that deep, my voice didn't echo back to me."

Gaara covered the hole back up again.

"So what's the plan exactly?" Neji asked.

"We are going to eat lunch here," Gaara stated pointing to the table three feet away. "Then we will call Rock Lee over, I positioned the hole so its right in front of us when he walks over he falls in."

"Let's just see if this works," Sasuke snarled.

"Don't worry, it will," Gaara smirked at him.

Gaara spotted Rock Lee. "Hey Rock Lee, come eat lunch with us," he called.

Rock Lee pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Okie dokie," Rock Lee grinned making his way over.

"Is it just me or is it hot out here?" Itachi complained.

"No, it's hot, it's starting to get hot again," Kiba said.

"I'm burning up," Itachi said. He then took his shirt of revealing his wonderful six pack.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" a group of girls screamed.

"What was that?" Shikamaru said waking up for his nap.

"Fan girls," Sasuke whispered.

A whole pack of them started running towards there table pushing Rock Lee out of the way.

"Great," Gaara muttered.

The girls were almost to the table when the first one we down into Gaara's hole.

"OWWWWW!" she screamed. "I think I broke something."

"Kiya, give me your hand," another girl said and she helped her out of the hole looking at the girls leg. "It looks like you sprained it."

"Is everything okay?" Itachi asked.

The girls looked up at him in all his glory. The wind was blowing, whipping his hair across his face. His chest shined in the sunlight. Kiya fainted on the spot.

Itachi chuckled. "Don't worry; I'll help take her to the nurse."

Itachi picked the girl up bridal style while the rest of the girls followed him giving comments along the way.

"Wow Itachi you're so strong."

"And so brave."

"Is there anything you can't do?"

Gaara glared as he watched them walk off. "I hope she's okay but this is all Itachi's fault."

"Ooooh, can I do the trap tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"No," everyone answered quickly.

"Why not?"

"Do you really want us to answer that, yeah?" Deidara said.

"Fine," Naruto pouted crossing his arms.

"I will do it," Sasuke said.

"Do you have something that will not kill Rock Lee?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke thought for a second. "No."

"Well we are not trying to go to jail," Gaara told him.

"I can do it, yeah," Deidara volunteered.

* * *

**Thursday**

"Okay, guys," Deidara exclaimed, "I got it. The perfect trap." Deidara walked up dragging a large bag behind him.

"Ooooh, what's in there?" Naruto asked.

Deidara lightly shook the bag. "Just some small bombs and a bear trap. Here's the plan. We lay a line of the bombs leading to the bear trap. Then we call Lee over."

"He triggers the bombs causing them to go off. In his confused state, he'll make his way over to the bear trap and BAM! Hook, line and sinker, yeah."

Deidara smiled profusely.

Everybody took a step away from him.

"Doesn't this sound dangerous?" Tobi said worriedly.

"Yeah we're not trying to kill him." Gaara stated.

"Don't worry." Deidara puts his hands up defensively. "These bombs are perfectly safe. They just let out sparks like a normal firecracker."

"What about the bear trap?"

"Umm, look do you want me to do this or not, yeah?"

"I don't know," Neji popped out of nowhere. "What if something goes wrong?"

"I have everything under control, yeah," Deidara assured them.

"You have what under control?" Sakura asked as she walked up.

"Nothing," Naruto said quickly.

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing," Sakura looked at Deidara's bag suspiciously. "You guys sure have been hanging out a lot lately."

"Well so have you with Rock Lee," Itachi glared.

Sakura smiled. "It's a secret, you guys will see later."

Sasuke smirked at her. "Well we have secrets of our own."

"Okay, you guys are weird; I'm leaving so you guys can continue on with your little bromance."

"Wow you have the wrong idea, I don't want to be friends with these losers," Neji called as Sakura left. "No offense."

"And yet, I feel offended," Kiba said.

"Just set up your stuff," Gaara said to Deidara.

Deidara set up his bombs in a line leading to the bear trap which he covered up with leaves.

"Okay all set, yeah," Deidara told them.

"Let's do this," Naruto chimed.

"FREE YOUTH NOVELS!" Tobi screamed. "FREE YOUTH NOVELS, BEST SELLERS!"

"GET THEM WHILE THERE HOT!" Naruto yelled along with Tobi.

Rock Lee was over in seconds.

"Where?" Rock Lee said cheerfully.

"Right over there," Tobi pointed in the direction of the bombs.

Rock Lee was about to run over when Gai-sensei zoomed past him.

"Oh no," Neji muttered.

As Gai-sensei came close to the first bomb, it set off in an explosion of sparks causing him to panic and run down the line each bomb going off as planned. When he came to the last one, he hit the ground.

"OOOOWWWWWWWW!" Gai-sensei screamed in pain.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Rock Lee ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"My leg is on fire," Gai-sensei complained.

Rock Lee moved the leaves to reveal Gai-sensei's leg smashed in between the bear trap claws.

"What is this?" Rock Lee looked it over.

The guys whistled, trying to look innocent looking around and slowly backed out of the crowd forming around the two bowl cuts.

"Well we failed once again," Itachi said sadly.

"And Gai-sensei is the one with the broken leg and not Rock Lee," Kiba said.

"If you guys would just stop with the traps," Shikamaru said. "So Sakura is going to the dance with Rock Lee, big deal."

"That's because you already have a girlfriend," Naruto said.

"So you like Sakura? You want her to be your girlfriend?"

"O-of course not," Naruto scuffed. "She's just my best friend girl."

Shikamaru looked at Gaara and Kiba.

"No," they said together quickly.

"Well you know I do," Neji smiled.

"Yeah everybody knows," Shino said.

"It's just Rock Lee, he's so..."

"Tell me about it," Tobi said.

"Then let me do the trap tomorrow," Naruto pleaded.

"No."

"Come on, what do you have to lose, none of your plans worked."

"Fine," Gaara gave in. "You can do it."

"Oh thank you," Naruto smiled and kissed Gaara on the cheek.

"Whoa dude, what are you doing?" Gaara looked at Naruto weirdly.

"Sorry, I got carried away.

* * *

**Friday: Day of the Dance**

"Where's Naruto? He's late," Gaara said angrily.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Neji said. "I should have done the trap because I'm so handsome."

"Will you shut up?" Gaara growled.

"Make me, panda bear," Neji said back.

"You want a-"

"Hey guys."

"Hello Sakura," Neji smiled. "You are looking fine today."

"Uh thank you. So are you guys ready for the dance?"

"Yes we are very ready," Itachi grinned. "I can't wait to see what you're going to wear, hopefully a dress."

"I'm not sure really," Sakura admitted to them.

"You should go with a dress," Tobi said. "Show off those nice legs you have...not that I stare at them or anything but not they aren't worth starting at bec-

"Just shut up," Sasuke told him.

"Okay," Tobi said.

"Well shouldn't we be getting to homeroom, the bell is about to ring," Sakura said.

"We are waiting on Naruto," Tobi said.

Sakura gave them a look. "Okay I guess I'll see you in a few minutes."

They watched Sakura walk off. Naruto entered through the front door eating a banana.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh well I kind of overslept." He held out the banana. "This is my breakfast." He smiled.

Gaara slapped the banana out of Naruto's hands. "We have work to do! You were supposed to do the trap!"

Naruto looked at the banana which had fallen onto the floor and then looked at Gaara, pouting. "You're mean to me."

Gaara just rolled his eyes. "Let's just get to homeroom."

As the guys were starting to make their way to their homerooms, Rock Lee rounded the corner and sped down the hall to Kakashi's classroom.

"Can't be late for homeroom! It's not youthful to be late!"

As he ran past the boys, he tripped on Naruto's fallen banana, went sliding and crashed into a wall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY LEG!" He screamed.

"WHAT?" Neji shouted. "That simple prank took him down? I don't believe it!"

"All that hard work for nothing," Deidara pouted.

"Well at least we got the job done," Itachi sighed and then smiled. "Sakura won't be going to the dance with Rock Lee."

"AHHHHHHHHHH! MY LEG!" Rock Lee continued screaming. A few people came over to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Should we help him?" Tobi asked.

The guys surveyed the scene.

"Nah he'll be fine," Naruto said. The guys shrugged.

* * *

"Why are you guys grinning?" Sakura asked as she sat her lunch down.

"No reason, we are just happy," Kiba laughed.

"Even Sasuke is sort of smiling and it's kind of creeping me out."

"Maybe we are smiling because you look so beautiful today," Itachi grinned sexily at Sakura.

"No you aren't, you guys are up to something," Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"We aren't up to anything sweet cheeks," Neji told her.

"Don't call me that," Sakura warned him.

"And what are you going to do about it sweet cheeks?" Neji said to her again.

Sakura picked up Neji's ramen and threw it in his face.

"What a waste of good ramen," Naruto said sadly.

"Then why don't you go over there and lick it off for him," Sakura joked.

"Wow Sakura, I don't roll that way and besides Neji's not really my type," Naruto said.

"Just stop talking, you're embarrassing yourself," Gaara told him.

Hinata slowly walked over to their table. "H-i everyone, H-h-h-i Nar-r-uto," Hinata blushed.

"What's up Hinata?" Naruto smiled at her.

Hinata's cheeks turned even redder. "Umm, I w-was wondering i-i-i-i-f-"

"If I was what?" Naruto helped her finish.

"A-a-re you g-going to the d-d-d-d-"

"Dance?"

"Y-yes," Hinata said shyly.

Sakura saw that this was going nowhere. "Yes Naruto is going to the dance but he doesn't have a date, would you like to go with him Hinata?"

"R-really?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah it would be lots of fun."

"O-o-okay," Hinata smiled.

"Then I guess I will see you later date," Naruto winked at Hinata.

Hinata's cheeks reached full redness and soon was out cold on the cafeteria floor.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Naruto whined lifting Hinata off the floor.

"Why are you so dumb is the better question?" Deidara muttered.

The lunch bell ringed and everyone got up to throw their trash away.

"Isn't it sad what happened to Rock Lee?" Sakura brought up as they were leaving the cafeteria.

Gaara chuckled but then cleared his throat. "Real sad."

"I feel sorry for the guy," Neji said.

Sasori gave them looks.

"What?" Neji said innocently.

"Nothing."

"Now he can't go to the dance," Sakura said sadly.

"What a shame," Sasuke smirked.

"I guess you will have to have fun without him," Kiba smiled.

"Okay," Sakura said giving them weird looks. "We better get to class."

* * *

"Don't forget, the dance starts at 7 and we can't wait to see you there," the lady over the intercom announced.

"Finally the weekend," Shino sighed.

"And the dance, time for me to get my groove on," Naruto said doing the robot.

"So what are you wearing?" Gaara asked.

"This," Naruto pointed to his jumpsuit.

"Naruto, you have a date, you can't be showing up in that," Kiba frowned at Naruto's clothes.

"What's wrong with wearing this?" Naruto wondered.

"Well for starters, what is that stain on your jacket?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh that's just some ramen," Naruto scoffed.

Sakura walked over. "So you guys ready?"

"Yes I am ready to dance the night away with you," Itachi popped out of nowhere and spinned Sakura around.

"Actually," Sakura started pulling herself away from Itachi, "I heard they hired a really good caterer.

"Gosh woman, do you think about food all the time?" Neji asked.

"No I don't," Sakura said.

"Yes you do," Sasuke said.

"No I don't," Sakura said.

"Yes you do," Tobi added in.

"No I don't and why do you guys keep popping up?" Sakura said annoyed.

"Because you are the lighthouse that calls us ships in baby, toot toot," Neji said making boat noises.

Everyone was quiet.

"Well look there goes my ride," Sakura said quickly.

"Where? I don't see your dad," Naruto said.

"He texted me, he's on the other side," Sakura told them starting to walk away.

The guys followed her. "I didn't hear your phone vibrate," Neji said.

"It's on silent," Sakura said.

"Then how come we didn't see you look at your phone to know your dad is here?" Tobi said.

"I looked at it earlier," Sakura said walking faster.

"If you looked at it earl-

"Will you guys leave her alone? Can't you see she is trying to get away from you?" Sasori said from across the parking lot.

"Yeah, you guys are stalkers," Deidara said.

"You are one to speak," Tobi said. "I do believe you were there also when we spied on Sakura at her sleepover and when I stole her bra, which makes you a stalker too."

"You did what?" Sakura said angrily.

"Nothing," Tobi said quickly. "I said nothing."

"You're the one that stole my bra, what is wrong with you?" Sakura asked.

"Hey Itachi, Deidara and Sasori were there too," Tobi blurted out.

Itachi chuckled. "I don't know what you're talking about, you're crazy."

"Yeah," Deidara agreed.

Sakura glared at them. "You are all so weird."

"Well I'm not the one who stole your cami," Itachi said looking at Tobi.

Sakura quickly whipped her head towards Tobi. "You stole my blue cami?" Sakura questioned him.

"Noooo," Tobi spat nervously. "Itachi has been in the sun too long."

"Well if you stole my bra, it's most likely you took the cami too," Sakura stepped closer to him.

Tobi stepped back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's in your book bag right now, isn't it?" Sakura moved closer.

Tobi clutched his book bag tighter to his chest. "I don't have it."

"Yes you do," Sakura growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tobi looked from left to right trying to find a way to escape.

"AHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she charged towards Tobi.

"HELLPPP MEEEE!" Tobi yelled as he ran from Sakura.

"Should we help him?" Kiba asked the guys.

They watched as Sakura gained on Tobi and tackled him to the ground.

"I think he's fine, yeah," Deidara chuckled.

Sakura pinned Tobi to ground. "Now do you have it or not?"

"You know, you are sitting on top of me," Tobi smiled.

Sakura ripped Tobi's book bag off of his back and unzipped it. The blue cami was the first thing she saw when she opened it up. She pulled it out and glared at Tobi.

"I'm sorry, I have no self-control," Tobi cried.

Sakura's face softened and she helped Tobi off the ground.

"It's okay; could you just not steal my clothes next time?" Sakura warned him.

"Okay," Tobi muttered.

Sakura pulled Tobi in for a quick hug. "Okay then, everything is fine."

Sakura tried to pull away but Tobi had his arms wrapped around her tightly. "No, five more minutes," Tobi breathed in deeply Sakura's strawberry shampoo.

Sakura came down on Tobi's toe hard.

"OWWWWWW!" Tobi let go quickly.

"So if everything is settled-" Itachi started.

Sakura interrupted him and pointed her finger at him. "I'm not through with you and you too Deidara, Tobi didn't go to my house alone that night.

"Hey Sasori was there too," Deidara told her.

"Well Sasori is sweet, I'm sure he didn't do anything weird like you guys," Sakura explained.

Sasori cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have to get ready for the dance," Sakura said.

"Well I'm sure you will need a date," Neji grinned.

"I already have one," Sakura grinned back at him.

"But Rock Lee has a broken leg," Naruto said confused.

Sakura broke out into a fit of laughs. "Wait, you guys thought I was going with Rock Lee. Well there is nothing wrong with him but I'm going with someone else. I told you guys, he goes to a different school, I wasn't lying."

Sakura's dad honked his horn as he pulled up. "Well there goes my ride, I'll see you guys at 7," Sakura waved goodbye to them.

The guys stood speechless as Sakura got in the car with her dad and drove away.

Rock Lee rolled by in his wheelchair. "May you guys have a youthful afternoon and have fun at the dance."

"Well this sucks," Gaara sighed.

"I couldn't agree more," Itachi muttered.

* * *

And that is the end of Part I. I am still working on Part II of the dance but I am almost finished and I hope to update sooner than I did before. Now the mystery guy is in Naruto but that's all I can tell you for now, please don't hate me. All will be revealed, who the mystery date is, why Sakura was hanging out with Rock Lee so much and what will happen with Naruto and Hinata.

Also I will be closing up the poll when I update Part II, so if you haven't voted already, go and put your favorite guy through, only the top three advances.

Until next time, thank you everyone and I will see you in **Chapter 19, Part II: Working Up A Sweat.**


	24. Part II: Working Up A Sweat

**Hello Everyone!** I know I'm a bad person. I'm soooo sorry that I have not updated in what seems like forever but I am back now and ready to bring you more. I did have writer's block for a while and kept pushing the chapter back and said I would do it the next day or the next day and we all know how that turns out.

You guys are the **best fans** anyone can ask for and I really like to thank all of you for reading the story. I had to regroup so I read over my entire story and started brainstorming new ideas. I also went back and read all the reviews I had gotten since the first chapter and that really helped me to get back to work. I love reading your reviews: the good and back, all of your feedback I really love hearing what you have to say. Now I think I have talked enough so on with the story business!

I left the **poll open** for one more time and then I will close it. I started the chapter and then I got stuck so I deleted all of it and started over again and this turned out much better. So I know a lot of you probably wanted to hurt me for making you wait so long to figure out who the mystery guy is and I am happy to bring you the chapter that will reveal everything. It is super long for your pleasure and there is a **juicy sneak peak** for the next chapter at the bottom.

Two people actually guess right for whom the mystery guy is: **fluff Lover** and **Kenzie-Onee-Chan**. You two guessed correctly and I loved and laughed at everyone else's guesses for the mystery guy. Quite a few of you guessed Kimimaro which is actually a good guess but to see who the real mystery guy is you can start reading here.

_Previous Chapter:_

_"OWWWWWW!" Tobi let go quickly._

_"So if everything is settled-" Itachi started._

_Sakura interrupted him and pointed her finger at him. "I'm not through with you and you too Deidara, Tobi didn't go to my house alone that night._

_"Hey, Sasori was there too," Deidara told her._

_"Well Sasori is sweet, I'm sure he didn't do anything weird like you guys," Sakura explained._

_Sasori cheeks flushed a light pink._

_"Now if you would excuse me, I have to get ready for the dance," Sakura said._

_"Well I'm sure you will need a date," Neji grinned._

_"I already have one," Sakura grinned back at him._

_"But Rock Lee has a broken leg," Naruto said confused._

_Sakura broke out into a fit of laughs. "Wait, you guys thought I was going with Rock Lee. Well there is nothing wrong with him but I'm going with someone else. I told you guys, he goes to a different school, I wasn't lying."_

_Sakura's dad honked his horn as he pulled up. _

_"Well there goes my ride, I'll see you guys at 7," Sakura waved goodbye to them._

_The guys stood speechless as Sakura got in the car with her dad and drove away._

_Rock Lee rolled by in his wheelchair. "May you guys have a youthful afternoon and have fun at the dance."_

_"Well this sucks," Gaara sighed._

_"I couldn't agree more," Itachi muttered._

_End of Previous Chapter_

* * *

**Chapter 19, Part II: Working Up A Sweat**

"Ticket please," the doorman asked Gaara.

Gaara handed over his ticket and walked inside the gym.

"Wow looks pretty good in here," Kiba commented as he looked around.

The gym had been turned into the theme **Night under the Stars. **Plastic stars were taped to the ceiling, glitter was all over the place and there was a midnight blue snack table with glow in the dark plates and cups.

"I could do so much better than this," Naruto snorted looking around.

"Naruto nobody wants ramen as a theme," Shino told him.

"But can't you just imagine? Ramen Wonderland, there could be a pool of ramen for people to swim in and ramen eating contest and-Ooooh! You could eat ramen off of other peoples stomachs," Naruto cheered exactly.

"Do you ever think before you speak?" Shikamaru asked boredly.

"Nope! I just say the first thing that pops into my head," Naruto grinned.

"I think we all know that," Gaara chuckled. "What the-"

Neji walked in wearing a neon green suit with alligator shoes and a tall cane. He had a top hat on with a purple feather sticking out from the top and rings all over his fingers.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"This is my pimp suit," Neji declared to everyone.

"Your pimp suit?" Kiba repeated.

"Yes I have to look nice for the ladies and Sakura of course," Neji flashed the fake gold tooth in his mouth.

"Sakura will not like your tacky pimp suit," Naruto laughed at Neji.

"Says the person that always wears-"

Neji stopped and reexamined Naruto. "You're not wearing that hideous jumpsuit," Neji said stunned.

Naruto was wearing a light orange shirt with black dress pants and a blue tie.

"Yeah Sakura said she would kill me if I wore it and it's not hideous, shows what you know about fashion," Naruto informed him.

"I think I know more about fashion then you. The fall catalog says that jumpsuits are sooo last year."

"Excuusseee me," Naruto snapped his fingers and twisted his hip to the side. "I don't know what garbage you have been reading-"

Neji gasped with his hands over his mouth.

"Yeah that's right I called your magazine garbage," Naruto said.

"How dare you say such a thing about-"

"Ladies, ladies," Gaara clapped his hands together, "could you stop arguing? Naruto your date is here."

"My date?" Naruto said confused.

"Hinata," Kiba reminded him. "She's right behind you."

"Oh Hinata," Naruto turned around. "How's it g..."

Naruto was speechless as he looked at Hinata. She was wearing a violet strapless cocktail dress that stopped at her knees. It had a sweetheart neckline with beading around the waist. The skirt flared out at the waist and flowed down till the end.

"You look...you look...you look," Naruto stammered.

"I think the words Naruto is looking for is that you look amazing, yeah," Deidara finished for him.

"What he said," Naruto grinned goofily at Hinata.

Itachi smirked. "She is so out of your league," he commented to Naruto as he walked up to the group.

Naruto still stood staring at Hinata.

"The fun has arrived," Tobi singed as he danced over.

"You can't out dance me," Itachi said.

"I accept your challenge," Tobi grinned.

Itachi and Tobi started to randomly dance in front of everybody.

Sasori walked over and stood to the side away from the two.

"How do you put up with that?" Gaara asked Sasori.

Sasori just stared at Itachi, as he appeared to be riding a horse and Tobi who was spinning on the floor in a bad attempt of break dancing.

"You get used to it after a while," Sasori answered. "How do you put up with that?" Sasori nodded at Naruto and Kiba.

Kiba had moved over to the refreshment table and was stuffing food into a book bag he had strapped to Akamaru. Naruto was still frozen and slightly drooling now.

"Naruto close your mouth or you're going to get Hinata's shoes all wet," Sakura groaned.

Naruto closed his mouth. "Sorry," Naruto giggled nervously.

Gaara looked at Sakura. "Wow, Sakura you look...wow."

Sakura wore a beautiful navy mini dress that sparked like the stars with silver sequins that stopped right at the knee. Her hair was wavy and over one shoulder going through a star hair clip.

"S-sakura, yo-u-u look beau-tiful," Hinata said quietly.

Sakura gave Hinata a little hug. "Thanks but you're the one that looks gorgeous. Naruto here can't seem to look away."

Hinata blushed a bright pink and played with her fingers then stole a glance at Naruto.

"Sakura where did you get that dress from?" Neji asked. "You look stunning in it."

"Why thank you," Sakura surprised that it wasn't a perverted comment. "Actually Rock Lee made it for me."

"Wait a second; did you say Rock Lee made that dress?" Naruto frowned.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"What a dork," Kiba laughed.

"I-I-I can't breathe," Itachi chocked as he gasped for air.

"This is weird even for Rock Lee," Tobi chuckled.

"You almost made me pee myself," Naruto snorted.

Everyone stopped laughing and took a step back from Naruto.

"I said almost, I'm still dry," Naruto said defensively.

Sakura glared at them. "There is nothing wrong with a boy wanting to sew, he did an excellent job. That's why we were meeting so much. Rock Lee said he started sewing and making clothes and he asked if it would be all right if he made a dress for me for the dance as his first project."

"Hello youthful group," Rock Lee chimed as he rolled over in his wheelchair.

Sakura walked over to Rock Lee and stood beside his wheelchair. "We had to meet to go over patterns, take measurements, accessories, color and all that. And this is the end result," Sakura finished doing a 360 spin.

"You look wonderful Sakura," Rock Lee blushed.

"All thanks to you," Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I think I'm going to sign up for a sewing class," Neji implied.

Rock Lee grinned and waved to everyone. "Well I just came to see how everything was going; I'm off to the hospital to check on Gai-sensei."

The boys exchanged guilty glances and watched Rock Lee roll away.

"We are bad people, yeah," Deidara said sadly.

"Well it can't get any worse than this," Itachi said. Itachi saw his brother starting to make his way over. "And it just did."

"Sakura. Itachi. Sasori. Other people," Sasuke greeted.

"Sause-gay," Naruto fired back. "Yeah that's right I said it, you overgrown chicken."

Sasuke simply glared at Naruto. "I don't feel like it tonight Uzumaki," Sasuke warned him.

"You aren't worthy enough to say my last name," Naruto told him.

Sasuke ignored him.

"SHIKA-BOO!" Ino yelled as she ran over and hugged him.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, slightly smiling. "You look beautiful."

"I don't quite catch that," Ino nudged Shika.

Shikamaru sighed and said quietly. "You look beautiful cuddle muffins."

Ino kissed his cheek. "Thank you honey bunches."

"Ewwwww," Naruto made a face. "Not in front of us."

"I can't believe you use pet names," Kiba said in horror.

"Look," Shino pointed out. "They're matching too."

Shikamaru and Ino were both wearing black and silver. Ino was in party dress silver on the top with a full black skirt on the bottom. Shika was wearing a black shirt and pants and a silver tie.

"Don't you guys look cute," Gaara teased.

"We do," Ino cheered and pulled Shika towards the dance floor. "Come on baby, let's dance."

"What a drag," Shikamaru said as he was dragged away.

Sakura's phone beeped and she pulled it out of her purse. "My date is here," Sakura announced.

"Oh boy," Sasori said looking at the guys as they shifted around.

"Joy," Tobi faked smiled.

"I'll be right back," Sakura assured them as she made her way to the door.

The guys stood there quietly as they waited.

"Okay I know we aren't exactly happy that Sakura has a date-" Gaara started.

"I AM FURIOUS!" Neji screamed.

"But I think we could at least be nice to him and act mature," Gaara finished.

Itachi sighed. "He's right and besides it's just a date, they're not going to get married."

"Yeah marriage," Deidara laughed. "That will never happen."

Sasori cleared his throat. "If you guys want to look good in front of Sakura, don't do anything weird."

"Us weird," Kiba snorted. His pants then fell down revealing his dog boxers. Kiba quickly picked them off the floor. "I don't have a belt."

Sasori laughed to himself. "This should be fun."

Sakura walked back with somebody following her. "Everyone I would like you to meet Haku, my date. Haku this is everyone."

Haku had shoulder length straight black hair. He had pale skin that contrasted against the dark blue skinny jeans and the gray blazer he was wearing. Brown eyes with long lashes stared back at the boys.

"Well helloooo," Haku winked at them. "I'm Haku."

"Hi," Naruto greeted him.

Everyone else was quiet as they look at Haku.

"Well aren't you a quiet bunch?" Haku looked them over.

Sakura looked at them concerned. "They usually aren't like this."

Itachi stepped forward and put his hand out. "Nice to meet you Haku, I am Itachi, Sakura's...friend," Itachi swallowed the evil word.

"Nice to meet you," Haku shook his hand holding on a little too long.

"Your hands are...very soft," Itachi observed as he took his hand back.

"Why thank you," Haku smiled brightly.

"Hn," Sasuke glared at Haku with his arms crossed.

"Well later fellows," Haku waved to them. He grabbed Sakura's hand. "Let's go dance sexy mama."

"I'll see you guys later," Sakura called over her shoulder as Haku led the way to the dance floor.

"We'll be waiting here," Tobi said sadly.

"Okay I got to say it, I hate him, yeah," Deidara said bitterly.

"Yeah he thinks he can dance so great," Itachi snorted as he watched Haku do the best dance moves he had ever seen.

"And he thinks his hair is so perfect," Neji wailed watching Haku beautiful black hair move like a shampoo commercial.

"And he thinks he so cool," Sasuke muttered as he watched everyone gather in a group around Haku and Sakura.

"We have reached a new low, even Naruto has a date and is having fun," Tobi pointed out Naruto and Hinata dancing, well Naruto jumping around while Hinata shyly shuffled back and forth.

Sasori smirked. "Thought you guys said it was just a date and nothing to worry about."

"Well we have outside competition," Neji groaned. "I'm going to the restroom; I got to make my hair better than this guy."

Gaara sighed. "So I guess we are going to sit here like losers." Gaara pulled a chair up to the table.

"I guess so," Itachi said sitting beside him.

They all sat down and watched as a slow song came on. Haku wrapped both arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her close. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder as they rocked back and forth.

"I'm depressed," Neji said coming back from the bathroom. "I can't do anything with my hair and now their slowing dancing." He sat down at the table with the rest of them.

"I feel like hurting somebody," Tobi scowled standing up with his fist balled.

Sasuke punched Tobi on the arm lightly. "Sit down."

"OWWW!" Tobi cried. "Sasuke hit me. Somebody kiss it and make it better."

"My lips are going nowhere near your arm," Itachi said.

The lights turned down and the couples continued to dance slowly on the dance floor. The guys just sat there staring at Sakura thinking about the kisses they had shared.

Sasuke glared at Haku as he thought back.

_"Will you stop laughing?" Sasuke snarled._

_Sakura still continued laughing._

_"Fine, I guess will just have to do this the hard way."_

_"The hard wa-"_

_Sasuke smashed his lips on top of hers by surprise, causing her to hit the back wall in the closet and bump into a broom but he was still attached._

_"OMG, he is a really good kisser," she thought. _

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands slid down to her waist pulling her closer. He pressed his lips with more force onto hers and that's when she felt his tongue and she quickly snapped out of it._

Neji smiled to himself as he played with his hair.

_"None of the other winners had to hug you to receive their prize," Sakura protested._

_"Fine," Neji said handing her the card. He then put his hands on either side of her head and pulled her close and kissed her on the stairs in front of everybody._

_A lot guys shouted as they watched Neji kiss her. He then let her go and smiled at her._

_"How was that?" Neji smirked licking his lips._

Deidara too thought back to the kiss Sakura and he had shared.

_Deidara turned to face her. "A kiss on the cheek wouldn't hurt." He turned his cheek to give her better access._

_Sakura gave him a look._

_"What?" Deidara said innocently. "I didn't ask you to French me."_

_Sakura sighed and decided to kiss his cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, standing on her toes. Deidara at the moment was not paying attention and waved to a friend across the parking lot. When he turned his head around his lips came in contact with something soft._

_Sakura opened her eyes quickly and backed away._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I was about to ask you the same thing," Deidara smirked._

Itachi chuckled to himself. "I was good."

_Sakura smashed her lips on his for three seconds before stepping away._

_Itachi blinked a couple of times. "What do you just do?"_

_"It was a dare," Sakura croaked trying to gather herself together. "It is a onetime thing."_

_Itachi tasted the lingering strawberry gloss on his lips. He peeked over his shoulder to see Temari and Hinata looking through the blinds, their eyes wide open._

_"Your friends are watching, I think we should give them a better show."_

_"What are you talking ab-?"_

_Sakura shrieked as Itachi pulled her close and dipped her, his warm breath tickling her exposed neck. He placed a gentle, slow, sweet kiss on her lips and let her back up._

Gaara blushed as he thought about his encounter. It wasn't even a real kiss and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"_Sakura," Gaara said. He tried to catch her but fell on top of her, their lips and teeth banging together._

_"Oww," Sakura growled grabbing her mouth._

_Gaara grabbed his too but in shock. Even though his teeth hurt, his lips had rubbed against Sakura's for at least three seconds._

_"Are you alright?" Sakura asked getting off the floor._

_"I'm fine," Gaara squeaked. He cleared his throat._

_"I'm fine," he said in his normal voice._

But the last person who thought he would be thinking about a kiss was Sasori. He stared at his shoes as he thought back to the Halloween Party.

_Then someone fell onto on top of her and their lips collided with hers. Whoever lips they were they were very soft and crushed against hers for six seconds before they moved off her._

_"Here," a voice said helping her off the floor and the lights came back on._

Neji stood up quickly. "We can't give up," he declared.

"Huh?" Tobi said confused.

"He's right," Itachi nodded his head. "We have been trying way to long to get Sakura to go out with one of us and we can't just let some pretty boy walk in and steal our woman."

"Yeah," Deidara stood up. "He can't just waltz in and in a matter of hours and claim her."

"And I still want to kiss Sakura," Tobi announced.

"And you'll never get the chance if Sakura goes out with that Haku guy," Gaara said.

"Yeah who does he think he is?" Neji said now irritated.

"He has to be crushed," Sasuke growled.

Sasori stared at them as they continued to bash Haku. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, it's not going to work out.

"You hate Haku too?" Kiba asked surprised.

"No but I just have a feeling that they don't like each other the way you think," Sasori answered calmly.

"I believe he is right," Shino agreed. "A vibe they are giving off."

"They don't know what they're talking about," Deidara disagreed.

"Yeah look at the evidence," Itachi pointed to Sakura and Haku walking back to the group holding hands.

Sakura wiped the beads of sweat of her forehead with her free arm. "You guys should have come and danced with us."

"I preferred to sit here with my fellow classmates," Neji said. "We were discussing the laws of physics."

"Sure you were," Sakura teased.

"We were," Tobi said. "Did you know that Newton's Second Law of Motion is the most powerful of Newton's three Laws because it allows quantitative calculations of dynamics?"

"Okay," Sakura said slowly. "You guys alright?" She let go of Haku's hand and sat down at the table.

"We are never better," Neji smiled flashing his gold tooth.

Sakura studied them some more. "If you say so. Is that a gold tooth?"

"Yes, I'm a pimp, want to be my sugar mama," Neji asked.

"No I don't," Sakura said blankly.

Naruto and Hinata came over to the table. "We were party animals," Naruto smiled as he sat down.

Hinata blushed as Naruto pulled out a chair for her.

"Wow Naruto's like a new man," Sakura whispered to Gaara.

"I thought it would never happen," Gaara admitted.

"Hinata you got to see this rash on my back that's shaped like a unicorn," Naruto grinned trying to lift up his shirt.

"And I think we spoke too soon," Gaara chuckled as Hinata blacked out when Naruto took his shirt of completely.

Shikamaru and Ino came back and sat down. "It was sooo hot out there," Ino fanned herself and sat on Shika's lap.

"Well you wanted to dance," Shika closed his eyes.

"It's a dance pumpkin that's what you come to do," Ino replied.

"Ewwww she calls him pumpkin," Naruto said.

Ino grinned and rubbed her nose against Shikamaru's nose. "My little sexy beast."

"I'm grossed out," Kiba pretended to throw up.

"This is all too weird," Naruto frowned. "Never thought that Shika was the tied down type."

Ino stood up with her hands on her hips. "What are you trying to say Naruto?"

"Nothing," Naruto said quickly. "You guys make a great couple."

Ino smirked. "That's what I thought."

"Shikamaru your girlfriend scares me," Naruto hide behind Hinata.

"You're not the first person to tell me that," Shika sighed.

Ino gasped. "Who else said that? Tell me now-"

Sakura tuned Ino out. "So why don't we all go out to eat?"

"Sounds good," Shino said.

"Itachi you brought two limos, why don't we all just go together?"

"I don't know," Itachi said slowly.

"Pleasseeee," Sakura whined doing the puppy eye routine.

"I guess one little dinner wouldn't hurt," Itachi smiled giving in.

"Weakling," Sasuke smirked at his older brother.

Sakura walked around the table and gave Itachi a big kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Itachi smirked at Sasuke. "Being weak never felt so right."

"And I thought the dance was worse," Deidara said miserably as he watched Haku try to feed Sakura a sushi roll across the table.

"I don't know how much more my poor beautiful eyes can take," Neji choked.

After leaving the dance, the group decided to dine in at a sushi restaurant.

Itachi sighed. "That should be feeding Sakura that sushi roll."

"Hey it should be me!" Tobi protested.

"Why would Sakura want food from you, yeah?" Deidara questioned.

"Who would want food from you?" Sasori pointed out.

Tobi sniffed. "I thought you guys loved me."

"Whoa buddy, who said anything about love?" Itachi said.

"You know, our bromance," Tobi explained.

"Don't ever say that again," Deidara told him. "That's just weird."

"That is a little weird," Gaara commented.

"I think it's cute," Haku smiled at them.

"Whatever," Tobi muttered picking at his food.

Haku then whispered in Sakura's ear and Sakura giggled.

"That should be me making Sakura giggle," Itachi said sadly.

"Okay why do you have to do everything?" Deidara asked.

"I'm the more experienced person here," Itachi pointed out.

"So that means nothing," Kiba jumped in.

"Oh stay out of this dog boy," Tobi waved him off.

"So mean," Kiba growled at them.

Naruto stopped talking to Hinata for a second. "Why are you guys so gloomy?"

"We are perfectly fine," Gaara told him.

"No you're not, something is up, look at Neji, he hasn't said much since we got here and that is weird for him," Naruto pointed out Neji who started blankly at his plate saying nothing.

"If you don't know then we are not going to tell you," Sasuke glared at him.

"Fine be like that,' Naruto frowned. "Continue being sad, see if I care. Oh by the way Sakura, may you pass the salt since you're so NICE!"

Sakura handed Naruto the salt when Neji stood up quickly.

"If you guys are going to do your goodnight kiss, could you not do it in front of us?" Neji blurted out.

"Kiss?" Sakura and Haku exchanged glances before they bursted out laughing.

"C-can't breath," Sakura choked.

Haku was rolling on the floor then beating it with his fist.

Gaara frowned. "What's so funny?"

Sakura cleared her throat to talk but then started laughing all over again.

"Sakura tell us what is up now or I will kiss you like there is no tomorrow," Itachi warned her.

Sakura stopped laughing quickly. "Haku and I are NOT dating," Sakura told them.

"But...I'm confused," Naruto frowned.

"But everything that happened at the dance, you fed each other-"

"And that means you're going out with somebody? Sakura and me are just friends," Haku explained.

"Okay but that doesn't expl-

Haku's phone started to ring and he fished it out of his jacket pocket. "Ooooh Sakura, it's my boyfriend, I got to take this."

"Go ahead," Sakura smiled.

Haku answered and walked outside.

"Well I think I understand now," Gaara smirked.

"Boyfriend? Did he say boyfriend?" Naruto said.

Gaara whispered something to Naruto.

"Ooooooh I understand now too," Naruto smiled.

"How could you trick us like that Sakura?" Itachi said with a puppy face.

"Okay please stop doing that and it's not my fault that you guys jump to conclusions so quickly."

"That's very true," Sasori agreed.

"Oh like you weren't thinking the same thing, yeah," Deidara looked at him.

"...I wasn't," Sasori said slowly.

"Then what is up with the slight pause in your answer?" Itachi pushed.

"Don't tell me you like Sakura too?" Tobi whined.

Sasori was quiet as everybody stared at him. Haku then chose the moment to walk back inside the restaurant at the right moment. Sasori exhaled slowly.

"My boyfriend is coming to pick me up in five minutes," Haku told everyone.

"How nice," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"It sure is sexy," Haku winked at him. "Sakura can I talk to you outside for a second?"

Sakura stood up from the table and started to follow Haku outside.

"Go ahead, we have nothing to worry about," Tobi said with a smug grin on his face.

When they got outside Haku immediately popped the question. "So which one of them do you like?"

"What?"

Haku sighed. "Sakura they like you, a lot by my observations in one night."

"No they don't they're my friends," Sakura assured him.

Haku shook his head. "They want to be more than friends; didn't you notice all of the flirting?"

"They always do that," Sakura answered.

"Sakura they like you, I can tell, you know I'm never wrong," Haku said.

"I know but-"

"Sakura," Haku put his hands on her shoulders. "You are a beautiful, amazing, talented girl, it's no wonder they have fallen in love with you."

"Love is a strong word," Sakura croaked. "But they're just playing around.

Haku gave her a look. "Sakura, they like you and you are going to figure that out sooner or later."

Sakura peeked inside and watched as they ate. "So you're saying all of them like me? I found that higher unlikely."

"I didn't say all of them," Haku said. "But I think it would be more fun if you figure that out on your own."

A black car pulled up and parked a few spots down from them. Haku nodded to the car to tell them he was coming.

"How long are you staying in town?"

"Well we got a hotel for tonight and we are going to fly back tomorrow."

"Are you going to be in my mom's upcoming fashion show?"

"You know it, I'm her favorite model. The best ever!"

"Let's not get a big head."

Sakura gave Haku a big hug and watched him walk away to the car and drive off waving to her. She walked back inside the restaurant and sat down.

"So Haku is gone?" Gaara asked.

"Yes he just left," Sakura told them.

"Soooo what were you talking about out there?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing of your concern," Sakura smirked at him.

"Then what were you whispering about?" Shikamaru asked.

"He was talking about you guys and which ones he thought were hot," Sakura chuckled.

"What did he say?" Gaara said slowly.

"Well he thought Sasuke was sexy for some reason," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hn," Sasuke responded.

"He thought Sasori had gorgeous eyes," Sakura told them.

Sasori looked away when Sakura looked at him.

"He wouldn't stop talking about Neji's hair, Gaara's tattoo or Itachi's lips," Sakura chuckled. "It was quite funny."

"Well now that's over," Neji said returning back to his normal self. "You're all ours." Neji got up from his chair and hug Sakura tightly.

"Group hug," Tobi announced and everyone hopped in for the most part.

"Come on Sasori, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, get in," Naruto pleaded with them.

"I don't do hugs," Sasori said.

"I couldn't agree more," Shikamaru nodded his head.

"My bugs would get squished," Shino added.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said to them.

"Excuses," Kiba barked at them. "You're lost."

"I don't want to even be in this hug," Gaara said. "But somebody pulled me in."

"That was me," Naruto admitted.

"Why were you holding my hand?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know," Naruto said. "Can we just enjoy the group hug?"

They all squeezed together for about ten seconds. As Sakura was pressed against Itachi and Gaara she couldn't help but think back to what Haku said and she was starting to believe it.

"_Sakura they like you, I can tell, you know I'm never wrong," Haku said. _

Neji pushed his way through the group so he was next to Sakura and he laid his head on her shoulder. "You're so warm," Neji hummed.

_Haku gave her a look. "Sakura they like you and you are going to figure that out sooner or later."_

"Oh boy," Sakura whispered to herself. "How could I not notice all of this?"

"Notice what?" Deidara asked her. Sakura flashed back and thought about all the times Deidara flirted with her alone and then all of the other boys.

"This is bad," Sakura bit her bottom lip.

"What's bad?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," Sakura said quickly. "It's just I'm tired and I think my curfew is very soon. I need to get home."

"Let me pay the bill and we will be on our way princess," Itachi smiled at her.

"I said don't call me that," Sakura said weakly. All the signs were starting to show themselves.

* * *

"Well this is your stop Sakura," Itachi said as they pulled up in front of her house. She knew her dad had gone to bed since just the porch light was on.

"Thank you for dropping me off first," Sakura said.

"Well you said you were tired," Itachi brushed a stray hair behind Sakura's ear. "You just need a little rest."

Sakura blushed slightly and Itachi removed his hand slowly.

"And even though you totally tricked us, we still had a nice time," Tobi grinned.

"I didn't trick you," Sakura glared at them. "It's not my fault you guys get jealous over nothing."

"That's very true," Sasori agreed with her.

"You're not helping, yeah," Deidara told him.

"How do you know Haku anyway?" Gaara wondered.

"Well he was an underwear model when we first met. Now he models with my mom. We always hanged out every time that I went to America."

"So how come we never heard of Haku till now," Shino asked.

Sakura smirked. "Well if you did, I couldn't very well do what I did tonight, could I?"

"You are evil," Neji said. "So hot."

"Evil is hot?" Naruto said confused.

"When a hot person, for example Sakura is being evil then it is hot," Neji broke it down for him.

"Yeah it is," Tobi smiled and then singed. "It's gettin' hot in here, so take off all your clothes."

Naruto joined in doing a mini strip as well. "I am gettin' so hot; I wanna take my clothes off."

Gaara and Kiba tried to move away from Naruto.

"Could you please stop taking your clothes off next to us" Gaara scowled at him.

"And look what you did?" Kiba pointed out Hinata who had passed out again.

"Why does this keep happening?" Naruto fanned Hinata with a magazine.

"Can I tell him?" Kiba whined.

"No," Shikamaru said. "He has to figure out on his own."

"Oh now you guys decide to come up for air, don't think we didn't notice you to kissing over there in the corner," Naruto faked barfed.

Ino and Shikamaru quickly separated from each other. "You saw nothing," Ino told them.

"Sure we didn't," Sasori said boredly.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Well good night everyone," Sakura waved to them. "I'm going in now."

Everyone said his or her goodbyes and Sakura got out of the limo. "You got glitter all over the seat," Itachi said as he looked at the glitter all over his limo.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura said. "I can-"

"It's no problem at all cherry blossom," Itachi smiled at her. "Let me walk you to the door."

"I want to walk her to the door," Neji said getting out.

"No me," Tobi followed as well.

Soon everyone was out the limo. "S-so I gu-uess we will a-all do it," Hinata muttered quietly.

"Yes we will do it together," Naruto cheered.

"This is weird," Sasuke commented.

"Nobody asked you," Itachi glared at him.

The two Uchiha's got into a glaring match. "Will you two stop it?" Sakura told them as she unlocked the front door.

The two looked away from each other and stared back at Sakura. She still looked beautiful from the beginning of the night. Her wavy hair still flowed over her shoulders. The sparkles of her dress shined in the moonlight like she was a star too.

"Well...good night again," Sakura said not sure what to say since they were all staring at her.

"See you in school," Ino smiled friendly and she and Shika walked back to the limo and hopped inside.

"They're going to go makeout some more I bet," Naruto said. "Come on Hinata, let's go be the makeout police and bust them."

Hinata blushed as Naruto pulled her towards the limo. "G-good night, S-sakura," Hinata said.

"GOOD NIGHT SAKU-BOO," Naruto screamed and blew her a kiss before they disappeared in the limo.

"Let's go Shino," Kiba said. "Before Naruto does something weird in there."

The two bid Sakura good night as well and the too got back in the limo.

Neji walked up the steps and kneeled in front of Sakura taking her hand. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It was a pleasure spending the evening with you and hopefully we could do this again...alone if you know what I'm saying," Neji wiggled his eyes.

"Yes I do know what you're saying, good bye," Sakura said flatly.

Neji smirked. "Do not worry, you well be coming to papa soon," he told her then did a pimp walk down the sidewalk back to the limo. It would have been so much cooler if he didn't keep tripping.

"Well even though you did me wrong Sakura," Tobi started. "I forgive you." He then launched himself at Sakura and hugged her tightly.

"Will you get off of me?" Sakura growled.

"Never," Tobi singed.

Sakura sighed. "Tobi."

"Okay," Tobi let go. "Good night."

Deidara, Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara and Sasori still stood on the front of Sakura's lawn looking at her.

"Well if you guys are going to say anything, I'm going to turn in."

Sasuke looked at Sakura before he muttered a good night and walked away back to the limo. Deidara smiled brightly and winked at her before leaving.

Itachi walked up the steps and grabbed both of Sakura's hands. "Things didn't go as planned but I can't say I didn't have fun." He kissed Sakura on the cheek before leaving

Gaara stared at his shoes like they were the most interesting things in the world. He looked back up and locked eyes with her.

"I...have to go, good-bye," he said quickly running to the limo.

Sasori was the last person remaining. Sakura stared at his brown eyes as the moonlight shone down on him.

Sasori parted his lips for a second. "Sweet dreams," he whispered loud enough for her to hear then put his hands in his pockets and walked to the limo.

Once everyone was inside Tobi and Naruto stood up in the sunroof and waved goodbye singing until they couldn't see her anymore.

Sakura stepped inside the house slowly and locked the door back. She sat down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

"Haku was right," she told herself. "They do like me."

Sakura wailed. "What am I going to do?"

"Well you could start by going to bed," her dad replied walked down the steps. "How was the dance?"

"It was good," Sakura admitted. "I have fun."

"That's good sweetie," her dad said. Sakura got up off the couch and headed up the stairs. "You look beautiful Sakura."

"Thanks dad," Sakura hugged him.

"Well it's time for this old man to return back to bed," her dad teased.

"You're not old," Sakura grinned.

"You're only saying that because you're my daughter."

"So what if I am."

He chuckled and kissed the top of Sakura's head. "Go get some sleep, good night sweetie."

"Good night Dad,"

Sakura was about to enter her room when there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?"

Sakura walked down the steps and peeked through the hole. She sighed and then opened the door. "Tobi what do you want?"

"I forgot something," Tobi said flushed.

"What?"

Tobi quickly grabbed Sakura and kissed her on the lips very fast. He let go and run off back to the limo.

"I KISSED SAKURA," he yelled.

Itachi looked mortified. "That's what you forgot to do."

"Yes!" Tobi said excitedly.

"Tobi," Sakura growled.

Tobi's eyes widened. "Go, go, go," he instructed to the limo driver.

"Yes please go now," Itachi urged him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"She will try to kill me too," Itachi told his little brother.

"I wouldn't mind," Sasuke smirked.

Itachi glared at Tobi. "You-you-"

"Me what?"

Itachi jumped at Tobi and started choking him.

Gaara just stared as Tobi got beat.

"Should we help?" Shino asked.

"No let him suffer," Deidara glared at him.

Itachi let go of Tobi's neck after a while. Tobi chocked as he tried to breath.

"Next time you are trying to get yourself killed, don't include me in it," Itachi wiped his hands on his shirt.

Sasori sighed. "You should think before you do stuff, you kissed Sakura."

"You took a kiss from her," Sasuke smirked.

"Which means at school on Monday, you are going to be so dead," Gaara chuckled.

Tobi started to register what he just did. He threw his head back and shrieked to the world. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto looked up from his ramen cup. "What did I miss?"

"WHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!" Tobi screamed out the sunroof.

"Never mind, I don't care, wake me up when we get to my place."

"Or we could just throw you out."

"Either one will work."

"Okay we will throw you out."

Naruto was silent for a second. "I want option one."

"Too late."

"Your mean Sasuke-gay."

"And you're stupid Naturo-turd."

Itachi watched them as they argued and watch Tobi crying on the limo floor. "Can't wait for school on Monday!"

And that's all. Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 20:Totally Confused **

"Have you seen Tobi?" Sakura asked Gaara looked around the empty classroom.

"No," Gaara replied.

Sakura paused in her search of Tobi and looked at Gaara.

"Are you okay today?"

"I don't know," Gaara admitted.

"What's the matter?"

"I just have been thinking about something."

"What?"

Gaara was quiet for a moment before he looked up and stared at Sakura.

"Sakura...will you go out with me?"

"WHAT?" Tobi yelled coming out of the supply closet in the classroom where he was hiding.

Sakura was pay little attention to him but was instead staring at Gaara speechless.

And that is all. I hope the chapter wasn't dry in any places and I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm sorry again for making you wait so long. Review and tell me what you think. Hopefully we will meet again very soon in the next chapter but until then peace out!


	25. Totally Confused

Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I know this wasn't a very speedy update, I hope you don't hate me too much. The poll is now closed and I have been hard at work on both my stories so I do hope to have some faster updates for you. I'm trying to write the chapters in advance and working through some different ideas.

And I know that should be chapter 25 but I made some mistakes when I did two part chapters so I hope I didn't confuse you guys. Anyway on with the chapter and all it's goodness!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Totally Confused**

Sakura stormed into school looking around for her target. She had been thinking all weekend of what to do to Tobi when she got her hands on him.

"Sakura," Itachi smirked walking up to her. "May I say you look extra lovely to-"

Itachi didn't finish his sentence since he was pushed up against the lockers by Sakura.

"Where is he?" Sakura glared at him.

"Well you sure are rough, just the way I like it," Itachi said looking at Sakura's fist, which were filled with his shirt she had grabbed.

Sakura pushed his against the lockers with more force. "I'm not going to ask you again."

"I don't know where he is honestly," Itachi held his hands up. "I asked him if he wanted a ride and he said he would get his own."

Sakura could tell he was telling the truth and let go of him. "I'm sorry," Sakura said.

"It's all right cherry blossom," Itachi smiled at her.

Sakura fixed his shirt over his chest. "I didn't mean to mess up your shirt," Sakura informed him.

Itachi grabbed her hand before she could pull away and placed it back on his chest. What he didn't know was that he had put it over his heart. Sakura could feel his heart beat faster and faster. Itachi just smiled at her coolly on the outside but his insides were telling a different story.

"_I'm doing that?" Sakura asked herself. _

She just started to pay attention to his actions when her friend Haku believed that he liked her along with others.

The school bell ringed three times.

"Well we should be getting to homeroom," Itachi said stilling holding Sakura's hand.

"Yeah you should," Deidara answered removing Sakura's hand from Itachi's.

"You aren't even in our homeroom," Itachi said icily, mad that he was interrupted.

"I know," Deidara smirked. He winked at Sakura. "Take care of yourself; you have to watch out for these perverts here."

Itachi chased Deidara down the hall making threats to cut off his hair.

Sakura shrugged and walked to homeroom by herself. As usual Kakashi wasn't there yet.

Neji attacked her as soon as she walked inside. "I am soooo sorry you had to kiss that horrible Tobi." He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face towards him. "Let papa make it all better."

"Whoa papa, you aren't a pimp anymore," Naruto pointed out and removed him from Sakura. "It's not too late for you to make charges against the creepy freak."

"Sakura would never," Neji snapped.

"You do make a very convincing argument Naruto," Sakura nodded her head.

"I do, I should be on the debate team," Naruto smiled brightly.

"Let's not push it," Sakura told him.

"Yeah and besides that is for geeks like Rock Lee," Naruto pointed to Rock Lee in the corner studying note cards. "He tried to get me to join."

"And how sadly mistaken he would if you did," Neji laughed.

"Can it Wedgie," Naruto warned him.

"You don't tell me what to do, stupid," Neji flipped his hair.

Naruto eyes burned with fire and he tried to run and beat up Neji. Sakura jumped in front of him.

"Whoa Naruto, calm down," Sakura told him.

"Let me at him, let me at him," Naruto said bouncing around.

Neji faked gasped. "I'm sooo scared."

Naruto glared at him. "You better be happy Sakura is holding me back because you would be a bald sad boy."

Neji grabbed his hair. "Noooo, not my precious locks!"

Sakura slapped them both on the head. "Take your seats."

"Yes ma'am," they said in union and sat down quickly.

"What's up party people?" Kiba cheered coming into the room.

"Nothing really, dog boxers," Itachi smirked.

Kiba blushed. "I didn't have a belt, gosh."

"It's okay Kiba, don't listen to the vampire over there," Sakura patted his back.

Itachi brighten up. "So if I'm a vampire, I can lick your neck right now."

Sakura smiled sweetly. "You even think of trying to do that and I'll stab this pencil right into your eye."

"Whoa that's a bit dramatic," Itachi said.

"Not really," Sakura smirked.

"Go ahead and stab him, nobody will miss him," Sasuke said from his desk.

Itachi turned to glare at him. "If I go down, I'm taking you with me."

Sasuke and Itachi then had a death glare match.

"Soooo Sakura, since you're not dating Haku and it was just a big misunderstanding, how about you give me a chance?" Neji asked.

Sakura chuckled. "I will when Naruto gets an A on a test."

"Ooooh your chances are slim to none," Kiba laughed.

"Yeah I can tell you that," Naruto said. "Believe it!"

"Believe it!" Kiba copied.

Kiba and Naruto then broke out into song. "Don't stop, believing, hold onto that feeling, streetlights, peoppleeeeee, ohhhh-OHHHHHH!" they held the last note.

"Will you two sit down and be quiet?" Kakashi poofed into the room.

"Maybe if you come to class on time we wouldn't have to resort to singing," Naruto suggested.

Kakashi chuckled. "Like that will happen.

Shikamaru, Shino and Gaara walked in late. Kakashi marked them down in the attendance book. "Not good if the teacher beats you."

"Sorry it won't happen again," Shino spoke for them.

Sakura smiled as they sat down. "I was getting worried; you're always on time Gaara."

Gaara smiled weakly. "Not feeling so hot today."

"You still look hot Gaara but not as hot as me," Naruto claimed.

Everyone slowly looked at Naruto.

"If I was a girl I would totally date myself," Naruto told them.

"Yeah that's not weird at all," Kiba snorted.

Sakura patted Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto did you take your medication this morning?"

"I told you guys I don't take meds, it was a joke," Naruto whined.

"I don't know maybe you need to be put on some meds," Itachi chuckled.

"Nobody is talking to you, loser," Naruto scoffed at him.

Itachi's eyes darkened as he stepped towards Naruto. "You wanna go?"

"Bring it," Naruto pushed him on rolling up his sleeves.

"Whoa," Sakura jumped in between the two. "You are not going to fight."

"Move cherry blossom, I don't want you to get hurt when I beat up this little boy."

"I'll show you who's a little boy," Naruto said bouncing back and forth.

Sakura grabbed both their arms and twisted them behind their backs. They both feel to the floor on their knees.

"Uh Sakura that kind of hurts," Naruto whined.

"There will be no fighting, are we clear?"

"Crystal," Itachi said blowing his hair out of his face.

"Now apologize to each other," Sakura ordered them.

"I'm not apologizing to that-"

Sakura twisted their arms even more.

"Sorry Itachi," Naruto squeaked.

"Yeah I'm sorry too Naruto," Itachi said quickly.

Sakura let them go and took her seat.

"Dang woman, you are strong," Itachi rubbed his shoulder.

"I know I thought you were going to rip my arm out of my socket," Naruto said.

The bell ringed and everyone got up and shuffled out of the room quickly.

"Well I can't say homeroom isn't interesting," Itachi smirked kissing Sakura on the cheek as they walked out.

"Itachi," Sakura growled. "That reminds me, I still have to find Tobi so thank you for that."

"Itachi how could you?" Tobi whined from the end of the hall.

Sakura's eyes turned into slits as she ran after Tobi.

Itachi nodded. "No problem."

* * *

"Still haven't found the criminal?" Naruto asked as he added two eggs to the batter.

Sakura adjusted her apron. "No but after this class is lunch and he can't hide forever and when I get my hands on his neck I am-"

Two arms wrapped around Sakura's waist. "I just can't keep my hands off you," Neji muttered his face deep in Sakura's hair.

Sakura dropped her spoon and took a deep breath. "I'm going to be nice today, get your hands off of me Neji," Sakura said slowly.

Neji let go and walked in front of their cooking station. "I'm sorry; it's just sooo hard not to touch you."

"Yeah you have reached a new level of creepy," Naruto laughed.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Says the dummy that can't figure out that my cousin likes him."

Naruto stopped stirring. "Hinata...likes me?" he said surprised.

Sakura shot a look at Neji.

"Uh no I meant Hinata likes another Naruto, lives in a different city," Neji quickly saved.

"Oh," Naruto said a little disappointed. "That's cool." He went back to stirring the batter as Sakura pulled Neji to the side.

"What are you doing?" Sakura whispered harshly.

"I was trying to play matchmaker," Neji whispered back.

"No, it's best that Naruto finds out himself that Hinata likes him or for him to at least ask her out," Sakura told him.

Neji sighed. "Then we will be waiting forever."

"You can't rush these things," Sakura grinned as she looked at Hinata steal glances at Naruto across the room.

"I guess you can't," Neji admitted looking at Sakura.

"Well okay, now get back to work," Sakura ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Neji saluted her.

* * *

"I'll trade you," Naruto said for the fifth time.

"No," Shino said again.

"Come on, your lunch looks really good," Naruto pressed on.

"And it's not my fault that you got in the wrong line and why would I want to trade my Teriyaki Chicken for your mystery meat?" Shino adjusted his sunglasses.

"There's no ramen today so just trade with me pleeeeeessesseee," Naruto begged.

Shino stared at Naruto. "No."

"You big fat meanie," Naruto pouted.

"I can live with that," Shino said. "Shikamaru wake up."

"I'm awake," Shika responded lifting his head.

"I don't understand how you are so tired when you sleep all the time," Kiba wondered sitting down at the table.

"Leave me alone," Shikamaru yawned.

Sakura quickly sat down and started to stuff her sandwich in her mouth.

"What's the rush?" Kiba asked.

"Mmmmm, mmm, mmmmm," Sakura muttered through her closed mouth.

"Huh?" Naruto said confused.

"I said...," Sakura said talking with her mouth full.

"Ewwwww close your mouth," Naruto laughed.

Sakura quickly swallowed. "I was saying that I need to hurry and eat and hunt down Tobi."

"You still haven't found him?" Shino asked.

"Nope."

"He is good."

"Well he knows if she finds him that he will be ripped to shreds," Shikamaru said.

"That is very true," Kiba nodded his head.

"Poor fellow, he dug his own grave," Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Sakura stopped eating for a second. "Where's Gaara?"

"I don't know but he has been acting weird today," Naruto told her.

"Weird how?"

"I was totally waving my armpits in front of Gaara's face asking him to smell them and he totally ignored me," Naruto announced.

"I would too," Shika said.

"But he usually yells at me and beats me up," Naruto told them.

"Maybe he's just not feeling well," Shino said. "He was very quiet this morning when we were coming to school."

"There is a virus going around, maybe he has it."

"That could be it," Sakura gathered her trash. "Well later gentlemen, I have a person to catch."

"Good luck," Naruto smiled.

"No worries, Sakura always catches her man," Sakura winked at them.

* * *

Sakura looked around the corner. "Nothing," she said to herself. "Where is he hiding?"

After making sure the hallway was clear she went up the stairs to the next level. While walking by a classroom she spotted a red spot. Sakura backed up and looked into a classroom room. Gaara was sitting on top of a desk staring at the board.

Sakura opened the door and walked in.

"Have you seen Tobi?" Sakura asked Gaara looking around the empty classroom.

"No," Gaara replied.

Sakura paused in her search of Tobi and looked at Gaara.

"Are you okay today?"

"I don't know," Gaara admitted.

"What's the matter?"

"I just have been thinking about something."

"What?"

Gaara was quiet for a moment before he looked up and stared at Sakura.

"Sakura...will you go out with me?"

"WHAT?" Tobi yelled coming out of the supply closet in the classroom where he was hiding.

Sakura was paying little attention to him but was instead looking at Gaara speechless.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"Will, you go, out with me?" Gaara repeated, this time more timid than the first, worried about her reaction.

Sakura's brain went into overload, as she tried to process this information. Gaara had been her best friend since the second grade. And now he wanted to go out with her. She knew what Haku said was true but she didn't think it applied to one of her best friends.

Sakura's head started to swim and started to hurt. Suddenly she didn't feel good.

"Sakura?" Gaara said concern in his voice.

Sakura's body started to sway and then she toppled over but not before Gaara caught her in his arms.

"Sakura!" Gaara repeated the panic in his voice unmistakable.

Tobi had rushed over looking at Sakura over Gaara's shoulder, panic is his eyes too.

Then she blacked out.

* * *

"Sakura," she heard somebody call her name. "Sakura."

"What did you do?" she heard Naruto ask loudly.

"I didn't do anything," Tobi said defensively. "It was Gaara."

"What did you do then?" Sasuke asked.

"I...uh," Gaara started scratching his head.

"You what?" Itachi said confused.

"He asked Sakura out," Tobi finished for him.

"YOU WHAT?" Everyone shouted at Gaara.

Sakura opened her eyes and rubbed her head as she slowly rose off the bed the she was laying on. She looked around and saw she was in the nurse's office and the guys were all in a corner arguing.

"Some people are trying to rest over here," Sakura told them.

"SAKURA!" Tobi rushed over and attacked her with a big hug. "You're okay."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tobi and squeezed him. "And I finally got you."

"Sakura...i...i can't breath," Tobi struggled to get out of her grip.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sakura smiled letting him go and getting off the bed.

"Am I the only one that is scared by Sakura right now?" Naruto asked everyone.

"She is a little scary," Kiba admitted feeling slightly sorry for Tobi.

"I think it's sexy," Itachi smirked as he watched Sakura corner Tobi.

"Well you're a freak who likes bizarre stuff," Deidara pointed out.

"Nothing wrong with being a little freaky once and while," Itachi said.

"Yeah but your freaky all the time so don't try to act all innocent," Naruto said.

Itachi chuckled. "I am far from innocent."

"That's the truth," Sasori muttered in the corner.

"Okay Sakura I know you're mad," Tobi said trying to buy himself some time, "and I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Sakura cracked her knuckles slowly as she advanced towards him.

"I invaded your personal space, I didn't respect your feelings as a woman and taking precious kisses from you," Tobi continued on.

Sakura paused as Tobi stared at the floor.

"I was only thinking about myself and I understand what I did was wrong so do your worse to me because I deserve it," Tobi finished closing his eyes tightly waiting for the pain to come.

What he didn't expect was to be wrapped in a warm embrace by Sakura.

"WHAT? He gets a hug?" Deidara said.

"What happened to the pain?" Itachi asked.

"Hn."

"In a time like this, that's all you can say?" Itachi glared at his brother.

"Leave me alone," Sasuke scoffed turning his hand.

"Why I-"

"I expect your apology Tobi," Sakura smiled at him.

"It will never happen again," Tobi informed her.

"That's good but next time you kiss a girl try not to be so forceful, be gentle like this," Sakura said and planted a soft kiss on Tobi's lips.

Everyone's jaws fell to the floor. Tobi fainted to the floor.

"Do you see now?" Sakura asked him.

"I do," Tobi said mesmerized looking up at the ceiling.

"Tell me that I have gone crazy and that I did not just see Sakura kiss Tobi," Neji came into the nurse's office with a bouquet of flowers.

"Well unless my eyes are deceiving me, then yes you did," Gaara said.

"I...I...don't know what to say," Itachi said shocked.

Sakura went over to the bed and picked up her book bag. "Well I'm feeling better now."

"Yeah after kissing Tobi," Sasuke said jealous.

"It was for educational purposes only," Sakura told them.

"Well I need to be educated then," Itachi grinned ear to ear.

"I think you already know what you're doing," Sakura told him.

"Oh so you think I'm a good kisser," Itachi smirked.

Sakura blushed. "..."

"Judging by your silence, I guess so," Itachi moved towards her.

"I never said that," Sakura said quickly.

The bell ringed letting them know lunch was over.

"Well we better get to class," Neji said. He handed the flowers to Sakura. "Good to see you're okay sugar lump."

Sakura accepted them. "Uh thanks and don't call me that."

"Come on Sakura, let's go to class," Itachi motioned for her as Tobi and Sasori waited in the hallway.

"I'll catch up with you later, I need to talk to Gaara for a second," Sakura replied.

They exchanged glances as they all knew what they were going to be talking about.

"Well okay, don't be too long," Itachi said walked over and kissed Sakura on the cheek.

Sakura blushed. "Okay get out," she snapped kicking Itachi in the butt.

"Whoa I see how you like it," Itachi chuckled.

"Ugh you are disgusting," Sakura glared at him and closed the door.

It was silent now that everyone was gone. Gaara stood next to the sink examining the bandages and q-tips.

"So," they both said together and then laughed nervously.

"You first," they said together again.

"No you go first," Gaara insisted.

"Okay ummm well obviously it's about what you asked me earlier," Sakura twirled her hair around her finger.

Gaara blushed a light pink. "Oh yeah that."

An awkward silence soon took over as the two stole glances at one another.

Gaara cleared his throat. "Look I don't know what I was thinking, like you would go out with me-"

"Don't say that," Sakura said. "Any girl would be lucky to go out with you."

Gaara scratched the back of his neck. "Thanks," he muttered looking at his tattered shoes.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Why don't I give you an answer at the end of the day?" Sakura suggested.

Gaara looked up surprised that Sakura was even going to consider it.

"Uh sure that would be cool."

"Okay," Sakura smiled shyly at him.

The warning bell rang and they quickly grabbed their things and ran out of the nurse's room. They started heading their separated ways.

Gaara turned around to look at Sakura walk away only to see her looking at him. He watched as her cheeks turned a lovely pink that made her look so cute.

Gaara grinned. "So I'll see you after school?" he made sure again.

"After school, yes," Sakura nodded turning around and heading for class.

* * *

Sakura walked in late to history. She didn't have a pass but Asuma let her slide by this time. She could feel Itachi, Tobi and Sasori burning their glances into the back of her neck as she turned in her homework and got today's assignment from Asuma.

She turned around and made her way to their group and saw them all looking down at their work pretending they were busy.

"Oh Sakura, didn't see you there," Itachi looked up with a curious look on his face. "How are you?"

"You saw me eight minutes ago," Sakura reminded him.

"And a long eight minutes it was, you get more beautiful with every second," Itachi winked.

"Yeah you do, it's like looking at a goddess," Tobi smiled looking at Sakura.

"They seem to be loonier today," Sakura said to Sasori.

"When are they not?" Sasori answered.

"That's very true," Sakura snickered.

"They have been crazy since the first day I met them," Sasori added.

"Okay we are sitting right here," Tobi announced.

"And I don't like the term loony I prefer eccentric," Itachi corrected them.

"No I would use that more to describe Sasuke since he is so weird and unusual," Sakura said.

"Who cares about Sasuke, did you say yes to Gaara?" Tobi blurted out.

The three gazed at her waiting for her to talk.

"Well..." Sakura started.

"Well what?" Sasori pushed on.

"I haven't given him an answer yet, I told him I would after school," Sakura said not looking at them as she zipped up her book bag.

"Whoa you're actually thinking about it," Itachi said a little angry.

"Yes I am, is that a problem?" Sakura snapped at him.

Itachi looked into Sakura's emerald eyes. "No it's not; it's none of my business."

"Do you want to go out with him?" Sasori asked.

Sakura was surprised by Sasori asking that question. "Uh maybe, that's why I thought I should think it over."

"That's good," Sasori nodded doodling on the corner of his paper.

Tobi sat quietly. "Well you guys would make a nice couple."

Itachi mumbled something under his breath. They were then quiet for the whole period, something they had never done before.

When they were changing classes, Sakura watched as people whispered as she walked by.

The guys were moping around walking slowly through the hallways.

Sakura headed to her English class. As she was turning the corner someone grabbed her and pulled her into a closet.

It was dark and she could hear the quiet breathing of the person inches away from her. She felt for the light and pulled the string. The light bulb swigged back and forth and she watched the shadows dance on Sasuke's face.

"Not again," Sakura muttered being in a closet with Sasuke for a second time. "And a janitor closet, really?"

Sasuke stood silently studying her face. "Are you really going to go out with Gaara?" he asked coldly.

Sakura crossed her arms. "Maybe, why do you care?"

"I don't," Sasuke scoffed.

"So you pulled me into the closet just to say hi," Sakura implied.

"Hn."

"And now you have nothing to say as usual," Sakura said.

"Hn."

"Well if we are done here, I'll be leaving," Sakura told him and opened the door.

Sasuke watched her walk away, several seconds later he followed her to their English class. Gaara glanced over quickly at Sakura and then turned his head away.

Sakura sat down at her table, Sasuke was glaring at her, Neji was giving her weird looks and Rock Lee was shocked with his mouth wide open.

"Say it ain't so," Rock Lee whined.

She rolled her eyes. "_So it's gonna be one of those days."_

They were silent for a moment before Neji asked the question they had all been wondering.

"Are you gonna go out with him?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Will you people lay off my case? I already got enough from Itachi and Tobi last period."

"But you're supposed to go out with me! That was the plan, right?"

Sakura stared blankly at him. "That was never the plan."

Neji leaned in closer. "Come on baby," he purred in a seductive voice, "who do you want? Him?" he glared at Gaara, then turned back to Sakura with that seductive look in his eye again, "or me?"

"I am not answering that."

"But we would be the perfect cou-"

"I don't think it would work out between us," Sakura interrupted him.

"Why not?"

"Well I would be in jail for murdering you," Sakura told him.

"You're so funny when you joke like that Sakura," Neji chuckled.

Sasuke glared at Neji. "She wasn't joking."

Neji panicked. "Sakura, you would try to kill me?"

Sakura looked at the sad look on his face.

"No well maybe if you drive me to it, you're kind of annoying-"

Neji sniffed and turned away from the table.

"Wait I didn't mean annoying, it's just-"

"It's okay Sakura I understand, you think I'm hideous."

"I never said that," Sakura said.

Neji brightened up. "So you think I'm hot?"

Sakura blinked. "Huh?"

"Do you think I'm hot?"

Sakura looked around the table, all of them waiting for her to answer.

"I...guess in a way," Sakura responded.

Neji jumped on top of the table. "Wooooo! Sakura thinks I'm hot!"

"WHAT?"

"Sakura what about me?" a guy in the back named Yaki. "I'm pretty hot, right?

His friend, Sayto leaped up as well and ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. "Please, I'm the best looking guy in this class."

Soon everyone was shouting and Neji continued to jump and dance on the table.

Sakura rubbed her temples. "It's only one more class Sakura and then you can leave this place."

* * *

Deidara sat quietly in his seat splashing paint up and down the canvas. Sakura looked over at his across the table for what felt like the millionth time.

Sakura cleared her throat and whispered. "Deidara...are you okay?

"Peachy," he responded back ignoring her.

Sakura put her paintbrush down on the table and looked at Deidara's painting. Dark greens and blues covered the sky and a blond blob seems to be doing something to something red in the corner.

"Deidara I-"

"Look okay, I said I'm fine, I don't care if you go out with Gaara," Deidara hissed.

Sakura scratched the back of her neck. "Umm actually I need more blue paint, could I borrow yours?"

"Oh," Deidara said surprised and handed over the paint.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled at him.

Deidara watched as Sakura lighting brushed blue paint over her canvas. The sunlight coming through the window her pink hair in a lighter shade.

"So gorgeous," Deidara whispered to himself.

Deidara rolled his paintbrush in his fingers feeling guilty. "I'm sorry about snapping at you Sakura...I'm just not feeling well."

Sakura rubbed her finger over her nose. "It's okay Deidara," she smiled at him.

Deidara grinned and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sai asked looking up from his canvas. "I'm trying to considerate on my masterpiece.

"You got something on your nose Sakura," Deidara choked back a laugh.

"Oh," Sakura ran her finger over her nose again spreading more blue paint over it.

"You just made it worse," Sai sighed and threw a paper towel at her.

"Thanks," Sakura said bitterly.

"You're not welcome," Sai answered back icily.

Sakura started wiping at her nose smudging the paint over her cheek now. Deidara got up. "Let me help you."

He wet the paper towel and titled Sakura's chin up as he wiping it off gently. Sakura stared up into Deidara's ocean blue eyes.

Deidara finished and stared back at her their eyes locked for what seemed like years.

The bell ring bringing them out of their daze. Sakura looked away first and grabbed her paint and started cleaning her work area. Deidara stood watching as she put her canvas up on the drying rake and scooped up her book bag.

"See you on tomorrow," Sakura called to him as she walked out the door.

"Yeah," Deidara whispered going to his things and gathering them together.

"Okay that was too weird," Sakura said to herself. "Ugh that means Deidara likes me as well."

"What was too weird?" Rock Lee rolled over. "Is my cherry blossom in trouble? I will avenge you!"

"Whoa no need for that, I'm fine," Sakura assured him. "So how much longer?" Sakura nodded to his wheelchair.

"Another two weeks and Gai-sensei will be out of the hospital too so it will be a great reunion," Rock Lee's eyes sparkled.

"That's nice," she said.

"Well I have to get going, I'm giving a speech on youth downtown, you should come," Rock Lee said. "We will be giving away lovely green jumpsuits to the first twenty people!"

"I think I'll pass," Sakura said mortified thinking of more people dressed like Rock Lee.

"Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me," Rock Lee winked before he rolled away.

Sakura walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. "Ahhh away from all the crazies."

"I hope you weren't referring to me," Neji kissed her cheek.

Sakura jumped away. "What are you doing?"

"Just hunting my prey," Neji purred. "I'll be the lion and you can be the sweet little lamb," Neji licked his lips.

"Oh look," Sakura pointed. "Free hair products."

"Ooooooo where?" Neji turned around. Neji saw nothing but the busses pulling into the parking lot.

He laughed to himself and turned around. "Nice try Sakura." Neji looked at the empty spot. "Sakura? Sakura?"

Sakura back inside the building headed up the stairs and slipped inside the restroom. She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror and her eyes widened.

"I'm supposed to give Gaara an answer."

She quickly fixed her hair and ran out the bathroom looking for the red head.

She spotted him at the water fountain and ran over. "Gaara, I'm sorry I almost for-"

Sasori turned around looked down at her. "Sorry to say but I'm not him."

Sakura blushed. "Oh Sasori, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, if you're looking for him; I believe he is out in the courtyard."

"Oh thanks Sasori," Sakura hugged him. She then realized what she was doing.

"Oh sorry about that," Sakura blushed again.

Sasori's cheeks were starting to turn pink as he stared at the floor. "It's fine, I have to go."

She watched as he went flying down the hallway. She remembered what she had to do. True to his word, Gaara was sitting on a rock watching as Naruto and Kiba were talking and waving their hands all over the place.

Gaara out of the corner of his eye saw something pink heading his way. He quickly got up and watched as Sakura slowly approach him.

"Hi," Sakura said softly.

"Hi," Gaara repeated.

"Do you mind if we go over there?" Sakura pointed to the benches.

"Sure," Gaara said only able to say one-worded responses.

Naruto and Kiba watched as the two slowly walked over to shaded area.

"Go Gaara, you the man," Naruto cheered.

"Don't get too freaky over there," Kiba laughed.

"We will be watching," Naruto said.

"Don't say that, it sounds creepy," Kiba frowned at him.

"No it doesn't it's not like they are-"

Sakura tuned out Naruto and looked up at the trees. They were starting to change colors with spring coming soon. "Well...I thought about what you asked earlier."

"Oh," Gaara said now nervous.

"I gave it a lot of thought," Sakura continued.

It was silent for a while; the two looked at everything but each other. Gaara assumed the worst.

"Well it's okay if you don't want to go out, we-"

"Yes," Sakura interrupted him.

"Yes you don't want to go out?" Gaara asked confused.

"No," Sakura blushed. "Yes that I will."

Gaara jumped up from the bench.

"You mean yes," Gaara said stunned.

"Yes," Sakura smiled at him.

Gaara turned back to Naruto and Kiba. "She said yes," Gaara yelled.

"Woooooo!"

Gaara picked Sakura up and pulled her into a hug and spinned her around. Sakura laughed when he put her down quickly and composed himself.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and had a blank look on his face. "Well that's cool."

Sakura giggled. "I think it's cute when you try to act cool."

Gaara couldn't help but break out into a grin. "I'm just happy."

Sakura smiled. "I want you to be happy."

Gaara looked into her eyes. "I'll make you happy."

Sakura speechless blushed red as a tomato and looked down at the grass.

"So what should we do first?" Gaara asked.

"Race you to the arcade," Sakura said already running off.

"Cheater," Gaara said trying to catch her with her.

"Catch me if you can slowpoke," Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Oh it's on," Gaara grinned.

"Wait for us," Naruto and Kiba said together.

"Last person there has to buy all of us ramen," Sakura called back.

Naruto in last place started to speed up. "What, I don't have any money."

"That's too bad," Kiba said neck and neck with Gaara.

"Slow down guys," Naruto patted as they turned the corner. "Wait for MEEEEEE!"

* * *

That's a wrap. Hope you guys liked it okay. I sadly don't have a preview for the next chapter since I don't want to ruin the surprise for the next one. I hope you guys will be ready because it's going to be a ride. I'll catch you later in **Chapter 21: Kissing, Ladders, and Whip Cream**


	26. Author's Note

Author's Note from **Princess Kairi98**

* * *

*holds up shield* Hiya there everybody, hope everyone is doing good, some of you may be mad at me cause you probably thought this was an actual update of the story when it is just a note but there is good news! I will be updating very soon and I know that I told **monicat**that I would be updating last week but things got kind of busy.

And soooo very sorry **SasuSaku-NaruHina Fan** that I never responded back to the message you sent me.

Anyway I promise you guys that I will not leave you hanging and I will finish this story, with every fiber in my being! I know a bit dramatic but I know how it feels to read a story you love and you can't wait for the next update and it never happens, they just left you hanging off a cliff waiting forever! I have been waiting 5 years for this one story I loved to update, which I know now is not going to happen.

Well I am working on new chapters as we speak for both **Tomboy to Princess **and **It Started with a Fire**. There is very much in store for you guys and sadly very soon Tomboy to Princess will be coming to an end, I have already thought of a ending, still not completely sure who she will end up with but I will do my best to surprise you guys. And don't worry, I'm not going to throw her to Rock Lee at the end that would be so horrible for me to do.

Now there was a question about the poll. Yes, Sasori did win but he was in the top three of guys that I choice from so basically she could end up with anybody.

Thank you to all of you that reviewed for Chapter 25: **domdom456789, Ketsueki no Kuki, katsekala, kira A. tokey, Vesper chan, Princess Mayako, DevilToBeLoved, angel897, Animeromance luver, mUmaRhz, SasuSaku-NaruHina Fan, Himeko Koneko, SasoLOVE111, ibreathmanga, uchiha miyo, Chibi Vamp-chan, Souka105, NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama, WikiaClub, demonrose321, SakuraHarunoxBleach, MartialArtsMistress, PrincessAnnabellV, Darksakudragon, Tough chick, Chimamire no Usagi, TornadoTori, **and for all of you that read it as well and those anonymous reviews!

But of course you know it would be very horrible of me to just leave you with just a note so I'm going to inform you of some of the **upcoming chapter events** and a sneak peak of the latest chapter I have been working on.

For the next few upcoming chapters there will be lots of very interesting things going on such as: seniors are going to start looking at colleges, Sakura goes back to being a tomboy for a day (and yes that includes clothing), Sakura will be going on a double date and a new guy is trying to move in on Sakura.

And of course I did say I was giving you a **sneak peak** of the next chapter, had to leave you guys with a little something. And now what you all have been waiting for!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Kissing, Ladders, and Whip Cream**

Gaara sat down at the table and all the guys gave him looks.

"What?"

"You know what," Kiba said.

"Well I don't," Gaara sighed unwrapping his sandwich. "I wouldn't be asking if I did."

"What Sakura said this morning," Naruto pressed.

"Sakura said a lot of different things this morning so you're going to have to be a little more specific," Gaara told them.

"They are talking about you not kissing Sakura yet," Shikamaru helped him out.

"Oh...that."

"Yes that, I can't believe you haven't made a move," Kiba punched Gaara's arm.

"There just haven't been any right moments," Gaara glared at him.

"I'm sure there have been plenty," Naruto nodded.

Gaara chewed slowly. "Well maybe there were so...is it weird that I haven't kissed her?"

"No, it's not weird," Shino assured him. "You've only been dating for a week."

"It is, don't listen to Shino, he knows nothing about relationships," Naruto snorted.

"And you do, that's funny," Gaara chuckled.

"He shouldn't rush things," Shino said.

"Shhhh, shhhh, leave this to the professionals, Shino," Naruto smiled.

"Yeah I'm going to take advice from the guy that has never had a date and the guy that took his cousin to the semi-formal dance in middle school," Gaara chuckled again.

"Hey, you know my date bailed on me, I had to take my cousin," Kiba whined.

"And I went with Hinata to the dance," Naruto huffed.

"Doesn't really count, you didn't ask her, Sakura did," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Well then I have a date...with destiny," Naruto singed.

"Don't try to steal my line," Neji walked up to their table and took one look at Gaara. "I hate you," he cried and ran off.

"Uh okay, that was weird," Shika muttered.

"Well anyway it's pretty obvious that Sakura wants to kiss you too," Kiba pointed out.

Gaara looked up to see Sakura standing in the lunch line. She smiled and waved at him. He shyly waved back.

"_Does she really?"_

"Why don't you invite her over to your house to do some homework and maybe a little smooch, smooch?" Kiba suggested.

"That could work," Gaara said.

"Just don't try to force it," Shikamaru gave him advice.

Gaara smiled. "Okay, I'll do it today."

"That's my boy," Naruto said. "Up top," Naruto put his hand in the air.

Gaara ignored it.

"Or not."

Sakura finally came and sat her tray down. "So what I miss?"

Gaara blushed. "Oh nothing much."

* * *

Gaara unlocked the front door and stepped inside his house. He put Sakura's book bag down by the door.

"I told you I could carry it myself," Sakura said as she stepped inside.

"I know you did," Gaara grinned as he turned on the lights in the living room.

"It's so quiet in here," Sakura observed as she sat down on the loveseat.

"Well my dad is at work so we have the house all to ourselves," Gaara reminded her as he walked into the kitchen.

Sakura followed him. "Are you still providing the snacks you promised?"

"I never back down on my word," Gaara winked at her.

Sakura laughed. "Okay Gaara, don't do that again."

"Why not?" He winked again.

"You look so weird doing that."

"Oh, so now I'm weird looking," Gaara teased.

"Yeah you are," Sakura snickered.

"Oh you've done it now," Gaara said wrapping his arms around her and tickling her sides.

"G-g-aar-aaa, st-oo-op, can't bre-aaath," she managed to get out in between laughs.

Gaara stopped and turned her around. Sakura pushed him. "Evil," she smiled walking over to the cabinets.

"So what is there to eat?" She looked around inside.

Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist. "How about I eat you?" he kissed her ear.

Sakura blushed. "Well if you do then there would be no more of me."

"Good point." Sakura felt him breath heavily against her cheek. He was so close. Gaara turned her around to face him. He brushed her bangs out of her face gently, pushing them behind her ear and leaned in closer. Sakura closed her eyes.

"So what you guys doing in here?" Temari asked as she walked in the kitchen.

Gaara flung himself all the way on the other side of the kitchen by the sink, far away from Sakura.

"Was I interrupting something?"

"N-no," Gaara said quickly "Not at all."

"Are you sure because it looked like you were about to k-"

"No, we were just looking for…snacks, yeah, snacks," Gaara informed her.

"Awwww my little brother getting all nervous to kiss his girlfriend," Temari teased.

Gaara glared at her. "Shut up."

Temari chuckled. "Oh I see you are back to your normal self, only Sakura has the power to make you go all mushy."

Sakura grinned. "I don't know about that."

"Oh trust me you do, in fact I could tell you about all the times-"

"If you say one more word, you will regret it," Gaara hissed.

Temari sighed. "Okay I won't say anymore. I'll leave you to lovebirds alone to get back to looking for 'snacks'."

Gaara signed. "Let's just go to my room, I'll grab us something to eat really quick," he said as he opened the refrigerator.

Sakura watched him as he pulled out some juice. "Say, do you remember seeing Naruto afterschool?"

Gaara paused for a second. "I don't think so; now that you mention it I don't remember seeing Kiba.

"Hmmm I wonder what happened to them…"

* * *

Oooooh mystery, I promise that I will not have you guys hanging for long. Until next time, take care! =)


	27. Kissing, Ladders, and Whip Cream

Ni Hao everybody! Soooooooooo sorry for the long wait, I know I'm just horrible, horrible, horrible, hoooorriblle! I do not ever mean to leave you guys hanging and I hope all is forgiven. I hope everyone has been having a good summer; I will be taking advantage of these last couple weeks to work on the story nonstop until school starts back up. Anyway after probably a few more chapters we will start the countdown for, sadly, the ending of the story. I know it's very depressing. I'm still not sure if I will do a sequel, still debating on that but we shall see. Well here is the **latest installment** of the Tomboy to Princess. Brought to you by gummy worms which help me when I have writer's block. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Kissing, Ladders, and Whip Cream**

"I can't believe this," Itachi growled leaning in front of his locker.

"I want to go home," Tobi whined.

The two watched as Gaara and Sakura walked down the hallway hand in hand.

"Sakura's first boyfriend and it isn't me," Itachi said glumly.

"Shouldn't you guys be happy for her?" Sasori asked them as he stuffed papers in his bag.

"No," the two answered together.

"It's too depressing," Deidara added as he joined them.

"Well it's been a week so you guys better get over it," Sasori told them.

They all watched as Sakura laughed, throwing her head back. Her pink hair danced across her back and her emerald eyes sparkled in the florescent lights.

"It will be hard," Sasori mumbled to himself.

"Gaara, you're going to make me die laughing," Sakura snorted.

"I can't have that happening," Gaara smiled down at her.

Gaara was so happy, he couldn't stop smiling all week and a wonderful week it had been.

"We better get to homeroom," Sakura said looking at her watch.

The couple walked together to their class and took their seats.

Naruto shivered. "I know you guys are going out but it's just creepy."

"How is it creepy?" Gaara asked.

"Well we have been friends so long and now you're making out with Sakura and stuff," Kiba said. "It takes some getting use to."

"You guys, it doesn't change anything, we are all still best friends and Gaara just happens to be my boyfriend too," Sakura assured them. "And we haven't done any making out."

"Just don't do any kissing in front of us, we already get enough of that from Shikamaru and Ino," Naruto told them.

"She attacks me," Shika added in.

"Of course," Sakura smiled slyly at him.

Gaara looked over at Sakura, he was still in shock that she had said yes and couldn't believe that it had already been a week. Though they hanged out at her house and went to the movies, he was too nervous to work up the courage to kiss her, an actual kiss where their teeth wouldn't bang together.

He wasn't sure if Sakura wanted to kiss him but there was always a lingering moment every time they said goodbye. He was a little afraid that she would beat him to a bloody pulp if he tried.

"Gaara," he heard someone call his name. "Gaara!"

He looked up at Sakura. "The bell just ringed, come on." Gaara got up and followed his girlfriend out the door. He loved the sound of it.

Sakura walked into Geometry first and was shocked to see Kakashi already there. Gaara noticed a few girls giving Sakura the evil eye as she took out her math folder, flipping through the pages.

She smiled and turned in her seat to wave to them. "Take a picture, it will last longer," she told them.

"Well everybody we have a big test today- "Kakashi started but was interrupted by Naruto shouting loudly.

"You're here on time? It must be a miracle."

"Yes, I am here in the flesh, now as I was say-"

"Like the chances of this happening again are very slim," Naruto continued on.

"That's nice, now-"

"I need to make record of this," Naruto said pulling out a notebook.

"Naruto," Sakura growled. "Zip it."

"Thank you Sakura, now clear your desks, we are taking the test for chapters 5, 6 and 7."

Kakashi picked up a stack of papers of his desk.

"So I hope you studied."

Naruto panicked. "Studied? I didn't even do any of the homework."

Kiba patted Naruto on the shoulder. "Good luck buddy."

Sakura watched as Naruto wrote his name on his paper and stopped to look at the questions. "Well that's another zero."

* * *

Gaara sat down at the table; all the guys gave him looks.

"What?"

"You know what," Kiba said.

"Well I don't," Gaara sighed, unwrapping his sandwich. "I wouldn't be asking if I did."

"What Sakura said this morning," Naruto pressed.

"Sakura said a lot of different things this morning so you're going to have to be a little more specific," Gaara told them.

"They are talking about you not kissing Sakura yet," Shikamaru helped him out.

"Oh...that."

"Yes that, I can't believe you haven't made a move,' Kiba punched Gaara's arm.

"There just haven't been any right moments," Gaara glared at him.

"I'm sure there have been plenty," Naruto nodded.

Gaara chewed slowly. "Well maybe there were so...is it weird that I haven't kissed her?"

"No, it's not weird," Shino assured him.

"It is, don't listen to Shino, he knows nothing about relationships," Naruto snorted.

"And you do, that's funny," Gaara chuckled.

"He shouldn't rush things," Shino said.

"Shhhh, shhhh, leave this to the professionals, Shino," Naruto smiled.

"Yeah I'm going to take advice from the guy that has never had a date and the guy that took his cousin to the semi-formal dance in middle school, Gaara chuckled again.

"Hey, you know my date bailed on me," Kiba whined. "My cousin was the only choice."

"And I went with Hinata to the dance," Naruto huffed.

"Doesn't really count, you didn't ask her, Sakura did," Shikmaru pointed out.

"Well then I have a date...with destiny," Naruto singed.

"Don't try to steal my line," Neji walked up to their table and took one look at Gaara. "I hate you," he cried and ran off.

"Uh okay, that was weird," Shika muttered.

"Well anyway it's pretty obvious that Sakura wants to kiss you too," Kiba pointed out.

Gaara looked up to see Sakura standing in the lunch line. She smiled and waved at him. He shyly waved back.

"_Does she really?"_

"Why don't you invite her over to your house to do some homework and maybe a little smooch, smooch?" Kiba suggested.

"That could work," Gaara said.

"Just don't try to force it," Shikmaru gave him advice.

Gaara smiled. "Okay, I'll do it today."

"That's my boy," Naruto said. "Up top," Naruto put his hand in the air.

Gaara ignored it.

"Or not."

Sakura finally came and sat her tray down. "So what I miss?"

Gaara blushed and cleared his throat. "Oh nothing much," he said roughly.

* * *

It was the end of the day; Sakura was at her locker getting her homework papers and books stuffed into her book bag.

"Don't forget your jacket, it's a bit chilly," Gaara said from behind and he reached inside her locker to get it.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled as he helped her put it on.

"_Okay, now or never," _Gaara told himself. "So, uh Sakura, would you like to come over to my house?"

Sakura looked up at him and raised one eyebrow.

Gaara studied the floor. "We could do our homework together and I will provide snacks."

"Sounds like fun," Sakura thought about it.

Gaara looked up and grinned. "Okay, well, I got to stop by and get something, so I'll meet you at Temari's car."

"Oh Gaara, you forgot something," Sakura said.

"What?" Gaara turned around.

Soft lips pressed against his cheek and he smelled cherries in the air. "That," Sakura grinned to herself and walked away.

Gaara watched as Sakura turned the curb. "How did I get so lucky?"

"That is a mystery to me as well," Itachi said as he strolled by.

"Yeah you cheater, I was supposed to win," Tobi whined.

"It wasn't a contest," Itachi kicked Tobi in the leg.

"OOOOWW!" Tobi yelled grabbing his leg. "Man down, man downnnn!"

"I didn't kick you that hard," Itachi said.

"I can see the light," Tobi whispered reaching towards the cleaning.

Gaara and Itachi ignored him and glared at one another.

"Well unlike you two I have to be somewhere," Gaara said walking away from them.

Itachi watched Gaara walk away. "That lucky son of a gun."

"Itachi," Deidara gasped, running down the hall. "Itachi!"

"What?"

"I found out some interesting info," Deidara coughed as he inhaled some air.

"What kind of info?" Itachi asked perking up.

Deidara smiled. "The good kind."

* * *

Gaara unlocked the front door and stepped inside his house. He put Sakura's book bag down by the door.

"I told you I could carry it myself," Sakura said as she stepped inside.

"I know you did," Gaara grinned as he turned on the lights in the living room.

"It's so quiet in here," Sakura observed as she sat down on the loveseat.

"Well my dad is at work so we have the house all to ourselves," Gaara reminded her as he walked into the kitchen.

Sakura followed him. "Are you still providing the snacks you promised?"

"I never back down on my word," Gaara winked at her.

Sakura laughed. "Okay Gaara, don't do that again."

"Why not?" He winked again.

"You look so weird doing that."

"Oh, so now I'm weird looking," Gaara teased.

"Yeah you are," Sakura snickered. "You look like a high panda bear."

"Oh you've done it now," Gaara said wrapping his arms around her and tickling her sides.

"G-g-aar-aaa, st-oo-op, can't bre-aaath," she managed to get out in between laughs.

Gaara stopped and turned her around. Sakura pushed him. "Evil," she smiled walking over to the cabinets.

"So what is there to eat?" She looked around inside.

Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist. "How about I eat you?" he kissed her ear.

Sakura blushed. "Well if you do then there would be no more of me."

"Good point." Sakura felt him breathe against her cheek. He was so close. Gaara turned her around to face him. He brushed her bangs out of her face behind her ear and leaned in closer. Sakura eyes fluttered ready to close.

"So what you guys doing in here?" Temari asked as she walked in the kitchen.

Gaara flung himself all the way on the other side of the kitchen by the sink, far away from Sakura.

"Was I interrupting something?"

"No," Gaara said quickly "Not at all."

"Are you sure because it looked like you were about to k-"

"No, we were just looking for…snacks, yeah, snacks," Gaara informed her.

"Awwww my little brother getting all nervous to kiss his girlfriend," Temari teased.

Gaara glared at her. "Shut up."

Temari chuckled. "Oh I see you are back to your normal self, only Sakura has the power to make you go all mushy."

Sakura grinned. "I don't know about that."

"Oh trust me you do, in fact I could tell you about all the times-"

"If you say one more word, you will regret it," Gaara hissed.

Temari sighed. "Okay I won't say anymore. I'll leave you to lovebirds alone to get back to looking for 'snacks'."

Gaara signed. "Let's just go to my room, I'll grab us something to eat really quick," he said as he opened the refrigerator.

Sakura watched him as he pulled out some juice. "Say, do you remember seeing Naruto afterschool?"

Gaara paused for a second. "I don't think so; now that you mention it I don't remember seeing Kiba."

"Hmmm I wonder what happened to them…"

**1 Hour Earlier**

"Okay we don't even know where Gaara lives," Tobi pointed out.

"And school is about to get out soon," Deidara told Itachi for the fifth time.

"I know, I know," Itachi said to keep him quiet. "We'll have to get the blond one to talk."

"Deidara?" Tobi said confused.

"No, he is talking about the dobe," Sasuke said as he strolled over.

"What are you doing? Are you cutting class?" Itachi asked.

"So what if I am, aren't you doing the same?" Sasuke looked at them.

"Touché," Itachi smirked. "So are you gonna help or what?"

"Hn," Sasuke folded his arms.

"Yeah, we'll take that as a yes," Deidara said.

"Then let's get to work boys," Itachi smirked rubbing his hands together.

* * *

Tobi pushed the red button on the walkie talkie. "Okay target has been spotted, wearing an orange jumpsuit, over."

"He is always wearing a jumpsuit," Itachi said. "And this isn't a spy mission."

"Awwww come on man, I've always wanted to be a spy," Tobi whined into the walkie talkie.

"Owww, stop being so loud, your hurting my eardrums," Deidara barked at him.

"Sauske are you there?" Tobi asked.

"…"

"Sasuke, is your walkie talkie not working?" Tobi asked another question.

"…"

"Oh my gosh, we have a man down, man dowwwwwwn! He was such a good soldier, I will remember him as strong-"

"Will you shut up, I'm not doing this anymore, it's stupid," Sasuke said into the walkie talkie.

"Oh, so you like Sakura dating Gaara then?" Itachi asked him.

"…"

"That's what I thought," Itachi smirked. "Leave this to me boys."

Itachi jumped out of the bush he was hiding in and headed over to Naruto. "Hi man, what's up?"

Naruto looked behind him. "You're talking to me?"

"Of course I am," Itachi grinned. "So since school is out, you wanna hang out with me and the boys?"

"The boys?" Naruto questioned. "I didn't know you were a father Itachi."

Itachi looked at Naruto in shock. "I don't have any children."

"Then, who are the boys?" Naruto said.

"Sasuke, Deidara and Tobi," Itachi told him.

"Oh…well this is kind of awkward, sorry about that," Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah," Itachi said slowly.

"_What do I say next? This guy is beyond dumb."_

"Naruto," Kiba called. "You said you would be waiting for Shino and me at the gym.

"Oh right I forgot, we still going to play?

"No, Shino had to go home," Kiba said as he picked up Arkamaru. Kiba studied Itachi. "What does he want?"

"He wants to hang out," Naruto said.

"Oh please, he is up to no good," Kiba said. Kiba stepped closer to Itachi and glared at him. "I don't know what you're trying to pull but I'm not as slow as Naruto so it will take a lot to get pass me."

Itachi stared at them blankly. "There will be free dog treats and ramen."

Kiba brighten up. "Oooh really, well let's get going!"

Itachi watched as Kiba and Naruto got into the limo. "Hook, line, and sinker."

* * *

"Why are we outside of Gaara's house?" Naruto asked.

"We have come to rob him!" Tobi laughed evilly.

"So then I can absolutely steal Gaara's game system," Kiba cheered.

"No, they have just come to spy on them," Sasuke spilled.

"Sasuke," Itachi hissed.

Kiba brightened. "We're going to go spy on Sakura and Gaara? "Sweet!"

"Yeah, but he lives on the 2nd floor," Deidara commented, looking up at the house. "How are we going to see anything from down here?"

Everybody thought about it for a second, until Tobi piped up. "Hey, look! The next door neighbor's garage is open. And I see a _ladder!_" He sang.

Sure, enough, yards away from where the group was standing, the garage of the house next to Gaara's was open, revealing a car, a lawnmower, a variety of other garden objects, and a long, silver ladder.

"Ummm, doesn't that count as stealing?" Deidara said.

"Not if they never know about it, we are just borrowing, we will put it right back" Itachi smirked. "Here, come give me a hand."

The gang silently treaded over to the neighbor's house. They each got next to the ladder.

"Ok, on the count of 3," Itachi whispered. "1...2...3!"

On '3' boys, the boys picked up the ladder.

"Man, this thing is heavy," Naruto complained.

"Quit your whining," Kiba sighed.

They heaved it over to Gaara's house, and carefully stood it against the side, right next to his window.

"Perfect," Itachi remarked. "I'll just go up and-

"Hey, why do you get to go up?" Tobi protested, pouting.

"Yeah, it should be me!" Kiba exclaimed.

"No, it's going to be me." Tobi defended.

"No, it's going to be me!" Kiba said.

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"NO, ME!"

"SHUT UP!" Itachi yelled. The boys instantly quieted.

"Do you want them to hear you?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, referring to Gaara and Sakura.

Tobi scoffed. "Don't worry, they can't hear us. They're probably too busy doing 'homework,' he air quoted, sniffing.

* * *

"So," Gaara started. Sakura looked up at him.

They were in Gaara's bedroom, sitting on his bed, their books and their snacks sprawled around them.

He looked into her dazzling eyes. "What you get for number 5?" He blurted.

"_Dummy, _he thought to himself, _that wasn't even a homework question. She probably thinks I'm a lunatic." _

"Well we didn't have that one but I'm pretty sure the answer is 24^2," Sakura chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Gaara asked confused.

"You're so cute when you're nervous," Sakura giggled.

"W-who says I'm nervous?"

Sakura raised one eyebrow.

"Sooo, you think I'm cute?" Gaara said.

"Stop changing the subject," Sakura's lips curved into a smile.

Gaara moved closer to Sakura. "You're the one not answering the question."

"Make me," Sakura smirked sticking out her tongue.

Gaara closed the math book shut.

"You know we have, like, a whole other set to fin-"

Gaara grabbed Sakura's hand and held it tight. "We could take a break now if you want."

"We just kind of started-"

"I know but I thought…" Gaara let go of her hand and looked off into space.

"You thought what?" Sakura wondered.

"I-i-i-f I," Gaara started to stutter, his palms getting sweaty.

"If you could what?" Sakura asked now confused.

Before she could even find out the door busted wide open and Kabuto and Temari stepped inside.

"Why is this door closed?" Kabuto glared at them suspiciously.

Sakura and Gaara moved to opposite sides of the bed. "We are just doing homework," Sakura pointed to their books.

Kabuto looked at their closed books. "Yeah that's what you tell me but I think otherwise."

Gaara frowned. "Why are you acting like you're dad?"

"When dad is not home, I am the man of the house."

Temari giggled softly.

Kabuto whipped around to give her a look. "Don't you think it's not good for Gaara to be alone with a girl in his room?"

"They're fine Kabuto, they aren't doing anything bad, besides Gaara still hasn't kissed her yet," Temari sniggered behind her hand.

"Shut up!" Gaara's face turned red.

"What dude?" Kabuto laughed loudly, leaning against Temari. "Temari look, a blushing panda bear!"

Gaara jumped up from his bed. "That's it, get out," Gaara pushed his two laughing siblings into the hallway.

Kabuto chuckled. "Be careful Sakura, panda bear is about to explode. You've turned him on."

Gaara slammed the door shut and then opened it again. "You guys better sleep with one eye open tonight!" he called down the hallway.

* * *

"For the millionth time, I'm going up the ladder first," Itachi told them.

"Over my dead body," Tobi stepped in front of the ladder.

"There is a shovel right there," Itachi pointed to his left.

"No, no, no, we can not settle this with violence, we will settle this like men," Naruto told them.

* * *

Sakura got up and tried to come down Gaara. "Deep breaths," she instructed him.

"I'm sorry, it's just…well you're my girlfriend now and nothing is going right," Gaara sighed and sat in his computer seat, spinning around.

"It's just fine-"

"It's not fine, I'm trying my best to be that knight in shining armor type, trying to be romantic and stuff and it's just not working," Gaara ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh thank goodness," Sakura sighed deeply.

"What?"

"I've been doing that cutesy, pretty girl act; I thought that was what guys like," Sakura said. "I suck at flirting."

"No you don't," Gaara smiled.

"You're just in denial," Sakura laughed. "Look, this relationship thing is new to us so we were a bit confused but I don't want us to change who we are, you be the same old Gaara and I'll continue being plain old me.

"So you'll continue being the strong tomboy Sakura who loves to pig out, beat up people, play video games and is afraid of spiders.

"You know it," Sakura smiled. "And you'll continue being the bad boy Gaara, who enjoys torturing people, who is rough around the edges and aggressive."

"I'm aggressive?" Gaara questioned her. He got up from his chair and walked towards her.

* * *

"Awwww man, I knew I should have thrown out paper," Tobi sighed in defeated.

"Since when is rock, paper, scissors considered a manly game?" Sasuke gave Naruto a look.

"It takes a real man to know," Naruto rubbed his invisible mustache.

"Oh, well let me know when you find one," Sasuke smirked at him.

"Ooooooh," Kiba barked. "You just got burned!"

"Shut your trap," Naruto whined.

"Enough all ready," Itachi silenced them. "I'm going up."

* * *

"Yes, you're aggressive, not in a hostile forceful way but you know what you want and you're not afraid to get it," Sakura explained to him.

Gaara started at Sakura for a few seconds. "Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know, you just go in and grab-"

Gaara put a hand behind Sakura's neck and pulled her closer. His green eyes looked deep into her jade orbs before he lessened the distance between their lips. Sakura's eyes were wide as she started at Gaara's closed ones. He wrapped a hand around her waist softly.

* * *

"What do you see?" Kiba yelled up to Itachi.

Itachi started into the room speechless on top of the ladder. The quietest he had ever been in his life.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Say something," Deidara muttered.

"They're…kissing," Itachi informed them.

"WHAT? NO-" Tobi started. Sasuke punched him on the side of his head and he was out cold.

The guys looked at Tobi's limp body on the ground.

Sasuke put his fist back in his pocket. "You'll be thanking me later."

* * *

Gaara never thought kissing Sakura would be this good. Sure he had dreamed about it tons of times but it was finally a reality and he still couldn't believe it. Her warm lips against him woke up a fire inside of him.

Gaara pulled away slowly after the long kiss and smiled. "Wow."

Sakura started at him speechless, giving him a weird look.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not really sure?"

"Did I do something-"

"No you didn't do anything wrong, it was great, it just feels weird," Sakura started at the floor.

Gaara smiled. "Yeah I feel weird too-"

"No not like that," Sakura interrupted him. "It didn't feel right kind of weird."

Gaara's smile slowly vanished. "I don't understand."

Sakura searched for the right words to say to explain. "Don't get me wrong, you're a great kisser Gaara but it just didn't feel right to me…I don't think we should go out anymore."

"…"

"I guess I still see you as a friend," Sakura peaked up at him, planning to see him mad.

* * *

"Well what's going on up there? What are they saying?" Deidara asked.

"I'm not sure, I can't read lips well," Itachi squinted at the couple in the bedroom.

"Let me up, I'm great at reading lips," Kiba assured them, climbing up the ladder. He reached Itachi. "Scoot over a bit."

Kiba watched as they talked. "Okay I believe Sakura just said he looks so hot in that shirt today."

"He did not, makes he look a little chunky," Tobi sniffed.

"Shhhhh, okay Gaara is saying that he wants to have a crazy hot make out session in his closet."

"Gaara is such a freak," Naruto shook his head. "I taught him well."

"Okay now Sakura is saying that he is a totally better kisser then Itachi."

"What? There is no way she said that" Itachi snapped.

"How do you know?"

"Her lips did not mouth my name."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"That you need glasses and don't know how to read lips."

* * *

"So you just want us to go back to being just friends?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, it's just really difficult, I think I need time to sort though all of this but yeah I think we should just be friends again. You aren't mad are you?" Sakura asked worried.

Gaara grinned slightly. "I could never be mad at you."

"Wawa, Gaara why do you have to be so sweet?"

"I thought you were going to stop the girly stuff," Gaara said.

"I am, that was really me," Sakura said and hugged Gaara tightly.

Gaara stared down at Sakura, her head against his chest.

"_Do I really want to be just friends?"_

"Sakura I-"

"STOP HUGGING!" they heard somebody shout.

"Where did that come from?" Gaara looked at his window.

Tobi was squished against the glass, his lips leaving a trail of drool.

"What is he doing here?" Sakura asked confused.

"You dummy, now they know what we're doing, who told you to climb up here?"

"I wanted to see what was happening," Tobi pouted.

Sasuke punched Tobi in the jaw. "You baka."

"YAY! It's not me for once," Naruto grinned.

"You're still a baka," Sasuke pushed Naruto into the brick wall.

Naruto gasped and put up his fist. "Oooooh, you wanna go, well let's go, leeeets go!" Naruto hopped from side to side punching the air.

He stopped when he saw Sakura storming across the grass. "Oh well we're screwed."

"What are you going doing here?" Sakura glared at them.

Itachi kicked a rock. "Oh we were just in the neighborhood."

Sakura gave him a look. "When would you ever be in this neighborhood, you live on the other side of town and why on earth would you be with Naruto and Kiba, you don't even like them."

The guys were silent. "Those are all very good questions Sakura," Deidara chuckled nervously.

"Yes they are but…uh we should be asking you the questions," Tobi jumped in. "Why were you and Gaara making out?

Sakura rolled her eyes. "We were just kissing and besides we don't go out anymore."

The guys were quiet again.

"Huh?"

"We aren't dating anymore," Gaara confirmed for them.

"Your not?"

"Are you hard of hearing or something?" Sakura frowned at them.

Itachi, Tobi and Deidara starting dancing. "YAY SAKURA IS BACK ON THE MARKET!"

"Be quiet," Sakura hissed punching Itachi in the arm.

"Dang woman, don't break my arm off."

"Oh don't be such a baby," Sakura scoffed.

"I want to be your baby," Itachi winked at her.

"Please those corny lines don't work," Sakura folded her arms.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to step up my game," Itachi wrapped an arm about her waist.

"Get your hands off of her," Sasuke and Gaara said in union.

"Okay touchy, touchy," Itachi lifted his hands up. "But Sakura is a free woman now."

"Gosh making it sound like I was in jail or something."

"You were and this redhead was holding you captive."

"And now you're free!" Tobi cheered pulling out of his pants pocket a can of whip cream. He opened it up and randomly sprayed in the air.

"Tobi," he heard Sakura growl lowly. He opened his eyes looked at the big glob of whip cream sitting on Sakura's chest.

Itachi bit his bottom lip. "I would say something but not trying to get killed today."

Sakura looked down at the mess. "You guys…"

The guys watched silently waiting for her to burst.

They watched as an evil smirk spread across her face as she lifted her head up. "…are so dead!"

Sakura tackled Tobi to the ground. His mouth filled with grass and dirt. "Owww," he moaned.

Sakura quickly got off him and dodged after Itachi. Her roundhouse kicked barely missing him.

"Whooooa, wait a secon-"

Itachi was soon on the ground on his back grabbing his side.

Deidara looked paniced as Sakura took him out quickly with a simple karate chop.

Naruto and Kiba quickly jumped to the ground. "We're died."

Sakura surveyed the area. All that was left was Sasuke. "Don't even think about it pinky," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura looked at his eyes, his eyes saying that she couldn't beat him but that didn't stop her. Sakura charged him with full force her fist making contact with his jaw. Everyone watched as Sasuke fell to the ground in slow motion.

"Now we are through here, maybe you learned a lesson to never spy on me again and invade in my personal life." Sakura wiped off the whip cream off her tank top. "Gaara do you think Temari will give me a ride home?"

"Yeah I think so, let's go see," Gaara put his hand on the small of her back and guided her into the house. He looked back at the guys groaning on the ground.

"_Suckers," Gaara laughed inside. _

Itachi rolled over slowly onto his stomach. "I am in so much pain."

"Yeah tell me about it," Deidara rubbed his arm. "She sure packs a punch."

Naruto and Kiba got up from the ground. "Well we have known Sakura for a while so we know its best just to play dead."

"And you couldn't share that info with us?" Itachi glared at them.

"Nope, it was fun seeing you get taken down," Naruto grinned.

"Especially Sasuke," Kiba snorted.

Sasuke rose up from the ground and rubbed his jaw. It was in the process of bruising up. "Not bad pinky," Sasuke smirked to himself.

"Well looks like our work here is done, we should get going, I still haven't started on my homework," Itachi sighed.

"You do homework?" Naruto said surprised.

Itachi grinned. "Yeah I know you might think I don't cause of my good looks, boyish charm and overall sex appeal but yeah I am intelligent."

The guys watched as the limo came around. Temari started backing out of the driveway with Gaara and Sakura in the car.

Sakura waved to Naruto and Kiba and flashed the rest of them the slit throat action.

Itachi lick his lips. "She's so sexy when she threatens us."

The limo driver pulled up as Temari drove down the street. Deidara and Sasuke slipped inside. Itachi turned to Naruto and Kiba. '

"Well it was nice using you, later losers," he saluted them and closed the door.

"Byyyyyyyyyye," Naruto and Kiba waved.

"Well that was fun," Naruto said.

Akamaru barked to Kiba.

"WHAT?" Kiba screamed.

"What's wrong?"

"Akamaru just pointed out we got ditched," Kiba frowned.

Naruto looked around. "Soooooo, how are we getting home?"

"I have no clue," Kiba sighed. Guess we better start walking."

Naruto shook his hips. "These boots were made for walkin', that's just what they'll do, one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over yoouuuu," Naruto singed.

Akamaru and Kiba gave each other looks. "Run for it boy!" Kiba shouted him and Akamaru taking off.

Naruto stopped singing and started running after them. "Hey wait for me," he panted trying to catch up, they had a good head start.

"Don't leave me alone, STRANGER DANGER!" Naruto shrieked after them.

* * *

Phhhhew okay another chapter done. Hopefully I satisfied you guys, that took forever to write and so much editing. So I'm off to go look on the next chapter, a lot will be realized in this chapter, if they guys really truly do like Sakura or is it just a petty crush and Haru will be making an appearance again. There will be a bit of sadness to the chapter but everything will be good. Till next tim e, may the force be with you! ^_^


	28. Seeing in a Whole New Light

What's up, everyone? I know it has been a while, hee hee; I've been very, very slack been so busy I haven't had time to work on my stories or read any other fan fiction stories. But I am really in the mood now and looking for a good Naruto fan fiction to read so if you know of any awesome ones, let me know. Well, look at me rambling once again, onto story business. So sorry for the huge typo with Kabuto when I meant Kankuro, my bad! I've been rereading my story again and I didn't realize that I had so many grammar mistakes and just, ugh! Lots of stuff I can't believe I didn't catch, but it helps so I can continue making the story better for you guys and help to improve my skills for other future stories. I have been working on a new story and hopefully it will debut soon but now let's get back to the latest installment and very long awaited Chapter 22 of Tomboy to Princess! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 22: Seeing in a Whole New Light **

"Sakura is back on the market, I repeat Sakura is back on the marketttt," Itachi hummed to himself.

"Keep it down, we don't need for everyone to hear," Tobi shushed him.

Itachi gave him a look. "Do not tell me to shush and I can't help that I'm in a happy mood."

"Well I bet one person isn't in a happy mood," Deidara nodded over to Gaara.

Sasori looked over at him. "He looks like he is doing okay to me."

"Trust me, he is dying inside, he just got dumped!" Tobi barked.

"Are you sure your fine?" Shino asked Gaara as they walked to class.

"Yeah, how many times are you guys going to keep asking that?"

"Well we thought you may be depressed or something."

Gaara sighed. "Look you guys, Sakura was starting to feel uncomfortable with us dating. I guess after we kissed she said she wanted us as to go back to being just friends, but she said she just had to think about it, she was confused."

"So you think that she might go out with you again?" Kiba questioned him.

Gaara blew a lock of hair out of his eyes. "If she'll have me."

"I'LL HAVE YOU GAARA!" a random girl yelled to him.

"Yeah let's keep walking," Kiba gave the girl an odd look.

"So if it doesn't work out, Sakura will always be in my life, as my friend no matter what."

They heard someone snort and come out of the boy's bathroom. "Gosh, if you could hear how sappy you sound," Naruto said. We are men, we don't need any women to play with our emotions and treat us like dirt."

"Sakura didn't treat me like dirt," Gaara pointed out.

"No, but you ruined my point," Naruto said frustrated.

"That's because you never had one," Shino said boredly.

"I did, I was about to preach, lay down the law, give him something good-"

"Good morning, there will be no homeroom today, please proceed to your 1st period class," the women over the intercom announced.

"Oh yeah, starting off to be a good day," Naruto grinned fox like.

* * *

Gaara looked at Sakura's empty seat next to him in geometry. He started to worry a little. He looked at his phone. _"No new messages."_

"Where is Sakura?" Naruto wondered out loud. "We should go on a Sakura hunt."

"Stop worrying," Kiba muttered. "I'm sure she is fine."

"But, but she could be in danger, up a tree, stuck in a pipe, being chased by a dog.

"Are you talking about Sakura or a cat?" Gaara looked at him.

"You know, I don't remember," Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Oh gosh, something is wrong with you," Kiba laughed.

"I am perfectly normal," Naruto sniffed.

"Normal people don't have to assure people that they are normal," Kiba informed in.

Naruto was silent. "Whatever. You guys know how I am."

The door opened and a figure walked inside the classroom and handed a note to Kakashi. The guys were too busy arguing over how Naruto was not normal to notice Sakura took her seat.

"Hey guys," Sakura greeted them.

Gaara turned around. "Hi Saku-" He stopped and looked her over. "What happened to you?"

Naruto and Kiba stopped arguing and look at Sakura. "Oh boy."

Sakura had on a pair of skater shorts with Vans, the shoelaces untied, a skull shirt with her hair pulled back into a lazy ponytail under a cap.

"What do you mean what happened to me?"

"Your…dressed like a tomboy again," Gaara stated the obvious.

"Oh," Sakura said. "Yeah, I forgot about that, but yeah, I'm back in the flesh."

* * *

Itachi shoved Gaara. "What did you do to Sakura?"

"I did nothing and do not put your hands on me again," Gaara growled at him his eyes turning red.

"She goes out with you for one week and now she comes back dressed like a tomboy," Itachi pointed to Sakura across the cafeteria.

"How should I know, I didn't know this was going to happen either, so do not blame me."

"I think she looks cute," Deidara smiled looking over at her.

"Well of course, she is Sakura, but that's not that point," Itachi said.

"Then what is the point then?" Sakura butted in.

"Wow you sure move fast," Itachi looked down at her. "So…I see you have a new look."

"Yeah, you like?" Sakura asked.

"It's interesting, very baggy," Itachi stared at her chest.

"Yeah I know, perverts like you must really love it," Sakura said. "So where are we seating?" Sakura asked Gaara.

"Over by the plant," Gaara pointed over to Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru.

"Later alligator," Sakura nudged Itachi out of the way.

Itachi gave Gaara a glare. "I'm watching you."

* * *

Sakura walked slowly as she headed towards her World History AP class.

"Do my eyes deceive me; is that my sweet cherry blossom?" Rock Lee skipped over.

"Yeah it's me," Sakura smiled weakly. "I'm just trying to get to class."

"My gosh, your new attire is quite…"

"Quite what?"

"Youthful! I love how it shows your full of energy and ready to take on the day!"

Sakura looked down at the zipper on her shorts and back at Rock Lee. "Uh thanks."

"Whatever you wear my sweet, you will always be gorgeous in my eyes," Rock Lee bowed to her before running back down the hallway.

"That was weirder than usual," Sakura shook her head.

"I cannot believe you," Sakura heard a voice behind her.

"What do you want Neji?"

"How could you deprive my eyes of seeing the beautiful masterpiece of your sexy-"

"My sexy what?" Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Your, uh, eyes," Neji chuckled nervously. "Your bangs are covering your face."

Sakura glared at him. "I got my eyes on you."

"Ooooh, I like the sound of that," Neji wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not like that you-"

The late bell ring loudly as people scattered to get to their classes.

Sakura clenched her teeth. "Now you made me late for class."

"My bad," Neji laughed again.

Sakura smirked. "Your right you're bad," Sakura stepped closer to him.

"Hey I don't like that look in your eyes. Stop doing that creepy smile, Sakura no, Sakura, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Haruno, your late again, don't make it a habit," Gemni muttered with his unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"I won't sensei," Sakura assured him.

She walked over to her table and sat down. The table was covered in pamphlets, brochures and huge envelopes.

"What is all this?" Sakura looked across the spread.

"College information," Itachi said over a booklet.

"Shouldn't you have already started applying to colleges, there are only three months of school left," Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah I know," Itachi said. "I forgot all about it."

"I already applied," Tobi grinned. "I've already gotten an answer."

"You should be glad you got one, dummy only applied to one school," Itachi laughed at him.

"Yeah you got lucky," Sasori said his eyes closed leaning back in his chair.

"Did you already apply?" Sakura asked him.

"This genius here applied to five different schools, got accepted into all of them, he just hasn't made a decision," Itachi turned the page.

"What's your major going to be?" Sakura asked Sasori.

Sasori scratched his head. "Double major, engineering and architecture."

"Ahhhhh, see now that is going to be a lot of work, you are going to be in school forever," Tobi teased him.

Sakura looked at the three of them. "I forgot you guys were seniors."

Itachi smirked and moved his chair closer to up his arm around her. "I know you will miss me."

Sakura moved out of his reach. "I think I'll be just fine."

Itachi pouted. "You don't love me."

"Could you stop doing that?" Sakura asked him. "It's creepy."

"So, you don't love me," Itachi sighed.

"…"

"Or are you so quiet because you don't know how to express your feeling, getting out of a relationship and all."

"Speaking of relationships, why did you and Gaara break up?" Tobi asked.

"That's none of your business," Sakura crossed her arms.

"So nosy," Sasori told him.

"We were just curious, wondering if it had anything to do with your new look."

"Maybe it does," Sakura played with her pencil.

"Ah ha! So it was Gaara," Itachi said.

"It's not Gaara okay," Sakura beat the table, pencils rolling off the table unto the floor.

"Rawwr, somebody is feisty today," Tobi joked clawing towards her.

Sakura grabbed Tobi by his collar and pulled him across the table. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Itachi surveyed the situation. "Yeah, uh, Tobi I think you should do as she says."

* * *

"What have you done, you have created a monster?" Deidara directed towards Gaara.

It was afterschool; all the guys were standing outside talking about the way Sakura had been acting.

"She has been very aggressive today."

"Did you hear? They found Neji in the hallway, Sakura gave him an ultimate weggie and they had to take him to get medical care."

"Ouch, that sounds awful."

"Maybe it's that time of month," Naruto shrugged.

"Dude, DO NOT let her hear you say that or you will be super dead, we won't be able to help you," Kiba shushed him.

"I don't know what's going on with her today but it's not like her," Itachi told them.

"Who cares?" Sasuke said boredly.

"Anyway, here she comes," Naruto whispered.

They watched as Sakura walked across the courtyard, her untied laces swinging back and forth as she walked.

"Sakura, over here," Naruto called her over.

Sakura looked over at the group. She shook her head and walked off to her dad's car parked off to the side. They watched as she drove off down the road.

"She seems a lot glummer than anything," Sasori observed.

"You're right," Gaara said looking at the road.

"What happened between you two?" Itachi asked forcely. "Something is going on with Sakura and we need to find out."

"She just said that we should go back to being friends, I think she was confused and she said she need time to think," Gaara informed them. "She was happy, she enjoyed beating you guys up."

"Yeah, she did so if it's not you, then what?" Deidara frowned.

"Uuugh this is too depressing, my best friend is the dump we have no clue why?" Kiba said.

"Your right, this is depressing, I know a place we can go to get some good food," Naruto said.

"Sure where?"

* * *

"Seriously Naruto, a cupcake shop?" Gaara gave him a look.

"What? There cupcakes always put me in a happy mood," Naruto cheered.

"I'm shocked we didn't go to a ramen shack," Shikamaru looked around inside the café.

"Oh, did I tell you? They have ramen flavored cupcakes," Naruto smiled brightly.

"That sounds disgusting," Sauske snarled.

"You said disgusting, who would want to eat Sasuke if you were on the menu, sounds like a barf feast."

The guys sat at the stools near the front and ordered their cupcakes.

Itachi glanced around at the pink décor. "I'm too depressed to even care about being seen in this place."

"Same here," Deidara agreed unwrapped a mint in the dishes placed around the table.

"Do they have any normal food?" Sasori asked looking over the menu.

"Nope," Naruto said. "Only sweets."

Their cupcakes arrived on time. They slowly started to indulge in the cupcakes; soon the counter was covered in empty cupcake trays.

Haku walked inside the cupcake shop and walked to the front desk. "Hi, I'm here to pick up an order."

He looked around the café and noticed Gaara's bright red hair at the counter.

"Hey everybody," Haru cooed to them.

Gaara frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Haru switched over to them. "Well I'm back again, doing a photo shoot and there is an upcoming fashion show yours truly will be in."

"That's nice," Sasuke muttered.

"I know," Haru smiled widely. "I'm gonna look so hot walking down the catwalk."

"…"

"So what are you guys doing here, never expect to every see you guys in a place like this," Haru said squeezing Itachi's bicep.

Itachi gave him a look and pulled his away slowly. "We were listening to Naruto."

"Oh that explains it," Haru nodded understanding.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked defensively.

"Well Sakura told me you were a little slow," Haru flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"I'll have you know I'm super smart, I never miss anything."

"Then how come you didn't know that Hinata was madly in love with you?" Haku asked him.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "SHE WHAT?"

"She likes you, I figure that out in one night at your dance, gosh you really are slow," Haru shook his head in shame.

"So Hinata likes me, like likes me likes me," Naruto tried to understand.

"Okay this isn't kindergarten; she loves you," Gaara butted in.

"Why do you think she faints all the time around you?" Shikamaru pointed out.

"I just thought she had a fainting problem," Naruto shrugged. "It seemed like a serious condition, she should get that checked out."

"Well you can't get any slower then you," Sasuke smirked to himself.

"Nobody was talking to you," Naruto scoffed. "Don't make me come over there!"

"Hn."

"Don't Hn me, that's not even a real word," Naruto laughed. "Now who's the slow one?"

"Still you," Sasuke smirked.

"Could you all just be quiet for a minute?" Sasori told them.

"Yeah we came here to figure out what is wrong with Sakura," Gaara reminded them of their mission.

Haku frowned. "What do you mean what's wrong with Sakura?"

"She has been acting weird lately, we thought it was because her and Gaara broke up but it doesn't appear to be so," Itachi filled him in.

Haku's mouth fell wide open. "You and Sakura were going out?"

"Yeah…for a week," Gaara blushed a light pink.

"Awwwww that is so cute, Sakura's first boyfriend," Haku squealed.

A few people looked up from their tables to stare at the group.

"Okay, let's keep it down, squeaker," Tobi warned him.

"Soooooo tell me all the deets, I need to know everything that happened."

"We don't have time for that," Gaara said. "Look I asked her out, she said yes, we went out, and then she decided she wasn't ready for a relationship and she wanted us to go back to friends."

"So now Sakura came to school today dressed as her old tomboy self, she was being kinda moody and she seemed I don't know a bit sad."

Haku's lip turned into a straight line, his face serious and as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Don't you guys know what today is?" Haku asked them, looking at each of their faces.

They shook their heads one by one.

"Today was the day her parents decided to get a divorce, eight years ago to this day."

* * *

Sakura's dad knocked on her door. "Sweetie, are you sure you're not hungry?"

Sakura rolled over in her bed. "Yeah dad, I'm fine."

He paused as he stared holes into her door.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No dad, it's fine."

"Sakura, I know your not at very good at expressing your emotions, expect violent ones, that's probably due to me and your mother, but Sakura, we love you very much and we know-"

Sakura's door opened up. He looked at his daughter dressed in gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt she wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her head in his shirt.

"I know dad, I know."

They held each other for a while. "I know no child wants to see their parents get divorced, but some things just happen for a reason."

"Yeah sorry I've been such a big baby today, it still gets to me sometimes," Sakura secretly rubbed the corner of her eye.

"Are you crying?"

Sakura scoffed. "Of course not."

Her dad laughed. "You always got to be so tough, don't you?"

Sakura smiled. "You know it. I surely did not get it from you."

Mr. Haruno huffed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on dad, you're a softie, just deal with it and live with it."

"I am a real man," he puffed out his chest.

"I can hear everything you and mom say when you video chat each other."

He gulped and blushed. "Everything?"

Sakura smirked. "Everything."

* * *

"That would explain a ton," Deidara nodded his head.

"Poor Sakura, I bet she needs somebody to hug," Tobi said sadly.

"No, we don't need to do any of that stuff that she finds annoying," Itachi said seriously. "We need to comfort her."

"Hn," Sasuke folded his hands together.

"Minus one chicken hair prick," Itachi glared at him.

"We should go over there now," Naruto suggested. "Maybe take some flowers."

"You know, you're finally using your brain for once," Gaara smiled.

"Cherry blossoms for a cherry blossom," Kiba said.

"You too!"

"Hey, I use my brain; I'm way smarter then Naruto."

"That's not true."

"…"

Haku snapped his fingers. "Okay people, let's not start arguing, we got to think, there are no flower shops open at this time of night."

"That's true."

"Wait, Shika's girlfriend's family owns a flower shop."

"Do you think she could get us some flowers?" Haku asked him.

"I don't want to ask."

"Come on dude, she is your girlfriend."

"What a drag," Shika sighed and sent her a text.

"Okay that's good now, we need to do something with your look," Haku looked over them.

"What's wrong with how we look?" Tobi asked, a huge ring of chocolate icing around his mouth.

Haku smiled. "I'm going to dress you guys up!"

"Never," Sasuke frowned.

"Then don't come when we go to Sakura's house."

"Good I won't," Sasuke got up for his stool and walked out the door.

Itachi waved his hand. "Good we don't need that loser anyway. So what do you have in mind?"

Haku grinned evily to himself. "Oh I've got something good."

* * *

Sakura stared at the picture on her dresser. She walked over slowly and lifted it up to take a closer look. Sakura was five years old in the picture, grinning happily with her two front teeth. She looked at her parents, staring at each other, seemed like it would last forever, the love. But sadly life wasn't a fairy tale and life likes to screw with you in awful ways.

"Uh Sakura, you might want to come downstairs," her dad called up the stairs.

"What is it?" Sakura yelled down.

"…I'm not entirely sure," he said slowly.

Sakura put the picture back on the dresser and took the stairs two at a time. She noticed her dad staring through the curtains at something. She opened the front door and stared out into their yard.

Itachi, Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasori, Shino, Tobi, Kiba, Deidara and Haku stood on her grass stretch out in a line wearing black two piece tuxedos. Each one of them held a single cherry blossom in their hand.

"…what is this?"

They said nothing as they turned their backs to her. Haku lifted his fingers and snapped. "One, two, three, four!"

Music cued and both Itachi and Gaara stepped forward and started singing. "_We think your pretty without any makeup on, we think your funny when you tell the punch line wrong."_

They froze as statues after singing their lines and Naruto and Kiba stepped forward and started dancing. _"Oh, oh, oh, ooooooh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oohhhhhhh yeah, yeah, yeah, beautiful I just want you know, your my favorite girl." _

They paused with their butts poked out and Tobi took center stage and started strutting. _"Your so hypnotizing, could you be the devil, could you be an angel." _He then pulled out a wand._ "You're from a whole other world, a different dimension, you opened my eyes and when you go lead me into the lighhhhhhht."_

Bright lights shined on the lawn as Haku walked over and go into position. _"Your are beautiful, like dream come alliveeeeee, incredible." _

Sasori and Deidara slowly walked up and the lights dimmed. _"Cause your amazing just the way you are."_

They got back into their line, kneed down on their left knees and held their cherry blossoms out to Sakura.

They heard clapping and looked around to see all of Sakura's neighbors outside smiling and cheering.

"That was beautiful."

"You are one lucky girl."

"You guys do realize that it is like 10 o'clock," Sakura told them.

"Who has time for sleep when there is a party going on," Haku grinned.

"SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" someone screamed a few houses down.

"Well somebody is cranky," Naruto scoffed. "We had to learn that in thirty minutes."

"Come inside guys," Mr. Haruno said.

They all filed inside and gave Sakura their flowers. "What is all this for?" Sakura asked confused.

"Well," Itachi cleared his throat, "Haku told us what today was, soooo we thought you needed some cheering up."

"So Haku suggested we do a dance/singing performance for you."

"Yeah he is very bossy, we didn't get any kind of break," Kiba whined.

Haku put his hands on his hips. "Time was running out, we had to get it down before it got really late."

Sakura touched the cherry blossoms softly. "So you guys did this all for me?"

"Of course, we want you to be happy, no matter what," Gaara assured her.

"We don't like seeing you upset," Deidara frowned.

Sakura sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"No!"

"Awww trying to be tough, it's okay Sakura just let it out," Itachi said pressing Sakura against his chest.

Sakura bawled her fist together but then took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Itachi's back.

"Thank you," she mumbled into his chest.

"Whooooa he wasn't the only one who helped make this magic possible," Tobi said cutting in between the hug.

Mr. Haruno and Haku watched the guys fighting over Sakura demanding rewards of affection for their hard work.

"Ahhh young love," Haku sighed.

Mr. Haruno cleared his throat loudly. The guys let go of Sakura and stepped away.

"That's better," Mr. Haruno nodded.

"So what did you think of our performance?" Deidara asked.

Sakura smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Well actually I was laughing, I know you guys meant for this to be sweet and cheer me up but I couldn't take it seriously."

"What? Are you kidding me? I worked hard to get them to learn those moves," Haku huffed.

Gaara grinned brightly. "As long as she is happy, I don't care that we looked like complete fools."

"I wouldn't say complete fools," Sakura looked them over.

Mr. Haruno went to the kitchen to get everyone drinks.

"Actually," Sakura circled them slowly, "you guys look pretty sexy in your suits, very suave."

"W-we do?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah I just wanna rip them off of you," Sakura grinned like a cat.

Itachi's jaw dropped.

"Okay I'm back, one for everyone," Mr. Haruno said passing out the drinks.

Haku giggled. "You really are evil Sakura."

"What happened?" Mr. Haruno asked confused.

"Nothing dad, right guys," Sakura raised an eyebrow sipping her drink.

Sasori loosed his bow tie and took of his jacket.

'Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Deidara fanned himself.

The doorbell ringed. "I'll see who it is," Sakura said walking over to the door and opening it. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke was quiet outside. "I wanted-"

Sasuke looked over Sakura's shoulder. "What are you guys still doing here?"

Itachi glared. "What are you doing here is the better question?"

"Yeah you said you weren't coming or that you care," Naruto announced.

Sasuke stood there silently giving everyone the death glare.

"Unless you do care," Haku smiled slowly.

"Hn."

"If you didn't then what are you doing here?"

"…"

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke has a heart," Kiba gasped.

"I thought he was a vampire, waiting to prey on our poor Sakura, to suck on her pretty neck," Naruto whispered loudly.

The guys then slowly stared at Sakura's neck, it exposed completely in her t-shirt, smooth, soft and rosy. "Stop looking at me," Sakura growled.

"Then stopping being so beautiful," Itachi winked.

"Okay I think it's time you guys leave, this is just a bunch of nonsense with you guys standing around."

"Awww but we were just having fun," Tobi whined.

Sakura opened the door wide and pushed them all out. She twisted on the door knob and stared at the welcome mat on the porch. "Thank you guys for everything though, you really cheered me up."

"Well if Haku would have let us do my idea you would be more then cheered up," Itachi smirked.

Sakura frowned. "What was your idea?"

"Strip show, would have set you on fire," Itachi licked his bottom lip.

Sakura blushed a bright red. "Uhhhh-"

"You just wanted to take off your shirt," Kiba scoffed.

Itachi ripped the buttons off his dress shirt; Sakura watched them dropped to the ground, spinning as they fell flat. She looked up to see Itachi's chest glowing in the moonlight. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Good night," she squeaked closing the door in their faces.

"Huh? Well thanks a lot Itachi," Tobi glared. "You scared her away."

"Oh I don't think she was scared," Itachi flexed.

Sasuke glared at his older brother. "I hate you."

"I return the feelings," Itachi smirked at his brother.

"Well what now," Gaara said looking around the empty neighborhood.

Haku skipped down the stairs. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" the guys wondered.

Haku rubbed his hands together evily. "You shall see but it involves kidnapping Sakura tomorrow.

* * *

And that is it for now, I feel it may have been a little dry but I hee hee many secrets will be revealed in the next chapter which I am working on now. I've having a lot of fun writing this chapter. I shall see you guys again in **Chapter 23: Confession Time.**


	29. Confession Time

We meet again; hope everyone is well and ready for another chapter. I know it has been a while school, summer school and more school has been the death of me but I'm all settled in now and back to get to work on my stories. Thank you for everyone that reviewed and all of you that have sticked around, putting up with my procrastination and long breaks in between updating but I will do my best to improve on that. You guys put a big goofy smile on my face. =D Anyway I want to keep this short so on with the chapter you have long waited for! Things are getting steamy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Confession Time **

"There she goes," Naruto whispered loudly.

Sasuke smacked the back of Naruto's head hard. "If you do not shut your big mouth she will hear us you baka," he growled.

"Listen here chicken butt-"

Itachi jammed a sock into Naruto's open mouth. "If you do not shut that pot hole you call your mouth I will strangle you slowly, very…slowly," Itachi said his eyes turning red.

Naruto gulped and shook his head up and down.

"Uhhh, where did you get that sock from?" Gaara asked.

"I have no clue, it was just lying on the ground," Itachi shrugged.

Naruto started to gag; he ripped the sock out of his mouth and ran over to the bushes to throw up.

Haku rolled his eyes. "You guys may be hot but you are the worst kidnappers ever."

"Do not worry, it will be as a success," Neji assured them nodding his head.

Deidara groaned. "Seriously, who invited him?"

"I invited myself, I cannot miss up on the chance to do some kidnapping," Neji rubbed his hands together. "And its Sakura, jackpot!"

Shikamaru sighed. "You all have issues."

"Speak for yourself," Tobi huffed. "At least we are not boring."

Shikamaru stared at him with a blank face. "At least I have a girlfriend."

Kiba barked. "Oooouch, burn!"

Haku ignored them and watched as Sakura crossed the street, her book bag swinging back and forth on her shoulder. Her cherry blossom hair pulled into a loose bun. She had gotten rid of the tomboy clothes, now wearing a loose pair of capris and a lace tank top. She was comfortable and it was an outfit she approved of. She was starting to understand her own style, what she liked to call chic tomboy.

"Sakura could wear a garbage bag and still look lovely," Tobi sighed dreamily.

Haku snapped his fingers. "Okay let's go."

They jumped out of their hiding spots and surrounded Sakura as she made her way on the sideway. The streets were empty, the morning traffic making its way downtown.

"Hey guys, why aren't you in school?" Sakura asked. She glanced over at Haku. "What are you doing here?" She asked now confused.

"It's for your own good," Haku informed her. "Please…forgive me."

The guys spread out in a circle cutting off all of Sakura's exits.

Sakura laughed. "Are we playing some kind of game?"

"Get her," Haku commanded.

Naruto launched himself at her. Sakura grabbed his hand, twisted around his back and threw him over her shoulder.

"Oooooh, I think I just broke something," Naruto said weakly his face buried in the concrete.

Sakura's eyes turned to slits as she looked around the circle. "What is going on?"

"We are trying to kidnap you, duuuhh," Kiba told her their plan.

Haku hit his forehead with his palm. "Never work with amateurs," he told himself.

Tobi rushed up behind Sakura and started pressing on her neck with two fingers.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke snarled.

"Isn't there some kind of pressure point that can knock people out?" Tobi said in a frantic voice. He kept pushing around finding nothing.

Sakura elbowed him hard in the stomach then turning around to send him flying into Sasuke with a kick.

"You guys are crazy," Sakura breathed as she straightened herself back up.

Neji took this moment of opportunity to wrap and arm around Sakura's waist and pull her close to him, her back pressed against his chest. Sakura smirked as she got ready to hurt Neji in many ways imaginable when he put a handkerchief over her mouth and nose.

Sakura breathed in deeply being caught off guard. She felt her eyes start to get heavy. _"Nooo I must fight it."_ She struggled but soon she was out cold going limp in Neji's arms. He caught her and lifted her up bridal style, her head resting against his chest.

"What in the world?" Gaara said angrily looking at the unconscious pink haired beauty in his arms.

"What," Neji said. "They always do it in the movies, so I purchased some sleeping powder!"

Haku cleared his throat. "Ooookay, that was different, but it shall do. To the car!"

* * *

Sakura groaned and rolled her head, her neck feeling sore. She tied to move her arms but found them bound tightly behind her back.

"Pshhh, she is waking up," she heard someone say.

Sakura opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness, little flashes of stars appearing before her eyes.

"Should we remove her blindfold?" she heard a deep voice ask.

"_Okay that's definitely Itachi, what is going on?"_

Sakura felt rough hands brush over her cheek as they went behind her head working on the knot of the blindfold. The piece of fabric slowly floated into her lap. Sakura squinted her eyes as they adjusted to the dim fluorescent light over her head.

Tobi rubbed his hands together slowly. "Welcome to the dungeon Sakura," he said in a bad vampire voice.

"What is going on?" Sakura asked wanting to know wiggling her arms behind her back trying to break free.

Haku chuckled. "Well it's very simple, we kidnapped you."

Sakura looked her friend with a blank face. "What?"

"Well it's about time that we find out who you have an interest in, one of these fine gentleman," Haku said squeezing Gaara's arm, Gaara shrugged it off quickly.

"This…is ridiculous," Sakura sighed moving her hands. "And untie my hands," she growled trying to sit up but found she couldn't move an inch "Wait…you guys tied me to a chair?!" She gasped now noticing she was fully restrained.

Everyone quickly pointed in Itachi direction. "It was his idea."

Itachi smirked. "What can I say, I love tying people up."

Sakura blushed deeply as she lowered her head.

"Hmmm now, I just said I like to tie people up, where is your mind wandering to," Itachi asked watching as her pink hair swished back and forth as she tried to get herself free.

"I'm not thinking anything," Sakura blurted out, her cheeks now becoming red. "Where am I?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well we cannot disclose that kind of top secret in-"

"We are in Sasuke and Itachi's basement," Naruto told her. "At their mansion. We're in a mansion, we're in a man-"

Itachi smacked the side of Naruto's head. "Thanks, Blondie."

Naruto was oblivious as he rubbed his face. "Your welcome!" He beamed

Sakura scanned the line of guys standing in front of her. "Er, why am I here again?"

"I told you, we're here to figure out who, out of all these guys, is the one you like." Haku stated.

"Wait-what?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You know, the one you desire, the apple in your eye, the one your heart beats for-"

"Alright, I get it," Sakura verbalized through clenched teeth. "You kidnapped me for this nonsense; I am missing school because of this!"

Naruto fisted pumped. "Don't worry your pretty head about that, I have that all under control."

* * *

Kakashi looked up from his book studying the figure sitting in Naruto's seat.

"Hinata, why is they a Naruto scarecrow next to you?"

Hinata glanced at the fake Naruto out of the corner of her eye. Naruto had made figures of everyone and pasted horrible low quality color copy pictures on the faces.

"I-I-I'm not r-really sure," Hinata fidgeted with her fingers.

Kakashi sighed deeply as he turned his attention back to his book.

* * *

Sakura then took notice to the circle of chairs that were all facing her direction and the other guys coming down the steps.

"Okay let's take our seats," Haku ordered.

"It this some kind of meeting," Sakura said looking confused as they sat down all looking at her.

"Stop looking at me like that," Sakura barked feeling uncomfortable.

"We are just staring at you normally."

"I was referring to Neji."

Neji seat was the closest to her and was burning holes into Sakura's clothes, her skin feeling warm. A newspaper wacked Neji on top of his head. He rubbed the sore bump. "Ooow, that kind of hurt."

"You deserved it," Haku nodded. "Anyway as we all know our poor, poor Sakura is oblivious to love with her being a tomboy and all."

"There is nothing wrong with that," Sakura huffed.

"Well of course there is not but it was made you into this person who has just an impossible time telling when someone has an interest in you."

"I know who does."

"Yes, after I pointed out to you, before did you ever entertain the thought about these gentlemen liking you," Haku gestured to them sitting in their seats.

"I…guess not."

"Exactly, these guys have undying love for you and I think it's about time that you found out."

"More like lust," Sakura whispered under her breath.

"Let's get started, first there is Deidara," Haku pointed to him. Sakura stole a glance at him really quickly. "Did you know that he had an interest in you?"

"Y-yes."

Deidara smiled brightly, his bangs getting in the way of his eyes. "Oh yeah."

Haku moved on. "Gaara?" Well I guess that's obvious since you dated him. What about Sasori?" Haku asked standing in front of the other red head.

Sakura frowned. "Sasori does not like me."

Haku paced the room. "Are you sure of that? Because I think otherwise."

"Yes I'm sure," Sakura and Sasori said at the same time.

"Yeah Sasori is not into her," the other guys piped in.

Haku pulled out his magnifying glass. "Yes I thought so to but if one looks very closely at the clues you can tell in fact that he does."

Sasori smirked. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well by actions of course, your very protective of her, you generally want her to be happy whoever it is with," Haku said.

Sasori nodded his head silently.

"But everyone else fails to notice the ways you look at her, eyes are the heart of the soul, the longing looks, and the way your eyes glaze over as you fantasize."

Sasori sat quietly not saying a word now.

"Oh my gosh," Naruto gasped. "You do like Sakura."

"Shut up," Sasori growled.

"Are you blushing?"

"No I do not blush," Sasori scuffed at the ridiculous idea tugging at his shirt collar.

"And as you can see he does not deny it."

Sasori crossed his arms and stared at the ground refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

Sakura gulped as she blushed too. _"Sasori likes…me."_

"Well moving on," Haku said stopping in front of Tobi. "Everyone one knows I love Sakura-kun!"

"Yes, yes we know."

"And-"

"Okay, okay, I get the point they all like me," Sakura sighed.

"Hmmm you do?"

"Yes I get it Tobi, Itachi, Neji, Gaara, Sasori, Sasuke, and Deidara, all of them."

"I never stated I had any interest in you," Sasuke glared at her.

"Sooo you just go around kissing girls and pulling them into closets," Sakura pointed out. "Yeah that's perfectly normal."

Sasuke was silent as everyone looked at him.

"Okay I get the point; can you just untie me, please?" Sakura said, resorting to begging, she did not like the way this was going.

Haku smirked. "Oh we are just getting started Sakura dear."

* * *

"All of them are missing," Tsuande frowned over her paper work.

"Yes," Kakashi told her. "And from my observations that usually hang out together so I can conclude that they are all together.

"Hmmm skipping I see, we'll get to the bottom of this," Tsuande smiled. "Send Gai in."

* * *

"What else is there to talk about?" Sakura said getting frantic. "And my hands are really starting to itch."

"We are only tipping the iceberg and do not think that we are loosing your rope, your far to dangerous."

"Yeah you would easy escape and over power us all."

Sakura chuckled softly. "Whhhhat, you guys are crazy, I'm just a ordinary girl."

They all stared at her with blank faces. "Okay fine."

Haku paced the room again now wearing a plaid trench coat.

"Where are you getting all this detective stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I brought at earlier since I knew we would in interrogating Sakura. So Sakura we know who likes you but we don't know who you like."

"Yeah, I am very interested in hearing that," Itachi said darkly rubbing his hands together.

"Uhh, could you stop doing that, it's creepy," Kiba said backing away.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked Kiba.

"Well we were not going to miss out on the fun and besides Naruto, Shikamaru and I were not going to school when we could skip. The only person that did go to school was Shino."

* * *

Shino stared back at the teachers who were watching him carefully.

"So Shino, do you want to tell me where your friends are?," Tsuande asked politely

Shino blinked behind his sunglasses. "I honestly do not know.

"Arrrghhhh, what do you mean you do not know," Tsuande said getting annoyed slamming her fist on the desk.

"I cannot say that I was paying attention, my bugs needed feeding."

Tsuande sighed and sinked back into her desk chair. "Back to square one."

* * *

"Sooooo Sakura-"

"If that is your real name!" Naruto pipped up.

"Why would that not be her real name?" Haku asked looking annoyed.

"Her parents could have named her Naruto for all we know," Naruto explained.

"Who would want the name Naruto other then you?" Gaara asked.

"Why not? It's an awesome name that holds great authority, no matter where you go you will get respect-"

Itachi stuffed a sock in Naruto's mouth and shoved him into the basement closet. "Enough of that."

"Hey," Naruto banged on the door after spitting out the sock. "It's pitch dark in here."

"Well if you weren't speaking nonsense you wouldn't be in there," Haku told him.

"Hey guys, you gonna let him do this to me?" Naruto said. "Gaara? Kiba? Sakura?"

"I'm tied to a chair, remember?"

"Gaara? Kiba?"

They sat there silently looking around the basement.

"Fine," Naruto kicked the door. "I know when I'm not wanted."

"Annnyway, Sakura, would you be willing to answer a few questions," Haku said rubbing his fake mustache.

Sakura's eyes turned into slits. "What kind of questions?"

"Well, have you ever had feelings for any of the fine gentlemen present?"

"…"

"Sakura?"

Sakura's cheeks blushed bright red. "I don't want to answer these questions."

"So that means you have, right?"

"…"

"Or you haven't?"

"…"

"Will you say something woman!" Haku shrieked.

"I have had no interest."

"Uh huh," Haku circled around her. "Do you find them attractive?"

"What?"

"Find them appealing to the eye?"

Sakura glanced around the circle. "I don't feel comfortable answering that."

"It's obvious you do," Itachi smirked.

Sakura glared at him. "Oh really."

"You called us sexy yesterday when we were in our suits," Itachi refreshed her memory.

Sakura mentally started to beat herself up.

"Yeah you have complimented us all actually," Neji pointed out.

Sakura laughed nervously. "I was just joking, ha ha, you know."

"So you honestly do not find any of them attractive at all?" Haku asked wanting to clarify.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak.

"No lying to me," Haku said giving her the puppy eyes.

Sakura turned away from his face quickly. _"Crap, I can't lie to him when he is doing that."_

Sakura cleared her throat and stared down at her lap, the only safe place for her eyes to be. "I…guess-"

The basement door opened with a bang and two pairs of footsteps headed downward. Kisame and Pein became visible in the dim lighting.

"Itachi, you told us to meet you here?" Kisame said confused looking around at everyone.

"Is that the blue guy?" Naruto asked through the door.

"It's a skin condition," Kisame barked.

Pein surveyed the situation. "Are you torturing people?"

"Not exactly, we are just trying to get some top secret information out of Sakura," Itachi stated.

The two turned their heads to glanced at the pink haired girl tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

Kisame smirked. "Nice, kind of kinky don't you say Itachi?"

Itachi glared at him. "This is for information purposes only."

Pein pulled out a knife out of his pocket. He flipped it up and started to work at the dirt in between his fingers nails. "You got her to talk yet?"

"Nope…not at all," Haku said looking a little scared at Itachi's friends. "W-who are you?"

Pein silenced Haku with a look. "Never mind I do not need to know."

Sakura squirmed in her chair. _"Why do I always end up with crazy people?" she thought to herself. _

"Well you got any ideas?"

Neji stood up and walked up to Sakura until he was standing right in front of her. "I do," he grinned evilly.

"What?" everyone asked actually curious at his idea.

"Sakura is extremely ticklish," he started wiggling his fingers.

Sakura's jaw fell open. "Oh no."

* * *

"So Gai what do you think?"

"Well considering we have no evidence I am going to have to get my right hand man!" Gai cheered.

"What the-"Kakashi and Tsuande were interrupted when Rock Lee busted through the door.

"Don't worry Gai-sensei I know Sakura's scent exactly, I am like a hound dog, I will find my cherry blossom!" Rock Lee cheered louder.

"LET'S GO!" they both shouted running out the door.

"Okay?" Tsuande said slowly following them. She sighed deeply. "Kakashi will you put the filthy piece of trash away and come on?"

Kakashi sighed himself as he slipped his book into his jacket pocket. "It is great literature."

* * *

Sakura used her feet to push her chair all the way to the corner. The boys still advanced coming in from all sides.

"This isn't funny guys," she panicked looking around.

"Don't worry Sakura, it will be fun," Neji smiled.

"You look simply adorable when you're frightened," Itachi complimented her.

Sakura locked eyes with Gaara. "You're really going to do this?"

Gaara scratched the back of his head. "Welll…." He didn't finish his sentence but still kept walking towards her.

"Deidara?" Sakura panicked watching as he inched closer himself.

"Don't worry Sakura, it will be quick, yeah," he assured her winking.

Sasuke too had no trouble making his way to the corner.

There was no way she could let them tickle her. She would be putty in their hands and the beans would spill, she could not talk.

"_Think…Think!"_

Sakura's eyes lit up as she had an idea.

"Okay, okay, I will tell you," she said quickly Neji's hands inches away from her stomach.

They stopped in their tracks. "Tell us what?"

"Who I like, wait no…who I love," Sakura started acting to save her butt.

"Whoooooooaa you love someone, that is deep," Haku sniffed rubbing at the corner of his eye.

Sakura lowered her head to roll her eyes but kept on with the charade. "Yes love, I have tried so hard to bury these feelings but I-I can't keep doing this anymore it…hurts," she sniffed.

Pein smirked seeing what was happening. _"These guys are so gullible."_

Neji kneeled down and rested a hand on Sakura's knee. "It's okay Sakura you can tell us, they will be fine," gesturing to the rest of the guys.

She was so tempted to kick him with her free leg but she controlled herself.

"No you guys will be too hurt," Sakura sniffed an actual tear rolling down her cheek.

Gaara started to get concerned. "Sakura are you okay?"

"Yes but I can't hold this in much longer, the truth is guys, I love, I-I love, I love-"

"Just spit it out already," Naruto shouted from inside the closet.

"It's…Pein."

Neji gapsed and fell on the floor in shock.

"What the-" Itachi said.

"Ewwwww," Tobi said.

Sasori met eyes with Pein and sent a nonverbal message. Pein nodded.

"Yes him," Sakura started to scoot her chair in his direction.

Gaara stood their speechless. "Umm okay I'm totally confused," Kiba admitted.

Haku looked at the two with hearts in his eyes. "This is so beautiful!"

"Shut up," Sasuke growled. "What is going on?"

"Untie me," Sakura asked them.

"No," Sasuke said harshly.

"Untie me…please," Sakura looked at them with puppy eyes, her emerald eyes glowing in the light putting them in a trance.

Haku untied her from the chair and she stood up quickly. Her hands were still bound behind her back.

"Could you untie my hands too?" Sakura asked.

"No," Itachi glared at Pein. "You have some explaining to do."

"Yeah," Deidara agreed. "How can you like him?"

"Yeah when do you ever see him," Naruto asked from the closet. "Can someone let me out of here?"

Kiba walked over to free Naruto. "Yay free at la-"

"Zip it!" Neji cried. They all stared daggers at Pein; he stood their nonchalantly flicking his knife in and out.

"What do you even like about him?" Kisame asked now curious to this new relationship.

Sakura started to walk towards Pein slowly. "What girl doesn't like a guy with a face full of pierces and uh cold heartless eyes."

"If you wanted a bad boy there is one right here," Itachi pointed at himself.

"Yeah well you aren't like Pein," Sakura said facing him. She gave him a look she hoped would get him to help her.

"Well I do have to admit, Pein is kind of hot," Tobi nodded looking at his friend.

Everyone gave him a strange look.

"I am comfortable with myself!" Tobi told them. "I'm sexy and I know it, Sakura look at this body," he screamed starting to strip.

Sasuke knocked him over the head. He turned his focus back to Sakura and Pein. "Continue."

"Well uh," Sakura muttered trying to think of something.

Pein wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Just get over it."

Neji screamed as he fainted on the ground.

"Whhhhhhattt, this is so out of character," Naruto stated.

Itachi gave his friend an icy look. "Yes it is, you never said anything about this before."

Pein used his other hand to work on the ropes around Sakura's wrist cutting through them slowly. Sakura stood completely still as he worked.

"I'm so sorry guys but Pein…he is my prince charming," Sakura faked smiled brightly at him.

Pein gave her a blank look as he dropped the rope behind them Sakura's hands finally free.

Itachi breathed in slowly. "Really?" he said with a hurt look on his face.

Sakura stepped forward one step and look towards the stairs. "Now 'gentleman'" she started. She revealed her free hands and ran halfway up the stairs. "Do you actually think I love Pein, I love nobody! Later suckers!" she cheered running up the steps. She ran back down and peeked her head through. "Thank you so much Pein, I will pay you back, whatever you want" Sakura said quickly running up the steps again.

Itachi took a moment and blink. "What?"

Pein flipped his knife in the air. "You actually thought we liked each other. You guys really don't know me. And seriously tying her up so you can figure out which one of you she had a thing for. Lame."

"We have been deceived," Neji said getting up from the floor.

"Thank goodness," Tobi said finally gaining conscious. "I thought she actually loved him."

Sasuke wasted no time getting up the steps.

"Well what are we waiting for? We have to catch her," Haku stated.

Everyone filed out of the basement and was soon on her trail.

Sasori walked slowly over to Pein and shook hands. They both nodded to each other.

Kisame looked over at the two. "Soooo we were not invited to torture anyone.

* * *

"You picked up anything?" Gai asked Rock Lee as he sniffed the air.

"I believe so," Rock Lee stated. "It is faint but I can smell strawberries, this way," he pointed heading into the woods.

"Are we really going to follow them?" Kakashi asked reading his book ducking under a branch.

"We have no other leads and when I find them, they are in big trouble," Tsuande said angrily punching a tree.

* * *

Sakura finally outside took a breath of fresh air; she crossed the street and looked at the Uchiha mansion. "Gosh those people are crazy."

She was not going to fight them now considering they were able to kidnap her, they were capable of more than she thought and she was not taking any chances.

She heard heavy footsteps hitting gravel and turned to look over her shoulder. Sasuke was exiting the compound, now caught sight of her and was heading her way.

"Pinky," he growled.

Sakura took no time to rest as she started running off down the street. She heard commotion behind her, the others were out and hot on her trail. She looked down at her feet. She was wearing sandals, not exactly the best for running in, her feet already getting sore. She made a turnout of the neighborhood and made her way down the side walk.

"Sakura wait," Haku huffed running almost of out breath.

Sakura still continued on best she could. She looked down at her boobs bouncing all over the place. She had gotten rid of all her sports bras and tried the ones her mom had sent her. Her new bras were not secure at all, her chest ready at any moment to hit her in the face.

"_Ughhh this can't get any worse."_

As she turned the corner a string on her lace tank top got stuck on a branch and she was jerked back.

"You have got to be kidding me," she puffed yanking at the shirt trying to set it free. She used full force on her last tug and the fabric could not take anymore and ripped into two. Sakura shrieked as she stood shirtless beside the tree her arms going up quickly to cover her chest.

"Sakura," she heard Deidara puff as he came around the corner first. "What's wronnnggg…."

He stood their speechless and she he eyed the shirtless Sakura in all her glory. The bright blue bra noticeable on her milky skin.

"What is it?" Sasuke and Itachi asked together as they caught up with him.

Soon all the guys stood still as they looked on at the shirtless girl. Her arms were squished over her breast which only made the matter worse giving them a clear view of her cleavage.

They all turned around quickly. Deidara wiped at his nose as blood droplets started to run down. "We saw nothing."

"Yeah," Naruto said his back turned. "I do not see two flesh mountains-"

Gaara slapped the back of Naruto's head.

Tobi looked over at Haku who had not turned around and was still looking at Sakura. "What are you doing?

"Come on guys, you know I don't like gir-"

"That does not matter, the boobs still have power," Tobi said turning him around.

Sakura stood there still half naked. She glanced around; luckily they were behind a house with a lot of trees. Hopefully they couldn't see her. "Uhhh…"

"We are not going to ogle your body we are gentleman, now let me give you my shirt," Itachi said pulling his shirt off, Sakura got a full view of his bare muscular back, sweat beads ran slowly down from all the activity he had been doing.

"Hey, why do you get to give her your shirt, yeah?" Deidara questioned taking his off his shirt; his shoulder blades looked like he should have angel wings, sharp but still toned.

Sakura gulped.

"No she can have mine," Gaara started stripping as well his biceps flexing.

Soon except for Haku, Naruto and Kiba they all decided to strip down.

"I only need one shirt," Sakura informed them her mouth dry.

Itachi threw his to her quickly before anybody else could. She quickly stuffed her arms through the sleeves and pulled her head through the opening. The shirt fell down and settled on her thighs looking like a dress, her capris visible at the bottom.

"Okay… the coast is clear," She told them.

They turned around slowly to see she was covered. Itachi looked on in pride as Sakura wore his shirt. She walked over to the tree to retrieve the rest of her tank top.

"That is some cheap fabric, you should not shop at that place where you got that from," Haku informed there.

"Or you could get your whole wardrobe from there," Neji smirked. Sakura sent him a glare.

She balled the tank top up and clinched it within her fist as she eyed them all there.

"Errr could you stop looking at us like that, your scaring me," Tobi whined hiding behind Sasuke.

"Do you know how angry, no furious I am with all of you?" Sakura barked stomping her foot.

Haku cleared his throat nervously. "Well uh Sakura-"

"What gives you the right to come and kidnap me and hold me at ransom just so you can find out if I have the hots for one of you?"

All of the guys turned their heads to glare at Haku. He shifted nervously under their glazes.

"You call yourselves 'gentlemen' real gentlemen do not go around kidnapping people they potentially like; they don't tie people up to chairs and try to use their weaknesses against them."

They stared silently as she ranted walking back and forth pounding her fist.

"We just-"

"You what?" Sakura said cutting Deidara off.

Haku stepped forward. "Sakura don't be mad at them, it was all my fault, it was my idea, they just wanted to know if you liked one of them, you have never been in a relationship before-"

"Heyyy what am I?" Gaara pointed to himself.

"A real one for more than a week," Haku continued. "I just wanted you to be happy. These guys are hot and willing."

Sakura's face softened as she started at her friend. His long locks blew in the wind. He looked so tiny and vulnerable. She walked over to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"I understand Haku but I am happy and I don't need a man to make me happy," she told him.

"Uh huhhh you tell him girlfriend," Naruto snapped his fingers.

Kiba slapped his forehead. "You're a disgrace to male kind."

Haku grabbed Sakura's hands. "I know, you're very independent, you can still be in a relationship and I just want you to have the same thing I have."

Sakura smiled. "It's fine, I know you meant well but you guys can't force me to express my feelings, I don't even know my own feelings."

"Your feelings?" Gaara said looking hopeful.

Sakura tuck her hair ear. "I am just as confused as you guys okay, I…I have been experiences something new that has never happened before," she said looking down at her shoes.

"Wait so you do like one of us?" Sasuke asked nonchantly.

"I never said that," Sakura said quickly blushing. "Look when I figure out myself I will let you guys know okay but could you please not do something like this again."

They nodded their heads happy she was not mad at them anymore. Itachi walked over to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad," he grinned. "You know you look very good in my shirt," Itachi said giving her the once over.

Sakura's cheeks turned to bright tomatoes as she threw Itachi off of her. "Oh no you don't, you guys are still in the dog house."

"What?" Deidara said.

"You think you can get off this easy after what you did," she wagged her finger at them. "You guys know me too well," she grinned evilly. "I will get my revenge."

Tobi gulped. "You're scaring me."

"I like it," Neji wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well you guys have fun Haku, Naruto, Kiba and I are going to get some lunch."

"Wait a minute, how come they get to go," Neji pouted.

"Haku had good intentions, Naruto and Kiba though they tagged along, not really sure if they knew what exactly they were getting themselves into," Sakura eyed them.

"I was promised free dog food," Kiba confessed.

"See they are so gullible, they weren't the real masterminds behind this operation," Sakura glared at Itachi.

Sakura linked arms with Naruto. "Now come on, I will give you pointers on how to get Hinata."

"Oh boy, I could use them."

"You don't stay," Kiba said sarcastically.

"Awww," Neji said saldy. "I want to go."

"None of you are going anywhere," Tsuande's voice boomed as she turned the corner. Rock Lee, Gai and Kakashi followed soon after.

"Cherry blossom!" Rock Lee cheered as he ran over to her hugging her tightly.

"Rock Lee, I can't breathe," Sakura gasped.

"You guys are in big trouble; you skipped the whole day of school!" Tsuande went on. "What have you guys been doing?

Kakashi looked up from his book and surveyed the small crowd. They were sweaty and looked like mad men. Itachi was shirtless and standing next to Sakura who was now donning his shirt. Naruto and Tobi both had bruises on their faces. "I don't think we want to know."

"I'm sure it was very youthful, maybe they went for a swim," Gai sensei said observing their wet clothes.

Tsuande shook her head. "Horrible staff," she muttered. "Doesn't matter what you are doing, we caught you red handed for skipping, so you will all be serving detention…tomorrow."

"Awwwww tomorrow is Saturday," Tobi whined.

"Well you should have thought of that earlier, be at the school 8 am sharp and if you do not show up," she said crackling her knuckles. "I will have a worse punishment for you."

Tsuande stormed off Gai following after her. Rock Lee bid his last farewell to Sakura before following his teacher.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled as he looked at the group. "Well I hope you have fun tomorrow."

Sakura eyed the boys. She was going to be stuck in the same room with them for hours.

"Ughhh awww man."

"Dora!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura glared at him. Itachi caressed her cheek bringing her attention to him. "Well my sweet princess, looks like I will be spending the day with you, you can return my shirt tomorrow and don't bother washing it, I want your scent to still be on it," he winked at her walking away. Sakura watched as his butt swished back and forth as he walked down the street. She had to admit, he had a great butt. She slapped her forehead. "What am I thinking?" she said aloud.

"See you tomorrow Saku, yeah," Deidara grinned still shirtless. She watched as his shoulder blades move as he swinged his arms.

Everyone bid their goodbyes and Sakura was soon alone standing on the sideway in Itachi's big shirt.

She sighed deeply as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Well it just got worse."

* * *

And that is a wrap for now. Thank you all for reviewing and I can't wait to bring you the next installment, **Chapter 24: Survival of the Fittest**. I shall leave you guys with a sneak peak! =D While the sneak peak may seem like the whole chapter is Itachi based, it is not. This sneak peak is two separate parts from the chapter.

* * *

_Sneak Peak:_

_Sakura gasped for air her hands resting on her knees. She looked in the darkness for Sasori. _

"_I think we lost him," she said wiping the sweat of her brow. "Hopefully."_

_Sasori grasped at the air and found a switch, he yanked it down and the dim light bulb swinged back and forth lighting up the janitor's closet. Sasori grabbed the door knock and twisted it. "It appears we are locked inside."_

"_Just great," Sakura growled. "Well I guess it is just the two of us."_

_Sakura heard a crash in the corner and darted her eyes over quickly. She squinted her eyes to try to make out what was in the darkness. _

_A figure came forth and stopped in front of them, the dim light shining on his face. "Make that three," Itachi smirked. _

"_What are you doing in here?" Sakura glared at him. _

"_It was a good place to hide before you locked us in cutie."_

_Sasori silently took a step towards Sakura. She gulped as she watched the two have a glaring match. _

"_That's right; Sasori likes me, well maybe," Sakura thought to herself._

_Sakura thumped them both in the chest. "Okay break it up, any bright ideas how we can get out of here?"_

_Itachi rubbed his chin and looked around at the ceiling. "There may be one way." _

"_What?"_

_Itachi grinned down at Sakura. "We will need to use you."_

_Itachi glared at Sakura. Wait…he was glaring at her._

* * *

"_You have no idea."_

_Sakura stood there silently and watched as he paced around the classroom, his hair swishing behind him. _

"_You're like two different people."_

"_Two different people," Sakura said confused. _

"_Yes you go around teasing us, kissing us-"_

"_Whoooa I do not go around kissing you guys, you kiss me," Sakura said correcting him. _

"_Well then what about when you kissed me at the sleepover," Itachi reminded her. _

"_That was a dare," Sakura pointed out. _

"_Doesn't matter, it still counts, with Tobi, Deidara," Itachi said bringing up more examples. "But then you say you're just joking, well it's not a joke to us…to me."_

_Sakura gulped. "Where are you going with this?"_

"_Do you know how that makes me feel, do you know how hard I have to control myself?" Itachi asked her. _

_Sakura took a step back. _

_Itachi's eyes turned red. "It takes a lot of control…but sometimes I just want to let go. I don't think I can control myself…right now."_

_Sakura gulped loudly as Itachi advanced slowly towards her. _

"_I-Itachi," Sakura said quickly her arms feeling like jelly. She couldn't move them, she should have punched his lights out by now but they stayed at her side betraying her as the lion came forth to take his prey. _

_End of Sneak Peak _


	30. Survival of the Fittest

Ello! Now getting into the good stuff, Sakura is now going to expressing some kind of feelings. Her poor tomboy heart won't know what to do as she tries to figure everything out. This is a little shorter then my usual but hopefully you do not mind. Enjoy the chapter and until next time!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Survival of the Fittest**

* * *

"Well good to see that you are all here on time, 8 am sharp, no skippers," Tsunade smiled glancing around the room.

Sakura sighed and slid down in her chair. She had never had detention before, well once but that was Naruto's fault so it did not count. "Stupid ramen cups," Sakura muttered to herself.

"Now I will not be the one watching over you guys," Tsunade started pacing the room.

"You aren't," Tobi said getting excited.

"Oh yeah," Deidara cheered.

She broke out into a big smile which made Sakura suspicious. "No I found someone more…qualified to handle this matter, you guys have fun."

"More qualified?" Gaara asked. "Who is it?"

"You'll see," she smiled slipping out the room.

"I hope it is Kakashi and then he can have some real fun," Itachi said rubbing his hands together looking at Sakura. "Right princess?"

Sakura looked straight at the wall not saying a word to anyone.

"Are you still mad at us?" Neji frowned. "Come on woman, get over it."

Sakura took her shoe off and threw it square at his jaw. "OOOOOWEORJfldssfofisjfoiejfe ogj!"

"Oooooh are we learning a new language today," Naruto smiled. "How do you say hello?"

"Jjojgidjgdgi," Neji whined grabbing his chin.

"Hmmm little weird, are you sure that-"

"Well helllllllo students!" Gai cheered strutting inside the classroom.

Sakura sighed and banged her head against her desk. "Noooo," she moaned sadly her forehead pressed onto the cold hard wood.

"We are going to have a great detention today!"

"Yeah let's get this party started," Kiba barked swinging Akamaru around the room.

"I have a lot planned for us to do," Gai grinned brightly as we placed a huge folder on the desk.

"What idiot plans a detention," Sasuke muttered.

"Ooooh I like planned detentions," Naruto cheered.

Sasuke gave Naruto a look. Deidara raised his hand. "Yes youthful student."

"Could I get hit the restroom real quick, un?" Deidara asked.

"Of course make it quick, you don't want to miss out," Gai said opening up his folder.

Deidara slipped out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Hey-"Itachi started watching Deidara walk the opposite way of the restrooms.

"Fiiiirst we are going to play a game, everybody stand up," Gai smiled standing at the front of the classroom cutting Itachi off.

Naruto jumped up immediately ready to go.

"If you participate, I may let you out earlyyyyy," Gai singed.

The rest got up reluctantly staring blankly at him.

"This first game is called Escape and no you will not be leaving the room."

Tobi put his hand down sadly.

"It's just to see who has the best strategy and can get to the door first without being caught."

Gaara shrugged. "Sounds simple enough."

"Why don't we play makeout session?" Itachi suggested.

Gai rubbed his chin. "Hmmm I don't think I have played that one before."

"Best game ever, Sakura and I can go play in the hallway for maybe an hour," Itachi smirked in her direction. "It could run over."

Sakura's ears turned pink as she glared back at him. "Play with Naruto."

"Gosh, you kiss one guy and now you always get picked on."

Everyone was silent. Gai looked confused. "What?"

"What?! You guys were there, it was an accident, Sasuke and I just-"

"Just stop talking Naruto," Gaara suggested patting his shoulder.

"Okie dokie," Naruto said glumly.

"Sasuke and Naruto accidently kissed a couple weeks ago when they were fighting to get in the school first," Neji clarified to the confused Gai.

Sasuke glared at him. "You were never supposed to speak of it."

"Well he didn't know so I had to fill him in," Neji said sharply.

"Let's just play this escape game and get out of here," Sasuke growled getting annoyed wanting to change the subject.

"That's the spirit, okay first you will need to put on these blindfolds," Gai said grabbing pieces of cloth out of his pocket.

"Blindfolds, oh la la," Neji hummed.

Sakura gulped. "What are the rules of this game?"

"Got any handcuffs too?" Itachi asked.

"Hmm I don't think I have any of those," Gai said looking around his bag.

"He was joking," Sakura informed Gai glaring at Itachi.

"Was I joking?" Itachi asked assumed seeing Sakura's face turn pink.

"So what do we do exactly?" Kiba asked.

"Well everyone else is blindfolded as one person is picked and they have five second intervals to see if they can make it to the door without being caught. The blindfolded people see if they can stop them. Who wants to be it first?" Gai smiled.

"I will!" Naruto volunteered cheerfully as the door opened. Inside walked Sasori casually as he gave a slip of paper to Gai.

"Ahhh so you will be joining us as well, the more the merrier."

"How did you get sentenced here?" Itachi asked.

"Tsunade noticed I was absent and assumed I was most likely with you, so I have detention as well."

"You should have lied," Naruto suggested. "That's what I would have done."

Gai explained the rules to him quickly.

"Okay the rest of you, I am going to blindfold you and position you at different parts of the room, Naruto you start at the back door over there."

Gai went around to each person, blindfolded them, spinned them around a few times and positioned them in place.

"Okay Naruto you ready?"

"BELIEVE IT!"

"Okay go, 1…2…3…4..-"

"Caught him," Itachi said.

Everyone took their blindfolds off to see Itachi gripping Naruto's neck. "Wow that was fast," Kiba commented.

"Naruto you got caught so easy," Gaara said laughing.

"Well he breathes really loud so I just reach out and grabbed him."

"Keep it up Naruto," Gai cheered. "Who's next, what about you Sakura?"

Sakura stared at the hungry eyes of Neji, Itachi and Deidara. "I'd rather not."

"Coooooome in, it will be fun!"

"O-okay," Sakura said nervously walking over to the back door. Gai made sure everyone was blind folded and positioned all over the room almost like mine bombs, one wrong move and it would be over.

Sakura waited as Gai walked back to the front of the class.

"Okay, go, 1…2…3…4…5!"

Sakura maneuvered slowly around Gaara and Deidara in the five seconds she had.

"Good job," Gai cheered her on.

She barely passed by Neji who was grabbing at thin air, Itachi was sniffing the air and Tobi had decided to blow kisses to the air in hopes of landing somewhere.

"Wow your almost there Sakura!"

"What?" Sasuke growled getting angry and reaching out aggressively and pulling Kiba closed to his chest. "I got you pinky."

"Sorry could you let me go, this is kind of awkward," Kiba said hoping he was talking in the right direction.

Sakura smiled to herself seeing she was about to win. "Ha ha suckers, victory is mine!"

As Sakura reached to touch the door an arm wrapped around her waist at the same exact moment. Sakura looked up to see a blindfolded Sasori gripping her firmly.

"What you won?" Naruto said taking his blindfold off and letting his eyes adjust to the light before he looked towards the door. His eyes wided. "Oh my! So scandalous!"

"What is it?" Itachi asked curious now tore off his blindfold.

Sakura was frozen in time as Sasori's strong arm made her stomach flutter.

Sakura frowned. _"What was that?"_

"Wait…so who won?" Neji asked confused.

"I believe that would be a tie," Gai smiled cheerfully.

"What, I want to catch Sakura, again!" Neji said putting his blindfold back on.

"But-"

"No buts, everyone in to position," Itachi ordered.

Gai-sensei grinned obvious to everything. "Oh you guys must really love this game!"

Sakura frowned. "Yes they sure do."

She sighed as she got back into position this time being caught by Sasuke who smirked like there was no tomorrow. Next Itachi got her saying he knew her scent well more than anyone.

They were resetting when Sakura sighed deeply. "This is getting old, when is someone else gonna do this."

"Not until I catch you," Tobi yelled blindfolded, running into the wall.

"I guess she is right," Gai said. "Maybe we should-"

The door was opened violently slamming against the wall cracking the glass. Gai looked over at the person who had just entered the room.

"Yes sir, can I hope y-"

The man had on a mask quickly walked up to Gai and pushed him down on the ground behind the desk. He pulled out a butcher knife they watched in horror as they heard Gai scream and blood splattered on the board. They saw Gai's limp hand fall out from behind the desk. The mask stranger looked up at them and raised his knife.

Naruto screamed bloody and grabbed Sakura's arm. "OH MY GOSH, WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

He bolted for the back door wasting no time to get them out. They were followed soon after the rest of their detention mates.

Kiba was crying. "Gai-sensei is dead, HE IS DEAD!" he ran tripping over his feet.

Sakura looked over her shoulder to see the masked man walking slowly towards them down the hall. Naruto lost grip of her hand causing her to fall on the floor. Sasori helped her up quickly and grabbed her hand continuing to run for dear life. They reached a fork in the hallway three ways to go. Sakura noticed that the group had split up running down different hallways.

She noticed Gaara, Kiba and Naruto running down the west wing. She started to follow them but Sasori jerked her back. They heard yelling coming from behind them assuming it was the mad man.

"They will be fine, come on," Sasori assured her turning the corner. He opened the janitor's closet pushed Sakura in and followed soon after.

* * *

Safe inside the art classroom Naruto took a deep breath. "Oh gosh, that was so scary!"

Gaara leaned against a desk and closed him eyes, he opened them up quickly. "Where is Sakura?" he noticed the pink haired girl missing.

Naruto gasped.

"I'm sure she is fine, she is Sakura," Kiba said rocking back and forth.

"Yeah but there is a SERIAL KILLER out there, this is not some normal guy," Naruto shouted loudly.

Gaara hit him over the head. "Do you want to get us killed, _shut up_," he growled.

* * *

Sakura gasped for air her hands resting on her knees. She looked in the darkness for Sasori.

"I think we lost him," she said wiping the sweat of her brow. "Hopefully."

Sasori grasped at the air and found a switch, he yanked it down and the dim light bulb swinged back and forth lighting up the janitor's closet. Sasori grabbed the door knock and twisted it. "It appears we are locked inside."

"Just great," Sakura growled. "Well I guess it is just the two of us."

Sakura heard a crash in the corner and darted her eyes over quickly. She squinted her eyes to try to make out what was in the darkness.

A figure came forth and stopped in front of them, the dim light shining on his face. "Make that three," Itachi smirked.

"What are you doing in here?" Sakura glared at him.

"It was a good place to hide before you locked us in cutie."

Sasori silently took a step towards Sakura. She gulped as she watched the two have a glaring match.

"_That's right; Sasori likes me, well maybe," Sakura thought to herself._

Sakura thumped them both in the chest. "Okay break it up, any bright ideas how we can get out of here?"

Itachi rubbed his chin and looked around at the ceiling. "There may be one way."

"What?"

Itachi grinned down at Sakura. "We will need to use you."

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Sakura, w-what if she didn't make it," Tobi cried.

Sasuke punched him square in the jar. "If you do not keep quiet, I will kill you myself."

"That's if the psycho doesn't get to you first," Neji reminded him.

Sasuke glared him. "Well we split up, I highly doubt we will be the first, it will be Naruto."

"Very true," Tobi said rubbing his sore jaw. He looked around. "Hey where's Deidara, I haven't seen him since the start of detention."

Neji frowned. "Didn't he ask to go to the restroom?"

"Yeah he did." Tobi's eyes widened. "Oh no, he is out there all alone and he doesn't know there is a murder on the loose."

"Hn."

"Have a heart you soulless person!"

Sasuke punched Tobi again.

* * *

Sakura closed her phone and sighed. "I can't get a signal at all."

"Shouldn't Tsunade still be in the building?" Sasori asked.

"She probably left, she had Gai watching us," Itachi said flipping a coin in between his fingers.

Sakura bit her lip nervously. "What do we do then?"

Itachi stood up. "First, please stop biting your lip; we are already in enough distress. Second, I have an idea.

Sasori crossed his arms and glared at his friend. "What is your plan exactly?"

"Sakura will have to climb into the air ducts," Itachi said pointing to the vent.

Sakura laughed. "I'm not doing that."

"If you want to get out of here and save your friends you will."

Sakura mopped. "Fine let's get the vent off."

* * *

Deidara causally walked back to the classroom to find Gai cleaning off the board. He studied the empty room and the red spots splattered everywhere.

"Where is everyone? What happened in here?"

Gai looked up from his task. "Oh right, you went to the restroom. Well Tsuande thought a better way to punish the students, by scaring them; they think they are alone in the school being chased by a serial killer."

"That's awful, yeah, how could you do something like that," Deidara said shocked.

"It's youthful, it getting their little hearts racing," he grinned. "Well since you aren't on the run, we will have to put you to good use."

The masked man came inside of the room and stood in front of Deidara.

"Use me for what?"

* * *

"Okay," Sakura said standing on a bucket. "This seems a little dangerous, are you sure this will hold my weight?"

"Look it's the only way we can get out of here, you weight a lot less then Sasori and I, though I wish I didn't have to send my princess up there."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Okay I'm going."

"Make sure you survey the room from the vent before you enter the room," Sasori told her cautiously.

Sakura nodded and stood on her tip toes to get inside. Itachi came behind here. "Let me help you up." He wrapped his arms around her thighs and hoisted her up; she got a good grip on the opening and worked to pull herself inside. She growled and looked down at Itachi. "Will you get your hands off my butt?"

Itachi gave her one last push and let go. "I was just trying to help you inside."

"Whatever," Sakura looked forward into the darkness. "Okay I'm going."

"Be careful," Sasori called to her.

"Yes sweetie, do not get hurt."

Sakura started to crawl in the darkness getting far enough she couldn't hear Itachi cooing different nicknames to her.

She checked a few vents and looked into empty classrooms. "Hmmm if I can make my way to the front, I could get out of the school and get help."

She continued on crawling when she left something crawl over her hand. Sakura sighed. "Stupid bugs."

The mystery bug crawled over her hand again this time stopping Sakura in her tracks; she was near a vent and used the light to stare down at her hand. It was a spider, a big fat ugly spider. Sakura shrieked as she pressed all of her weight on the vent, it giving way and her falling out onto the cold, hard classroom floor.

* * *

Deidara stood still as he hands were bound behind his back and a bag of fake blood was put up his shirt. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, it has to be believable," the masked stranger said. He pulled off his mask and Deidara's eyes wided. "Sai?"

Sai rubbed his face as he looked blankly at the blonde boy. "Yep in the flesh."

"Why are you doing this for?" Deidara said curious.

"I switched schools, not that any of you would take notice and in order to get back in Tsunade said I have to scare you guys," Sai said emotionless.

"That's…new," Deidara said not sure what else to say about the method of admissions into the school.

"Come on hostage," Sai said putting his mask back on. "We have some people to frighten."

* * *

Sakura groaned and rolled over onto her back. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She prompted herself onto her elbows and looked around the room. She noticed feet and looked up quickly to see Itachi's face and released a gasp. "Oh you scared me."

Itachi said nothing as he stood their silently.

Sakura gave him a confused look. "Wait a second, how did you get in here so fast?" she looked at the opened vent and back to him.

He continued to stare at her not staying a thing, Sakura studied him more closely.

Itachi glared at Sakura. Wait…he was glaring at her.

"You have no idea."

Sakura stood there silently and watched as he paced around the classroom, his hair swishing behind him. "Huh?"

"You're like two different people."

"Two different people," Sakura said confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Yes you go around teasing us, kissing us-"

"Whoooa I do not go around kissing you guys, you kiss me," Sakura said correcting him.

"Well then what about when you kissed me at the sleepover," Itachi reminded her.

"That was a dare," Sakura pointed out.

"Doesn't matter, it still counts, with Tobi, Deidara," Itachi said bringing up more examples. "But then you say you're just joking, well it's not a joke to us…to me."

Sakura gulped. "Where are you going with this?"

"Do you know how that makes me feel, do you know how hard I have to control myself?" Itachi asked her.

Sakura took a step back.

Itachi's eyes turned red. "It takes a lot of control…but sometimes I just want to let go. I don't think I can control myself…right now."

Sakura gulped loudly as Itachi advanced slowly towards her.

"I-Itachi," Sakura said quickly her arms feeling like jelly. She couldn't move them, she should have punched his lights out by now but they stayed at her side betraying her as the lion came forth to take his prey. Sakura's back pressed against the wall she surveyed the room looking for options when she noticed Sasuke sitting at a desk.

"Sasuke?"

He got up and pushed Itachi out of the way glaring at his older brother. "She does not want you."

"_What are they doing?" Sakura thought to herself_. Did they forget a killer was on the loose in their school?

The two started to fight each other when she felt a presence by her side to see Sasori studying her closely before he kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled his face now turned into Gaara as she watched the now Gaara person pull her close to his chest and wrap an arm around her neck.

"What is going on?" Sakura asked him now confused.

"Sakura," she heard a voice pleading and she opened her eyes to see the real Gaara looking back at her. She looked around to see Kiba, Naruto, Itachi and Sasori looking at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked helping her into a sitting position. The room started to spin and she started to feel dizzy. She leaned against the closest thing behind her which happened to be Itachi's shoulder.

"I feel…lightheaded," she murmured as Naruto multiplied into three.

Naruto panicked as he almost ripped his hair out of his skull. "What do we do?!"

"Shhhhh," Kiba whispered loudly. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

Itachi supported her body as she leaned against his. "Sasori and I heard your scream echo through the vent; the blonde dummy was running through the hallway and got us out of the closet. Luckily we found you after trying three rooms."

Sakura merely nodded as she soaked in the body heat of Itachi.

"She doesn't look so good, we have to get her out of here now," Sasori said.

"SAKURA IS DYING!" Naruto cried at the top of his lungs.

Gaara cursed as he jumped up and he and Kiba took turns beating up Naruto. "You-"Gaara said choking Naruto.

The door to the classroom busted open Deidara being pushed inside and the masked stranger followed.

"Deidara," Sasori said looking at his friend tied up.

"Help me, yeah," Deidara said the line they had rehearsed.

The masked stranger kicked Deidara's foot hard.

Deidara cleared his throat and said in a more pleading way "H-help meeee."

Itachi's carefully lifted Sakura up and put her into Sasori's arms standing in front of them both protecting her.

Deidara caught sight of the semi-conscious girl and bolted over in seconds. "What's wrong with Sakura?"

Itachi and the rest looked confused keeping one eye on the masked stranger and Deidara now checking on Sakura.

Deidara looked back. "Sai come and untie me already," he ordered him.

Sai growled as he tore off his mask and threw it on the ground. "Just great now you ruined everything."

Itachi glared at the boy who strangely held a resemblance to his brother. He started to step closer to him and cracked his knuckles.

Gaara released Deidara from the ropes and he was soon checking her. "What happened?"

"She fell from the vent," Gaara pointed up. Deidara looked at the long drop it was to the floor. His hands immediately went into her pink hair feeling her scalp. His desperate fingers ran over a large bump near the side of her head.

"She has a bump, she probably has a concussion."

Sakura's eyes dangerously started to close as she felt sleepy.

"We have to keep her awake, Sakura, Sakura, you have to stay awake! SAKURA!"

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to a room completely decked out in white. She raised herself up to see she was in a hospital gown. She quickly glanced around the empty room seeing bouquets of flowers and teddy bears. She felt something scratch against her arm and noticed a giant picture of Neji lying next to her.

She shrieked as she threw it quickly on the floor, her room door opened wide as people scattered in to see her.

"Sakura your alive," Naruto cheered launching himself at her.

Neji ran over to the side of the bed. "Hey, what am I doing on the floor?"

"Why is that in bed with me?" Sakura asked getting annoyed.

"So I can watch over you, duh," Neji said adjusting the picture on the table.

Sakura shuttered as Tsunade stepped inside the room with Gai-sensei and Sai who was sporting two black eyes.

Tsuande cleared her throat and glared in their direction. "I'm sorry for the events that happened today, I meant for Gai-sensei and Sai to give you a little scare, not flat out make you believe your life was in danger."

Gai smiled nervously. "It was a youthful plan when I thought of it but it got carried away, I would never want any of you children to get hurt," he said staring sadly at Sakura.

Sakura shook her hands fanatically. "I am fine, no need to worry."

Tsuande nodded. "In the case of Sai, it appears he has already been dealt with. I hope you feel better Sakura and if there are any problems you don't hesitate to come to me." Tsuande and Gai exited the hospital room.

Sai glared at Sakura in the bed before whining and grabbing his right eye. "Keep your boy toys in check ugly," he said before leaving the room.

"So who did that to him?"

Sakura's eyes rolled over the room as they whistled to themselves suddenly interested in their shirt sleeves.

"…"

"Hmmm none of you, I would so glad to the person that did," Sakura said sipping her water.

Itachi shot up immediately. "I take full responsibility."

Gaara glared at him. "I helped too."

"So did I," Sasuke added in.

"Yeah we will do anything for you, we are your boy toys," Tobi said humping the air.

"We should get shirts made of that 'Sakura's boy toys'," Neji suggested.

"That is an excellent idea," Itachi grinned shaking hands with Neji.

"Oh no you don't," Sakura snapped. "You can't make that."

"It would be amazing, all you need to do is like wear a sexy bunny outfit and we take a picture, that's what will be on the shirt."

"…"

"I still have pictures of her in that bikini, which could work as well."

"Oh yeahhhhh."

"You know Itachi; you should have another pool party."

"Hmmm maybe I should, it has been a while…Sakura are you trying to glare at us cause it is not very effective," Itachi said looking over at her.

"Yeah do you want to look like this," Naruto said pointing to Sasuke who had his usual facial expression.

Sakura sighed and leaned back in her bed. "Well today was eventful, I should have known it was all fake, Gai-sensei did too much screaming doing his death."

"Yeah and the blood was too thick, it didn't look real."

"I knew all along," Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Righhhht you tell yourself that," Itachi rolled his eyes. Soon the two Uchiha's were at each other's throats.

"Well if there is one thing I learned today," Kiba screamed talking over the agreeing. "Just give Naruto to the murder, it is the best option or he will be the death of his all."

"What?!" Naruto said hurt.

"You have the biggest mouth ever, we would be dead if it was real," Gaara agreed with Kiba.

A nurse came inside and escorted everyone out of Sakura's room telling them they were disturbing the peace.

After everyone was gone Deidara stuck his head inside Sakura's room. He came inside with yet another bouquet of flowers.

"Gosh, you guys act like I almost died," Sakura snorted.

"You could have," Deidara said seriously. "I-"

Sakura put up her hand to stop him. "They already told me, its fine."

Deidara released the breathe he was holding in and smiled. "Okay I was worried, yeah. Well I'll let you get some rest," he told her leaving the room.

Sakura now alone stared up at the ceiling and held her stomach. Butterflies were churning in her stomach like crazy.

The nurse came back inside her room and smiled. "The doctor wants to keep you overtime but you will be released tomorrow, your dad is out in the hallway filling out some information."

Sakura nodded looking at all the flowers taking up every free surface of her room.

"Looks like someone is popular."

Sakura blushed as she shook her head. "Uhh no, my friends go a little overboard."

"Hmmm friends," the nurse said suspiciously not believing her. "Then what was all the boy toy talking about when they left."

Sakura's face turned many shaded of pink as she played with her sheets. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The nurse studied her before she rushed over and looked deeply into Sakura's eyes. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed jumping up in down.

Sakura panicked and touched all over her face. "What, what's wrong with me."

The nurse started to count on her fingers. "Glowing skin, pitch change in your voice when I talked about the flowers, the way your head titled and the way your shoulders slumped." She started jumping around like crazy.

"Uhh do you need to see a doctor?"

"No silly, can't you see, you're in love!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the woman. _"Was she crazy?"_

"I can tell, I know I'm right," she said pulling a romantic novel out of her nurse jacket and clutching it close to her chest. "How cute!"

Sakura sat dumbfounded in her bed staring at all the flowers. "In love...with who?"


	31. Budding Feelings

Hope everyone is well. Things are pretty busy with school but my huge writer's block magically vanished…for now. I am hard at work for both my stories and I am currently working on three new Naruto stories. Those probably won't debut for a while since I need to work the kinks and whatnot out of them and make sure they are in tiptop shape. I'm putting my new writing skills to the test so hopefully they will turn out well.

As well, I have been rereading over Tomboy to Princess and I am planning on fixing some chapter and replacing them, they will be the same chapters, I am just going to edit them and get rid of the grammatical errors and whatever needs fixing. I don't want to change anything completely since I like to go back to previous chapters and see how my writing has improved but I still have a long way to go. Of course Chapter 21: Kissing, Ladders and Whip Cream has been bothering me since I was so out of it and typed Kabuto instead of Kankuro. I face palm myself for that. Anywhere on with the chapter, hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Budding Feelings **

"_No silly, can't you see? You're in love! You're in love! You're in love! You're in love! You're in loveeeeeeeee!"_

Sakura pounded her head in frustration as those words echoed on, making her ear ring. After she had been released from the hospital, it was all she could practically think about over the past four days.

Sakura pinched arm to bring herself back to reality. "Don't listen to that crazy lady, pshhh, you in love with someone, ha ha."

The butterflies twisted in Sakura's stomach again as she thought about the dreaded word. She loved her mom, her dad, her pet bunny Axel but she did not romantically love anybody. Did she?

Sakura wasted no time in hopping on her computer and looking up the definition of the word she desired.

**love **(noun) \ˈləv\

strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties maternal _love_ for a child

warm attachment, enthusiasm, or devotion _love_ of the sea

attraction based on sexual desire **:** affection and tenderness felt by lovers

Sakura glared at the last definition, closing her laptop violently. She thought back to the symptoms the nurse listed, coming to her conclusion she was so madly in love with someone.

"Those are such general symptoms, they can apply to anything. I was in the hospital for almost having a concussion," Sakura scoffed at the ridiculous idea. She quickly pulled out a piece of paper and started listing names of all of the guys.

She immediately crossed out the names of Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru since they were merely her friends.

She scribbled through Neji and Sai with her black pencil, their names destroyed on her paper. She tapped the pencil on her chin as she crossed off Tobi. That left her with Itachi, Gaara, Sasuke, Sasori and Deidara. She raised her pencil to mark someone off but found that she did not have the strength to do so. The five names taunted her, their names free from her pencil destruction.

She sighed and opened up her laptop again, fingers typing quickly as she looked up more information. She clicked on the first article that popped up and started scrolling till she read the title _5 Signs That You Are Falling in Love_.

Her green eyes desperately scanned the page as she thought about the strange dream she had. She smiled to herself as she hopped on her bed satisfied. "That nurse doesn't know what she is talking about. I'm not in love."

She turned off her light and dived right under her sheets feeling sleepy. "Ahhh, nothing to worry about," she muttered as her eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

Sakura played with the beach waves in her hair that she had spent thirty minutes doing with her new curling iron. She smoothed out her outfit she had picked out this morning consisting of a blue pleated skirt paired with a white tank top and blazer. Her feet were already starting to blister in the high heels she was wearing.

**Sign #1: You think about them when you're getting dressed in the morning.**

Sakura walked up to her locker and started to spin her combination to get her books.

"Wow Sakura…you look different," Gaara said approaching her slowly.

Sakura closed her locker door and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Oh just a little something I put together," she smiled lying through her teeth. _"Took me all morning," she thought inwardly, growling to herself._

"I like it," Gaara grinned giving her his approval, "but you look great in everything anyway."

Sakura blushed taken back by his response. "Oh…thank you," she said suddenly nervous. "I have to get to class," she blurted out running as fast as her heels could carry her down the hall.

"Sakura," Gaara called to her. "We are in the same class," he reminded her.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly. "And it's this way," he pointed in the opposite direction.

"Oh…right," Sakura smiled, now walking back the other way. "I was just umm going to use the restroom," she said pushing on the door and escaping inside.

"Arrrghh, what is wrong with me today?"

**Sign #2: You Forget to Eat **

Sakura sat down on the bleachers in gym and watched as the class played tennis. Itachi sat down beside her. "You are not playing?"

Sakura sighed and watched as Gaara and Kiba hit the ball back and forth. "I don't have any energy."

Itachi put the back of his hand on her forehead and felt for a fever. Sakura pushed his hand away quickly. "I'm not sick; I'm perfectly fine," she said, her stomach then deciding it was the perfect time to growl like a foul beast.

Itachi smirked. "So you're hungry."

Sakura grabbed her stomach in an attempt to keep it quiet. "I didn't eat breakfast this morning."

Itachi looked surprised. "You? You didn't eat food?"

She glared at him. "Gosh you make me sound like a pig."

"Well you do eat a lot," he said opening up his knapsack. "Here, I got some rice cakes."

"Rice cakes?" Sakura perked up looking at the stack wrapped in plastic dangling in his hand. Itachi handed it over to her and their fingers touched, sending an electric shock all the way down Sakura's arm. She pulled away quickly and turned her head to hide her blush. "I'm not hungry anymore."

**Sign #3: You Can't Look At the Person**

"Sakura, how are we supposed to give our oral presentations right if you won't even look at me in practice? I am the audience," Sasori reminded her.

Sakura cleared her throat and look at the ground. "I am doing my best; I don't have to look at you to give the speech."

Sasori sighed. "The most important aspect of public speaking is keeping eye contact with the audience; it's how you keep them engrossed.

"W-well, I am a little shy," Sakura said flipping through the notecards.

"It's just a five minute history report and since when have you been shy, look at me," Sasori said to her.

"…"

"Sakura?"

Sakura avoided his glaze and stood up quickly. "I need to go to the nurse!"

**Sign #4: People Notice You are Glowing**

"What's wrong with your skin?" Sasuke asked Sakura as he studied her in English class.

"What do you mean?"

"Why does it look like your skin is glowing?"

"Not all of us have pasty skin, we actually have some color to ourselves," Sakura smirked.

"But Sasuke is right cherry blossom, you are glowing like an angel," Rock Lee cheered, circling his hands above her head in a halo.

Neji stroked her arm. "That's just thanks to me; I have that kind of effect on women."

"Yeah, making them sick to their stomachs," Sakura pushed his hand off her.

"No it's like…your cheeks are rosy," Sasuke said looking at her oddly.

Sakura started to feel uncomfortable under his glaze. "Uhh, look tomatoes!" She pointed outside the window taking it as her time to escape.

**Sign #5: You Can't Concentrate on Work  
**"Ugly," Sai called her name. "Ugly," he called again.

Sakura was too busy watching Deidara at work on his latest masterpiece.

"Ugly!"

"What?"

"You haven't done a single thing to your clay sculpture, class is almost over."

Sakura looked down at her cold lump of clay. "Oh. I was distracted." She started to knead it with her hands, rolling it out into little pieces.

"Did you want me to help you?" Deidara asked looking at her little rolls of sausages.

"Yeah you should help her that looks nothing like a flower" Sai joked, picking on her project.

"Shut up," Sakura scowled, rolling the clay back into one big piece.

"Well okay, un," Deidara said getting back to his work.

Sakura stole glances at him; he was so focused on his sculpture; his tongue stuck out as he worked diligently.

"_How can someone's tongue be so…cute?"_

"Sakura," Deidara called her out of her daydream. "Class is over."

Sakura looked down at her gray lumped mess. "Err, right; I'll just say it's a rock."

* * *

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Sakura asked the nurse.

"This is the second time you have been in here Sakura; your temperature is fine, and your reflexes are good, your heartbeat is normal, but your pulse is a bit fast but nothing to worry about. I can't find anything wrong with you."

"Oh okay."

The nurse smiled. "School is over now, maybe you should just go home and get some rest and drink a nice glass of green tea," she suggested.

Sakura nodded, taking her suggestion. She walked slowly to the exit, fiddling with her book bag straps as she thought about the article she read last night.

"I didn't display any of those signs, did I?" she asked herself out loud thinking back over her day. "I couldn't have."

"Hey Sakura, over here!" she heard Naruto called her name over in the courtyard.

Sakura headed in his direction. "Sorry, I was just…" She paused and looked him over. "What in the world are you wearing?"

Itachi walked over slowly and positioned himself in front of her. "You don't like?"

He was wearing a bright pink muscle shirt that fit tightly to his body. Cursive letters ran over his chest spelling out 'Sakura's Boy Toy'.

"Wait till you check out the back," he told her smirking, turning around to show her. Sakura stared in horror at the picture of her in a bikini from Itachi's pool party.

Gaara strolled over wearing the same shirt as well. "You don't like them? Itachi made them, so feel free to beat him up."

Sakura looked around quickly, all her friend were wearing the shirts, Sasuke, Tobi, and Neji as well. Deidara and Sasori held shirts in their hands, just receiving them.

Sakura glared at them. "Take those off now!"

Neji laughed gripping the bottom in his hands. "Weelll if you insist…"

"Nevermind," Sakura said quickly. "Keep your clothes on. Why did you make these?"

"Neji came up with the excellent idea, I just made it possible," Itachi grinned at her.

She looked over at her friends. "Why are you wearing them?"

"They look nice," Naruto exclaimed. "And they are so comfortable! Besides, I once was a Sakura boy toy, I was sure we were going to get married someday."

Sasuke glared at him. "What?"

"Yeah I was sure that there would be two Naruto Jrs. to take on my legacy-"

"You have no legacy," Shino pointed out.

"That's beside the point," Naruto said defensively. "I used to like you Sakura but now I well I kind of like Hinata," Naruto said scratching the back of his neck.

"You are not dating my cousin," Neji said holding a fist up. "I do not want you as a potential brother-in-law."

Naruto gasped. "You think I'm marriage material!"

"That's not what I was saying I was-"

Naruto cut Neji off when he spotted Hinata exiting the school.

"HINATA, WE ARE GONNA GET MARRIED!"

Hinata was out cold on the concrete, unconscious and unresponsive.

"Could you stop trying to kill her?" Kiba asked Naruto as he ran over to scoop her up. "Anyway, I'll admit I liked you too," he said shyly, "but I've moved on now, Akamaru is my matchmaker."

"You trust your dog to pick you a date?" Tobi asked.

"No, he is picking, my soul mate!"

"Ohhh, can he fix me up too, can I make an appointment?"

"Of course; we will need you to answer a questionnaire first and know some basic inform-"

"Okay that's enough," Sakura said waving her hands around. "You guys are giving me a headache."

"Well, my point is that I am a new relationship adventure!" Kiba grinned. "Even Shino and Shikamaru had crushes on you too."

They both avoided making eye contact with her as she glanced over at them quickly. She started to feel awkward now that she just found out her other friends liked her for some amount of time.

"But now I am Team Gaara all the way!" Kiba ripped off his shirt to reveal his team shirt.

"Nooo, Team Tobi," Tobi yelled ripping off his to reveal miniature versions of Sakura and him on a wedding cake.

Itachi scoffed. "You guys actually think you have a chance against me," he said ripping off his to reveal Sakura and him on a stranded beach.

"When did you have the time to get all these shirts made?" Sakura asked looking around in confusion.

"All the time in the world!" Tobi cheered.

Sakura's head started to spin as she tried to absorb all the information her heart thumbing against her chest violently.

Deidara looked at her with concern. "Are you sure you're feeling alright Sakura? You seemed distracted in class."

Sasori put his hand on her shoulder, Sakura jumped away from him quickly. "I'm fine," she said quickly. "I…have to go!" She ran off in her heels as best she could and disappeared around the corner.

"Hmmmm, something is up," Itachi rubbed his chin. "And we are gonna find out."

* * *

"Look, you're the only person I can tell this to, so can you help me out? What do you think?"

Ino sipped her tea and stared at Sakura from across the table. "I don't know what I am supposed to do."

"Look, I know we aren't exactly friends but you got to have some kind of idea of what I should do, you're a girl!" Sakura said staring at the blonde. Ino's phone beeped, signaling she had a new text message. Sakura's phone vibrated in her blazer pocket.

Ino unlocked her phone and opened the message. "It's from Shikamaru; he said that Itachi invited them over for a guy's night."

"I got the same thing from Gaara. But Itachi doesn't even like them, why is he inviting them anywhere?"

"Shika said he is trying to be friendly." Ino's face brightened up and she broke out into a big smile.

"What?" Sakura asked interested in what she was thinking.

"I have an idea."

**1 hour later**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sakura asked, fixing her wig for the fifth time.

"I am positive," Ino assured her. "I already told Shikamaru the plan so you just go in there and get all the information you need."

"But…do you think they will really think I'm a guy?" Sakura asked chewing on her bottom lip. She looked down at her clothes. Ino had dressed her in a pair of loose skinny jeans with combat boots paired with a leather jacket and a big pirate shirt underneath.

She had stuffed all of Sakura's hair into a brown wig and brought her brown contacts to where. They knew her eyes too well.

"They have no reason to doubt, now come on," Ino bossed her leading the way out of her room.

* * *

They stood outside of Itachi's and Sasuke's mansion.

"Okay now, I will be outside across the street if you run into any trouble at all, I will be across the street with my scooter."

Ino pointed to the blue scooter concealed behind a few bushes. "Good luck, forehead girl!"

Sakura glared at her with her brown eyes. "Don't ever call me that again."

"Fine whatever, just get in there," Ino nudged her towards the door running off.

* * *

"Who's this?" Itachi asked Shikamaru as he brought Sakura into the room.

"This is my cousin," Shikamaru said.

Sakura cleared her throat. "What's up dudes, I am uh…Eli," Sakura said trying to come up with a name.

"Well nice to meet you Eli, Shikamaru never talks about you," Kiba said shaking her hand.

"I can imagine why," Sakura muttered under her breathe.

Kiba paused still holding her hand. "Eli…why are your hands so soft."

"What, let me see," Itachi got up and took her hand shaking it himself. "Wow they are very soft; hmmm they remind me of…"

Sakura gulped as she waited to finish his sentence.

"What's that guy's name? Haku, yeah he had some strangely very soft hands," he said letting her hand go.

Sakura released the breathe she had been holding.

Neji walked around and circled her. "Hmmm you're very pretty, you're one of those pretty boys, aren't you?" he questioned her.

"Like your one to talk, look at your girly long hair," Tobi pointed out.

Neji glared. "My hair is not girly at all. It is manly, long hair."

"Sure whatever helps you sleep better at night."

"A satin pillow case, cotton dries my hair out so bad."

Shikamaru pulled Sakura off to the side while Neji and Tobi argued loudly about hair.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he whispered to her looking at her getup. "I can totally tell it's you."

"Yeah but hopefully they will be too distracted," Sakura bit her lip and looked over at the small crowd. A servant escorted Kisame, Pein and Hidan into the mansion. "Well, I hope so."

Sakura sat down on the couch next to Shikamaru, Gaara taking a seat beside her. He stared at her briefly before he stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you Eli, name's Gaara. You should stay over on this side because some of these people are quite strange."

"Speak for yourself," Tobi said. "Now has anybody seen Sakura's scarf, I can't find it anywhere!"

"My what?!" Sakura shrieked, standing up and glaring at Tobi. All eyes were on her. She cleared her thought and laughed lightly. "I mean, uh, who is this Sakura person," she said in her best guy voice.

Shikamaru handed her a soda and she started to drink it quickly trying to draw attention away from herself.

"The mother of my children," Neji responded. Sakura spit all of the contents in her mouth all over the carpet.

Itachi glared at her. "Watch it man or you will be paying for that."

"Sorry," Sakura said wiping her mouth.

"Well Sakura is this awesome girl that goes to our school," Tobi informed her finally finding the scarf and holding it close to his chest. "I'm sure if you went to school with us you would totally be in love with her."

Itachi glared at Tobi and then to her. "I do not need any more competition."

Deidara smiled to himself. "Don't be like that Itachi, she really is special, you would love her, she just has this aura that draws people in."

Pein looked around boredly. "That's just the pink hair."

"Enough about Sakura, let's talk about me," Naruto chanted.

Sasuke pushed him over and tried to smother him with a couch cushion.

"Yeah she is amazing but the woman is violent," Neji commented.

"Yes she does have some violence issues."

"Plus she eats like three men. She even out ate me."

"And she is very indecisive."

"Bossy as well."

"But she gives really great hugs, they make my day."

"And for like no kissing experience, she is an awesome kisser."

"And she is very caring, no matter how many perverted passes I have made at her."

"And she is sooo stubborn."

Sakura smiled to herself as she listened to all the compliments. Expect for the kissing one, they were all genuine and described exactly who she was.

"Plus, she has some really nice jugs," Neji said grinning like a pervert.

Everyone was silent as they gazed at him.

"We do not talk about Sakura in such a manner," Itachi said breaking the silence.

Sakura was surprised that Itachi had said something like that.

Diedara glared at him. "Sakura is not a piece of meat for you to drool over."

"She said she likes gentleman, I hope you know that," Sasori said softly informing him.

"I will kill you if you ever touch Sakura again," Sasuke sent him a warning.

"Geez, you guys saw them, you know what I'm talking about," Neji said defensively.

"We respect Sakura, we actually care for her," Gaara said. "And we are not going to speak of her in that kind of degrading way."

Sakura clutched her chest secretly as she listened to what everyone had to say, every one of them coming to her defense but she couldn't help thinking about what the five said, the five that were on her list.

She pinched herself. "Great am I turning into one of those sappy people? I will hate myself," she whispered.

Itachi stood up. "Come on Eli, since you're are guest, let's go to my jacuzzi."

Sakura's eyes widened and she started to think of excuses. Neji got on his knees and put his hands together. "I'm sorry, I respect Sakura too! I would never say those things to her face; I shouldn't talk about her like that when she is not around."

"That's right, you sick dirty dog," Naruto cursed him. "You should be waddling in the mud.

Akamaru growled and Naruto chuckled lightly. "I wasn't referring to you, Akamaru or any of your dog friends," he said backing away slowly as Akamaru advanced on him.

"Yeah Akamaru, he meant well. Naruto is not very bright, forgive him," Kiba said.

Akamaru jumped onto Naruto. "Ahhh, I'm being attacked by a dog with rabies! Oh wait, he is just licking me, awww you're so cute!"

Itachi turned his head from the scene. "Annnnyway, the person you need to apologize is to Sakura not to us."

"Okay I have her number," Neji said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"How did you get her number?" Sasori asked.

Neji flipped his hair. "Trust me, you don't want to know. I'll just send her a text. She probably wouldn't want me to call her."

Sakura remembered she did not turn the sound off on her phone and quickly started patting herself down.

"You did not silence your phone," Shika whispered to her.

"I forgot, your girlfriend was rushing me," Sakura said panicking.

"Wow Neji, you type really fast," Tobi commented.

"Yes I do, there I sent it."

Sakura went through her pockets of her leather jacket. She felt her phone and found it on her inside pocket. "There it is." It vibrated loudly as soon as she pulled it out.

"Oh Eli, you expecting a call?"

All eyes were on her. She was positive they could feel her heart trying to break through her ribcage or could see the sweat rolling down her face. "No, I uh, just got a text from my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

Sakura glared at him. "Yes I do."

"What? Even a pretty boy like you has a girlfriend? What am I doing wrong?" Tobi asked. "I'm a good boy."

"Oooh, show us a picture of her," Naruto bounced around excited.

Sakura froze. "Uhhh a picture well, uh-"

"Were we not heading out to the jacuzzi? I need a good soak," Shikamaru said standing up stretching.

Sakura mouthed a thank you to Shikamaru as everyone stood up as well. Itachi immediately stripped off his shirt. "Well let's get going."

Soon almost all of the guys were half naked standing in the living room. Gaara walked over to her what seemed like in slow motion, as she couldn't help but admire his chest. _"Since when did Gaara get so buff?"_

"You coming Eli?" he asked her.

"No!" Sakura shouted crossing her arms over her chest.

All of the guys looked at her with strange looks.

"Why not?" Itachi asked curious.

"I…have a skin condition," Sakura blurted out quickly.

"Awww man, you too," Kisame said. "I feel your pain dude."

"Y-yes even though we are all…guys, I still don't feel quite comfortable being all exposed."

"It's cool, you can chill out here."

"I will keep Eli company," Naruto suggested bouncing over to her.

"Okay if he annoys you just let us know."

Naruto waited until they all left before he jumped onto Sakura and hugged her.

"Hey," Sakura said trying to push him off. "Get off me man."

"You can stop the charade Sakura, I know it's you," Naruto whispered super loud. Good thing nobody else was in the room, her cover would have been blown.

Sakura pushed him off and stood up. "How did you know?" she asked in her normal voice. "You knew the whole time?"

"No I actually thought you were a guy but then when you got up from the couch, your shirt came up a little and I saw your birthmark. I knew there couldn't have been many people that have a fish shaped birthmark on their sides."

Sakura smiled to herself. "So I make a convincing guy?"

"Yes you do, you should use this disguise more often and you could help me get more ramen!"

"I'm not doing that for your own benefits."

Sakura's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket. "Who is it?"

"Ino, she was the one that was helping me with my plan; she said she was ready to go home and wanted to know if I was ready to leave now."

"You should go, this guy's night is horrible and before you came here they were looking through car magazines and then had this punching contest. Then you got here, we spent all that time talking about you and now they are almost completely naked, soaking in hot water with a bunch of dudes."

Sakura giggled. "You're just mad because you were offered no ramen."

"I am furious, what kind of place is this?!"

Sakura was about to reply back to Ino when everyone came back into the room with their clothes still on.

"What's wrong?"

"None of the jacuzzi's are clean," Sasuke glared at Itachi. "And the steam room has no steam."

"Oh well, I was just about to head out," Sakura told them.

"Well it was nice having you," Itachi said politely, "though you were on the quiet side."

"Yeah, you got to loosen up some pretty boy!" Kiba said grinning at him.

Akamaru ran over to Sakura and started barking happily, licking her shoes.

"Uhh I guess your dog…likes me," Sakura said trying to shoo Akamaru away.

"Yeah he does," Kiba looked at her suspusionly. "He only likes to lick our friend Sakura's feet."

"Oh well, I guess he makes an exception," Sakura said looking around avoiding eye contact with him.

Kiba circled her, looking her up and down. "Hmmmm I guess so, Akamaru get off the man." Akamaru whined and backed away from Sakura.

"Well I better get going," Sakura said turning around and rushing off to the door.

"Hey Eli, you dropped something," Itachi said picking up a piece of paper that fell out of her jacket. "…why are our names written on this paper?" he asked looking at it.

Sakura was frozen at the door, her hand ready to open it.

Itachi unfolded the top half of the paper. "People I could possibly be in love with," he read out loud.

He looked up from the paper and over to whom he thought was 'Eli' at the door with their back to them. "Sakura…is that you?"

* * *

That is all for now! By the next chapter I will officially be able to tell you how many more chapters there will be off the story. I am going to be outlining the rest of the chapter ideas so I can give you an exact and we can start the countdown for the end of the story. Yes I know it is very sad but I know exactly how I want to end the story and everything so we shall see how everything goes! =)


End file.
